Team SMKK
by Klyde Barrow
Summary: Team S.M.K.K (Smoke), a motely group of Huntsmen and Huntresses fresh out of Beacon Academy and trying to make a name for themselves as Elite Warriors. A cocky ladies man, a slacker with an itchy trigger finger, an eccentric girly-girl, being led by a Faunus with anger issues. How their team survived this long? No one knows.
1. Chapter 1 Initiation

Chapter 1: Initiation

Four years ago: Beacon

The soon to be members of S.M.K.K. stood atop Beacon Cliff facing the vast Emerald Forest. Headmaster Ozpin had just given the students orders that they are to: choose a partner upon landing, find a relic in the northern part of the forest, kill anything in their way, and try not to die. Simple.

The first of the team to be launched was Kole Fridulf. A blue eyed slacker, of average height and muscular build. Wearing his signature grey slouched beanie, worn with tuffs of short brown hair sticking out the front; a black jacket with grey stripes down the sleeves and grey trim along the collar and cuff, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a grey pistol belt with a drop legged holster strapped to his left leg.

"Here we go" he said with a lazy sigh, readying himself for the launch. "Ladies I'll see you boots on the ground." he said to his two sisters, not far down the line from him, who were waiting to see if he would survive. The pad underneath him propelled him forward and he flew into the horizon. A smile took him as he felt as free as a bird. Up here among the clouds he didn't have a care. All that mattered was the wind in his face and the clouds inches above. His enjoyment was short-lived when he began to descend to the forest. 'Okay Landing Strategy time' he thought. 'How should I do this?'

"Fuck it!" he screamed

Kole drew his weapon, a bayonetted pistol, from its' sheathe and aimed for an upcoming tree. He gripped his pistol tight and lunged the knife blade deep into the tree trunk. The force of the sudden stop knocked the wind out of him for a second but he recovered as he slid down the tree. Once on the ground he twirled the pistol back into its holster, dusted off his pants, straightened his beanie, reached into his jacket pocket, and opened a pack of cigarettes. As he smoked, his scroll began to buzz. He had gotten three new text messages.

The first from his older sister Auburn which read: * 'Hey runt. Hope you didn't break your neck landing. Try not to die. Hopefully the three of us will find each other. Go team Wolf-pack.' *

The second message from his other, more pleasant sister Shade read: * 'Landed somewhere west. Moving northeast. Keep your eyes open.' *

Finally the third message was sent by someone just labeled as Julie in his contacts: * 'How long will you be gone. The boss wants to know.' *

Kole took a puff from his cigarette and replied to Julie's message * 'It's gonna be a while. I'm taking a little vacation In Vale. Be back in Atlas soon.'*

The heard the sounds of gunfire in the distance. "I'd hate to be them" the said flicking his cigarette to the dirt, pocketing his scroll, and walking in the opposite direction of the gunfire.

"Okay Shade where could you be hiding?"

His intent on avoiding conflict proves useless when a small girl ran in front of him with a Boarbatusk chasing after her. "Ah shit!" he shouted drawing his pistol and firing three shots at the Grimm's face. The beast shook off the hits and changed course for Kole. Again, he shot at the Grimm, but the bullets couldn't get through its bone plating. All the shots did manage to do was anger it even worse. The mysterious girl stood next to him with a pair of strange curved swords in her hands, staring at the Grimm. The Boarbatusk scratched at the ground and continued its charge at the two.

"Bring it bitch!" screamed Kole standing his ground, with pistol in hand.

The girl pushed Kole out of the way at the last second. She then jumped high into the air and crashed down slashing her swords into the Grimm's back, 'Damn!' he thought to himself. 'better let her have this one' for if Kole intervened again she would hate him for the next four years. Plus, if he would wait till the last minute he could kill the beast and be her hero. The Boarbatusk charged at her again, this time curling into a spinning ball of razor sharp tusks and hundreds of pounds of force. Again the girl jumped high into the air, but this time when she landed she buried her swords into the Grimm's back slicing right through the armor plating.

"Holy shit!" screamed Kole "That was fucking awesome. I gotta say I thought you were crazy for facing that thing alone, but-"

The young girl started to stare at Kole with a look of absolute hatred. It was hard to believe that those beautiful pale blue eyes could house such unbridled rage. She slowly raised her swords to Kole as if he was the next thing she will butcher. Kole slowly reached for his pistol unsure of how the next few seconds will unfold.

"First: watch your language around me." She said in a very unsettling voice. "And Secondly NEVER! Call me crazy. Got it!?" she added with such sternness that Kole had to take a step back out of fear for his life.

"Okay, Okay." he said in a slow and calming tone "I'm very sorry I upset you. It won't happen again!" He answered taking his hand off his pistol.

"Okie dokie" she said returning her swords into a blown leather sheath worn on her waist. "Oh how rude of me. I'm Katherine, Katherine Lazuli," she said with a smile and a curtsey. That smile was extremely disconcerting to Kole. One second he felt her aura emit a wave of negative energy, but then in an instant, it changed to pure youthful joy. This made Kole concerned. He was now stuck with this crazy chick for the next four years. That is if she doesn't kill him until then.

"Kole. So do you have any idea which way is North?" the girl looked around the forest and pointed in the direction of the gunfire from earlier. "Great" he said under his breath. "Well, ladies first" he said with a wave.

"Such a gentleman" Kathrine said with her unsettling and sincere smile "thank you"

As he followed her, Kole took this chance to analyze his partner: she had long sandy brown hair and a slight tanned complexion; she wore a baggy light-blue blouse, a short gold necklace, a knee-length blue and white plaid combat skirt, and a pair of light brown leather sandals.

"So I take it you are from Vacuo?" he said breaking the awkward silence.

"I am. How did you know?" she answered

"You don't really see swords like that here in Vale."

"They were a gift. My daddy's a merchant back home. When I told him I wanted to be a Huntress he gave them to me for my thirteenth birthday. I call them Mura and Masa, they're dueling kukris. I also have a couple throwing knives in the sheath" she said unsheathing the swords and displaying her skill by chopping small branches to pieces.

Kole quick-drawn his pistol with a flamboyant spin. "This here is Desperado, she's a lever-actioned pistol with an eight inch fixed knife blade under the barrel, and a pair of brass knuckles on the trigger guard. She can shoot just about any type of Dust round you want, but I've always preferred using fire rounds."

"Hmm. That's certainly unique. I've never been one for guns. They're just too clumsy."

"Too each their own, I guess. So what made you decide to come to Beacon?"

"I could ask you the same thing? You certainly aren't from around here"

"Clever girl," he said nodding with a sly smirk at his partner. "Well, it was my sister Shade's idea to come here. I just decided to tag along cause' I had nothing else to do. How about you?

"Well when I was a little girl I've always wanted to help people. The schools in Vacuo were nice, but my daddy felt that I was getting too accustomed to fighting the Grimm in the desserts and the savannas across Sanus, so we agreed that I would come to Vale and better hone my skills. So far I have-"

The huntress was then interrupted by shot after shot from Koles' pistol. The woman turned to her partner and drew her swords in the one fluid motion.

"What is it?" She screamed

"Oh nothing." Kole answered in a relaxed tone. "Just a few Beowolves there in the distance. I got bored, so I took them for target practice. I think that my landing earlier knocked my sights out of alignment."

Katherine looked at Kole with a puzzled look. Here she was telling him her purpose in life, and he just ignores her. She became so furious that she punched him hard in the arm making him drop his weapon. "You jerk!"

The two continued on northward and after half an hour of hiking through the dense woods, they found their objective. Outside the dilapidated temple there were two fellow students sitting outside.

"Kole!" a female voice shouted from the temple. "Thank God you're hear. This guy is driving me nuts!" she said pointing to a man with her. "What took you so long?" said a woman's voice coming from the temple

"I got a little sidetracked, Shade." he answered as he approached the temple. "Who's the chump?" he said seeing who he could presume was her partner. Kole's adoptive sister, Shade was only a few months older than him, but took the role of big sister very had center-split shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and a grey Faunus wolf tail. She wore a white military-styled shell jacket with black trim; a black tank top underneath, a knee length white pleated combat skirt, with black paw print designs along the bottom; and a pair of calf-high heeled boots. The two Fridulf had always been inseparable. Despite being opposites, they each had their backs. A few times Shade had to drag him out of a couple fights and Kole often had to help de-escalate her own conflicts. Kole was the calm and collected brawn, while Shade was the brains with an extremely quick temper..

"Marcus Oros" said the man as he shook Kole's hand "hey man, I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend, I didn't know. So are we cool?" Marcus was a tall and slender man of dark complexion and was about a year older then Kole. He had a short blonde undercut afro and wore a red sleeveless zippered hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Among the group, he was the only one who wore any armor, a single red and gold spauldron strapped to his right shoulder

"That's my sister, jackass." suddenly a jab of pain struck Kole's side, hard. He looked down and saw that Kathrine had elbowed him sharply in his ribs. She had a look of annoyance in her eyes and her hands close to the grips of her kukris. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said in a hushed tone. "Shade, this is Kate. Just a little warning, don't swear in front of her. Trust me. It won't end well for ya"

"Seriously?" the woman said standing in disbelief "What does she carry around a swear jar with her? Cause we may be broke by the end of the day."

"Wait? You two are brother and sister?" said a confused Marcus

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" answered Kole

"But she's a Faunus and you're Human. I may not be good a math, but even that doesn't add up" Marcus said still hung up about the siblings

"So which relic did you get?" Kole said changing the subject

"There's just a bunch of chess pieces here." Shade said leading her brother inside. "They are just sitting here. I got a bad feeling about them. It's obviously a trap. No one would just leave a relic unguarded like this."

Kole took a close look at the pieces sitting atop twenty pedestals. "They don't look like relics." He said leaning close to them. He picked up a black pawn and inspected it closely. "Weird?" he said placing the piece in his pocket. "Well, objective complete. See you two back at Beacon."

Shade rolled her eyes at Kole's recklessness, grabbed another black pawn and chased after her brother. "You know that thing could have been booby trapped!"

"It wasn't though. So were golden." He said opening his pack of cigarettes. "Mission accomplished. Good job team."

"It's gonna be a miracle that you don't get yourself killed here."

Marcus then pulled out his scroll and began playing rap music, while Katherine skipped along behind Shade and Kole.

"So I guess we're all going to be teammates now. I have a good feeling about the next couple years. I can't wait." said Katherine, "When do you think we get to start going on missions?"

"Lady, there is no way in hell that I'm going on fucking missions with this douche bag" Marcus said gesturing to Kole

Katherine unsheathed her Kukris and starred at Marcus. "Never insult my friend. And never swear in my presence?" she said flourishing the kukris as she stepped towards the man

"Hey, dude. Can you get you fucking partner away from me, she's acting crazy." Marcus said unsheathing his own weapon, a curved cavalry sword, to defend himself

Katherine shuttered when she heard 'that' word. She gripped her swords tight and begun to chase after Marcus. Kole just stood there and took a long drag from his cigarette

"Oh yeah, Shade. That reminds me. Kate doesn't like it when you call her crazy."

Shade folded her arms and watched as Katherine ran after Marcus all the way back to Beacon cliff. "Huh. Good to know."

Back at Beacon the four trainees stood in line to approach the stage as Headmaster Ozpin greeted them to the crowd of spectators. Before walking across the stage they all made sure they were presentable to the headmaster and the audience: Shade dusted off her skirt, Marcus spit-shined his spaulder, and Kole adjusted his beanie.

"Shade Fridulf, Katherine Lazuli, Marcus Auros, and Kole Fridulf. The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SMKK (Smoke). Lead by…Shade Fridulf."

Shade returned the announcement with a humble nod and fought hard to keep her tail from wagging with joy.

"Way to go sis! Bet mom and dad won't believe this" said Kole looking down to Shade

"Yeah. Go team!" Shade said in a sarcastic tone. Underneath she was absolutely, anxious. She struggled to keep her, wolf tail from wagging in excitement and fear.

"So you guys, wanna go get some pizza" asked Marcus

"I'm in!" said Kole grabbing his stomach. "All this Grimm killing has made me starved"

"That sounds fun," added Katherine "can we get one with pineapple? I love pineapple."


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Luck

Chapter 2: Bad Luck

Present: The city of Vale

Their time at Beacon seemed to fly-by as team SMKK learned fought, triumphed, and graduated from Beacon Academy with less than flying colors. It had been a week after their graduation, and team SMKK had decided to work together and make a set up shop in the city of Vale. Over the next year, the team had less than successful luck establishing themselves as experienced warriors capable of defending the Kingdom of Vale from the Creatures of Grimm

It was business as usual in The Loft, and apartment loft located in the residential district of Vale and the official headquarters of team SMKK: Shade was sitting at the dining room table checking the Mission Boards on her scroll, Kole and Marcus were across from her playing poker, and Katherine was busy preparing dinner for the team. The silence was broken by Kole, angerly, slamming his hand of cards on the table.

"Damn it!" he shouted "you lucky bastard!"

"I make my own luck" Marcus replied in an arrogant tone, collecting the last of Kole's Lein and ammo for his pistol.

"Hey Kate, watcha' making?" Kole asked in an attempt to take his mind off losing

"Bell peppers and beef stir-fry," she answered "and it's ready."

"Babe you rock!" he said sniffing the air.

"I know." She said blushing "I hope you all enjoy it." Kate added bringing the steaming skillet to the table.

"You really outdid yourself Kate." Marcus said reaching for a stray strand of yellow pepper

As fast as lightning, she slapped Marcus' hand away from the pan. "Before we eat may we please say grace?"

With respect, the others lowered their heads as Katherine recited her prayers, except for Kole who slyly reached for a chunk of mushroom, while everyone's was distracted. Just as the morsel was inches from his lips, Katherine without raising her head, threw a fork at Kole which embedded itself in the back of his hand, causing him to drop the morsel.

"Son of a bi-" he shouted

"Amen. Kole, please watch your language?" Katherine interrupted in a sweet tone

"You are so luck I lost my ammo to Marcus." he answered pulling the fork from is hand

Shade and Marcus couldn't help but laugh at Kole's constant misfortune. They turned their attention to their meals, but a look of disappointment took Shade badly. "Um Kate?" she said with trepidation

"Yes?"

"You said bell peppers and beef. There's no beef in here." She said searching through her plate for a chunk of meat.

"Well when I used the credit card earlier, today I didn't have enough to get any beef at the butcher shop. I'm sorry Shade"

"What?" she shouted "Kole! Didn't you get paid for that Bounty Mission last week?" she snapped at her brother.

"I did." He said rubbing his hand.

"The bounty was 500 Lein, there should have been enough after paying our bills to get groceries."

"Well the jailers had to pay me half for some bullsh- I mean ridiculous reason." he corrected himself after seeing Kathrine slowly reaching for a table knife,

"What did you do?" Shade demanded in an agitated tone.

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong. It could have been Kate's fault for all you know." defended Kole "The mark had a little accident and the jailers had cut some of the bounty to pay the medical bills."

"What kind of accident?" Shade pressed, glaring at the relaxed Huntsman next to her

"Kole shot the poor boy" admitted Katherine

"What!" she yelled

"He was a dangerous criminal and he tried to escape after attacking me" Kole pleaded to the girls

"He was not that dangerous, he was wanted for stealing food for his starving family." Katherine clarified

"That poor boy also stole 300 Lein and nearly beat the grocer's head in with a sweet potato"

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Marcus added laughing at the argument

"Whatever!" Shade said pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation "Kole you have to get this through your head. _Peacefully_ neutralize the threat and then apprehend the culprit.

"Fine" he said with a sigh

"Remember Kole it's easier to catch flies with honey then with vinegar teased Katherine"

"Yeah it's also easier to catch them if you rip their wings off.

"Enough! Both of you! Now I've been checking the Mission Boards and I found another Bounty Mission and an Escort Mission. Kole you and Kate are going hunting again. And Marcus and I will be guarding some settlers, via vehicle convoy."

"So where are we going".

"Vacuo"

"Yes! I've been needing to work on my tan." said Marcus leaning back in his chair.

"Lucky bastard." sighed Kole. Realizing how loud he swore, he snapped his attention to Katherine who was playfully twirling the table knife between her slender fingers while giving Kole that eerie smile. He returned the gesture with a fearful smile and chuckle

"Oh and Kate. If Kole so much as lays a finger on the perp, I want you to please stab him for me" commanded Shade

"Okie Dokie!" she said answered with enthusiasm

Marcus leaned to Kole and whispered his sage-like advice "Dude I told you, don't stick your dick in crazy, cause this very scenario was going to happen"

"I know, but what can I say, she's hot and I like to live on the wild side." He said starring at Katherine with admiration

"That 'wild side', just so happens to be 5'3", an amazing cook, and is extremely skilled with practically any edged weapons

That night was spent with Shade ritualistically cleaning her weapon, Skeggart, a hybrid shotgun and battle-axe; Kole finally won back his ammo; and Kathrine was busy preparing a picnic for tomorrow. With his ammo back in his possession, Kole retired to bed early. But that nigh he was plagued by reoccurring dreams. Every minute it seemed, he would awaken fearing for his life. He would sit up in his bed, take a drink of whiskey from a bottle on his nightstand, and return back to bed. Towards midnight the bottle was empty and the ghosts of his past could not be shaken.

Kole, got himself dressed, grabbed Desperado, and decided to go get a drink at the bar just down the street. Perhaps the cool night air would help. He left the darkness of his room for the bright glow of the living room's television.

"What the hell are you doing awake?" Said Marcus as he was lying on the couch, flipping through t.v. channels

"Can't sleep. Wanna get a drink?" said Kole as he made his way for the door.

"I'll get my hoodie." Marcus replied turning off the t.v.


	3. Chapter 3: Day II

Chapter 3: Day II

Four years ago: Beacon Academy

Once the team was been assigned to their dorm room and had changed into their new school uniforms, everyone sat on their beds and unpacked their belongings. The silence was almost deafening, until Katherine couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves and tell a few fun facts about ourselves?"

"Sure why not." said Shade closing her suitcase

"Goodie, I'll go first. Well I'm Katherine Lazuli, I'm from Vacuo, and my fun fact is: I've always wanted to be a Huntress since I was a little girl. They are just so cool!"

"Marcus Oros," the man said standing up and rubbing his fingernails against his hoodie, "Slayer of women and wooer of evil."

Shade rolled her eyes at the man's failed attempt to impress her and Katherine. "I'm Shade Fridulf. I'm from Mistral and if you couldn't already see, I'm a faunus. If you two have any problems with that now's the time to say it."

Everyone's attention then turned to Kole who was lying on his bed, smoking a cigarette, and cleaning his fingernails with the blade of his pistol. "What?"

"It's your turn to introduce yourself and to say a fun fact about yourself." said Katherine

"Fine" he said with a sigh "I'm Kole Fridulf, and my fun fact is: I don't have a fun fact." He said in an uninterested and sarcastic tone "Happy now?"

"Wow you sure have a way with words, don'tcha. You should really be our team's negotiator." patronized Marcus

"You know what prick? I do have a fun fact. I let my gun do the talking and she loves to speak, bitch." He said taking aim at Marcus.

The other Huntsman stood frozen in fear as Kole took aim and pulled back the hammer on his pistol with a disturbing smirk on his face. The slacker squeezed the trigger, but all it did was just click. .From nowhere Shade turned to Kole and swung a left-hook square in his jaw, making him drop his gun.

"Knock it off you dumbass. I'm not going to let you get expelled, after only two days here." yelled Shade

"Relax. I wasn't going to hurt him. I'm out of ammo. Your lucky day, bitch."

"I make my own luck, asshole."

Katherine then sprang forth and backhanded both of the men across the face. "Another fun fact about me is I have profanity! So I advise both of you to clean up your potty mouths."

"Are you just going to let her assault me and your partner like that Shade?"

"No you two definitely deserved that." Shade answered "Kole. I think you should apologize to your teammates for your foul language and your swearing."

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'm the leader Kole. You gotta do what I say for now on."

"And if I don't?"

Shade picked up her shotgun and pumped a Dust round into the breech, emphasizing the 'chunk-chunk' sound. "I think you get the idea of what will happen."

The slacker rolled his eyes at the threat and turned to his teammates "I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"I forgive you" Katherine said smiling at the Fridulfs

"Whatever" said Marcus grabbing his backpack "Now can we not try to kill each other on our way to class?"

With their amends made, the team made their way to class with Professor Port. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen" the professor said with a hearty greeting.

His lecture seamed to go on and on until half of the class was either almost or completely asleep. Seeing his class uninterested, the professor turned to the audience and asked. "So who here thinks that they would have what it takes to take my lesson to heart and vanquish the ferocious beasts? How about team SMKK (smoke)"

Shade shot her head up in fear. She looked to her left, to see Marcus reclining in his chair yawning and Kole to her right who was fast asleep with his head resting on his textbook. She because nervous 'I can't believe I fell asleep. If I'm going to be a leader, I can't ignore vital intel like this. Oh God what do I do?' she said to herself

"I'll do it, sir" said Katherine as she raised her hand.

"Very well then, Ms. Lazuli" Come on down and show the class what you can do.

Shade looked down to Kate who strapped on her swords and closed half a notebook full of notes on the one lecture. Shade looked to the boys again and slapped each of them to get their attention.

"I'm awake!" shouted Marcus, sitting up in his chair

"What's going on?" asked Kole lifting his head from his makeshift pillow

"Pay attention. Kate's going up against some Grimm."

"Cool. Tell her good luck for me. Now wake me when it's over" Kole answered, leaning back in his chair and pulling his beanie over his eyes.

"Just watch you idiot. Maybe you'll learn something and not half-ass everything" she said slapping the back of his head.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Hey Kole, hand me her notebook. I forgot to take notes."

Katherine descended the stairs to a small arena area near Professor Port's podium with two cages with tarps covering them near the corner of the room: one. a large birdcage and the other rectangular cage with something angry and growling inside

"I'm ready sir." said Katherine with her right hand on her sheath.

The Professor pulled off the tarp and took his weapon, a blunderbuss with two axe blades on the stock, to cut off the lock of the birdcage. In an instant a large flock of small nevermore sprang forth and circled the young girl.

"In their infancy the nevermore are small and rely on the power of numbers to attack their prey. Now class, let's see how Mrs. Lazuli will overcome these Grimm"

The swarm fluttered around the ceiling of the classroom. The birds encircled the Huntress, cawing in a deafening roar. The nevermore swarm circled and dive-bombed the young Huntress. Katherine dodged the swarm's attack. She then drew her throwing knives and flung them towards the swarm. One by one, the birds fell to the ground with a knife protruding from their carcass, until they were all slain.

"Damn!" shouted Kole

"Wow. Remind me not to piss her off" said Shade as she skimmed through Katherine's notes. "Guys look. She wrote down everything." She said showing the others Katherine's notebook "Including Port's boring stories"

"Holy shit" said Marcus "And did she actually dot all the 'I's with little hearts?"

"Impressive. Ms. Lazuli." Said Professor Port

"Excuse me, professor? If you don't mind sir, that was a little too easy for me. Would you happen to have anything more challenging?" she said collecting her knives

"Oh ho. See yourself as a seasoned monster hunter, do you? Very well Mrs. Lazuli. Prepare yourself for a greater challenge. It took me quit an adventure to procure this mighty beast." The professor said swinging his blunderbuss over his shoulder.

Katherine sheathed her knives and then drew out her dual kukris. "I'm ready" she said pointing her blades towards the next cage. The professor again hacked off the padlock of the next cage and an alpha beowolf emerged, snarling and charging forward. The beast swiped with its claws at the Katherine, who blocked with her blades. She jumped back from the attack jumped high, into the air. She landed on the Grimm's back and aligned her kukris on opposite sides of the alpha's neck. In one quick and powerful stroke the tiny huntress decapitated the beowolf.

The classroom sat silent as Katherine sheathed her swords, gave the class a curtsey, returned to her seat. Everyone there was shocked to see how one of the most inconspicuous huntress trainees at Beacon could takeout Grimm with such ease.

"Yeah! And that's how we roll in team SMKK." shouted Marcus

"Hell yeah!" added Shade leading the classroom in a round of applause for the young champion.

"Very impressive Mrs. Lazuli. You see class, if you follow my lessons, and my own personal advice. Even you can vanquish mighty beasts like these."

"Hey Marcus, Dibs!" said Kole before Katherine took her seat next to him

"God damn you, Kole!"

"Marcus! Watch your language please?"


	4. Chapter 4: Old wounds and New

Chapter 4: Old wounds and new

Present: City of Vale

At night the streets of Vale were bustling with nightlife. Streets were well lit, bars and restraints were either just closing or just opening, and all walks of life traversed the sidewalks. The two Huntsmen blended into the crowds, all unaware of their true profession as monster slayers.

"You have been having those dreams a lot, dude. You want to talk about it?" asked Marcus

"I didn't know you were a shrink?" answered Kole

"I mostly psycho-analyze the women I bang. They always open-up to me and they have a lot of things crammed inside of them" he said with cocky laugh. Even Kole couldn't resist laughing at his jokes. "Anyway, judging by your constant ploys to change personal conversations about yourself and your gruff demeanor, I would diagnose that you are a pathological douche bag"

"Wow. You really hit the nail on the head there, asshole"

"Com' on bro. I would think that after four years you would at least open up a bit. You know be a little less dark and brooding and just drink away your problems like the rest of us"

"Sorry Marc, I'm just not that kind of girl. You're going to have to buy me a couple drinks before I open up to you." He said jokingly as they walked into the bar.

"Hey why do we even come to this greasy place, I'd expect something _way_ more classy"

"Close by, cheap drinks, hot babes. What can I say. I'm a guy of simple taste."

"Okay. You had me at hot babes"

Over a bottle of whiskey, the two reminisced about their days at Beacon, insulted and joked with each other, and unfortunately scoped-out chicks with some luck.

"Check out the blonde, over there. The one in the red top" Said Marcus, pointing with his glass

"Damn. Bro, good luck with that one, she's way out of your league." declared Kole as he poured himself another glass

"I make my own luck." He replied leaving his seat and moseying his way to the woman. "Hey baby. Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in them." said Marcus with his usual cocky smile.

The Blonde threw her drink on him in disgust and produced a dagger from a sheath, near the small of her back. She slapped him across the face and placed the blade at crotch level "all I got is just here knife. Now why don't I do all the other girls in Remnant a huge favor and just cut off this pathetic excuse for what you call a manhood?"

"Well. Miss, I am very sorry for what I just said" he said trying to stay calm "And you are absolutely right, ma'am. My "manhood" as you put it, is very huge."

The woman snarled at Marcus's remark, but before she could use her dagger; she felt something touch the back of her head and a heard a slight metallic click. She turned around and saw Kole, standing there, glass in one hand and his pistol in the other, aimed at her head."Kole." she said with a slight nod. The Huntsman acknowledged the nod with a sip from his whiskey and waved her off with his gun.

The woman re-sheathed her dagger and walked out of the bar in a hurry. Marcus took Kole's glass and swallowed the rest of his drink, ice included. "You know that bitch?" he said gasping for air

"Long story, I'll be sure to tell you never" he said returning to his seat.

"Com' on bro, do you know every crazy chick in Vale or something?"

"Just don't tell Kate, she gets pretty jealous when I threaten other women"

"Deal!"

With their drinks finished Marcus and Kole decided to call it a night and return to The Loft. A stomach full of whiskey and the cool summer night air was the perfect recipe for a good night's sleep.

"I don't know about you man but that chick was hot" said Marcus as he staggered along the sidewalk

"Yeah! Here's to the crazy ones." Kole said toasting with an invisible glass in hand "You know them Black Lotus chicks, they may be pretty, but you never wanna piss them off.

"Black what? Never heard of them"

"That blonde was with the Black Lotus. She had the tattoos and everything."

"Hmm tattoos eh? I wonder if she'll show them to me, if I show her mine" he said with that same cocky grin

As they walked, Kole began to feel a little uneasy. Not from half a bottle of whisky, but from a suspicion that they were being followed. His paranoia grew when he heard a third pair of footsteps from behind them, but no source.

"Hey I'm gonna take a little walk. Don't wait up for me."

Marcus waved him off and Kole continued on down the dark streets, and the stranger following him. He placed one hand on his pistol and walked into a nearby alley-way. The figure pursued him close-by and was ambushed by a large growling, spectral, wolf. The figure leapt back and drew a familiar dagger. The dagger hacked and slashed at the wolf, but prevailed as much striking air. A shot rang out from the darkness and the dagger flew out of the attacker's hand. Once disarmed the wolf dissipated into thin air.

"Well, well. Now I see why they call you the Lone Wolf. And here I thought it was cause you were sad, pathetic, loner" said the figure as she starred towards the darkness.

Kole emerged from the shadows and carefully lined up a perfect headshot at the woman. "Here's what you are going to do. You are going to return to your boss tell 'em nothing, and forget that you ever saw me here." He said approaching the woman.

"And why would I do that?" she said reaching for a small push dagger on her belt "Do you know what the price is in your pretty head? I'm sure my boss would love to see you again, Kole. She misses her little lap-dog" the woman drew the small knife and rushed towards Kole, intent on collecting her reward.

The second echoed through the empty streets like thunder. The woman fell to the ground wailing in pain, clutching the left side of her head. Kole walked towards the woman and leaned over to pick up a small piece of flesh and a blue gemstone earring from the ground. "I don't think you heard me." He said to the ear "return to that whore, of a boss and tell that bitch nothing. Say you were, robbed by the Datura. She never needed an excuse to go after them" The crying woman at his feet, shook her head in compliance. "Now hand over the other earring." He said placing the barrel against her blonde head.

The woman fumbled to remove the gold and sapphire stud from her right ear. Her blood drenched hands made it difficult to quickly remove the earring. Once it was free she handed it to Kole as an offering to make amends for her previous remarks.

"Thanks" he said looking at the small sapphire stud earrings. He wiped the blood from the deep blue gemstones and placed the jewelry into his pocket. As a gesture of good faith towards his attacker, he handed over the severed ear. "Now what are you going to say?"

"Nothing, sir" she said lowering her head in fear and respect as she cupped the ear in her bloody hands.

"Good." With that said, the Huntsman holstered his gun and he helped the woman to her feet. "Since we are making amends, I would also like to apologize for my friend he may be an asshole, but he is my friend after-all."

With their peace made, Kole pistol-whipped the blonde in the back of her head, rendering her unconscious. The drunken Huntsman holstered his pistol again and wandered back to the Loft.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5: Sweet dreams

Present: City of Vale

At dawn, the team gathered outside their apartment building. The Huntsmen stood back each with pounding headaches that seemed to get worse with every little sound. They leaned against the side of their apartment building and prayed for their headaches to be gone soon.

"Good luck you two!" said Katherine giving her friend a goodbye hug

"Thanks, Kate. And remember what I said though, if he lays a single hand on your target, stab him." Said Shade with a sarcastic grin.

Katherine returned the command with an eager military salute

"Very funny. Ugh my head is killing me. Will someone please shoot me?" Kole answered with a groggy tone, pulling his beanie down to cover his eyes

"Kole! Are you drunk?" yelled Shade, making his and Marcus' headaches even worse

"No. I'm not drunk, I'm hungover. Which means, I was drunk yesterday. Right now I am as sober as a bird"

"I just can't believe you. You're a Huntsman, idiot. Grow up!"

"Make me!" he replied walking off with Katherine in tow.

Kole and Katherine set out for the Forever Fall forest in search for their Prey. In Forever Fall the trees and grass grow bright red in color. At times wind will catch the trees right and the trees will shed their leaves, creating breathtakingly beautiful scenes.

"Oh. I just love Forever Fall." Katherine shouted with joy while skipping along next to Kole "Aren't the trees here are just so beautiful"

"Yeah…sure" he replied looking at his scroll

"Come on Mr. Grumpy. Put that silly thing away and enjoy the scenery" she demanded as she tugged on his arm.

Kole put his scroll away and threw his arm over Katherine's shoulder "Okay Mrs. Bossy. I will admit it is peaceful here."

"See I knew you would enjoy our little trip. So who are we hunting today?

"Just a couple bandits from Mistrel. Should be a quick and easy mission."

"I betcha I'll catch them first!

"Good luck princess," he said with a laugh "you know no-one can beat my aim. Don't get me wrong you are da- darn good with a knife, but sometimes a gun gives you enough 'oomph' to put down an Ursa with one shot.

"Whatever you say Grumpy"

To show off his skill, Kole drew his pistol and fired four shots into the distance. As they approached his target area, there lay three smoldering Beowolf remains. The Huntsman turned to Katherine with a sly and cocky smirk. The girl returned him the same look and threw a throwing knife over his shoulder, nicking his cheek. "What the heck?" he shouted. "I never expected you to be a sore loser"

From behind him he heard a low groan and something fall with a thud behind him. He turned to see a large Beowolf with a throwing knife sticking out of its head.

"Don't do that again"

"Okay" she said with an exaggerated sigh "but this is why I don't use guns, Grumpy. They miss quite easily."

By noon the Hunters had no sign of their query, so they decided to stop their search and enjoy a picnic. Kole was right though. Forever Fall, was a very peaceful place: the red leaves fluttered in the gentle wind, a choir of songbirds serenaded them as they ate, and the tall trees provided the perfect amount of shade and comfort. Like a gentleman Kole unfolded their blanket, while Katherine produced container after container of their favorite meals: a hearty vegetable pasta soup, fried sweet corn fritters, and a heart of romaine salad. There were even bottles of Katherine's favorite rosette wine and Kole's, favorite brand of scotch.

"Babe you so rock" he said seeing the selection.

"Thank you so much, sweetie" she replied blushing

"Happy anniversary, babe" he said handing her a pair of sapphire and gold earrings from his pocket.

This truly was a dream come true for the two: A beautiful location, a beautiful meal before them, and the person of their dreams by their side. Kole leaned in closer to give his girlfriend a kiss. The only thing that could have ruined their perfect moment was the sniper fire from behind them.

The first bullet whizzed by barely grazing Kole's head as it shattered Katherine's wine bottle, sending a glass shards and a large spray of blood-red liquid everywhere. Kole hunched forward in an attempt to shield her from future harm. A second shot rang out and the bullet pierced his right shoulder. His body went limp from pain and shock. He lay on the ground bleeding as he saw his beloved roll to cover behind a near-by tree. Before his vision began to blur he saw Katherine stare at the sniper's direction with tears in her beautiful and angry eyes. 'I feel sorry for the asshole who pissed her off that bad.' He thought as he went into a deep sleep.

He couldn't understand it, but he felt dead: all he could see was darkness; he couldn't feel the ground under him; and strangely he felt at peace, like the way he felt when he was around Katherine. Time seemed to fly by as he floated in the dark abyss.

With their date being the last thing he remembered, Kole, began to dream about the first time he asked Katherine out. It was about two months since their initiation. Kole and Marcus had just returned from classes and could hear Katherine studying in their dorm room.

"I'm gonna do it man. I'm gonna ask her out." Kole whispered in the hallway.

"Do it man." said Marcus "What's the worst that could happen? She says no, she just wants to stay friends and then for the next few years there will be this, growing tension between you two that will slowly poison our effectiveness as a squad. No pressure." He added in an attempt to freak-out Kole.

"Thanks a lot asshole." He replied punching him in the arm.

"Relax man, just ask her out to get some coffee or something it doesn't have to be an elaborate date." Marcus's hand glowed a pale yellow light as he patted Kole's shoulder and opened the door for him.

"Alright. Wish me luck, dude." Kole said adjusting his beanie.

He walked nervously into the room. Set his books down on his bed and turned to face his fears. His heart pounded like a drum. 'What's wrong with me?' he said to himself 'I wasn't even a little nervous when I asked out my ex. Damn it! What is it about her that is making me like this.'

"Hey, Kate. I know it's a little cliché but would you want to go get some coffee sometime?"

The girl didn't respond. She just sat there reading her textbooks and paid no attention to Kole. 'Great! I blew it.' He thought. Kole turned to the door and decided to go brood in the library like the other helpless losers.

"Hey, Kole. I didn't hear you come in" she said removing a pair of earbuds. "I usually listen to music while studying. It helps me drown out the rest of the world and focus on my work."

Kole couldn't help but smile when he realized he was getting a second chance. "Would you wanna go get some coffee sometime in town?"

"Sure. Would tomorrow night be okay with you?"

Kole was shocked at the suggestion. "That would be great! I can't wait."

"See you then" said Katherine as she placed her headphones back on.

Outside the room Kole informed Marcus about the good news. "She said tomorrow night."

"See man, never doubt my greatness" proclaimed Marcus

Koles received a text message on his scroll and his attitude quickly changed "Hey I gotta go man, catch ya later."

"Later, player" Marcus said walking into the room to grab a couple textbooks for his next class.

He looked back at the message and started to regret his actions.

*'Surprise! I'll be back in Vale by next week. We should catch a bite to eat. We haven't seen each other in so long. I miss my little puppy dog –Juliet'*

*'Ok. See u then, babe. -K'* he responded nervously.

'Great. Now I have dates with two psychos in the same week. What the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself 'oh well. What's the worst that could happen? They both find out about the other and end up killing me?'

Slowly Kole began to regain his consciousness and a rush of pain filled every part of his body. "Ah shit" he groaned as he tried to come to his feet. Once he was able to see fairly well he was confused about his surroundings: it was close to dusk, there were four bodies all around him, and Katherine was beating a guy bloody senseless.

"You…piece…of…filth." She shouted punching her victim with every word. "I'll make you pay for ruining our date and killing my boyfriend." She said unsheathing one of her kukris

"Ah, honey. You do care about me" he managed to say while masking his pain.

Hearing his words, Katherine stopped the torture and ran to Kole's aid. "You're alive" she cried

"Oh please, It's gonna take more than a bullet to the arm to put this wolf down. Are you okay, Kate? You're covered in blood! Tell me I didn't ruin your dress.

"It's just my wine. And don't worry, the actual blood isn't even mine." She said in a calm voice. "Lucky for you these bandits had worse aim then you," she said teasing him about earlier "They hit you with a high caliber Dust round. It looks like a clean through and through though. It's probably going to take a week or so for your aura to heal your shoulder to normal."

"Tell me these guys aren't dead. Shade really gets mad when we kill our targets."

"They're just knocked out. I was trying to help the last one there go to sleep, but he's just not that tired."

"Please!" yelled the last bandit still awake "get that crazy bitch away from me!"

Before she could react, Kole grabbed her shoulder and looked deeply into those angry and blood-shot red eyes "I'm going to go have a chat with our friend then," He said reaching deeply into his jacket pockets. He first pulled out an mp3 and then his package of cigarettes. "If he's going to use language like that, I don't want you to have to hear it."

Katherine took the mp3 and placed the headphones in her ears. A quiet roar of heavy metal came over the earbuds. Kole lowered his head and kissed her forehead. Katherine hugged him tightly and wiped away her tears with his jacket sleeve.

The Huntsman limped over to the bandit and took a seat next to the man. "Don't talk, just listen" he said lighting a cigarette "you and your buddies fucked up big time. First off you ruined our date, you shot me, you called the girl crazy, and finally you called my girlfriend a bitch. You really aren't good at making smart decisions.

"Please! Please just let us go, I swear that we won't -" the bandit struggled to say

"Nope, nope, nope, just listen. Your ass is being dragged back to Vale, collecting my reward, and now I'm taking my girlfriend to a nice restaurant. Okay?"

"The Black Lotus won't forget this. Do you hear me?" declared the bandit "You will pay."

Kole put his cigarette out on the man's forehead, struggled to his feet, and kicked the man squarely in the side of the head. "Sweet dreams asshole"


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

Chapter 6: Recovery

Present: City of Vale

Back at The Loft, Kole was able to rest and focus his aura enough to begin healing part of his shoulder. Most of the muscle had to heal on its own, so he was forced to have his arm bandaged and in a sling. By that time Marcus and Shade had just returned from Vacuo. Katherine had to run-off and do some errands, which left Kole home alone to practice his second favorite pastime: sleep.

"Anyone here?" said a voice as the door opened.

"Yo!" replied Kole, reclining on the couch "So how'd it go?"

"Real uneventful. We got paid so that's pretty much the only highlight of the trip. Marcus is at the bank now depositing our reward into the team's credit card. If you didn't fuck things up, we'll be having steaks tonight." said Shade as she walked into the loft and leaned her shotgun against the door. When she turned around and saw her brother's arm in a sling, she just stood there in shock "What the hell happened!" She screamed

"Ah shit," Kole said under his breath, "It's a long story."

Shade just stood there glaring at him with her green eyes in a mixture of anger and disappointment, but mostly anger. Before she could say anything Kole, got up from the couch and looked at his sister. "Listen sis, if you are going to start lecturing me, can you at least do it on the way to the bar? Cause I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." He said picking up his scroll from the couch made sure his beanie is secured to his head.

Once outside Kole headed towards his usual bar and Shade followed unleashed a barrage of questions and insults aimed at the slacker.

"Start talking, dumbass!" she demanded "What the hell happened to you?"

"We were having lunch, we got ambushed, and I got shot. End of story." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Really? You of all people got ambushed. If you weren't such a lazy idiot, maybe this wouldn't have happened." She said poking his bandages and ripping the cigarette from his lips, to throw it on the ground.

"Hey! I got shot trying to do my job" and protect Kate. "But what do I get in return? A fucking hole in my arm and possibly some brain damage after getting knocked out. So don't be bitching to me, okay?"

Shade took a step back, closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself by her breathing exercises. When she opened her large green eyes again, she tried to speak in a calm voice.

"Listen Kole. I'm sorry that you got hurt, honestly! I'm just trying to piece together how a trained Huntsman could take out a target, with one arm, after being knocked the fuck out"

"I didn't, but Kate sure unleashed the beast on him. God damn! I actually felt bad for them." He said with a sadistic laugh

"You expect me to believe that Kate, our Kate, took out _your_ target? While you taking a nap?" she said in disbelief

"There were actually four of them assholes and she kicked all their ass's singlehandedly. And not that you would care, but it was our Anniversary then, so she had to get payback for them ruining our date."

"Damn it, I totally forgot. She's gonna be pissed at me." She said shaking her head "Wait! Don't change the subject on me. Did you at least get paid for those extra pricks"

"Fuck yeah!" Kole said pulling out his wallet and showing Shade all the extra money. "And that's what's left after our dinner date"

"Damn!" she replied seeing all the money "This doesn't change anything though, you still need to be more careful."

"Why? I'm fine, as you can see. No one can clip my ass."

"You're not invincible, Dumbass! The hole in your shoulder is proof of that. You've had eight close calls and that was just at Beacon. You need to be more careful." she said with concern in her eyes

"So is this the part when we are supposed to hug and I say something like 'You are so right big sister. I promise to do better as a little brother and to listen to you more often.'."

Shade sighed in regret and pinched Kole's injured shoulder, hard. She pressed her thumb into the bullet hole through the bandages. "Let this be a reminder: stop being an arrogant douche bag, grow up, and take your job as a Huntsman serious"

"Ah!" he screamed "Message received!" Before she let go, she pressed down deeper into the wound as if to seal his promise. "You know, after all these years I would have thought that you would at least try and lighten up. Stop being a bitch and for God's sake, be my sister"

"I don't know if you remember this, but I am the leader of this team, dumbass. And as leader, I have to be serious."

"There's no 'I' in team, sis"

"And there's no 'U' either so I guess neither of us are on this fucking team."

The two began to snicker and laugh at their ridiculous argument as they reached their destination.

"Listen to me Kole, if you promise me that you will _try_ and be a little more careful in the field. Then, I'll try and not be such a bitch."

"Alright, Shade I promise. Now let's go get hammered! All this mushy family shit is making me thirsty as hell"

The two siblings took a seat at the bar and enjoyed a couple glasses of scotch and vodka. With each glass they finished the more they began to talk as siblings and not as teammates. The bar was full of senior students from Beacon.

"So did you hear anything from Mom lately?" Kole asked refilling his glass.

"As a matter of fact I did. I got and email from them." She said going through her inbox on her scroll. "It says that Dad is on business in Atlas. He'll be back in a few days. Ash is going to be Starting Sanctum pretty soon and he wants us to stop and visit him sometime.

"Ah Sanctum." Kole said in a reminiscent tone while sipping his scotch "That was the best three years I never had. Any word about Auburn? It's like she fell off the edge of the world or something."

"Doesn't say. I'm sure she's fine. She always was a 'lone wolf'

"Where do you think I get it from?"

"I can never understand why you always looked up to her. She was such a bitch."

"Yeah, but she was a decent sister at times."

"That's true. She had her moments though, remember whe-" form behind her a guy bumped into her causing her to spill her vodka all over herself. Shade then slammed the empty glass on the table and turned to face the man. "Hey! You made me spill my drink. Why don't you be a gentleman and buy me a new one?" she said flashing her pouting puppy-dog stare.

"Not my fault." he answered "get it yourself."

Shade looked back at Kole who had that. 'I told you so' look. "Listen buddy, you bumped into me. Okay? So just be a gentleman and buy me another glass."

"Fuck off. I'm not going to take orders from some Faunus, bitch."

Kole saw as his sister's temper was getting the best of her. She clenched her fist, cracked her neck, and began to make a low growl. "Shade! Let it go. He's not worth it" he said trying to calm his sister.

"Yeah. Listen to you friend, lady" the man said looking at Kole "You know you should really get her a leash or something." This made him and his friends laugh obnoxiously.

Kole silently finished his scotch, got off his barstool, walk over to the heckler, and punched one of the man's friends hard in the face, breaking his nose. Shade jumped up and grabbed another one by his arm and twisted it behind the man's back. Kole turned his attention to the man who insulted his sister and slammed the side of his head against the counter. He pressed the man's head against bar, then leaned down to whisper in his ear

"I'm going to let you go and when I do, my sister here, is going to snap your's and your friend's legs like toothpicks. Between now and then, I would suggest you and your friends run before they learn of my sister's wrath"

In an instant Kole released the heckler and he ran to the door screaming. Kole and Shade couldn't help but laugh at those pathetic excuses for would be Huntsmen, running from a fight. Left the bar and returned home.

"You are going to take things more careful, right?" asked Shade

"Ugh. Yes mom. I may, lie, cheat, and steal." He said producing his bottle of scotch from under his jacket, "But I never go back on my word"

"Seriously? You idiot." Shade said in disbelief seeing the bottle

"It's a sin to waste good scotch" he replied taking a long draw from the bottle

"So what do you have in store for us next? More meaningless low paying jobs?"

"We got a Bounty Mission close by. Pay looks good. You up for it?"

"Sure. Why not? Am I goin' solo this time?"

"I think you and Marcus should go. I'm getting tired of hearing those fucking perverted stories of his. Besides it lets me have some girl time with Kate. Hopefully she's not mad at me for forgetting the anniversary.

I don't know sis, it's not like I'm still re-cooperating or anything." Kole pleaded gesturing to his arm in a sling

"You're fine ya' big pussy. "

"Bitch!" he said gently elbowing Shade's arm

"Stray" she answered playfully slugging his sore arm

"Damn it Shade!" he yelled in pain, dropping his bottle on the sidewalk, shattering it to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7: Teamwork

Chapter 7: Teamwork

Four years ago: Beacon Academy

Team SMKK began the year on a rocky start the four didn't really get along very well with each other and their fellow students. A month had passed before they were able to begin work together. The one place that they did manage to easily cooperate as a team, was in Combat Class. There the team could watch, learn, and study their opponent's fighting styles.

"Next up. Team SMKK versus Team AGAT. Fighters, you have five minutes to prepare" said the instructor, Professor Goodwitch "Mr. Fridulf. Mr Fridulf!" she shouted

Shade looked next to her and saw her brother hunched over his desk, asleep. She rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head hard enough it echoed across the room, yet still cushioned by that ridiculous grey beanie.

"Ow! What the hell Shade?" shouted Kole

"Sparring practice, we're up."

"Ugh. Let's get this over with." He said rubbing the back of his head

The teams entered the arena and faced their opponents: team AGAT. A mostly female team consisting of: Agatha Steinn, Grant Moss, Auburn Fridulf, and Tauney Slate.

Of all the opponents available to spar with, Shade and Kole always wanted a chance to go against their older sister, just so they could be the one to finally take her down. Auburn was a year older then the two. She had reddish-brown hair like their mother and like Shade, had a wolf tail and green eyes, she wore a red and black leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, black cargo pants, heeled boots and a black belt with two small leather pouches and a small leather sheathe for her own gun-blade, Skeggard.

"Good luck, sis" Shade shouted to Auburn

"You too Shade. Make sure the stray doesn't fall asleep again." yelled Auburn

"Bring it, bitch" Kole replied with a sly grin

Shade then turned her attention to Grant who had blown her a kiss. Shade blushed at the gesture and returned him a kiss. Seeing the interaction, Kole made sure of his target. Auburn could wait. Right now, he would target Grant throughout this fight as his way of trying to separate the two.

"Begin!" yelled the instructor

The teams drew their weapons and charged at each other, head on. Kole took aim and opened fire at what he perceived to be the enemy team's weakest member, who just happened to be Grant Moss. A man about Kole's age and height, that wore a dark washed denim jacket, an O.D. green t-shirt, medium wash blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He then responded by returning fire at Kole with his side fed automatic rifle.

"Dude you suck at aiming. How about you just face me like a man? Instead of the little bitch you are." Kole taunted while brandishing the blade of his pistol.

Without saying a word, Grant removed the magazine from his rifle, slung the rifle across his back, and charged at Kole with just the magazine in hand.

"Now that's more like it, asshole"

As Grant approached his tormentor, he pressed a button on the magazine and a one-and-a-half foot long sword blade ejected from within the magazine. He placed his left hand behind his back and pointed his sword at Kole. As if to say "you're on".

"Nice sword. What? You, trying to compensate for something?" Kole said when he saw how the sword dwarfed the blade on his pistol

A look of disgust and anger took Grant as he swung and missed the slacker again and again. Kole, parried the attacks with the little knife and eventually 'locked swords' with him. The two men stood there: Grant pressing his sword against the slacker, trying to impress Shade by defeating her jackass of a brother; and Kole stood there calm as ever, trying to annoy his opponent even more.

"What? No gay-ass remark about 'crossing swords'?" said Grant as he pressed his sword against the little knife.

"Nope" said Kole with a taunting smile, as he kicked Grant forcefully in the groin. The stadium erupted into laughter as Grant fell to the ground in tears. Kole turned to the audience and took a bow "you stay away from my sister, prick. Or next time I'll cut your balls off and feed them to a beowolf" he said turning his attention to his next target, Auburn.

"You can't beat me Shade, I know all your moves." Auburn said circling her little sister "I could always kick your ass back at Sanctum" she taunted.

A series of five shots came towards the eldest Fridulf as Kole charged in to relieve his teammate. "Yeah, but you don't know any of mine cause I never went bitch!" he shouted.

Kole started the fight with a slash at Auburn's legs as Shade transformed her shotgun to axe mode and swiped at her sister's torso. Auburn jumped back and fired all four barrels of her own gun-sword at the two. Having the two siblings spar against the elder proved to be a stalemate.

"Guys, I could use a hand here." Shouted Marcus as he dodged strike after strike from a war hammer.

Shade answered the call by transforming he weapon back to shotgun mode and covered her retreat with a volley of lead shot

"You know, runt. It's so sweet that you copied everything about me:. My weapon, my style, too bad you couldn't copy my skill."

"Yeah, yeah. Can you shut up? All this talking is making me tired." he said with a yawn.

Auburn chuckled at the response and retracted the blade from sword size, down to knife size and ran at her little brother. She hacked and slashed at him, but he managed to block every strike with such speed. Kole then began to shoot at Auburn, fling the gun down to manually cock it, and while using the leverage to slash and block her every attack. This barrage of bladed attacks, was first used to distract Auburn from the fact that the pistol was ready to fire. The next barrage of bullets then served to weaken her aura to the point that she was deemed unable to continue, by professor Goodwitch.

"Copy that, bitch" he said as she fell. While taking another victory bow to the audience of impressed students and faculty. Being able to take-out half of a team single, handedly, he felt like an invincible gladiator. His ego was so in control that he didn't notice a stray sniper blast from Agatha's sniper-glaive. The blast struck the back of his head and rendered him unconscious. After the match, he was swiftly brought to the Infirmary.

He awoke an hour later with an excruciating headache, and Katherine sitting by his side and Shade standing over him with an annoyed look on her face.

"How long was I out?" Kole said in a groggy voice

"An hour, or two. Like an Idiot, you took a stray dust round to the back of the head." said Shade, "That little stunt you pulled with Grant landed him a trip here too. Thankfully it was nothing serious. He wants me to tell you, he'll get back at you later."

Kole began to laugh, but his laughter quickly changed to a groan of pain "God! My head is killing me. Did we win?" He raising his arms and rubbed the back of his head and felt a large bruise that was causing him so much pain.

"We did actually. Lucky for us, you getting hit made Agatha distracted. So Marcus, Kate and I were able to take-out her and Tauney with much ease"

Katherine handed him the hat and in a compassionate tone she "I fixed your beanie" she said showing the singed and mended hole.

"Um… thanks Kate. You didn't have to, though." he answered

Katherine leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're okay". She said helping him put his beanie back on.

'How could someone be so caring?' he thought as he looked into her large, pale blue eyes. "Thanks Kate. I'll meet you two back in the dorm. I'll be just a few minutes" he said trying not to

As the girls walked off, he received a text message on his scroll:

* 'Where r u? We gotta make a move against the Datura NOW. We need you. Besides I'm so lonely without u, puppy. – Juliet' *

Thinking back to Katherine he chose his words not so wisely * 'Sure. Meet up with u 2nite -K '*

Kole returned to his Dorm and found both members of team SMKK and AGAT waiting in the room for him.

"Hey Kole, I'm sorry about the shot. I never meant to hit a bystander" said Agatha as she tried to shake his hand.

"It's cool. Its gonna take more than a bullet to put The Lone Wolf, down" he answered accepting her apology.

"The Lone Wolf?" Auburn repeated with an arrogant laugh "Is that what you are calling yourself now. That's so cute Shade. The stray thinks he's part of the pack"

"Knock it off Auburn. He's still your brother, no matter how much you hate it." Defended Shade "and like a little brother, you should show some concern when he gets injured"

Guys I think we're getting off topic, here." said Grant as he removed an ice pack from his groin "Even though he's an asshole, he's still one of us. Anyway were gonna hit the town to celebrate, you feeling up to it?"

"Sorry guys I got plans. Can we try again tomorrow?"


	8. Chapter 8: Girl's night Out

Chapter 8: Girl's Night Out

Present: City of Vale

The next day, while Kole and Marcus headed out to start hunting their next lucky victim. While they were away, Shade decided to take Katherine on a little shopping spree. They started by going to the bookstores.

"Finally, girl's night out" said Shade as the huntresses walked across downtown Vale

"Oh I know. We girls can never seem to get any peace and quiet with the boys constantly starting trouble" Katherine answered skipping along.

"Tell me about it, everywhere we go. Its either: Marcus getting threatened by some poor girl's boyfriend, or Kole getting in some back-alley fist fight.

"Or it's the two of them getting into another drunken brawl." Katherine said realizing the truth in her friend's words

"Kate, I gotta ask, why do you insist on cooking for us. You do realize that the rest of us are all adults. We can just as easily prepare our own meals." Shade said seeing the stack of cookbooks next to cash register.

"I love cooking. It's so fun to experiment with new recipes and when people taste my work and I see a huge smile on their face it's so rewarding for me."

"Whatever you say, Kate."

"Plus. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It's also a great way to slowly poison him if he is ever unfaithful." Katherine said with that menacing look in her eyes.

"Okay Kate, you are starting to scare me again." Shade said taking a step backwards away from the girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Shade, I just hate the thought of Kole, cheating on me." She replied wiping tears welling near her eyes.

"I don't think you'll have that issue. If he ever does, God forbid, I'll break his legs for you.

Katherine continued to wiped away the tears as she paid for the new books.

"Hey Kate. Do you ever wonder why we're here? On this team, I mean. Cause back in Initiation, we could have been partnered with anybody. But we had to be stuck with those two idiots. I kinda wish we I was swapped with Auburn on team AGAT. I could have been paired with Grant and I know Auburn would have been a better leader.' Fate is such a cruel bitch" Shade added under he breath

"I want you to know I'm so happy to still be on a team with all of you. You're a great leader Shade; Marcus is 'okay' a little weird, but he's still a nice guy; and Kole is so sweet."

The honeyed description of her brother made Shade burst into laughter. "Ha! Sure he is. Kate, I've known him for years and in that time I never saw him be anything but a jacka- I mean moron. I can never understand what you see in him"

"Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but I know its just a disguise for his .

This made Shade laugh even more "Right. And a deathstalker would make a cute pet."

"Did you know that when he first asked me out he was so scared I thought he was going to faint?"

"Bullshit! I'm sorry Kate," she said clutching her mouth "It's just that that idiot has slain countless Grimm and survived Auburn's and my abuse when we were kids; so it's a little hard to believe that."

"It's fine. And that's the God's honest truth. Just a couple days ago he got me these new earrings." She said moving her long hair to show off the gold and sapphire studs."When we're alone he acts like a whole different person. He's kind, timid, and even humble at times.

"Geeze! I wonder where he got the cash for those. And you're sure we're still talking about Kole right?" she asked with a confused look "My little brother? The same one on team SMKK?"

"Shade, you know I can never lie. I'm telling you he is actually nice inside.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we forget about those two and have some fun today. My treat."

"Ah thanks Shade, you're the best friend a girl could have."

After the bookstore, Katherine lead the way to a nearby department store on the river's edge between the Commercial District and the Residential District.

"Do you think Kole will like this dress?" Katherine said holding up a black party dress

"Hmm. You know, I don't think black is quite your color. How about this one?" Shade said pulling a Navy blue dress from the clothing rack next to it.

"Ooh! I like that. Uh maybe we can have them put it on hold for us." Katherine said with regret seeing the price tag.

"Come on Kate, let me get this for you."

"You don't have to do this Shade."

"Please. Let me get this for ya, Kate. Why don't you go check out some shoes while I go look for a nice necklace to go with those earrings."

Katherine walked off to the shoe department and browsed the vast selection. While she was trying on a pair of blue and gold high heels a man a few years older than her approached her.

"Excuse me miss, may I hold that for you? Then would you like to hold something of mine?" he said laughing at his own perverted joke.

Katherine took off the shoes and tried to ignore the man as she walked away to another aisle

"Hey baby that's a nice dress. You know it would probably look better crumbled up against the foot of my bed." The man said with a cocky look. "Hey where you going? Don't tell me you're too intimidated by my god-like physique." the man continued while flexing his biceps and triceps

"Bug off!" she demanded "I have a boyfriend, jerk and you are lucky, he's not here right now."

"Oh I'm so scared." He taunted "Why don't you ditch the zero and get with the hero." He said laying his hand on her shoulder

Katherine shook off his arm, produced a throwing knife from her scabbard, and pointed it at the man "Look I'm not going to tell you again, bug off." The man ignored the threat and came in close to steal a kiss. The huntress kicking the man in the shin and slicing at his cheek.

"Ah! Crazy bitch!" He said raising his arm to smack her with the back of his hand.

From behind the man came a familiar chunk-chunk sound as a voice came from behind "This guy bothering you Kate?" the young man had a look of fear as he slowly turned his head to see who was there.

Katherine looked back to see Shade standing behind the man with her shotgun pressed against the man's back. She looked at shade and gave her a friendly smile and an evil glare to the man. "Its ok, Shade." She assured quickly hiding the knife behind her back "This nice man here was just helping me pick out some shoes. Unfortunately they don't have a pair I like."

An hour later the two returned to the Loft and lounged on the couch, to watch t.v. Their program was then interrupted by a news bulletin about a gang fight in the Agricultural District of Vale

"I swear these gangs are getting crazier and crazier, day by day." said Katherine

"I know right."


	9. Chapter 9: Guys Night Out

Chapter 9 Guy's Night Out

Present: City of Vale

"Finally guy's night out." sighed Marcus as he walked down the city street

"Yeah, man. It's been way too long, man" said Kole walking next to him, his arm fresh out of the sling

"So who's the lucky guy we're after this time.

Kole pulled out his scroll and opened the wanted poster Shade had sent him. "Guy's name is a Michael Phoenician. Ooh looks like he's a capo in the Datura gang. We bag him and we'll be 3,000 Lein richer. They set up shop near the Agricultural District. It's secluded. Out of the way."

"Datura? How do you know so much about all of these street punks and shit?" asked Marcus following his partner to the southern part of the city.

"Sorry man. I can't divulge all my secrets. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" said Kole trying to take himself off the spotlight.

"My life is an open book. Ask and you shall receive."

"Okay. So why are you such a nosey bitch?

"Because as a gambling man. I pride myself in being able to read peoples body language and see what their 'tells' are.

"Sorry bro, but I jot a hell of a poker face."

"Yeah which is why I want to know. I can't really read you all too well. I'm only able to beat in cards you because of my Semblance."

"What?"

"You never knew what my Semblance was? Dude it's been four years and none of you even thought about asking my Semblance?"

"Sorry, man I guess I never paid much attention. I was too busy trying to keep Shade killing me and trying to keep Kate from breaking up with me."

"Worst…friend…ever, of all time."

"So what is it? Probably x-ray vision or something to see what cards I'm holding, plus you're a perv, it's only fitting."

"I'm lucky"

"No shit. So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"No really I'm lucky. I can never loose a game, everywhere I go good luck always follows me. How else did you expect to ask out Kate, cause a schmuck like you has no chance in hell asking out a girl like her."

Thinking back to that day, Kole couldn't help but see the coincidence "Thanks, asshole. Too bad you couldn't have helped me deal with my ex."

"Ooh do tell."

"Don't tell anybody, and I mean anybody! But I already had a girlfriend while I was at Beacon."

"Seriously?" Marcus' mood changed from intrigued to disgust in a split second. "You were cheating on Kate? I've made A LOT of mistakes in my life, but I would never-

"Dude!" Kole interrupted "I didn't cheat on Kate. I cheated on my ex _with_ Kate. I kinda want to say I dodged a bullet dumping her.

"Damn! Why'd you two breakup?" said Marcus in a joking laugh

"She was a crazy bitch."

"Okay first: how crazy are we talking? A freak between the sheets crazy or the psycho stalker? Second: you ditch one crazy chick for a second crazy chick. You have a fetish or something?"

"She had ties to the Black Lotus and put a hit out on me."

"Holy shit!" said Marcus in disbelief. And that's the same Black Lotus that tried to clip you and Kate the other day.

"Yeah. Again don't tell anyone. I will hunt you down and kill you if you do."

"Yeah, yeah. So where are we gonna find this 'Datura' prick? "

"The Datura are have been trying to set up shop in Vale for years. They specialize in being guns for hire and Dust thieves. So how do you wanna do this? Go in guns blazing, or sneaky like ninjas?

Before Marcus could reply the sound of sporadic gunfire echoed in the distance. The two Huntsmen bolted through a cornfield towards the shooting. They followed the noise to a large quonset hut next to an old dilapidated barn. The hut's doors were wide open and an army of gunmen besieged the buildings. The huntsmen stood back under the cover of the cornfield and watched the battle unfold.

"Should we intervene?"

"Nah" said Kole pulling a corncob from a nearby stock." Let's just sit back and enjoy the show. Besides I forgot my ammo at home." He said pulling away the green husks.

"How? You're a gunslinger. How can you forget something like bullets?" said Marcus also pulling off a cob.

The two men sat by as the carnage continued. Minutes turned into an hour as aembers of the Datura fought back but were outgunned by their attackers. At one point, they started to gamble on whether individual gang members would get shot when. Pretty soon the Huntsmen could see their target: an older, fatter man in his mid 40's wearing a the Datura's signature dark suit with a light purple shirt.

"Ah shit." sighed Kole. "Well there's our guy" he said throwing an empty corn cob to the pile behind him.

"So what do we do? You have no ammo and all I have is my saber. Hate to say it, but we were dumb enough to bring knives to a gunfight."

"You're lucky right? Let's run like hell. I'll pick up one of those guns and we can finish this."

"Ok. On the count of three."

"Wait is it one, two, three, and go or go on three?

"Go on three duh. Now one, tw-" Before Marcus could finish, Kole booked it for a nearby rifle laying in a pool of blood. "You dumbass!"

"Shut up and clip these fuckers." yelled Kole shooting at the remaining attackers.

Marcus followed up behind and retrieved a Dust pistol from the cold hand of a Datura member. The Huntsman kept behind the cover of a bullet-ridden car. Marcus kept his head down and blindly fired three shots, each wounding an attacker.

"Toss me some ammo!"

Marcus looked at the body next to him and searched the man's jacket. By sheer luck he found two stick magazines and threw them to Kole. The other huntsman looked at is partner with a surprised look. "Lucky bastard!"

"So when your ex tried to kill you, was it kind of like this very situation?

"Really you are gonna ask me this now of all times?" Kole shouted reloading his rifle

"I wanna know."

Kole looked around him and ducked his head at an incoming Dust round. "A little bit"

Once the Huntsmen intervened, the shootout was over. Kole and Marcus emerged from their cover and approached their clueless target and his bodyguards. The slacker traded Marcus the rifle for the pistol. "Keep a lookout they may have backup coming."

"Got it." he said turning his back to the remaining gang members.

"Mr. Phoenician. Are you okay?" said Kole approaching the man in the suit.

"Thank God you're here." said the Capo "Yes I'm fine. It's a miracle that you got here in time. We were about to move our shipment when these bitches showed up."

"Good. Said Kole raising his pistol and shooting the weapons out of the remaining Datura guards' hands.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you assholes know who I am?" the Capo said realizing the deception.

Yeah. You are the prick who's wanted in Vale for some doing some illegal shit. And I'm the asshole they sent to drag your fat ass to jail.

"Oh son of a bitch" he said about to piss himself from fear. Kole took aim at fired a rapid pace of Dust rounds at the thugs before him

"Kole! Tell me you didn't just kill these guys?"

"Relax, dude. The guns loaded with Earth Dust rounds. They're just out cold."

"Shade's right you really are dangerously reckless."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna call the heat to come and pick these bitches up? I wanna get home and see if we make the five o'clock news."

The Huntsmen returned to The Loft with Marcus storming in overly hyper and Kole following as calm as a late winter night with his hands in his pockets and a smoldering cigarette in his mouth. They found the girls sitting on the couch watching the news about a shootout in the Agricultural district of the city

"Wooh. That was the best mission I went on in months." He said opening the refrigerator and opening a can of beer.

"What happened to him?" Shade said to her brother

"He's on an adrenaline high. We stumbled upon a turf war, which so happened to be where our target was hiding out. And by, the way we got paid big-bucks for catching the mark and retrieving a huge Dust stockpile in the process."

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Marcus plopping on the cushion between Shade and Katherine. "So ladies, how was your day?"

"Shade got me a couple new cookbooks and I got myself a new dress."

"Ooh. I can't wait to see you in it, babe" Said kole taking a seat on the arm of the couch, removing the cigarette from his lips and kissing Katherine on top of the head.

"Oh I got good news for you, baby. Shade has been thinking and-"

"Well, already this sounds like a bad idea." Marcus said chuckling as Shade punched him hard in the arm.

As I was saying, we were asked to be guest instructors at Sanctum Academy in Mistral and Shade invited us and Grant to go stay at your home while we're there. And since we were taking some time off to visit my daddy in Vacuo. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Road trip? I'm in." Marcus said taking a sip of his beer

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Yeah. I'm going to go pack. I can't wait!" she exclaimed running off to her room.

Once Katherine had left the living room. He glared at Shade who was struggling to keep from busting out laughing. "Of all the shit you pulled, this is the worst."

"Why, whatever do you mean little brother?"

"You know what I mean, bitch."

"What? I just thought that things between you two are starting to get serious, so why not take that big step to maturity and what's better then meeting the folks?"

"I hate you." He said exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"Oh, come on. It's so cute that the runt is taking his girlfriend to see mom and dad".

"It's not that. I'm worried about her dad."

"Why it's not like her dad is some upbeat, rich snob who doesn't want her daughter banging a pathetic slob like you, right?" said Marcus trying to provoke his friend.

"Asshole!" he said pointing at Marcus. "No, it's the fact that her 'daddy' is actually the one who taught her to fight. That's what scaring me."

Shade and Marcus' eyes widened and their faces turned to stoic. They both looked at each other, then turned to Kole. "Well, you're fucked" they said in tandem.


	10. Chapter: 10 Family

Chapter 10: Family

Present. Mistral

With Kole's shoulder healed back to semi-normal, the Fridulfs and their friends and spouses took a much, needed vacation to Mistral where the siblings could visit their family. They all meet up at the train station to take the safest and quickest route to the capital and then walk to their nearby ancestral home. On the train, everyone except Kole and Marcus took the time to catch some sleep. Katherine was asleep in Kole's arms and Grant and Shade were both leaning against each other on the bench opposing them.

"Yo. Watch this." Marcus said to the Kole, who was struggling to stay awake. A sly grim formed when he saw Marcus approached a young red head sitting alone near the front of their train car. "Hey baby. Why don't we head to the back of the train and you show me your caboose?" The red head, struck Marcus with the front of her hand and stormed off.

"Ha!" he yelled slapping his knee and waking everyone nearby. "I gotta say that was your best one yet"

"What's going on?" yawned Katherine as she stretched.

"Nothing, just Marcus being an idiot. We're almost here." Kole said,

The young faunus girl across from him, rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You nervous?" she said stretching to wake up her muscles

"Not really. Yeah it's been years since I've been home, but well, that's life. Right?"

"Yeah, hopefully. Wonder what mom and dad will think when they see that their runt, turned into a full-fledged Huntsman."

That thought put a grin on his face. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"Well. First, we visit mom and dad. Tomorrow we'll be assistant teachers at Sanctum, so we can talk with Ash's class about becoming a Huntsman and Huntress and teach weapon's forging

"Cool. Ya know I can't believe I'm saying this but, I hope they'll like Kate."

"She'll be fine. She's a nice girl. A little 'quirky', but non-the-less, they'll like her."

Half an hour later they arrived at the train station on the edge of the city of Mistral, where the group headed South along a dirt road to the Fridulf estate. Shade and Grant lead the way, holding hands as they walked; Kole and Katherine followed with Kole's arm draped over her shoulder; and Marcus brought up the rear blasting rap music on his scroll.

"I can't believe that you two grew up here. This place is so gorgeous" Katherine said taking in the sights of the dense forests.

"Yeah. Why did you ever leave and go to Beacon? If I was from hear I would have stayed and gone to Haven." Marcus asked

"Haven is nice, but we've always liked to travel and see the world." Kole explained

"And after living here for years, it gets pretty boring here." Added Shade

All of a sudden the two Fridulfs stopped in the middle of the road and stealthily drew their weapons. "When I say run, you take Marcus and Kate on up the road and out of danger. Stay there and protect them we'll take care of this." Shade said to Grant.

Marcus and Katherine drew their swords and scanned the area. "What is it?"

"The welcoming party!" Kole shouted when Grant knelt down to investigate a tripwire set in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Grant screamed seeing that the wire was connected to a grenade buried in the dirt.

"Run!"

The small explosion gave the signal for gunfire opened up from the treetops and treeline. The others ran ahead, all dazed by the thunderous blast of the booby-trap, Grant unslinged his rifle and prepared for any upcoming attack. Kole blocked some of the bullets with the blade of his gun and returned fire at the snipers, while Shade covered her teammates retreat.

All around the forest road, gunfire opened up, causing the Huntsman and Huntress to scatter. They then opened fire all around them, unloading a hail of pistol and shotgun fire. Realizing the ambushers were out skilled, five masked and hooded bandits emerged from the tree line, armed with hybrid weapons and a few improvised weapons. Shade transformed her weapon to axe-mode and blocked the attacks with great ease. As soon as the gun battle began, it then changed into an all-out melee fest. Katherine, Grant, and Marcus watched in shock and awe as the two fought with such synchronized attacks. When one would turn their back to an enemy, the other would defend them. Being back home has made them an unmatchable duo. They were truly in their element here

"I don't know about you sis, but these guys are actually pretty good. I think I'm almost breaking a sweat." Kole said to his attackers

One of the bandits charged at Kole while he was distracted by the sniper fire. Seeing him out of the corner of his eye, Kole spun around and kicked the thug in the butt, launching him into the dirt. This angered the bandit so much that he charged again at the Huntsman. Kole sheathed his pistol and took on the thug bare handed. Once he was within reach. Kole grabbed him by the neck, picked him up into the air, and slammed him into the dirt on his back. Kole rested his knee on the bandit's chest, pinning him down.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, human." said the bandit as he gasped for air

"Not until you tell me, who's the Alpha?" asked Kole

The bandit remained silent and struggled to get free.

"I said. Who is the Alpha?" he said pointing the barrel of his gun to the bandit's head

Finally, the bandit answered him as he realized he had been beaten. "You are."

"What?"

"You are the Alpha!"

"And don't you forget it, punk." He said taking his knee off the thug and helping him to his feet.

The other bandits halted their attacks against Shade when they saw their leader had been defeated. Kole's opponent removed his balaclava and revealed a young boy's face of about fourteen years of age. The boy had Shade's black hair and a pair of green eyes. But he also had a pair of small wolf ears that were hidden under the mask. Katherine and Marcus then realized that the other attackers were about a foot shorter then, the Huntsman and Huntress

The boy looked at Kole with such hatred. "And I almost got you this time"

"Yeah, sure you did. Come here, I want you to meet my friends, Marcus and Kate. The other one is Shade' bitch Grant.

"Fuck you, Kole"

"Hey" Kate said punching Grant in the stomach "Don't swear in front of the children."

Anyway this little runt is Ash, my baby brother." He said rubbing the boy's hair.

"Nice to meet you." Kate said pinching his cheek

"You set an actual grenade in the road?" yelled Grant "You could have killed someone."

"It was just a small gravity Dust bomb. It was just meant to create the shockwave of a real bomb." Explained the boy

"My God. You people are insane" said Grant taking a step away from the Fridulfs

"Are they Huntsmen too?" asked the other kids. "Can we have your autographs?"

"We'll see after dinner. First we gotta get home." said Shade

"So is she you girlfriend, Kole?" Ash said trying to embarrass his big brother

"As a matter of fact, yes." He answered "Come on runt, say goodbye to your friends and let's go"

The group continued on down the road, until they reached an old house tucked in the middle of the forest. Ash ran on ahead to inform the family of the arrival of the Huntsman.

"Just keep in mind our family is a little 'off'." Shade said turning to her friends

"Well your little brother and his psycho friends already tried to kill us. I don't think things can get anymore 'off'." said Marcus sarcastically

The Fridulf Home was a modestly sized two-story house with a red brick exterior and a large chimney that produced a large cloud of white smoke from behind the house. It featured a wide front porch that covered the east and south.

An older man and woman stood eager at the doorway awaiting their arrival. The man was about 5'11" with thinning salt and pepper hair and had a wore a white button-down collared shirt, and a pair of black slacks, with a faunus wolf tail; and a woman about Shade's height with long, dull, reddish-brown hair, wearing a long light grey dress with white and pink flowers printed on it. also with a wolf tail.

"Shade? Is that you?" yelled a woman with a familiar looking set of reddish brown hair, and green eyes, standing at the doorway "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you too, mom. Thanks for asking." said Kole as he approached the steps to the front porch.

"Kole. I see you are still acting like an arrogant prick." said the man as he approached Kole to shake his hand.

"And I can see that you're still an old excuse for a man." He replied

"Nice to see you boy," the man said hugging Kole

"Mom. Dad. I want you to meet our teammates. Marcus; Katherine, Kole's girlfriend; and my boyfriend Grant" said Shade "Guys, this is our mom and dad, Grayson and Heather Fridulf."

"Nice to meet you both" Katherine said with a curtsy.

"How's it going?" said Marcus

Grant approached their father and tried to shake his hand "Sir. It's an honor to meet you, Shade has told me a lot about y-"

Greyson, looked at the man before him with a look of absolute rage. He reached for Kole's pistol and aimed it at Grant's head. "You stay away from my daughter, human. Or I swear I'll fill you with so much lead, you'll be using your pecker as a pencil!"

The young Huntsman jumped back and fell off the steps into the dirt. "I'm so sorry sir. Please don't shoot me." He pleaded

"And I stand corrected." said Marcus reaching for his sword.

"Dad, knock it off" Shade said laughing and punching her father in the arm.

The senior Fridulf handed back Kole's pistol and reached out a hand to help Grant to his feet. "The first sign of danger and his reaction is to run? Geeze what do they teach you kids at these Huntsman schools?"

"Hey _we_ are actually skilled fighters. He's just a giant pussy." added Kole with a laugh.

"You're not gonna shoot me, right? I'm just a friend, okay. I get it, hands off. " asked Marcus with his hand on his sabre.

"So these are the infamous teammates we've heard so much about." Greyson said looking at Katherine and Marcus

"Come in, come in." Said Heather as she waved everyone inside "Make yourself at home"

"I remember when we saw your fight during the 38th Vytal Festival. Now that was some match. Those Haven kids didn't know what hit them."

"You can discuss your fights later. Dinner's getting cold. And remember kids, no weapons at the table." said Heather as she disappeared to the kitchen.

"Yes, mom" said the Huntsmen as they hung up their weapons on a hook near the door.

Inside the dining room was a 10' long walnut dining table. Greyson and Ash brought out some extra chairs and plates for their visitors. The walls of the room had oaken wainscoting with a dark green wallpaper. Atop the walls, hung thousands of photos of the Fridulf family and hanging over a grand fireplace sat a large, targe shield decorated in black and red.

"I hope you all like fried chicken. I made enough to feed an army." said Heather bringing two large plates of chicken to the table. Shade's tail couldn't help but wag when she smelled the mouth-watering aroma of the chicken. "But before we eat, would anyone like to say grace?" Katherine eagerly raised her hand and began the prayer."Kole take that ridiculous hat off at the table."

He did as he was told and again, while everyone lowered their heads to pray, Kole attempted to steal a chicken leg, hanging close to the edge of the large plate. But this time he received two forks embedded in his hand. The first from Katherine, and the second from his mom.

"Damn it!" He shouted

"Kole! Watch your language." Said Katherine and Heather at the same time.

The whole table erupted into laughter when they saw that some things never change.

"Honestly, after all these years I see that you can never learn. You're never going to sneak anything by me, boy" said Heather

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that." He said pulling the forks from the back of his hand "You're starting to slip in your age ma."

"Don't you back-sass me boy. Or I swear I'll drag your ass outside and just see if your as good a Huntsman as you say." She said pointing sternly at him from the head of the table.

"Bring it on"

After dinner, everyone gathered outside to have Shade and Kole teach Ash and his friends a few fighting moves they learned at Beacon, while Marcus, Grant, and Katherine sat on the porch watching the Fridulf children spar, preparing Kole for his fight.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Heather asked Kate, handing her a cup of coffee

"Since our first year at Beacon, ma'am. You won't believe it, but when we went on our first date, he was absolutely scared."

"Ha. I can believe it. And please call me Heather. You know, underneath all that tough-guy physique he's just a big softie."

The thought of seeing her big strong hero be a scrawny push-over, made Katherine smile. "I would love to see that."

I've heard that opposites attract, but after seeing you two. I can't believe how right that is. You're a beautiful, smart, and energetic young woman. While Kole is a jackass."

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at how his own parents could insult him the same way Shade does.

"I can tell he really cares about you. Promise me you'll keep an eye on him for me."

"Yes ma'am. I mean Heather"

"Alright ma you ready, ma?" So do you want me to get you a cane first or can you still lift that shield of yours?" Shouted Kole

"Katherine. Be a sweetie and get Skjoldr from above the fireplace. Its about time I kick this whelp's fucking ass."


	11. Chapter 11: The Wolf Pack

Chapter 11: The Wolf Pack

Katherine emerged from the cabin struggling to carry the heavy round shield and presented it to Heather. Skjoldr, was a 28" dia. round shield with: a wooden face, a steel edge and a four inch long spike in the center of the hand-boss.

"Thank you deary." Heather said taking the shield and gripping it's center handle.

"You want me to go easy on ya? I wouldn't want ya to break a hip or anything." taunted Kole

"Ya gonna talk or are ya gonna fight?"

Kole took off his jacket and cracked his knuckles. He lowered his hand to his side and waited for the signal to begin.

Greyson lit his pipe and began to count down. "Three…Two…One…Begin!"

Kole started by drawing his pistol and firing three shots toward the elder Huntress. Heather then, knelt down behind her shield. Once the shooting stopped, she sprinted forward to start a melee with the boy. When the spectators saw the charge, they feared for Kole's safety, thinking he would be impaled by the spike.

"Be careful, you idiot." shouted Shade

The Huntsman raised his pistol and began to hack and slash at the woman, who blocked the attack with the face of the shield. Again, he fired point-blank at the shield-maiden. Heather angled the shield so the shots would ricochet off the steel edge. The Huntsman then grabbed the edge of the shield and pulled it away, creating an opening to fire a shot at his mother. He couldn't help but smile and taunt the woman "Any last words."

"Yeah. Watch your fingers." She said pressing a button on the grip.

The Huntsman released his grasp as a series of razor sharp spikes sprung forth from the edge, almost cutting off his fingers.

"Damn!"

Heather again charger at Kole, but this time she swung her shield as if to use the spikes as a sword. "Shade! I could use a hand here."

His sister rolled her eyes, and jumped over the railing to go assist her brother. She opened fire at Heather, in an effort to distract her for Kole. Seeing the deception Heather blocked the shotgun barrage and spun around to counter another hack and slash by Kole. Shade stood next to Kole as they planned their next line of attack. In a surprise attack, Heather pulled a trigger hidden under the handle, which fired a lightning Dust round, from a small barrel within the spike. The two jumped out of the way of the bolt as it zipped by and struck a tree behind them. The tree exploded, sending millions of tiny splinters towards the children. Heather rushed forward and threw Shade and Kole behind her shield. Once the danger had passed she looked down to the young Huntress and Huntsman

"Two on one. Doesn't seem very fair."

Shade pumped another round into the chamber and transformed Skeggart to axe mode and continued the fight. Meanwhile Kole jumped back where he could begin to activate his Semblance. His Aura began to manifest around him into a heavy blue smoke, which snaked through the air and took the form of a wolf sitting next to him. He looked down to his familiar and with a cocky smile, he shouted "Make that three on one. Sick 'em, boy!"

The wolf did as it was commanded and rushed towards the woman. As it clenched its spectral jaws into the side of the shield, Shade swung her axe at the matriarch. Heather managed to swing her shield enough to catch the axe's blade into the wooden face of the shield, through Kole's familiar. The wolf let out a painful howl as it evaporated into thin air.

"Not so tough are ya now, huh Shade?" taunted Heather

Shade returned the remark with a menacing smile and pulled the trigger on the weapon's grip. A ice Dust round came out of the end of the barrel and covered the face of the targe in a thick coating of ice. When the light steam of the blast dissipated, Shade could see that she managed to freeze Heathers left arm.

"Way to give her the cold shoulder, Shade." Kole said rushing ahead firing more ice rounds at his mother. He fired at her feet and arms freezing her to the ground. Once she was immobilized, the young Fridulfs holstered their weapons as they looked at their mother and began to savor their victory.

"What did I say ma? You can't beat me and you surely can't beat the two of us. Face it, maybe you should hang-up that shield o f yours for good."

"I gotta give it to him ma. We're younger better suited for today's fighting.i guess that makes us the Alphas now" Said Shade leaning on Kole's shoulder

Heather looked to the hecklers and gave them a menacing smile. "It's not over yet." With that said, her aura began to form into a small wave of white flames. The white fire then burst into an inferno as the ice bindings burst and shattered in the fiery explosion. This was her semblance, and her kids could only watch in fear as the true Alpha appeared.

Heather was filled with an adrenaline rush that allowed her to break her icy bindings and defeat her captors. She leapt forward and struck Kole in the stomach with the edge of her shield, sending the boy flying towards the porch. She then turned her attention to Shade who was ready to return the attack with an axe strike. The elder Huntress pressed another switch that retracted the spike into the metal boss as she used the punch her in the chest, also launching her towards the porch.

The triumphant matriarch stood over her kids with an arrogant smile "Experience is trumps youth ever time. Now go inside and clean yourselves up. You have school in the morning."

"Yes mom" they groaned as they crawled into the house

"Okay that was awesome!" Marcus said clapping his hands "I've never seen those two ever lose a fight. That was _very_ impressive."

"Yes very impressive! What was that move you used at the end? It looked like you were literally on fire." Katherine said taking the hulking shield from her idol.

It's called Berserker." She said panting for breathe "Unlike many people, the Fridulf family has a hereditary Semblance. Auburn has it, Shade has it, and Ash will most likely have it. It's like an adrenaline rush on steroids. It increases the owner's stamina for melee attacks.

"But not Kole?" Asked Grant with trepidation.

"No Kole was adopted. I think it's kind of ironic that we brought in a human and he could summon a wolf. It's almost poetic." She replied

"Hey Heather, not to be racist or anything, but what's a human doing in a faunus household. Was he like your pet or something?" Said Marcus leaning on the porch railing, watching Kole and Shade spar.

"Believe it or not, but I'm actually a Huntress. I came across a village destroyed by Grimm and found him hiding. He had to of been about five at the time, so I invited him to live with us, and he's been with us ever since."

"Wow. So that doesn't really explain why he's a dick."

"Your guess is as good as mine. As far as I know, he's always been like that".


	12. Chapter 12: Civil War

Chapter 12: Civil War

Present: Mistral, Sanctum Academy

The next day the five Huntsmen and Huntresses arrived at Sanctum Academy to begin their next mission as teachers. They all wore their usual combat gear and followed Ash to his classroom. As they walked the hallways other students stopped to watch their classmate be escorted to his homeroom class by a full team of Huntsman and Huntresses.

Like many combat school classrooms, Ash's homeroom featured a large lecture hall similar to Professor Port's classroom back at Beacon and had a larger arena area. In the front of the classroom was a large chalkboard with blueprints to a Dust rifle taped to the top of the board.

"Today class, we have five special guests here to help with our lesson today. One of which was a former student of mine. Would you care to introduce yourself and your team to the class?"

Shade stepped towards the podium and addressed the class of young wanna be Huntsmen and Huntresses "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Cui. My name is Shade Fridulf, this is Marcus Oros, my brother Kole, Katherine Lazuli, and our friend Grant Moss. The four of us make up team SMKK, one of the greatest teams to graduate Beacon Academy."

"Well you decided to guest teach at a great time, Ms. Fridulf. Today we are finishing up on weapons forging and starting our combat training. Would your team like to give a couple words of advice while the class begins assembling their weapons/"

"Sure. Well when you undertake the task of forging your weapon Keep in mind that the weapon you build, is yours and only yours. Don't look to your classmates or for help, making your weapon is something you must do alone." She said raising Skeggart, in Shotgun mode, over her head. "This here is mine, sure there are thousands of shotguns out there across Remnant, but this one is mine" she added pressing a switch near the trigger guard. From the pump grip, a large bearded axe blade unfolded to activate it's Axe mode

The class leaned forward in their seats, with wide eyes to better see the marvel before them.

Katherine stepped forward and unsheathed her kukris, to explain her swords. "If you don't prefer the use of firearms, you can't beat a classic like my swords." She said slicing at imaginary enemies around her. "If some of you use blades like mine, it's really important that you never think of them as just a sword. It's easier to think of them like an extension of your own reach, like an extra finger. Just a really, long and really sharp finger."

"Most importantly you should never, see your weapon as just a gun or a knife." He said drawing Desperado with a twirl. "Cause when you are out in the field, balls deep in Grimm copses. Your gonna need both. Not one or the other."

"And thank you Kole, for that colorful description." Shade said pinching the bridge of her nose with regret of bringing him along. "Although it's not necessary, it is customary to name your weapon, to better customize it and make it yours. Right here is Skeggart. She's named that after my ancestor's word for battle axe."

"And my little lady here is Desperado, rightfully named so because, in my days I have been on the wrong side of the law many a time." He said looking at Katherine with a reminiscent smile "She serves to remind me of everything I've done and how I turned over a new leaf. Just for her"

An hour passed and with a majority of the Class finished making their weapons. The class requested to test out their new creations in sparring matches against their guests.

"I would be happy to oblige." said Katherine

"Sure, anything to help out the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses." said Grant cradling his rifle

From the back of the of the classroom Ash's hand shot up "Excuse me Mrs. Cui. Could I go first and try out my spear against Kole? "

"Sure. Why not, kid." He said cracking his knuckles as he made his way to the arena area. "Today kiddies you are going to have a real treat: you get to see a real huntsman kick this runt's ass. Remember Ash, we don't stop till one of us hits the ground."

"Fine by me, old man. Now we can see who the real Alpha is"

The rest of the team and the teacher took a seat with the class to witness this fight: Kole versus his younger self, Part II.

The two Fridulfs loaded their weapons with hard rubber practice bullets and stood in the center of the arena sizing each other up. They both turned around and took ten steps forward. They then turned back around and waited for their opponent to attack first. Kole drew his pistol, as Ash took his 6ft long spear in both hands and stood at the ready for his brother. The weapon had a 12-in spearhead with two tapered gun barrels on either side of the blade. In the middle of the shaft was a small folding trigger and a receiving pump between the trigger and the spearhead.

"Begin!" yelled Shade, from her seat

"Lesson No. 1, little brother. Always predict your opponent's next move." Kole said charging towards the boy.

Ash jumped back and lunged his spear forward with his outstretched hands close to the butt end of the spear. Kole spun to his right, dodging the spearhead and sliced down with his knife blade. The boy slid the spear back and used the shaft to block the knife. He then twirled the butt of the spear around and lunged again at Kole. The steel plated butt cap landed squarely into Kole's chest knocking the wind out of him. Seeing that their classmate landed the first strike, the children cheered to Ash, causing him to look away

"Lesson No. 2. Never take your eyes off of your target" Kole then flipped his pistol forward to cock it and fired shot after shot at Ash. The student ducked and dodged the shots. He grasped the pump and returned fire at Kole unloading both barrels at the Huntsman. A practice round came close to his head and grazed his left cheek with enough force that it tore the skin.. Kole raised his hand to his face and wiped the blood the fresh wound.

"Good. Lesson No. 3: never be afraid to draw first blood" he said as the wound began to heal with the help of his aura. "Which brings us to Lesson No. 4: Fight like hell." He said bolting forward. The Huntsman swung the knife down, but was blocked by the blade of the spearhead.

"Lesson 1. Always predict your opponents every move." the student recited. Ash used his spear to push away the knife and lunged at Kole while again firing both barrels of the spear. Kole dodged more of the Dust rounds. Again he charged ahead, but once he was in close range, he did just as he had done against Auburn back at Beacon: he flipped the gun forward to cock it, used the momentum to swing the blade towards Ash to distract him and fire a round aimed at his stomach. Seeing his finger on the trigger Ash twirled the spear around and knocked the gun away from him.

The bell for the next class rang and Ash froze as he looked to his teacher who stopped the match. "Well done young Mr. Fridulf. That was truly an entertaining match. Class I want you to read chapters 17 through 19 on the tactics used in the Great War and be sure to finish up your weapon for more sparring tomorrow." Yelled Mrs. Cui.

As Ash walked back to his seat Kole took aim and shot Ash in the small of his back making him fall to his knees in pain. "Lesson No. 2. Never take your eyes off of your opponent." Yelled Kole.

"The class is over idiot!" he replied struggling to his feet.

"It is now. 'We don't stop till one of us hits the ground,' remember? And you just did."

"That's cheating"

"Lesson No. 5: your opponent will cheat. And by the way, don't ever call me old" The rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses looked at Kole in disbelief and disgust "What?" he said putting a cigarette in his mouth

"Way to go Kole, you beat a child. I hope you feel real proud of yourself" said Grant as he walked to the exit.

"I would have liked to see you try. After yesterday you wouldn't have stood a chance against him."


	13. Chapter 13: Huntsman in training

Chapter 13: Huntsman in training

Present: Mistral, Fridulf residence

Once classes let out for the day, the Huntsmen and Ash returned home where the latter could tinker with his spear and see where he could improve its design. Ash sat at his desk, with a magnifying lamp over his weapon and a small toolbox at his feet.

"So how's the forging going" Said Kole standing in the doorway of Ash's room

The kid took his attention away from his work to speak with his big brother. "So far, so good. I needed to readjust the cycling for pump action."

"It's a good design for a weapon. You can get plenty of distance with that thing. So does it have a name?"

"Well I've been thinking of naming it Utlagi, which means outlaw.

"Hmm…" the Huntsman thought to himself and gave a slight chuckle at the gesture "Well I'm honored. So, what made you wanna be a Huntsman, runt?" he said taking a seat on the edge of Ash's bed.

"We come from a line of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Mom, Shade, Auburn and you, get to hunt monsters, why can't I?" he said putting down a screwdriver

"Hunting monsters is no easy task, Ash. You really think you got what it takes."

"I know I can. I have my spear and I know how to use it."

"Well if you think you're up for it. Let's go."

"What?"

"Come on. let's go hunting" he said

The two boys descended the staircase and right when they made it to the screen door, they where they were stopped by Shade who was watching t.v. in the living room with the others. "Where are you two going?"

Kole looked around to see if their parents are nearby. "We're going hunting."

"Oh no you're not!" she yelled getting off the couch.

"Come Shade. He's old enough. Besides what's the worst that could happen? Said Kole putting on his gun belt.

"No. you two are not going hunting and that's final. Not without me, anyway" she said with a grin while getting her shotgun near the coat rack. "Guys, don't wait up for us."

The three headed West into a heavily wooded area, not far from their nearby village. Shade and Kole took the lead as Ash hung back to watch his siblings in action. They stopped every now and then to check for tracks and other signs of their prey.

"You're in luck, little brother. Looks like there's some ursa around here." said Shade as she stopped to examine a large pair of paw prints in the mud.

"You ever kill a Grimm before, Ash?" Kole asked reaching into his jacket pocket

"No. At Sanctum don't get to start slaying Grimm till our second year. If mom and dad knew we were doing this they would tan my hide.

"Well it's a good thing they'll never no." he said lighting a cigarette

Once they had a decent supply of tracks, the elder Fridulf stepped back to let their little brother track down the ursa. Ash went ahead and found a five uras in a clearing devouring a recently killed heard of deer. "I see them. What do I do?" he said with and excited whisper

"Stay calm and choose your moment wisely." Shade said cycling a Dust round into the chamber of her shotgun. "You'll only get one chance. Don't worry little brother, we got your back."

Kole dropped his cigarette and stomped it out "Okay let's light this candle" he shouted getting the attention of the Grimm before them.

"Damn it Kole!" Ash yelled readying himself for the charging Grimm.

When an ursa was within range of the young trainee it stood on its hind legs to intimidate and slash at him with its' long claws. While it stood before him, Ash thrust his spear into the beast's neck and fired both barrels, blowing its head clean off.

"I don't know Shade, the runt may have what it takes after all." Kole said swiping away a pair of claws with his pistol

"Kole, shut up and kill these things." Shade answered firing a round of fire Dust round at a Grimm and transformed Skeggart to its axe mode.

Another ursa cane towards Ash as he pulled the spearhead out of the slain ursa's smoking body. The next Grimm snarled at the student and slashed at the young man. Ash blocked the claws with the shaft of the spear and twirled it around to hit the beast with the blade and the butt of the spear. Again he pumped another two rounds into the short barrels, thrusted the spear into the Grimm's chest and fired. The force of the blasts caused the beast to fall flat on its back with a large hole where its heart would be.

Kole took the brass knuckles on his pistol to punch away another set of claws, then fired a fire Dust round into its owner in the mouth. Ash and Kole then stood back to watch their sister fend off the remaining Grimm. Shade on the other-hand was having difficulties dispatching the ursa. The Grimm would constantly counter her attacks, which made her angry.

"Why won't you just fucking die already!" She screamed at the beasts

"Shouldn't we help her?" Ash said leaning against his spear

"If you value your life, I would stay back. She's about to go Berserk and when that happens u wanna stay far away." He replied lighting two cigarettes in his lips and handing the other to Ash. "Remember moms not gonna know about anything that happens here today." The boy took the cigarette and began to cough at the smoke emitting from it.

With her attacks constantly being blocked by the monsters, Shade started to get angered by the Grimm's persistent attempts to live. All around her, bright green flames began appear and dance, Shade then gripped her axe tight, cracked her neck, and began to growl in anger. In an instant to flames turned into an inferno as she pulled her axe back and swung with all her might, cleaving off an ursa's arm and head, in one strike. Shade turned her sight to the last ursa who growled and charged at the Huntress. She raised the axe high over her head and waited until the beast was inches away from her. With one powerful swing shade dropped the axe down onto the Grimm's head severing it in two.

"Wow! Do you think I can do that Kole?" yelled Ash

Still, with rage in her burning green eyes, Shade looked to her brothers, and charged at them.

"Ah shit. Not again." screamed Kole pushing Ash out of the way and drawing his pistol in one fluid motion. "Come on sis. The fights over. Snap out of it!"

Shade raised her axe again and swiped at Kole, who returned the threat with a Gravity round aimed at the ground under her.

"Kole! What's happened to her?"

"She gets like this every now and then. This would be her Semblance, Ash. In the heat of battle, she tends to focus solely on the fight and she goes rabid for a while. I just got to keep her busy till she burns out of it."

"How long does it usually take?"

"Usually a few minutes. It could be worse. Trust me you don't even wanna see her during that time of the month."

Shade then switched Skeggart to shotgun mode and opened fire at Kole who was running the perimeter of the clearing, trying to stay ahead of the incoming Dust rounds. While he ran, he accidently dropped his pistol and a few Dust bullets.

"Son of a bitch! Come on sis, you gotta burn yourself out sooner or later"

Once her shotgun was empty, Shade switched it back to axe mode and charged towards her brother. She swung the hulking axe at him, which caught his coat sleeve against a tree. With the huntsman pinned, she began to punch him repeatedly in the face. A stream of blood poured from Kole's broken nose, as he could do nothing.

Seeing his family literally tear itself apart. Ash ran to pick up Desperado. The boy loaded the pistol with a Gravity round, flipped the gun forward to cock it, and rushed to Kole's aid.

"Please don't kill me for this Shade!" he said aiming at his sister.

A loud explosion echoed through the forest as the Huntress fell to the ground unconscious. Ash twisted the axe loose from the tree as Kole leaned his back against the trunk and slide down to the ground. The student reached into Kole's coat pocket, placed a cigarette in his brother's mouth, and lit it for him.

"Thanks kid. That could have gone _way_ better than I thought."

"How are we going to explain this to mom and dad?" he said gesturing to Shade who was sleeping peacefully.

"You let me worry about that. Right now you run on home, make them think you were already home before they arrive from work."

Kole watched as Ash ran on ahead back home. He wiped away his blood with his sleeve and blew smoke up into the air. The thin white smoke swirled in the summer breeze as it vanished. His vision began to blur as his head hung down into his chest.


	14. Chapter 14: Recovery part II

Chapter 14: Recovery: Part II

Present: Mistral

The rest of team SMKK was still watching t.v. when Ash came running into the house gasping for breath.

"Guys…tell me…my parents…aren't home yet?"

"No. why what happened?" asked a concerned Katherine

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down buddy and breathe" Marcus said trying to calm down the young Fridulf

"We were hunting ursa. And then…Shade"

"What do you mean? What happened to Shade?" Snapped Grant "tell me!"

"Calm down Grant!" Katherine said pulling him away

"Take your time kid, then tell us what happened" marcus said kneeling down to Ash trying to help calm him down.

"All of a sudden Shade went crazy and started attacking us!" Ash managed to say clearly

"Oh crap. Not again" Marcus said shaking his head "Tell me you were able to calm her down?"

"I shot her in the head with a Gravity round."

"You did what?" Yelled Grant with concern in his voice "You shot you sister in the head? You people really are insane."

"A little rough but effective," Marcus said with a chuckle "So what about Kole?"

"Shade beat him into a bloody pulp. He told me to go on and get help."

Katherine gasped when she heard of her boyfriend's fate. "What are we doing just standing here? Let's go!"

The four rushed back to the clearing to find Shade still lying on her back in the dirt and next to him was Kole hunched forward against a tree, with his cigarette still hanging in his lips.

Marcus and Grant slid towards Shade and was surprised to see her chest rising and falling with a steady pace. "she's still alive." Grant yelled.

Katherine ran to Kole and found he was breathing through his broken nose. "So is Kole, My God she really did a number on him?"

The three Huntsman took their comrades over their shoulders and dragged them back to their home. As they approached the house they found Greyson and Heathers cars were in the drive way. Heather came running out to help bring her children inside. "What happened" she cried?

"Shade and Kole went hunting and it looks like Shade went crazy." Ash said trying to refraim from telling the truth.

"Oh not again." She said holding the door open for the team. I swear her temper was going to get the better of her.

"Wait, you are telling me she will go crazy when she's mad?" Grant said setting her on the couch

Yeah, makes you think twice about forgetting your anniversary, Grant" Marcus said turning his attention to Kole

"Geeze." Said Marcus getting a look at Kole "Kate, I don't know how you are going dig a guy with an ugly broken mug like that."

"Well I've tolerated looking at you for four years, so I think I'll manage" she retorted.

Heather rushed off to the kitchen to fetch a pan of water and some rags to clean up Kole's face. "How's he look?"

"A broken nose, And a black eye." Katherine said examining his injuries "I can only imagine that he has some sort of concussion."

Brain damage? Is that even possible for Kole?"

"Do you have any idea on how we can wake up Shade?" Grant said kneeling by her side.

"I'll get some steaks." Greyson said waking to the freezer.

"I don't think a couple t-bones are going to help his eye, sir." Marcus said washing away Koles blood

"It's not for him, it's for Shade. when she was a kid, Shade would always jump right out of bed when she smelt bacon frying." Greyson answered lighting the flame to their gas grill.

"You have got to be kidding me. That only works in cartoons." Grant said clenching Shade's hand.

While the steak was sizzling on the stove, Shade began to regain consciousness. At first she groaned then grumbled a few undeterminable words.

"I don't believe it" Grant said in disbelief

"Ugh what the fuck happened? My head is killing me." She said rubbing the side of her head

"Ash said you went crazy and attacked Kole" added Marcus

"I went Berzerk didn't I? Shade said not paying any attention to what anyone said

"Yep. And you really did a number on Kole."

"Oh shit." She said seeing Kole lying before her "Oh sorry, Kate I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Shade after what you been through, I'll let this pass" Katherine said seeing that her friend was okay

"So Greyson, you got any other home remedy for Kole" Without saying a word, he tossed Marcus a beer can. "Thanks man. I could really use a drink." Marcus lifted the tab and Kole shot up upon hearing the sound of the opening can.

"I'm up. I'm awake" Kole said taking the open can from Macus and took a long sip from the can.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" yelled Grant "There is no way any of this is physically possible. It defies logic and medical science!"

"Baby. Can you please stop yelling you are making my headache way worse." Shade said pressing her index finger to grant's lips "Hey dad, can I have that steak when its ready?" 

Katherine wrapped her arms around Kole's neck. And kissed him repeatedly on the forehead "I'm so glad your awake"

"Oh hey, Shade your awake… Great." He added sarcastically "Listen you really gotta go back to them anger management classes."

"Shut up Kole." Greyson said bringing in the steak served well done, to his daughter "He's not wrong though. This isn't the first time your temper has caused that Semblance of yours to go off and beat anybody nearby into a bloody paste"

"Thank you!" sighed Kole

"Your ass isn't out of the fire just yet Kole-,"

"What the hell did I do?"

"For starters you shot your sister in the head with a Dust round? Who does that?

"Wait! You did what?" Shade said throwing a pillow at her brother

"You were trying to kill me and I had no other way. Besides, better it be a Dust round than a real bullet. Right?" Kole said trying to defend the lie

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Enough both of you!" yelled the elder Fridulf looking at the two. "Shade, you you're a great Huntress: Your strong, your determined, and you've become a great leader; but you need to keep that Semblance of yours under wraps. Its great in a bind, but when your with your team you can't risk the chance of hurting the ones you care about. And Kole: you've come far in this world. Your no longer that stray we brought into our lives." Hearing that word made Kole lower his head in shame. "You're a stubborn, arrogant, prick, and you're a Huntsman now. Which means you gotta stop this whole lone hero thing. You're a part of a team now, act like a teammate and work together for once. Cause honestly your lucky you've stayed together this long without tearing each other apart."

The two looked at Marcus who was acting like he was enjoying this family therapy session "What? Hey I didn't have a thing to do with it."

"Kids, promise me you'll try and act like adults from now on."

"Yes dad." they both said with a sigh.

"Good."

"Kole I don't know about you but this mushy family bonding stuff is making me sick." said Shade finishing her steak

"Totally. Guys, grab your party gear, cause were going clubbing tonight."

Greyson and Heather just rolled their eyes at the two. "I don't know how you kids can do it. First you almost get killed by Grimm and your next decision is to party? Why can't you two be more like your sister Auburn?"

"Probably cause we're not selfish stuck up bitches." Replied Kole "Besides dad, were young, dumb, and complete badasses. I'm sure you and mom made plenty of bad decisions when you were our age.

From the kitchen Heather poked her head out the doorway. "We did. It was letting a whelp like you join our family."

"Ohh! Sick burn Mrs. F!" shouted Marcus "Damn. I wish I could have had parents like you two."


	15. Chapter 15: VIP's

Chapter 15: VIP's

Present. City of Mistral

The Aurora, one of the biggest and most exclusive nightclubs in Vale. Known by the public as the hang-out of choice for VIPs and celebrities, but known by few as the rendezvous site for the Huntsman to sell their skills to the highest bidder and the worst of the worst.

Team SMKK walked up to the club, all dressed to the nine: Shade wore a black and white trimmed with black high-heels. Marcus wore a crimson dress shirt, with a short gold chain under his collar, black slacks and a pair of black oxford brogues. Kole had a grey and black dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black loafers and swapped out his beanie for a fedora. And finally, Katherine had on her new navy-blue dress with gold trim, her new earrings, a small gold cinch belt, and her usual pair of sandals.

"Damn, Kate. You look amazing." Kole said wrapping his hands around Katherine's waist as he kissed her.

"Watch you language, Kole." She laughed, gently slapping his face.

"Now this is more like it!" said Marcus standing in the glow of the neon sign "This is a _real_ classy joint"

"So. How do you know about this place?" asked Shade struggling to walk in her high heels

"Well while you and Auburn were busy learning at Sanctum, I did some learning on the streets. And it was there that I learned about fine establishments like this."

"So again? How do you know about this place?" She asked again with confusion

"I know a guy. Let's just leave it at that" replied Kole "Its best that you don't ask questions here."

As they walked up to the club, they were meet at the doors by a large, older man in a dark suit and tattoos standing guard outside.

"Kole Fridulf! Long time no see." The man said in a deep, booming voice.

"Burnie!" Shouted Kole as he greeted the bouncer "Geeze it's been years, how's it hanging man?"

"Good, good. So this your new crew?" the man said pointing to the entourage

"Burnie. I want you to meet my sister Shade, my friend Marcus, and my girlfriend Kate. Burnie here, is an old friend of mine from back in the day."

"Nice to meet you" Katherine said with a curtsey

"Rumors say you became a Huntsman, Kole. Never thought you would ever go legit".

"Times were tough man. You know how it goes. Hey I'd love to catch up, but were just got done with a big mission the other day and we just want to chill okay Burnie?"

"Alright, alright." said the man as he was reaching into his suit pocket and pulled out a stack of golden cards "Here drinks are on the house. Oh and Kole, don't start shit okay. The owner is in and there will be hell to pay if it's known you are here"

"No promises Burnie" he answered handing out the cards.

The man looked over his shoulder and "Don't worry, bro. I'm sure you know about the Hit the boss has on ya. You won't have to worry about anyone here. No one's gonna fuck with The Lone Wolf."

Inside was buzzing with excitement: D.J's played track after track of songs that the beat thump in your chest like a drum, kinds of liquor from all across Remnant, and most importantly a VIP lounge area that allows and Huntsman the ability to relax in style. The team was escorted into a VIP booth "May I get you anything to drink?" asked their waitress

"A bottle of your best Vodka." said Shade

"I'll take a whiskey on the rocks and your number." Marcus said checking out the waitress

"Could I have a bottle of chilled Champaign?" asked Katherine.

"Scotch, neat" said Kole

For once in a long time team SMKK was able to relax the way most people their age would relax: by drinking, dancing, and general debauchery

"God! I haven't been this sore since I crashed that bachelorette party back in Atlas." proclaimed Marcus, rubbing his Neck

"You lucky bastard!" shouted Kole with a laugh

"You honestly expect us to believe that you nailed an entire bachelorette party?" asked Shade, taking a shot of vodka

"I want you to, but what really happened was the groom showed up and nearly broke my arm."

"Dumbass" shouted Shade with a laugh

From the dance floor came a taller man short black hair, wearing a black shirt with a green tie, and dark washed blue jeans. "Talking about me, are ya?" he asked the faunus girl

"Baby!" shouted Shade, throwing her arms around the man's neck "What took you? I thought you were going to meet us here."

"That's my fault." Kole said taking a sip from his glass "I f _orgot_ to tell him where to meet us"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot asshole" the man said taking a seat next to Shade "I swear I'm going to kick your ass after later."

"So what do you think Grant? Can team SMKK party in style or what?" said Marcus

"Yeah. This is a nice place. Took me a while but I did managed to find this place. The doorman wouldn't let me in though. Had to slip him 50 bucks." He explained while pouring himself a shot of vodka.

"Motherfucker!" Kole shouted

"Now what did I do, asshole?" asked Grant knocking back the liquor

"Not you, shithead. Look" he said pointing towards the dance floor.

Close to the bar. He could see four men dressed in formal Atlas military uniforms at the bar. One of the soldiers was making unwanted advances towards Katherine. And two were making lewd gestures about her.

"There's some Atlas douche trying to hit on my girl."

"Kole, calm down. Marcus and Grant can handle it. Remember what the guy said. You're not exactly a well-liked guy here." Shade said trying to prevent her brother from starting anything.

"Fuck that! You two got my back?" He said to the Huntsmen

"Hell yeah. You may be a dick, but no one fucks with Beacon." answered Grant cracking his knuckles

"Lets clip these motherfuckers" proclaimed Marcus, slamming his glass on the booth table.

Kole took the empty vodka bottle from the table and the three Huntsmen made their way through the crowd of dancers to the bar with Shade hanging back to record the oncoming fight on her scroll.

"Hey fagots!" shouted Kole, grabbing the soldier's attention, "Get the hell away from my girl!"

"Fuck off, bitch." replied one of the Atlesians at the bar. "Maybe she aint into little pricks like you."

"Are you going to make me, bitch?" another said grabbing Katherine by her side and forcefully kissing her on the lips.

Kole grasped the bottle tightly. He swung it at the leader, aiming for the man's head. The threw up his left arm and blocked Kole's attack, ripped the bottle from his hand and smashed it over his head. As Kole stood there dazed for a second, Marcus and Grant each threw a punch at the man, striking his face and ribs. An all out brawl enclosed with the huntsmen of SMKK being victorious. All it cost was: a few, bruised and cracked ribs, a black eye, and a mild concussion for Kole.

After the fight, the club's security guards detained the Huntsmen and Huntresses in their booth and the club sat empty of partygoers.

"Why...Why do you always have to do shit like this, you fucking idiot?" Shade said Kole, while placing a glass full of ice on Grant's eye. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, babe. It's not like this was my first bar fight." reassured Grant as he focused his aura on healing his wounds.

"Yeah I'm fine too sis. Thanks for asking." Kole said sarcastically as Katherine removed glass shards from his head "Ow! Son of a bi-"

"Oh stop you big baby." snapped Katherine as she pulled a large sliver of glass from his head.

The silence was soon broken by the sound of high heels clicking. The team turned to see the source descending from a staircase from the manager's office near the ceiling. To their surprise they saw a young woman, about their age with short blonde hair in a black dress, with a black flower tattoo on her right arm, and a bandage covering the left side of her head; being accompanied by their waitress.

"Ah, shit. Let me do the talking" said Kole getting up from his seat. He wiped the blood from his forehead as he approached the women. When they met at the base of the stairs, the mystery woman in black slapped Kole's face, with the back of her hand.

"Okay. I deserved that." replied Kole

The woman appeared to be amused at Kole's arrogance and then slapped the Huntsman a second time, with the front of her hand.

"And that."

Angered by his insistent arrogance, the woman pulled out a small pistol and pressed it against his forehead

"This. I don't think I quite deserve this" he said calmly staring down the woman

"I see you're still a charming prick, Kole" said the woman as she removed the pistol from his head, yet still aimed the gun at him. "The Boss is going to be thrilled to see her puppy has come back to her."

"I can see you don't hear very well, Blondie. Last we meet I told you to forget that you ever saw."

The woman gripped her pistol tighter at the mention of her recent loss."Always _so_ arrogant. I can't see what she ever saw in you…Anyway you and your friends are all going to pay for starting shit in my club."

"Oh. So this is your club, Blondie? Cause I may have been drunk then, but I do recall you frequenting a small watering hole in Vale a few weeks back." he said waving the pistol away from his face.

"Yes it is." She said getting annoyed at Kole's attempts to ignore the severity of the situation

"Okay, so my friends and I are going to leave now. I would like to wish you and all your thugs a nice day." He replied walking away from the woman and flipping her off.

"You're not going anywhere." With that said the remaining guards aimed their weapons at Kole and his friends.

Seeing that another fight was about to go down: Shade took a nearby bottle and broke it against the edge of the table to make an improvised weapon; Marcus and Grant raised their fists to start another brawl; and Katherine produced one of her small throwing knives from a sheath concealed in her belt.

"You listen to me bitch. You have better tell your boys to lay down their guns now!"

"And why would I do that? Juliet gave me strict orders that if I ever see you again that I should, and to quote her exactly: 'toss a leash around his pretty neck and bring him to me'. I that's what I'm going to do. Your friends on the other hand. I could always use the target practice." She said aiming the pistol at Shade.

Hearing the threat made Kole turn back around and get right in the blonde's smug face "No. You are not going to lay a single finger on them. Because you know I will come after you and all of these bitches here. That is a promise and I never go back on my word." Upon hearing this the guards slowly began to lower their guns out of respect and fear.

"So be it." she said waving off the guards "You don't scare me anymore, Kole. Juliet scares me way worse, than you ever will. She's going to enjoy destroying everything you love." The blonde said looking at Katherine

"Will you at least relay a message for me Juliet? You tell that hateful bitch to burn in Hell."


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**Author's Note: This is going to wrap-up Volume 1. Volume 2 will be coming soon. Probably Mid to Late May. Please let me know what you think: if I should tone down anything or keep up the good work. I need feedback!**

Chapter 16: Revelations

Present: Mistral

Back at the Fridulf Home took a seat at the dining room table and poured himself a tall glass of scotch. "Damn. You know when your life flashes before your eyes, you can really build up a thirst seeing all that booze." He said failing miserably to lighten the mood.

Shade took the glass from his hands and slammed it on the table. "Start talking: what the fuck just happened?"

"It's a long story." replied Kole, trying to take back the glass.

"Then start at the beginning."

"Who's Juliet?" said Katherine folding her arms in disgust

"She's…my ex-girlfriend." He admitted

"Damn bro. When you said you dodged a bullet with her, but I see you meant an actual bullet." Shade and Katherine glared at Marcus who stood like a deer in the headlights. "I going to shut up now."

"Okay. So she's your ex-girlfriend, do you mind telling me what all that other stuff was about?" why does she want you dead? And most importantly how in the fuck did you get mixed up with fucking gang bangers? Shade demanded

"Back in the day Juliet and I were lieutenants in the Black Lotus syndicate. When I left the gang, I broke up with her. As you can see, she didn't take the beak-up all too well and has since promised to have her cronies kill me on sight."

"If she's your ex and wants you dead, why does she sound like she still loves you?" cried Katherine

"Because she's insane. Like literally coo-coo. Besides, we broke up like five years ago."

"Five years ago? So that makes me your rebound chick then?" She asked in a disgusted voice with tears in her eyes.

"No! Things were already ending between us when you and I started . I left her for you, babe. I was in a really dark time with her. But when I meet you, babe, I finally saw happiness. So I dumped her ass for you."

"And I'm supposed to think that's some kind of gallant feet on you part."

"Kinda."

Rage flashed in her eyes as Katherine turned away and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door on her way.

"Kate! Baby! I'm sorry."

"Forget it, jerk. We're through!" she yelled through the locked door

Realizing his actions and that the past has finally caught up with him, he let out a low guttural scream as he threw his empty glass across the room. "That's it!" he yelled grabbing his pistol belt on his way out the door "Don't wait up for me!"

Marcus and Grant grabbed their weapons too and ran after their distraught friend. Hoping to keep him from making a colossal mistake.

"Kole, what are you doing man?" Marcus yelled catching up to his teammate

"I'm going to do something I'm going to go kill that blonde bitch and then im going to put a bullet through her crazy boss."

"Kole! You can't just kill her. It's wrong, man"

"And why not!" he pleaded "That fucking psychopath has done nothing but ruin my life from the beginning. I don't know anyone else who deserves a fucking bullet through the head."

"Because it's wrong. We don't kill people. We only kill monsters" Grant said trying to talk reason with Kole.

"That bitch is a monster! Besides you don't kill people, I do."

"What?"

"When I ran with the Black Lotus, I've done a lot of things that still haunt me to this day. I've killed men and women without remorse. Even worse, I loved every minute of it.

"Holy shit, dude"

"Yeah, and that whore, Juliet just fanned the flames of hate inside me. But when I meet Kate she was the best thing to happen to me. And again Julie took that happiness away from me. So without any more distractions, I'm going to end that bitch."

"I can't let you do that Kole". Grant said raising the stock of his rifle as if to melee him with his rifle butt.

"You had better hope that the first hit knocks me out, otherwise I'm going to break your fucking legs!" he threatened with rage burning in his eyes

Grant trust his rifle's stock forward making contact with Kole's nose and forehead. Blood slowly dripped from his nose as he stood back dazed. Kole shook away the confusion and glared at the terrified Huntsman before him. "Ow!" he said before falling face first into the dirt..

The two Huntsman then t grabbed Kole by the arms and legs to drag him back inside. once at the doorway they saw Heather standing at the base of the staircase in her robe with a concerned look. "Now what happened to that idiot?"

"It's a long story ma'am. He was about to do something rash so we had to neutralize him." said Marcus 

Heather shook her head as she lead them to the couch. "Set him here. You better make yourself scarce cause if its as bad as I think he's going to be really mad when he wakes."

"Yes ma'am." said Grant as he went to Shade's side, who was trying to negotiate with Katherine through a locked door.

"You don't have to tell me twice." replied Marcus

"Kate, It's me Shade. Can you open the door? My mom and I want to talk, Okay?"

From inside, the door opened to reveal a heartbroken Katherine. Her mascara had begun to run and her beautiful blue eyes were becoming reddened by her tears. "How could he do this to me Shade? I thought he loved me?" she said rubbing the sadness from her eyes.

"I don't know Kate. I know he's made a lot of mistakes in his life, but supposedly he did in fact dump that girl for you. Don't you think that mean he's crazy about you." upon realizing she said the 'c' word to Katherine Shade tensed up expecting her swift retaliation.

"I guess so, but I can't believe he would lie to me for all these years." Katherine replied ignoring the remark.

"I understand Kate. I hate him for that too, but I don't think that means you should end things with him. I know you hate lying, but if he says that girl was bad news maybe he lied thinking it would protect you. During your date, he did take a bullet for you." 

"Wait, what?" interrupted Heather "Kole got shot?"

"Yeah. About that. Hazards of the job." shrugged Shade

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in disbelief. "How is that boy still alive?"

"Anyway, Kate we think you should give him another chance. If he ever so much as upsets you, you have our permission to carve him up like a turkey."

"Gee. Thanks you two." She said hugging her two friends. "I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Kate."

All night Marcus and Grant had gone through an entire 12-pack of beer trying to use Greyson's method of waking their friend, but had no luck. Kole finally managed to wake on his own at dawn. When he opened his eyes. He found his gun belt laying on the coffee table next to him, his teammates standing over him, and Katherine sitting on top of him with one of her throwing knives pressed against his throat.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine." He said in a groggy tone, while trying to stay calm.

"You listen to me Kole Fridulf. I have been thinking all night and I have decided to forgive you, only on a conditions." She said tightening her grip on the knife.

"Ooh I'm liking this new assertive Katherine. So, what pray tell are these conditions?"

"First: complete honesty between us from here on out. Secondly: I want you to promise me that you won't as much as look at another girl around me. And thirdly if we ever come across this Juliet, I want to be the one to break her legs."

Well seeing how I literally and figuratively have a knife to my throat. I can't see how I could refuse." He said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood again "If we ever do come across her, you can break her legs, but I'm gonna be the one to put a bullet through her brains.

"Good" she said taking away her knife and hopping off of him. "Since we agreed to be honest to each other I should tell you that before I came to Beacon I had just broke-up with my boyfriend, who was cheating on me with this ugly red head."

"What's his name and where can I find him!" he said reaching for his pistol

"Oh, you don't have to go after him, trust me. The night before I left, I set his car on fire and I 'accidentally' broke that harlot's arm"

"Seriously?" said Shade, who was actually not very surprised.

"Wow. Remind me to never piss you off." said Marcus

"Alright then. If you want honesty: I think I'm the luckiest man in Remnant to have an awesome gal like you." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay love birds. If your done then, we still have a schedule to keep. We gotta head to the train station before noon, so we can be in Vacuo by tomorrow night."


	17. Vol 2 Ch 1: What happens in Vacuo

Chapter 1: What happens in Vacuo

Present: Vacuo

Southern Vacuo. A vast savannah plains region home to the youngest member of Team SMKK, Katherine Lazuli. The team arrived in Vacuo after a whole two weeks ride via bullet-train. Their delay was caused by the fierce Creatures of Grimm attacking the train and having to switch a few trains. They finally arrived at their destination in time to explore the infamous Vacuo nightlife. As soon as she was on her home turf, she wanted to give her friends a tour around her hometown. Kate took the lead and acted as their guide. Shade and Grant followed at her side, while Kole and Marcus followed behind taking in their new environment.

"Welcome to Oasis. One of the few remaining gems hidden in the desert Kingdom of Vacuo." Kate said breathing in the air of her old home "You guy are going to love it here."

"Man! It's really hot here!" proclaimed Marcus, taking off his hoodie

"Well that's gonna happen when a majority of this half of Sanus is made up of desert and wasteland." Grant said also taking off his denim jacket

"Well sun's out, guns out." added shade as she also removed her shell jacket and threw it over her shoulder

"You know back at Beacon, I always thought it was weird that you guys in Vale always wore so many layers of clothing. Didn't you ever get overheated?" asked Katherine

"When you're this cool you need to wear a hoodie." Answered Marcus

"This is my kind of place." Said Kole, seeing the laid-back lifestyle the people have in Vacuo "I think I'm going to retire here someday."

"Yeah Vacuo is such a great place to live. There is so much culture: there's great food, and the drinks here are amazing. They make this mango and pineapple cocktail that is so delicious."

Simultaneously Marcus and Kole stopped in their tracks at the mere mention of food and alcohol. They both looked at each other and silently bailed on their guided tour to investigate the local bars and try some of the famous desert liqueurs and other exotic foods. Somehow, amongst their bacchanalia, the two Huntsmen managed to start another drunken bar fight that landed them into the local jail.

"Okay you two. Why don't you sober up in here." Said the jailer as he escorted the two Huntsman to the holding cells

"Hey don't I get one phone call or something?" Shouted Kole

The guard reached into a box containing their personal affect and tossed him his scroll.

"I'm also going to need my wallet, dude."

While Kole called for help, Marcus staggered around the cage taking in the sights of the dark and crowded holding cell. He took a seat next to a large muscular thug and sat quietly thinking of how mad the girls will be when they come get them. A half hour later, the two could hear the sound of heels clicking on the concrete floors. A woman carrying a thin box walked into the holding area.

"I got a medium half beef half pineapple pizza here for a Mr. Fridulf?" said the woman

"Right here!" Kole said approaching the woman through the bars "Sweet and savory, thanks."

"Dude! You used our one phone call to order a fucking pizza? I think Kates craziness is starting to rub off on you man."

"Don't worry, I charged it to Shade's credit card."

"Oh! My! God! Dude what were you thinking? You see Kole, this is why we have Rule 4: 'You don't stick your dick in crazy' because you end up catching the crazy!"

"It'll be okay Marcus, relax. She'll see the purchase, see where the delivery was made, and find us. So we're golden."

"First, she's already gonna be mad about us being in jail and now she's gonna go Berzerk that you charged a fucking pizza to her fucking credit card."

"Ah shit. You're right."

"Ya think?"

"Well looks like it's a good thing we're safe behind these bars."

"Shit, after seeing what she did to your dumb ass back in Mistral, these bars ain't gonna hold her back."

Marcus just took his seat again and tried to forget how he was stuck with Kole as a friend. He looked to the guy next to him and gently nudged him with his elbow. "So what are you in for?"

"Shut the fuck up, kid." The man growled

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation. So are you a gambling man?" he said getting off his seat. "Cause I bet you two hundred Lein I can piss into my shoe, from here, all the way to the bars over there."

"Two hundred Lein? You realize that's a good 14 feet away, right."

"Hey I can do it!" he assured

"Alright then. You're on"

The drunken Huntsman took off his shoe and placed it against the base of the bars. He then stood abck towards where the challenger was sitting and unzipped his jeans. Marcus leaned back and began to urinate. While trying to keep his balance Marcus began to wobble and managed to piss all over the cell: the floors, the chair he was sitting on, the bars behind him, and even on the feet of the man he challenged. everywhere except for his target. When he was done the thug began to laugh at the spectacle.

"Alright pay up boy."

Kole, who was laughing uncontrollably, removed a stack of Lein cards from his wallet, and handed them to Marcus; who in turn handed them to the thug, also struggling to keep from laughing. The man counted out the cards with a smile and asked the young Huntsman "Why the fuck are you laughing? You just lost two hundred Lein?"

"Oh. Oh." he said trying to explain between laughs. "That's because earlier I bet my friend five hundred Lein, that I could piss all over this place and even piss on the scariest motherfucker in here and won't be mad. he'll even be happy that I did."

"Why you little bastard!" The man said dropping the money and reaching for a small knife.

Marcus raised his hands and fell to his knees in fear "Look out Kole he's got a tiny knife. We had better do whatever he says. Sir please don't hurt me. You can take my friend here as you prison bitch if you want?" As the man was about to drive the knife into Marcus' head, he quickly punched the thug in the crotch. The man fell to the ground with his face landing in a yellow puddle of piss.

Everyone in the cell couldn't help but laugh at what they had just witnessed. Marcus got up off the ground and recollected his winnings. "Punk ass bitch."

Again, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Shade, Katherine and Grant walked into the holding area and shook their heads at the sight of the two idiots.

"Hey Kate, want a slice? It's your favorite." Kole said offering the piece of pizza through the bars of the jail cell.

Before she could reach the slice, Shade pulled her back. "You have only been in Vacuo for an hour and your already piss drunk and in jail." The Huntsmen two couldn't help but laugh at the piss remark. "Okay I'm done with you two. Have fun paying bail on your own."

"Come-on Shade. You were the one who said it's important to explore Remnant. I was just exploring their many amazing drinks here." Said Kole trying to reason with her.

"I meant that you should visit a museum or library, you idiots!"

"Okay, my bad." Marcus said leaning against the cell. "So are you gonna get us out of here or what?"

She then punched the iron bars against Marcus and ripped the money from his hand. "You're lucky Kole's my brother. Otherwise your ass would be rotting in here."

Katherine elbowed Shade in the stomach and then took the slice of pizza offered by Kole. "Come-on guys, we're getting behind schedule I can't wait for you to meet my daddy." She said while a guard unlocked the cell door, to release the teammates.

"Oh. And by the way Shade, I make my own luck."

With the drunkards free, they made sure to keep a close eye on them throughout the night. The crew made sure to sober-up Kole and Marcus before they arrived at Katherine's house. Okay guys this is my place." She said presenting them to a small single story ranch style house.

"Nice place, Kate. I kind of expected your place to be bigger. You know, more extravagant." Said Marcus

"Oh. This is just the top part. Most of the house is actually underground. It was my daddy's idea." Katherine skipped towards the front door and knocked hard against the large oaken door.

While at the door, the rest of the team quickly checked to make sure that they looked presentable: Shade dusted off her skirt, Marcus pulled out a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the setting sun. Kole readjusted his beanie and took a swig from a small bottle of whiskey hidden in his coat, and Grant lowered his rifle to his side and stood at attention. Katherine took a step back when it was opened by an older, tall, dark haired man with streaks of silver along his temples in a blue polo shirt and tan slacks. The man looked down at the girl and an excited smile lit up his stoic face.

"Daddy! I'm so glad to see you again!" she said jumping up to hang around his neck.

"Katherine!" he replied lowering her down to the ground "So I take it this, is the infamous Team SMKK?" he said looking at the motely group at his doorstep.

"These are my friends: this is Shade Fridulf, our leader; my teammate Marcus Oros; our friend Grant Moss, Shade's boyfriend, and This is Kole, my boyfriend." She said hanging from his arm

Kole took a step forward to shake her father's hand, when the man reached behind his back as if he were going to pull a gun on him. The older man quickly brought his hand forward clenching something tight. Perceiving this as a threat, Kole instinctively drew his pistol and held it at waist level. "Not so fast sir." He said with a cocky smile.

"Kole! What are you doing!" yelled Shade

"Guys, he was gonna pull a gun on me. I can't help it if I'm fast."

"What are you talking about?"

Kole looked down at the man's hand and saw it was in fact empty. As Kole stood in shock the man ripped the gun from Kole's hand and punched the Huntsman square in the nose. Kole fell on his back and just laid on the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened. The father threw Desperado on the ground next to him

The man looked back at the group and invited the rest of them inside. Marcus stood over his friend and helped him to his feet. "Way to go man, you pulled a gun on your future father-in-law. Great first impression."

From the doorway the house did in fact open up to a grand foyer with a large staircase that descended down to a living area with a large television.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Bruno Lazuli and I'm so honored to have my daughter's friends and _acquaintance_ visit our home." He said glaring at Kole. "Please make yourselves at home."

"Thank you sir." Shade said with a curtsey, trying to show the upmost respect for her friend's father.

"So let's get down to business. While you're visiting, I would like to hire your team for the week." He said leading the group into his office

"Um…sure. What would you like us to do for you sir?" said a surprised Shade

"I have a shipment of merchandise coming in from Atlas and I have had some trouble with a couple street punks stealing from me. I would like you to assist my personal associates in defending the cargo." he explained, "I want you to meet with my associates at a certain location and ensure that the shipment reaches its destination."

"May I ask what it is we are protecting, sir?" asked Grant

"Valuable cargo." He replied crossing his arms.

"When's the delivery going down?" asked Shade

"Two days from now."

"How's it being delivered? Train, airship, or what?" said Kole

"Vehicle convoy. Will that be a problem _Mr_. Fridulf?"

"No, sir." answered Kole in an annoyed tone

"Any other questions? If not why don't we celebrate our new agreement with a drink." He said preparing a glass of scotch for each of the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Hey Kate, if it's okay with you would you like to hang back and let us take care of this delivery. You deserve some time home."

"Ah thanks. You guys are the best." She said hugging her teammates.

"No problem." said Marcus

"Just don't get into too much trouble." Kole said kissing her on the lips, making her father cringe at the sight of their affection.


	18. Vol 2 Ch 2: New teams same troubles

Chapter 2: New teams, same troubles

Three years ago: Beacon Academy

In their second year at Beacon, as part of Professor Goodwitch, team SMKK had to pair two teammates with the partners of other teams in an attempt to teach teamwork amongst their fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses. The class all meet in the amphitheater, where they would meet their temporary partners and be given their missions. Like usual, Marcus and Kole were hanging in the back of the crowd, ignoring Goodwitch's lecture.

"So bro, who'd you get paired with?" asked Marcus

"Kate and I hate to work with Michelle and Stacey Aqueous"

"Seriously? Dude, the Aqueous twins are so hot! How is it that a prick like you gets to chill with those babes?" he said in disbelief

"I don't know man. I'm hoping that it will go well. And that Kate doesn't go crazy on the twins?"

"What?"

"Yeah we've only been going out for a month now and she actually gets jealous when I so much as says hello to another girl."

"Damn. Well that explains Sparring class last week." He said with a chuckle, "You went up against Tawney from team AGAT and got the shit knocked out of you. I heard from Agatha that after class, Kate told her to either apologize for almost snapping you wrist or she would, and I quote: slice her up into itty, bitty, teeny, tiny pieces'"

"Yeah." He said realizing the extent of his girlfriend's insanity. "So, who are you and Shade being paired up with."

"Ms. Violet White and Olivia Cuprum. Some of the hottest and most badass bitches at Beacon. Those are some fine assed honeys"

"I'm telling you this for your own good bro, just keep your mouth shut. Olivia is a real serious chick. And Violet is a nice girl, don't ruin your chances by being yourself."

"Whatever."

"Hey Kole, I just signed up for a Search and Destroy mission. Aren't you excited?" Katherine said weaving through the crowd to drag him to the front of the class.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Later man." he said waving goodbye to Marcus.

So have you had a chance to meet our teammates?"

"Not yet."

"Promise me you won't embarrass me." He teased as he threw his arm around Katherine.

Stacey and Michelle Aqueous were the identical twins of Team FLAM (flame). They always dressed alike and enjoyed messing with people about which one was which. The best way to tell them apart was by the way they wear their hair. Stacey kept her hair in a long braided ponytail that hung over her left shoulder, while Michelle kept hers in a fishtail weave. They both wore: a blue hoodie with purple sleeves and hoods; light washed blue jeans, and had gun belts with a pair of akimbo pistols.

As they approached the Aqueous twins, he couldn't help but over hear them talking about the couple.

"Here they come."

"Ooh! Hello tall, dark, and handsome. Do you think he's seeing anyone?" whispered one of the twins

"You knows he's taken right?" replied the other

"What? By who?"

"The midget next to him."

"What? We'll see about that."

"You know she's insane right?"

"She is insane if she thinks she can keep a guy like that!"

"Just play it cool."

"Hello ladies." he said with a smile as he lit a cigarette

"Hey Kole." They replied returning the smile

"Hi there. I'm Katherine, Katherine Lazuli." she said holding onto Kole's arm with one hand and presenting the other to the twins

"Stacey." she said shaking her hand.

"I'm Michelle. So you two are from Team SMKK right?"

"Yep," Answered Katherine eagerly. "And we're two of the toughest fighters."

"Really?" Said Michelle sarcastically "I can only imagine what the other two are like"

"One's thinks with his dick and the other's a bitch." He said trying to joke with the twins. Katherine instinctively elbowed him in the stomach at the mention of the profanity about her friends. "So, looks like I'm the only weenie in this pot of beans." He said painfully pointing out the obvious "Ladies, we should probably get going then. Sooner we get done, the sooner I get to lunch."

The group made their way to the heliport where an airship would take them to their destination in northwest Vale. During the flight, Kole leaned back and pulled his beanie over his eyes to catch a little sleep. Before he drifted off to sleep, he could still hear Katherine talking to her new teammates.

"So who else is on your team?" Katherine asked the twins

"The Charr brothers: Frank and Leo." Answered Michelle

"Are they also twins? That would be kind of weird having two sets of twins on the same team."

"No, they're just regular brothers. Franklin's the older one and our team leader."

"Hmm. Interesting."

Once they reached their destination, the airship hovered over a landing zone the pilot leaned back to address the Huntsman and Huntresses "We're here. It's going be a few minutes till we land."

"Well. I'm getting bored." Said Kole as he stood next to the bay doors "Ladies, I'll see you later." With that said, he stepped out of the airship and fell to the ground.

"Did he just jump?" yelled Michelle

"Yeah. He tends to be a little reckless." Katherine said following him out and leaping from tree branch to tree branch, to lessen the impact when she hits the ground.

"These people are crazy!" screamed Michelle

"Totally." Replied Stacey who was secretly impressed by the Huntsman's audacity.

Ten minutes later the twins emerged from the airship's cabin and surprised to see numerous smoldering Grimm corpses scattered about. Kole was leaning back by the tree line of the clearing, smoking a cigarette while Katherine was retrieving her throwing knives from where a Beowolf once lay.

"Hey. What took you?"

"Traffic was a bitch." Replied Michelle "Tell me you didn't kill all of them?"

"Please watch your language!" snapped Katherine

Without saying a word, Kole pointed to their left with his cigarette to show them a colossal King-Taijitu came slithering towards the team.

"Son of a bitch." shouted the twins as they drew their pistols

Back at Beacon, Marcus and Shade were exiting the amphitheater, when Shade received a text message on her scroll.

* 'Shade Fridulf and Marcus Oros. This is Violet White, I've signed us up for a village security mission in southern Vale. Please meet me and Olivia at Helipad 7.' *

"Well. Looks like we're going to be defending a village for this exercise." She said

"Cool." Said Marcus resting his hand on the hilt of his saber as he walked

"Just don't be hitting on our new teammates."

"Why Shade, I can't believe you would even accuse me of such things." He said sarcastically with that cocky grin on his face.

"Just keep it in your pants, dickhead"

"Ugh. Why do you gotta be such a cock-block?"

"Cause, I don't want my teammate to get the bitch smacked out of him by Olivia's mace and have Violet shove her sword up your fucking ass." She said

"Kinky!" he said ignoring the very possible threat. "I should probably think of a safeword."

At the Helipad, Shade and Marcus could see Katherine and Kole's airship taking off. Adjacent to the leaving airship was their rendezvous point. Their new teammates were already at the helipad.

"So this is the infamous faunus leader of team SMKK." Shouted a red haired, women in a brown t-shirt with two copper bracelets on her wrists and O.D green cargo pants "I expected you to be more…feral looking."

Shade started to snarled at the woman at first, but tried to remain calm. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Olivia Cuprum. I never expected the flat chested whore like you to be a racist."

"So, the animal does have fangs. Listen bitch, just cause we're teammates doesn't mean I can't knock your ass back to the pound where your kind belong." She said raising her mace in the air trying to intimidate the young leader. Maybe you should get her a muzzle."

"Try it!" shade replied chambering a round into her shotgun

Seeing the altercation Marcus rushed forward and placed his saber against Olivia's throat "You know what I hate more than anything in this world, is a fucking racist."

"Stop it all of you!" shouted the other woman. "Olivia! I hope your prejudice, won't interfere with our mission. If so I'll be glad to have Prof. Goodwitch fail us because of you." Despite her shorter stature and youth Violet was a good, leader. She had a cold and methodical approach to everything. Every movement and every command was calculated and given to someone who could best preform the task suited to their own abilities. Violet had shoulder length Black hair and faint lilac colored eyes. She wore a purple track suit with black and white stripes along the outside of her arms and legs. She was equipped with her signature weapons: were a semiautomatic Dust pistol and a knife with an 8" blade.

"Fine" sighed Olivia "Just don't get in my way."

"And you were worried I would start shit." Marcus whispered to Shade

The Huntresses and Huntsman took a seat in the airship as it took off, to take the team to their mission site. Shade and Marcus sat across from Violet and Olivia who took the time to prepare their weapons and gear.

"So looks like I'm the only weenie in this pot of beans. I like where this is going." Marcus said trying to lighten the tension in the cabin.

"Shut up Marcus." demanded Shade "So Violet. Since we're both team leaders. Do you wanna take point or should I?"

"I'd rather die than take orders from some animal!" yelled Olivia

"That can be arranged" Shade said pointing her shotgun at the racist.

Olivia then flipped a switch on the handle of her mace and transformed it into a fellow shotgun. "Two can play this game, bitch."

"I really don't want to die in a plane crash." Said Marcus "Can you please wait till we land before you two try killing each other?

"Enough! Save your ammo for the Grimm. Shade if it's alright with you I would like to take the lead this time. I'll be sure to keep Olivia away from you."

"Okay," Shade said lowering her shotgun "but perhaps she's the one in need of a muzzle."

An hour later, the airship arrived outside a small walled village where the team would defend the village from the Creatures of Grimm. The village had a 16 foot tall palisade wall hewn thick oak trees; that showed signs of Grimm slashing at the defenses. Inside the small township were buildings that were being rebuilt from previous attacks where the Grimm had breached the walls. The Team surveyed the area and proceeded to preform their jobs as Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Okay. Marcus you and Olivia go do a recon of the area. Shade and I will stay back and set up a defensive position." Said Olivia

Olivia leaned her mace over her shoulder as she looked back to Marcus "Don't get in my way and watch my ass."

"Baby I'll gladly watch your ass." He said following the woman and staring at her ass while she walked.

While the two walked off, Shade felt that she could finally relax "Ugh. I hope he doesn't get himself killed."

"Marcus seems a little odd, but he does appear like a capable Huntsman." said Violet

"It's not that I don't think he's a good Huntsman, it's just that he thinks he's some kind of player. I have a feeling Olivia will probably kill him when he starts flirting with her."

"Honestly, I am sorry for Olivia's actions. I knew she held some prejudice towards your kind, but I had no idea on its severity." She admitted in trepidation

"Don't worry about it. Racist bitches like her don't survive in this world very long."

The two leaders inspected the village and helped to guide it's residents in reinforcing the village's walls and rebuilding the buildings destroyed by Grimm. Off in the distance the Huntresses heard a flock of birds chirping as a shotgun blast echoed through the surrounding forest.

"Son of a bitch." sighed Shade as she grabbed her shotgun.


	19. Vol2 Ch3: The Convoy

Chapter 3: The Convoy

Present: Vacuo

"God its hot here!" proclaimed Marcus as he rolled up the sleeved on his hoodie.

"Okay guys. Because of Kole's little stunt the other day," Shade said glaring at her brother "We only got this one shot to make a good impression with Mr. Lazuli. Since kole already got on his bad side, and we don't have Kate with us today, Grant were depending on you to pick-up the slack."

"Baby, come-on. I can play well with others." replied Grant

"So how long are you going to be holding onto that quick-draw shit?" sighed Kole

"Probably until were back in Vale." Answered Shade

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for embarrassing me and the others."

"I accept you apology Kole. Even though you really screwed up." said Marcus

"Fuck you dude."

As the team approached the meeting site a group of men in purple could be seen standing around, waiting for the team. Among the group was an older man in a black and purple suit, that Marcus was quick to identify. He grabbed Kole and Grant by the collars and pulled them away.

"Hey Shade. Why don't you go on ahead we're going to hang back and keep an eye open for the convoy." Marcus said flipping up his hood and pulling it low to cover his face

"Whatever." She said continuing to approach the men.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you bro?" said Kole as he flicked his cigarette to the arid desert ground.

"Remember that bitch we caught before we left for Mistral. That's him in the suit and I can only guess the guys were helping are those Datura pricks."

Kole quickly glanced back to the crowd and confirmed the man's identity. "Shit, your right. Hand me your shades." Kole then put on the sunglasses and removed his beanie, as to try and disguise himself as best he could. "Let's try to keep our distance from them and hopefully this goes well."

"How the fuck did you two get mixed up with the Datura?" said Grant as he struggled not to look suspicious

"It's a long story. Just keep your head down." said Marcus

"And for once try and be cool." Added Kole

Assured that they were incognito the Huntsmen approached the crowd to have Shade inform them on their situation. Kole lit another cigarette and Marcus kept his cowled head low.

"Okay, the truck should be here any minute. Mr. Phoenician here says we aren't expected to meet any opposition until we reach town. We're expecting a three car convoy: Grant you're with me in car 1, Marcus you get car 2, and that leaves Kole with car 3. Watch your asses. Sooner we get done the sooner we get a paycheck."

"I like the way you lead Mrs. Fridulf. Depending on how things will go, I'll be sure to recommend your team to my superiors." Said the man in the suit.

It was fifteen minutes before the three, vehicle convoy arrived at the rendezvous site. In that time the Team stood ready with their weapons in hand: Shade, Kole, and Grant loaded their guns with gravity Dust rounds; while Marcus strapped his spaulder on tight and placed a fire Dust crystal in the pommel of his saber. When the vehicles pulled up, everyone jumped into their cars with their Datura back up. Both Marcus and Kole kept their eyes on their assistants, praying that they would not identify the Huntsman.

"So, how'd a Huntsman get wound up working with us?" said one of the Datura guards to Marcus.

"Our teammate is Bruno Lazili's daughter. I guess he was throwing us a bone trying get us work while we're visiting." He replied hiding under his cowl

"No Shit? So how good are you anyway?"

"I'm decent, the real big bads, are Shade and Grant. Those two are some major badasses."

"So their letting anybody become Huntsmen these days. Think its too late for me to be a Huntsman?" The guard said to his friend.

Amongst the small talk, a loud explosion echoed through the desert. The first car was just hit my an IED buried in the dirt. The truck was flipped on its side from the force of the blast. Grants vision became blurry and a high, pitched sound rang through his ears. The first thing he could clearly see was Shade looking at him with fear. She tried to say something, but he couldn't hear anything over the ringing. As the ringing began to fade he could start to make out a few words.

"-kay, you're okay. Get your fucking ass up! We're under attack! Move dumbass." She said placing his rifle on his chest and shooting out the broken windshield.

Grant grabbed the gun and crawled his way out of the back of the truck. Once outside he could see figures armed with automatic weapons rushing towards him. He opened fire and provided covering fire for Shade to regroup with the Datura.

"Shit! Are the other vehicles okay?" she yelled firing a blast at the enemy.

"I think so." The man said clenching his shrapnel riddled leg.

"Shit, Grant! Get your ass over here!"

The Huntsman ran over to the leader. He saw the leg and opened up his first aid kit on his belt. While he bandaged up the leg, Shade grabbed his rifle and covered the Huntsman while he worked. Kole and Marcus crawled underneath the trucks to regroup with their leader.

"Shade! Glad you're okay!" said Marcus lowering his hood

"Shit Grant, I had no idea you were a doctor?" said Kole taking off his sunglasses to better watch him remove smaller pieces of blood coated metal fragments.

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic."

"What's the difference?"

"A doctor heals people. A medic just makes you comfortable. While you die." He said with a laugh.

"You really need to work on your bedside manner, bro."

"Cut the shitty jokes for when we're back in town." Ordered Shade "Kole, Marcus! Provide suppressing fire for the others to load up the crates on the remaining trucks. Were gonna run like hell."

The gunfire on their position began to intensify as the Huntsmen and Huntress dodged stray rounds and received a few grazing bullet wounds. The guards were able to load up two crates into a truck, but the enemy gunfire soon focused on them, resulting on them abandoning the effort.

"Shit were not gonna make it!" screamed Grant

"I'll cover you guys!" Marcus gripped his saber tight and readied himself to run headfirst into the enemy fire. "Then get the crates and get the fuck out of here!"

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" yelled Kole

"My sword? Fuck yeah, bro! What's so hard to understand about swish, swish, stab? It's a fucking sword. Not a fighter jet." He replied as he ran.

"What the Hell is he doing?" yelled Mr. Phoenician, staring at Kole

"Either something brave or something stupid. I can't tell yet." Replied Kole who was returning fire at the attackers.

Marcus then pulled a small trigger on the grip of his sword that sent a streak of Dust flow down the saber's fuller and sent a wave of Dust energy at the attackers. One of the masked attackers with a Skull balaclava charged towards him and engaged in a sword fight with the Huntsman. The attacker pulled out a small knife from a sheath on his belt. Thinking that this was going to be a simple fight, he was instantly shocked to see the blade of the knife extend out to full sword length.

"Finally a challenge. Bring it on!" taunted Marcus. The masked swords man began the fight by pointing the sword at him and firing a barrage of bullets at him through small gun barrels close to the hilt of the sword. Marcus spun around to block the volley, and starred at his opponent. "Now that's cheating. Why would you bring a gun to a sword fight?"

The enemy swordsman swiped at the Huntsman and again fired all four barrels. Marcus parried the attack and jumped back to keep his distance. He knew he was up against a professional, but he didn't have to beat him, all he had to do was serve as a much needed distraction for the others to fend off the other attackers and load up the crates.

"Marcus we're good. Get your ass over here!" yelled Shade

The Huntsman swiped at the swordsman and sent another Dust fuel energy wave at his opponent to cover his retreat. Just as the trucks started up again, Marcus hopped onto the side runners near the truck cab and turned to flip off the swordsman. "See ya bitch!"

Back in the safety of Oasis the team helped unload the shipment at a warehouse facility and collected their payment from Mr. Phoenician. While Shade was talking to the Datura. Kole snuck back to see what they were protecting and almost got killed over.


	20. Vol2 Ch4: Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 4: Out of the frying pan

Three years ago: Kingdom of Vale

"Run!" shouted Michelle

The twins scattered in an attempt to flank the colossal Grimm. The massive snake slithered forward as its White half lunged at the girls and the Black half struck at Kole and Katherine. Michelle and Stacey drew their pistols, switched them to fully automatic fire, and opened fire at the beast. The Grimm used its head and swung at the twins, smashing through several trees and sent Stacey flying through the air.

"Ah shit!" yelled Kole as he chased after her. "I got her, I got her." Before she hit the ground, Kole held out his arms and caught her mid-air.

"My hero!" she said kissing his cheek. Kole lowered her to the ground and helped her to her feet. "What the fuck do we do?"

"First off: don't swear. Kate hates swearing. Secondly: I got an idea. The three of us distract the Grimm while Kate goes in for the kill."

"Do you really expect that midget to kill a fucking Grimm that huge?"

"Hey! Watch the language and trust me my girlfriend can handle it."

Stacey grit her teeth and cringed at the mere mention of the word 'girlfriend'. She ran ahead to Michelle and concentrated fire at the White half while Kole focused on the Black half. Meanwhile Katherine unsheathed Mura and Masa, and leapt from branch to branch on a large towering oak tree. Once she was high enough in the air, she jumped down with her kukris in hand aiming for the red eye marking as if it were a bullseye. When the blades hit their mark, the colossal Grimm let out a thunderous roar as the faint smoke began to seep through the puncture holes.

Seeing the White half of the king Taijitu was dead, Stacey and Michelle rushed to Kole's aide, who was slashing at the Black head with the blade of his pistol. The beast raised and cocked its head back and starred at the Huntsman, observing the patterns of its attacks.

"We got your back Kole" yelled Michelle

The Huntsman turned back to reply to the teammates, when the Grimm lunged forward and snatched the Huntsman with its mighty jaws.

"Kole!" screamed Katherine

"I'm okay." He said lifting open the beast's jaws with his back and gripping the massive fangs. "I'm okay. Babe, just kill this bitch. Don't worry about m-" The beast clenched its jaws down and swallowed the Huntsman whole. It then swung its head at the women in an effort to devour a second Huntsman.

"No!" screamed the girls in unison

The twins reloaded their pistols and unloaded a hail of bullets at the Creature of Grimm. Katherine jumped atop the body of the snake and ran towards the Black half. A cloud of pale blue light formed around her as she spun at tornadic speeds and decapitated the Black head. With the Grimm dead, she dropped her kukris and fell to her knees crying for her loss.

She scooped up a handful of the Grimm's ashes as she wept. "Kole. I'm so sorry. Why did you have to fight that thing alone?"

"Probably cause I'm the badass Lone Wolf and nothing can kill me." came a voice from a pile of ash.

Stacey and Michelle rushed to the ash heap and found a buried Kole. "You're alive!" said Stacey as she hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank God you're okay. I guess the stories about your team are true." Said Michelle hugging the Huntsman and resting her head on his shoulder.

Seeing her teammates kiss Kole and openly display so much affection for him, a rush of fury flooded within Katherine. "Stay away from my man!" She yelled picking up her kukris and rushing towards the twins.

Kole pushed the women away and blocked his girlfriend's attacks with the blade of his pistol. He placed his right hand on the barrel to better hold off the attack "Kate, calm down! It's okay. They didn't mean anything by it. Right?" he said looking back at the girls cowering in fear of the small Huntress.

"Yes. We didn't mean anything by it" screamed Michelle in fear.

"I'm sorry I kissed him. Please don't kill us." Cried Stacey

"I don't care. I heard them make fun of me back at Beacon and she was trying to take you from me. She has to pay!" Katherine yelled pushing the blades of her kukris against Desperado.

"Kate they said they are sorry. Now please stop this." The huntress starred at the women with hate burning in her eyes. It was clear she wasn't going to let this go. In a last ditch effort Kole pushed back the attack. "Please forgive me for this." He said "Kate! You, crazy bitch. Stop it!"

The Huntress stood for a second in shock at what was just said and turned her attention from the twins, towards Kole. The Huntsman holstered his pistol and ran like hell.

"My God the rumors about these people are true."

"I know right? I feel bad for the people who are with the other two jackasses"

"Run!" screamed Marcus as Olivia covered their retreat with a blast of fire Dust. "I don't wanna die like this!"

"Where the hell did they come from?" shouted Olivia

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Hell itself."

Far off in the distance, a large pack of beowolves, were barreling towards the village down the dirt road to the township. The beast's hateful snarls and howls drew the villagers to panic.

"Seal the gates!" Shouted Violet "Shade, take up a defensive position on the left flank. Olivia you do the same on the right flank. Marcus you and I will hold the center position."

"That's not the only position I'd like to hold with ya." He said running to Violet's side

"Marcus! Now's not the time for your bullshit!" Shouted Shade as she opened fire at the horde of Grimm.

The battle seemed to commence for hours. The surrounding forest was so thick it forced the Grimm to continue down the road. This natural defense allowed Shade and Olivia to bottleneck the Grimm while Violet and Marcus could finish off any that managed to squeeze through the 'fatal funnel'.

"Keep it up people!" Shouted Shade

"Shit I'm running low on ammo." Hollered Olivia as she transformed her shotgun to Mace mode and ran headfirst into the pack.

"Olivia get back to your position. Let Marcus and I take care of them."

"Fuck that, I can take them."

"Shit. Looks like it's time for Plan-B." yelled Shade as she also transformed her shotgun to melee mode.

"We have a Plan-B?" said Marcus as he sent a wave of Dust energy at the Grimm with his sword.

"This is the first I'm hearing about it." admitted a concerned Violet.

Shade and Olivia advanced to the dirt path to slaughter the Grimm. Violet holstered her pistol and charged on to help her teammates. The Huntresses and Huntsman hacked and slashed at the beasts. With only a few Grimm left standing, Shade decided to challenge the pack' s alpha beowolf. She swung her axe at the beast but the Grimm caught it mid swing and slashed at the Huntress. She then began to encircle the beast, trying to spot a weakness. She lunged forward at the alpha and hooked the beast's head with the beard of her axe. The Huntress then pulled the trigger on the weapons grip, the force of the shotgun's recoil helped the Huntress decapitate the Grimm in one slick move. With her foe vanquished Shade unleashed a blood curdling howl and started to get an evil look in her eyes. All around her, the faunus' aura started to flare like green fire.

"Shade!" shouted Marcus "Calm down. It's over."

Realizing what was about to happen, the young faunus dropped Skeggart and took a step away from the smoldering Grimm. "I'm good. I'm good."

Wooohhhh!" yelled Marcus "Now that was something. Come on girls, we gotta get a selfie of this." He said holding his scroll high over his head to get himself, the girls, and the smoldering Grimm corpses in the background.

"I have to admit it was an honor fighting alongside you." Violet said patting Shade on the back

"I'm just glad that you didn't go rabid towards the end." Admitted Olivia

With their task complete Violet radioed a nearby airship to take them back to Beacon. It wasn't until a little after five o'clock that the rest of team SMKK had returned. Shade and Marcus were relaxing in their dorm room when someone began pounding on their door.

"For the love of God let me in!" shouted a voice.

"Kole? Is that you?" Asked Shade

"Shade open the fucking door now!"

The Huntress opened the door and a sweaty and exhausted Kole rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. Amongst his sweat drenched clothes he had a look of absolute fear.

"Kole what happened? Stacey and Michelle got back hours ago. Where's Kate"

The young man hunched over trying to catch his breath. "God I need to quit smoking." He said lighting a cigarette. "Guys… it's Kate. She's trying to kill me!"

"What did you do?" shouted Marcus with concern for his friend

Before he could answer they heard a loud shriek outside their window. "Kole Fridulf! Where are you?" Kole was so struck by fear he dropped his cigarette and ducked away from the window.

"Oh God, she's here. Guys you need to hide me."

"Quick, hide under the bed." Marcus said pointing at Kate's bed

"Seriously?"

"Dude everyone in horror movies hide under the bed. It's so obvious she'll never expect it."

"You have better be right about this." The scared Huntsman jumped under the bed and struggled to keep still as he heard more pounding at the door. His heart beat as loud as a drum. He pulled the edges of the bed sheets low as to better camouflage himself.

"Open this door now!"

"Kate? Is everything okay?" asked Marcus

"Shade let me in!"

The young Huntress barged inside with her kukris in hand and looked all around the room for her prey. She looked under the writing desk, in the closet, and in bathroom tub. She spun her head around trying to find any sign of him.

"Kate what's going on?" asked Shade as she tried not to look towards Kole's hiding spot

"Do you have any idea where he is?" she replied franticly

"Who?"

"Your brother! He needs to pay for what he did."

"What did the idiot do this time?" Shade said trying to act normal

"Those twins tried to take him from me. But then he called me crazy. So I chased him all the way back to Beacon."

"You ran after him for 20 miles? How are you not out of breath or even breaking a sweat?"

Again, Kate looked around the room and smelled the smoke from Kole's still burning cigarette laying at the foot of his bed. Katherine looked to her friends, pressed her index finger to her lips, and slowly crept towards Kole's bed. "Well it looks like he's not here. Im going to check with team AGAT. Auburn's probably hiding him in their dorm." In one swift and fluid motion she thrusted her kukris through his mattress and managed to strike the carpeted floor. beneath

"Kate! No!" screamed Shade seeing the fury in which Katherine lacerated the mattress.

In an instant Kole shot from under Katherine's bed and yelled in shock and fear. "What the hell woman! You were going to kill me?"

"There you are you little piece of…" she screamed kicking Kole across the room and pinned him against the wall.

"Babe I'm sorry. I had no choice. You would have done the same thing if you were me." She pressed her right handed kukri, Masa, against his neck, making him gasp for air.

"Any last words?" she said with her pale blue eyes flashing with rage.

Instinctively Kole drew his pistol and pointed it at Katherine's stomach. "Just three: Mutually assured destruction. Kill me, I kill you."

"Enough!" Shade yelled aiming her shotgun at Katherine's head. "If anyone will kill him it will be me. The two of you drop your weapons now!"

Katherine then swung her left-handed kukri, Mura, around into a reverse grip and aligned it at Shade's throat; keeping her hold on Kole "You lied to me Shade! I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Kate. I just didn't want you to hurt my brother."

I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to hurt him really, really, badly."

From nowhere Marcus emerged from his bed and aimed his sword at the small of Shade's back. "Stop it, all of you or I swear I'll impale the both of you. Damn it I had the perfect joke for something like this.

"Marcus! What the fuck are you doing?" Yelled Shade trying to look behind her and yet keep an eye on the unpredictable Katherine.

"You guys were doing stuff, so I didn't want to feel left out. It felt weird not being a part of this threesome. Oh! I got it. Hey, Kole. Talk about double penetration, right?" he said with a perverted laugh

"Seriously dude, you could have just died and your last words were going to be a fucking sex joke?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Excuse me but,.." Kole struggled to say with the sword to his neck "Um. My pistol is loaded with this experimental gravity and fire Dust I made for Professor Peach's class. If that thing goes off it will literally kill all of us and will most likely takeout this entire half of the dorms. So Kate would you be so kind as to not kill me just yet?"

"He's bluffing." growled Katherine.

"I may be a gambling man but even I don't want to take this risk. Do what he says Kate" said Marcus as he eased away from Shade.

Katherine slammed her Kukris into the floor and into the wall, pinning Kole's jacket collar in the process. She turned around and sat far away from Kole. As she walked away, she hit all three of her teammates for swearing: She punched Kole in the face, slugged Shade in the arm, and kneed Marcus in the groin. "All of you need to watch your language around me."

"Nice bluff dude. You even had me scared with the whole 'team SMKK going up in smoke' thing"

Kole flung his pistol forward and caught the science experiment in mid-air to show his friend. "Wasn't a bluff see." He said holstering his pistol and taking a seat at the foot of his lacerated bed.

"Crazy motherfucker!"

In an instant Katherine's head snapped her head to Marcus as she reached for her throwing knives "He wasn't talking to you Kate. Calm down!" Shade pulled up a chair and acted as a counselor for the couple. The young faunus sat with her shotgun on her lap "Now Katherine. Tell us _calmly_ , what happened."

"We were attacked by a King Taijitu, Kole got eaten, and when he got out of the Grimm, those harlots kissed him and tried to take him from me. I only wanted to reason with them, but Kole thought I overreacted and –"

"Overreacted? You tried to kill the twins, so I tried to stop you. The only way I know best" He interrupted

"Wait. Kole, you get eaten?" Marcus said laughing, "Tell me. Did it spit or swallow you?"

"Marcus shut up! And Kole let Kate continue." She said gesturing towards the Huntress

Well like I said I wanted to confront the girls, but he stood in my way and called me crazy. Plus he swore at me."

Shade looked at her brother with disapproval. "Now Kole. Let's hear your side of the story."

"As I was saying she tried to kill the twins. So I did my job and protected them. Kate was out for blood and I didn't want her to get expelled for killing teammates, so I decided to take the heat. Calling her craz- I mean saying the c-word was the only way I knew."

"Kate. Tell me, when Kole uses 'that word'. How does it make you feel?"

"Angry. Because when we first meet I told him not to use that word. And at times I feel like he's just not listening."

"Okay. Kole, why is that?"

"I'm sorry, I got bored. What were you saying?" he said putting his Scroll back in his pocket.

"Damn it Kole!"

"You see! He never listens, he's immature, and hes the most insufferable jerk I had ever met."

"Yeah. And your point being?"

"I swear I'm going to-"

"I thought you never swear? Isn't that breaking one of your own rules?" Katherine jumped up from her chair about to slap Kole with the back of her hand. "Not the face!" he screamed trying to protect his head

"Kate can I talk to you out in the hallway!" Shade said aiming the shotgun at the huntress.

"Okie dokie." Said Katherine as she smiled at Shade and glared at Kole.

Time passed slowly as the Huntsmen sat in the deafening silence of their dorm room. Kole lit himself a cigarette and began to think what is about to unfold for him.

"Wow, you're really in the dog house now ain'tcha?" laughed Marcus

"Shut the fuck up dude!" he said wiping away his bloody nose.

The door slowly opened as Kate emerged with a bright and happy smile on her face as she retrieved her kukris. The little girl approached Kole, who's first reaction was to grab a hold of Desperado. "Kole I am sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" she pleaded, flashing her melancholy blue eyes.

"Uh…sure?" He said completely surprised and suspicious at the same time.

"Kole, it's your turn." Shade said leading him out to the empty hallway.


	21. Vol 2 Ch 5: Into the Fire

Chapter 5: Into the Fire

Three years ago: Beacon Academy

The siblings exited the room and looked at each other with regret in their eyes. The two stood in the Hallway for about a minute before either one would speak.

"Well that was intense."

"Tell me about it. Well, we talked it over and I have to side with Kate on this one." Said Shade as she leaned against the door to their room

"What?" shouted Kole "You gotta be kidding? Did you not hear the part where she tried to kill me and the twins? What the fuck?"

"Hey! Keep your voice down, dumbass. I'm siding with her, but I would have done the same thing you did. She says she was sorry for attacking the girls, but she really wants you to make it up to her for calling her crazy. So, here." She said reaching into her wallet "Take her out to a movie or something."

"Thanks sis."

"Whatever. Listen, that chick is nuts, no question about it-"

"-No shit. Did I ever tell you about our first date? I still have nightmares."

"-But! She really likes you. Just don't fuck things up with her. Your never gonna find another girl like her, ever. I can talk to Kate and see about having a double date. You and her and me and Grant."

"Ugh. Tell me you're not really dating that pussy."

"Shut the fuck up. He's a nice guy.

"He's a douche! The guy can hardly fight and he never sticks-up for himself."

"I'll admit he has his quarks, but everyone does."

"Ah are you two talking about me again?" came a voice down the hallway.

The two siblings hung their heads low when they heard the voice. Their feelings quickly changed to agitation. They both looked at each other and then to the stranger.

"Ah shit. What do you want sis?" Said Kole wiping away the blood still trickling from his nose

"Well stray, I heard a bunch of commotion coming from your room so I wanted to me a good big sister and try to break up a fight between my little siblings and their friends."

"So the big bad Auburn really does care about us?" said Shade in a patronizing tone "How cute."

"I only care about my pack. I could care less about those two douchebags you call friends."

"Watch wat you say about my girlfriend, bitch." Declared Kole as he grasped the grip of his pistol.

"I swear you may not be a real Fridulf, but you sure have a temper like us, right Shade?"

"Don't insult my team Auburn!" said Shade as she tried to pull away Kole.

"Or what? You still have to do what I say, Beta. You know its bullshit that we weren't put on our own team and it's even more bullshit that I wasn't made leader of AGAT. That Ozpin, is a complete moron. What's Agatha got that I don't?"

"Humility for starters." Said Shade under her breath.

"Ugh…I can't wait till we're out of this dump of a school and we can finally be the team we were meant to be."

"What can I say sis, that's destiny for you. You can't stop us from being on our own team, just like I can't stop you from being a selfish bitch." Kole said lighting a cigarette and arrogantly blowing the smoke in Auburn's face.

"Listen to me you little cur, your lucky I didn't kill you the minute mom brought you home."

"Yeah, yeah. I swear, Auburn. You're all bark and no bite. Hey, I got an idea why don't we settle this like grown-ups and see who the real Alpha is. I kicked your ass in Sparring Practice last year, I betcha I can do it again."

"Are you challenging my right as pack leader?"

"Not at all. I'm saying your right doesn't exist at all."

"Fine I accept your challenge. In three days. We meet in the amphitheater and settle this with honor. Mom and dad may have taken you in, given you our name, taught you of our traditions, but you'll never be one of us. Filthy human." she said spitting on Kole's jacket. "Come on Shade, let's get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere. All my life you treated me and Kole like shit, just because you're the oldest. We're family, Auburn, not some peons lackeys." Blurted Shade

"So, the Beta finally grew a pair, this is turning into one hell of a day" She said laughing maniacally.

"Auburn I too challenge you to a Holmganga for the right of being the Alpha of our pack. If one of us wins you have to listen to us for now on."

"And if I win? What then?"

"Then you have mine and Kole's word that we'll never question your right as Alpha ever again!" said Shade in a hushed tone

"Okay. I accept. I'll See you two in three days. Prepare to get your asses handed to ya."

"Bring it bitch!"

As the elder Fridulf walked away, Shade and Kole looked at each other in fear. "What the fuck did we just do?" whispered Kole

"We just stood up to our big sister. My god we are dead. We are totally dead."

"Hey it'll be okay Shade."

"I could use a drink." She said panicing

The siblings entered the room as pale as ghosts. Shade took a seat next to their desk while Kole reached under his ruined mattress and produced a small bottle of whiskey.

"Hey man, what are you doing with that? Don'tcha know booze is illegal on campus?" said Marcus

"We are going to drink it, duh. All of us."

"I never had alcohol before!" said a nervous Katherine "I'll get some glasses."

"So what's the occasion?" Marcus said huddling around the bottle.

"We just challenged our sister Auburn to a fight. And we both need a little pick me up." Admitted Shade as she took a small tea cup from Katherine.

"Oh dang! You two are going to need a bigger bottle!" proclaimed a surprised Marcus as Kole filled everyone's cup.

"So when's the fight?" asked a concerned Katherine

"Three days. We have three days to train like hell." Blurted Shade

"Well good luck you two." She said raising her glass.

"Thanks Kate." Said Kole "Skoll!"

"Skoll!" answered Shade as she raised her glass

"Cheers. And to team SMKK!" Marcus said knocking back the drink.

"Ugh that stuff is terrible! My mouth feels like its on fire." Yelled Katherine

"It's not bad." replied Marcus as Kole refilled the glasses "We gotta spread the word about this fight. If we capitalize on it, we can make a boat load of cash."

"Sure bro. Get as many people to come as possible. I want everyone to see me kick that bitch's ass." Said Kole

"Language!" said Katherine as she punched hole in the arm

"What do you mean, when you win? I'll be the one to beat her. I am the Beta after all."

"Hey save it for the fight you two." Said Marcus


	22. Vol 2 Ch 6: Family Traditions

Chapter 6: Family Traditions

Present: Vacuo

With their job finished, the team returned to the Lazuli household. Katherine was in the living room telling her father about the many adventures team SMKK had shared back at Beacon Academy.

"Looks like you people went through the ringer." Bruno said seeing the sweat and dust covered team as they staggered in.

"Just another day at the office." Said Grant as he dropped his rifle and fell face first onto the carpeted floor.

"We got attacked." Yawned Marcus as he sat next to Grant on the floor. "I am going to sleep great tonight."

"Ditto!" said Shade

Well don't be off to bed yet. Dinner is in going to be ready soon. My daughter made an exquisite vegetable casserole." Bruno said getting off the couch.

"Excuse me _Mr_. Lazuli. Could I have a word with you in private?" Kole said gritting his teeth trying to hold back his anger

"Sure. _Mr_. Fridulf. We can talk in my office. Follow me."

The two men entered a small study room where they could talk openly. The room featured a large walnut wood desk, bookshelves holding about 1,000 or more texts and behind the desk hung a painted portrait of a much younger Katherine, her father and her mother, who looked exactly like an older Katherine. The Huntsman walked the perimeter of the room and stopped to look through a small box on the edge of the father's desk. Inside was a fresh stock of cigars.

A cocky smile took Kole's face as he reached for a handful of the professionally made cigars "Ooh don't mind if I do." He said placing the cigar in his mouth and lighting it. He took a long drag from the cigar and blew the smoke into the air admiring the smoke's swirling patterns as it vanished into the air. "Damn, these are some high quality smokes."

"May I ask why you are rummaging through my belongings _Mr_. Fridulf?"

"Call it a reimbursement for almost getting my ass shot today for safeguarding this." He said tossing a Dust pistol onto the desk.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" the man said

"Oops, you said a bad word. You're lucky Kate's not here. She usually slugs anyone who swears." He taunted rubbing his constantly bruised arm as he approached the man "So Mr. L, ya wanna tell me what you're doing selling guns to the Datura gang?"

"I'm a merchant! Plain and simple. Who I do business with is of none of your concern."

"You're no merchant, you're an arms dealer." He said exhaling the cigar smoke from his lungs "So I bet you must still be sore about losing your partners in the Azure Moon? I take it Kate has no idea about your 'clandestine' business associates?"

Bruno was so full of rage he pushed the arrogant slacker out of his way and took the pistol in hand. He raised the gun at Kole intent of shooting him then and there. "And might I ask how it is that a punk like yourself thinks he can waltz into my home, proclaim to be my daughter's suitor and try miserably to blackmail me?"

"Wow, looks like crazy really is hereditary." He said drawing Desperado and aiming at the man.

"I'm not crazy!" Said Bruno as he placed his finger on the pistols trigger.

"And I'm not trying to blackmail anybody." He declared taking a puff from the cigar. "I'm just here on vacation okay?"

A knock came from the door behind them. As the door began to open. The two men looked at each other and hid their guns behind their backs. "Boys, dinners ready." Said Katherine as she poked her head inside.

"Okay, be right there babe." Kole said taking another puff from the cigar

"Kole, I wish you would stop smoking its really bad for your health." She said with concern for the Huntsman, seeing the cigar in his hand.

"So is fighting Grimm, but you don't see me getting killed by them anytime soon "

"We can only hope." Said Bruno under his breath

From behind his back Kole, pulled back the hammer on his pistol and Bruno did the same. They both looked at Katherine with a smile as they struggled trying not to shoot the other at any second.

"Anyway, you better get ready for dinner. It's getting cold"

"Be right there sweetheart. We just have to finish something up real quick." Said Bruno. As the door closed, the men lowered their guns and stared at each other. "I don't like you Mr. Fridulf"

"Sir, I'm your daughter's boyfriend, you don't have to like me. You just have to tolerate the fact that I love her."

Bruno placed the pistol back on his desk and looked back at the huntsman. "Hmm. I will admit Mr. Fridulf, you certainly have the gall to laugh at danger. I'm glad to see that my Katherine isn't the only insane member on her team."

Even in Vacuo, after dinner, it was business as usual for team SMKK: Marcus, Grant, Bruno Lazuli, and Kole spent the afternoon playing poker, while Shade and Kate were checking upcoming missions with promising payoffs.

"Damn it!" Grant said slamming his hands of cards on the dining table. "Marcus that's the fourth hand in a row. I swear your cheating."

"Watch your language!" yelled Kate from across the room

"Sorry Kate." He replied "You lucky bastard" he whispered

"I make my own luck, dude" answered Marcus

"Listen up guys we've been checking the listings and we got a couple jobs coming up. We have one Search and Destroy a few miles east of Shade Academy, only down side is its gonna be pretty far away. You may be gone for almost a month."

"I'll take it." said Katherine

Everyone including, Bruno looked at the Huntress in shock. Despite her skill and her cunning wit, they still saw her as this frail little girl.

"Are you sure Kate?" asked a concerned Shade

"Yeah. Guys, Vacuo is my home. I'll be there and back quicker than you can say Goliath."

"Alright then. Next: Local law enforcement says there's been some suspicious activity outside town. Grant I want you and Kole to check it out."

"Sis. Do I have to? He's such a douche bag." Sighed Kole

"Fuck you, dude." said Grant. From across the room, Katherine threw one of her knives at the Huntsman, which landed in the back of his chair. "Are you kidding me Kate?"

"You people really need to stop swearing it's a bad habit."

"Yeah and so is trying to kill teammates!"

"Oh come on that only happened once." She said pouting

The next day Katherine and Shade left to get some coffee before Kate would leave for her month long mission, leaving the boys alone. This would prove to be a fatal mistake. The Huntsmen gathered their equipment and prepared for each of their upcoming missions. Kole sat at the foot of his bed and sharpened the blade of his custom pistol.

"Hey Kole." Said Marcus as he knocked on the open door.

"What's up bro?" he said not taking his eyes off his work.

"I got something to ask you?"

"No that dress doesn't make your ass look fat, your fat ass is what makes your ass look fat." He said laughing to himself.

"Ha, ha, jackass" he replied with sarcasm "It's about Grant. I have a feeling he's gonna purpose to Shade sometime soon. He really wants you to give him your blessing. He already has your dad's okay, but he feels that he just needs yours."

Hearing those words, Kole dropped his sharpening stone, flipped his pistol forward to chamber a bullet and stormed out of the room looking for his prey. "Where is he?" he asked calmly

"Kole! What are you doing man?" he said following the Huntsman

"I just wanna talk to him"

"With your gun?"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Listen to me Kole!"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Kole! Stop it!"

I just wanna shoot him"

"What?"

"I just wanna talk to him." He said standing in the middle of the living area. "Grant Moss! Show yourself!"

"What do you want now Kole?" He yelled emerging from the bathroom while buckling his belt. Without saying a word, the distraught Huntsman fired his pistol at the clueless man, missing his target and shattering a vase next to him. "Holy shit!" he shouted running back into the bathroom.

"Face me bitch!" The Huntsman said shooting blindly through the door. Splintering the door with ease.

"You're fucking insane! Somebody stop this psycho!" Grant screamed hiding in the bathtub.

"Gentlemen! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Bruno as he stood atop the staircase looking down at the altercation.

"Sorry sir. We just have a small impasse." Said Marcus as he tried to drag Kole away

"Listen to me Grant! I challenge you to a Holmganga! Now tell me, do you accept?"

"Fine, sure, whatever. Just stop shooting at me." He said slowly coming out of the bathroom

"Wow I didn't know you were so eager to die. Finally seems like you grew a pair." he said going back to his room. "Let's meet tomorrow morning at high noon. My lunch is going to taste awesome with you gone."

"Wait, what? Marcus what's a Hol-man-gag?" he said with confusion

"It's a Holmganga. It's a very old tradition in parts of Remnant. It means a duel for honor. To see such an archaic ritual will be such a treat. I should get my camera and prepare the training grounds." Said Bruno with excitement

"What?"

Back behind the Lazuli household sat a small arena area where Katherine used to train and practice her knife fighting when she was younger. The center of the flat, dirt arena was marked with four boulders set eighteen feet apart to mark the boundaries for the dual. Towards the middle of the arena, Kole stood ready with pistol in hand waiting anxiously for his opponent to enter the ring.

"Mr. Firdulf lets make this challenge a little more interesting. If you win you will have my approval to date my daughter. And Mr. Moss if you win, I'll personally pay for your wedding. I'm sure that is enough incentive for you both to give a great performance." Bruno said adjusting his camera.

"You ready bitch?" said Kole tapping his finger against the pistol

"So what's the rules? Can we tap out or do we go till the first one draws blood or what?"

"Sure." he said glaring at the man before him as he lit a cigarette

"That didn't answer my question."

"Woo! Kick his ass Grant!" Shouted Marcus who was sitting ringside with a fresh bucket of popcorn.

"Gentlemen. We are here to settle the dispute between Mr. Kole Fridulf and Mr. Grant Moss. Now then, shall we Begin?" said Bruno as he stood behind the video camera.

The combatants drew their weapons and locked eyes with each other. Kole chambered a round into his pistol and stood with his knife blade ready to cut. Grant took the magazine from his rifle and activated the extended the hidden sword blade within the clip. He pointed the sword at Kole and stood on guard.

"Fight!"


	23. Vol 2 Ch 7: Dog Fight

Chapter 7: Dog Fight

Three years ago, Beacon Academy

All across Beacon, students and faculty alike waited impatiently for the fight of the ages: A three-person free-for-all, battle royale.

Marcus had done as promised, he sent out emails and countless text messages broadcasting the upcoming fight. The campus was divided on who would be the victor and this allowed Marcus to profit on the tensions between team Shade and Team Kole.

When it came the day fight, every team at Beacon flooded into the amphitheater. Marcus couldn't help but steal a chalkboard from one of the lecture halls to help kee A single spotlight flashed on as it followed the Fridulfs to the stage. Every team at Beacon cheered for their own fighter: Team FLAM held posters rooting for Kole; Team VLOT cheered for Shade and of course team AGAT was supporting Auburn. Once on stage Kole took off his jacket and tossed it to the crowd, basking in the glory, he then adjusted his beanie; Shade pumped a Dust round into her shotgun and taps her fingers on the weapons grip, and Auburn cracked he neck and knuckles as she glared at Shade. She then unsheathes her weapon Skalmund, extends the blade to full sword length, and twirls the blade around to intimidate her siblings.

With the fighters ready, Marcus jumped on stage with a microphone in hand ready to announce the fight. "Ladies, Gentleman, Huntsman and Huntresses alike. Are you ready? In this corner," he said gesturing towards Kole "standing in at 5'10" and weighing a whopping 146 pounds of muscle, cigarettes and fast food. The Man amongst the Beasts, my homie, Kole Fridulf!"

Half of the auditorium erupted as Kole took a bow and flexed his muscles. When he was on stage, he loved the attention he got when people watched him fight. He knew every action he made was being observed, so he made sure that with every shot, every punch, and every snappy come back would make people remember him as The Lone Wolf he once was.

"Whoo! Go Kole!" yelled team FLAM in unison

"There he is, my hero." Said Stacey with admiration

"You can't be serious. Didn't you say he was already taken?" asked team leader Franklin Charr.

"For now."

"And in the other corner standing at 5'9" and weighing in at none of my fucking business. The Fearless Leader of team SMKK, Shade Fridulf!"

Again, the other half of the auditorium erupted as Shade simply waved to her supporters. Unlike her brother she was too busy observing Auburn's actions

"Go Shade!" screamed Grant

"What the heck traitor?" laughed Agatha

"What? She's my girlfriend. I gotta be supportive."

"Your loyalty is admirable, but I have a feeling she's not going to stand a chance against Auburn." Proclaimed the stoic Tawny Steinn, Agatha's older sister.

"Come on gals. At least we can agree that Kole is going to get his ass kicked right?

"Oh yeah!" said Agatha

"Without a doubt."

"And finally we have the reigning champ, the Pack leader herself, the queen B- with an -itch, Auburn Fridulf!"

Despite her infamy the crowd of spectators all cheered for Auburn. Her rude and selfish nature made her despised by her classmates but she gained her popularity by being a fierce fighter.

"Fighters. Are you ready?" The three Fridulfs prepared their weapons and stood on guard. All together the crowd counted down with Marcus. "3…2…1…Fight!"

Instantly Shade transformed Skeggart into axe mode and rushed towards her sister. The elder Fridulf blocked the attack with her sword and stood in a deadlock. "I've been looking forward to this little sister I hope you won't disappoint me." Auburn said pushing against the axe

"Trust me I won't." snarled Shade

Meanwhile Kole still stood back at his corner and lit a cigarette, watching the two fight. Halfway through his smoke Kole focused his aura and summoned his familiar wolf. He looked down at the ghostly wolf and smiled at it. The wolf looked back at him and then looked at the women across the stage. The huntsman and familiar then bolted forward blindsiding the preoccupied women. "Surprise motherfucker!" he screamed as he punched Auburn in side of the face. The wolf on the other hand, clenched its jaws down on Shades leg thigh.

"Son of a bi-" Shade screamed as she transformed Skeggart back to shotgun mode and blasted the wolf at point blank range. "You dick!" The wolf vanished into thin air and Kole, turned his attention to Shade. As Shade pumped another round into the gun, Kole spun around her and hit her in the back of the head with the brass-knuckles on his trigger guard. He looked to the crowd of people as they cheered on his antics

"Ladies and gentleman give it up for the king of the ring!" laughed Marcus

"What the hell are you doing? We were supposed to fight her together, you idiot." Screamed Shade

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Yes I did!" she screamed

"Huh. Guess I didn't listen."

"Damn it Kole!"

Auburn looked at her siblings with a cocky smile as bright white flames burned around her. A wave of white hot heat burst from the elder sibling. Auburn had just gone Berzerk.

"Oh Shit!" they yelled together

"Kole if we're going to win, you need to make me angry. Fast!"

"Ok…uh. Hey Shade. Your mommas so fat that even her clothes have stretchmarks."

Shade looked to her brother with annoyance "We have the same mom, dumbass!"

"Oh yeah. I Got it. Shade you're so fat you once broke your arm and gravy poured out. You're so fat, your belt is the equator. No wait, you're so ugly you scared the shit out of a toilet. Your so…"

Before he could deliver his next insult, Shade's aura erupted into a huge green inferno. She transformed her weapon back to axe-mode and charged at her sister. The two faunus' once again entered a deadlock. This time Kole played it safe and let the wolves fight. As they locked blades, the fight was clearly getting nowhere. They were evenly matched

"Well I'm bored now." He said loading his pistol with the special Dust round he was going to use for Professor Peach's class. The Huntsman chambered the round and aimed for the feet of the women. "Bang!" An ear splitting explosion occurred as the science experiment hit its mark. A thick cloud of black smoke billowed from the shattered floorboards of the stage. "Holy fucking shit! That was fucking awesome!" he yelled with laughter "Yo Marcus, I'm so getting an A for that class." He screamed turning his back on the crater.

"Look out behind you!" screamed Stacey from the silent audience.

"Oh shit!" he yelled seeing the two pairs of rage filled green eyes lock onto him.

"You're dead!" growled Shade as her aura flared once again into an inferno.

The wolves snarled at Kole as he dodged their hate filled attacks. When Auburn wound thrust her sword at the human, Shade would use the beard of her axe to hook onto him. Kole had no choice but to resort to one of his most deceitful tricks if he was going to win: annoy his sisters and stall for time.

"Come on bitches." He said shooting at the angry Faunus' "Auburn, you're so stupid you shoved a telephone up your ass and thought you were getting a booty call"

"I'll kill you!" roared Auburn, blocking the shots with her sword. She retracted her sword to knife size and slashed at her little brother.

"Hey. Didn't dad ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" he taunted continuing to shoot at his sister.

Auburn then pointed Skalmund and returned fire at the insolent pest before her. Ooh is it shooting time? Watch this. Bang..Bang...Bang, bang, bang…Bang, bang." he said with every shot as Auburn blocked the bullets with her sword.

"Will you just shut up!" screamed Shade as she swung her axe at Kole's head.

"Ohh…Wait remember that old poem mom would recite when the three of you would spar? How did it go again?" The huntsman swiped away the axe with a cocky smile as he continued his unorthodox technique. "I got it."

This only continued to anger the sisters while they "Skeggold…" he said dodging the axe "Skalmold…" he yelled jumping back from a knife jab.

"Why won't you just die already?" yelled Auburn as her aura flames began to die down

"Skildr ro Klofnir." Yelled the Huntsman blocking both the weapons with his tiny knife "Okay I could use some help here." Again Kole's aura glowed blue as this time two wolves appeared to fend off the attackers. The ghostly beasts bit at Shade and Auburns legs so Kole could push Shade away and 'lock swords with Auburn. The familiars then ganged up on Shade and attacked her as rabid as she fought.

"Good luck stray. Your little tricks won't work on me. You're never going to be the Pack leader."

"I don't wanna be Pack Leader." he said as he punched Auburn a second time in the face. All around her the white flames dissipated and her rage vanished. Her aura was drained, but not yet at legal disqualifying levels. "Mom's the real Pack Leader you idiot."

"But I'm the eldest. You two do whatever I say!"

"Yeah. Cause you're our big sister. Sometimes we gotta listen to you. Sometimes though"

"You're never going to be the Alpha!" she yelled trying to stab him again

"I am the Alpha, the Alpha Male. Shade's your real challenger. I'm just here, cause I wanted to try and knock the bitch out of you." Furious at the revelation, Auburn used one of his own tricks and kicked the Huntsman in the groin while he was gloating. When he fell to the ground, she then stomped on his leg with her steel toed boots. Across the stage, the wolves too disappeared. Kole was too weak and injured to continue.

"And Kole Fridulf is out of the match!" yelled Marcus "Now its Shade versus Auburn. Place your bets now."

Auburn stood in fear as Shade's aura continued to burn green. Shade glared at her sister as she transformed Skeggart to shotgun mode and fired a volley of Gravity Dust rounds at her target. Finally, auburn was down for the count.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I give you your champion and new Pack Leader. Shade Fridulf" yelled Marcus.

Seeing her sister down, Shade fell to her knees completely exhausted. She awoke lying in an Infirmary bed. Next to her was Kole was in a wheelchair and had an ice pack resting on his crotch. "Tell me that wasn't my doing?"

"Nope. I can't believe your plan worked." he said trying to balance himself on the rear wheels of the chair.

"The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend, bro."

"Still you did try to kill me though." He said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes "You really need to go to those court ordered anger management classes."

"Whatever. At least it worked. Where's Marcus and Kate?"

"Marcus is counting his winnings. The rat bastard was the one guy in the auditorium that bet I would lose. I swear he must of won like 2,000 Lein. That's not including what he charged to watch the fight. We're going to be rolling in dough." He replied taking a puff from the cigarette.

"And Kate? Whats she up to?"

"I'm right here!" Katherine said popping up from the side of Shade's bed and hopping onto the hospital bed. "Someone has to keep you two out of trouble. I can't believe you won Shade! I don't mean to sound racist, but so are you like the top dog now?"

"It means that I'm the Alpha Female for our family. And now Auburn is the Beta Female." She said smiling with accomplishment.

"So what do you win? A trophy or like a medal?"

"Nothing" replied Kole. "Just honor and the right to be a real pack leader."

"So our team is like your own pack right?"

"Yep."

"And you being this Alpha Female means that you are now more qualified to be our leader right?"

"Pretty much"

Okay. And this fight had nothing to do with you hating your sister. It was just you two asserting yourselves as these Alpha Males and Females."

"Yeah that's the idea in a nut shell" said Kole taking a puff from his cigarette "Don't get me wrong, it was fun to smack her around a bit, but we don't really hate her. She just needed to know her place."

"I hate politics." Kate said still trying to understand their family "Baby, I can't believe what that big bad Auburn did to you." she said looking at his wheelchair.

"I'm sure I'll be back on my feet soon."

"Well until then. I'll make you some of those deep fried snack cakes you love so much."

"Awesome!" he said exhaling the smoke from his lungs

"What? I got hurt too. Don't I get a congratulatory meal?" begged Shade

"Sure. How does a ribeye steak sound to you?"

"Kate you are awesome" she said with her mouth, watering at the thought of the steak "And Kole I'm really sorry that I almost killed you again."

"Don't worry about it. As you can see I'm okay. Remember, nothing can kill the Lone Wolf."

"Nothing except for that insufferable smoking Mr. Fridulf." Said a nurse as she ripped the cigarette from his lips. "Keep it up and you'll have lung cancer by age 30. And get out of that damn chair. People with real injuries need that thing."

"Fine." he said standing to his feet

"What the heck?" cried Katherine seeing her boyfriend in perfect condition

"What that? I'm just lazy."

"You jerk!" She said punching Kole in the arm

"Grow up Kole." said Shade throwing her pillow at the Huntsman

"Make me."


	24. Vol 2 Ch8: The Lone WolfThe Red Death

Chapter 8: The Lone Wolf and The Red Death

Present: Vacuo

The two huntsmen left the Lazuli house and investigated every suspicious looking place where ne'er-do-wells might frequent, which just so happened to be the very same bars Kole and Marcus were thrown out of when they first arrived in Vacuo.

"So does this mean I'm the Alpha wolf now?" asked Grant as he took a sip of vodka

"No. It means that now I can't kick your ass any time soon." Kole said waving to the bartender to refill his glass

"You Fridulf's have some weird traditions."

"Whatever."

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Isn't that just one of life's great mysteries? Why are any of us here on this miserable rock? We got monsters trying to constantly kill us, psychotic gangs running amok, and worse yet we got us just trying to scrape by. I swear its stuff like that, that keeps me up at night."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said staring his partner "I meant why are we here in this hot assed part of the world getting our asses shot at by god knows who, and in the middle of it having to track down some weird people."

"Oh. I have no idea." He said looking at his reflection in the mirror hanging against the wall over the bar.

"God damn. This is what I'm talking about. How the fuck are we supposed to find 'certain weird looking people' in Vacuo of all places. This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack"

"And they just walked in." Kole said gesturing to the mirror as he watched three guys with tattoos entered the bar all dressed similarly in casual clothing movements. Don't turn around. Look through the mirror you idiot"

"Well shit that was convenient. So how do you wanna do this? Go in good cop bad cop style or just go guns blazing?"

"My god you need to stop watching cop shows. We'll follow them when they leave. Then we'll see where they go."

Two hours, a pitchers of beer, and three shots of whiskey later, the Huntsmen began their pursuit.

"Oh man. This is going to be awesome." Mumbled a woozy Grant as he followed Kole out the bar.

"Geeze you fucking light weight. Keep it down."

"Okay, okay."

Through the dead of the night the Huntsmen followed the men to an abandoned factory that was anything but abandoned. Freight trucks were parked all over the compound and crates branded with the Schnee Dust Company snowflake were being moved around. The Huntsmen snuck into the base and investigated the area.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say we found the place." Whispered Grant

"No shit!" Kole said snapping photos on his scroll

"Who are these guys?"

"Datura by the looks of it."

High atop a catwalk the huntsmen saw a familiar figure walk across and bark orders. "Move those trucks now." Yelled the man

"Holy shit isn't that the guy Bruno hired us to work for?" said Grant with shock

"Damn it. You're right"

"Kole we should get out of he-"

Just as Grant tried to suggest a retreat. A second familiar figure in a leather biker jacket with a skull balaclava and long red hair walked onto the catwalk.

"Nice to see you again." Said Phoenician "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the Datura are more than glad that your association is working with us in our new endeavors."

"Oh shit!" said Kole with his jaw hanging low

"Who is she?"

"The Red Death." he proclaimed as he drew his pistol and walked towards the stairway to the catwalk. "Finally I get to kill that bitch once and for all."

"That Juliet chick? Kole! Kole! Knock it off. There's no way we'll make it out of here if you go in guns blazing."

"Get out of my way prick."

Just before he was within the light of the spotlights, the figure removed her mask. Both Huntsmen stood speechless to see the true identity of the woman. When the woman turned her back towards the men, they could clearly see a Faunus wolf tail.

"You have to be shitting me!" Said Grant as he took a photo of the woman.

"Okay. We're getting out of here now" said Kole as he holstered his pistol and ran off into the night

Back at the Lazuli household the Huntsmen burst through the door trying to think of the best way to break the news to their friends.

"Auburn is working for the motherfucking Datura!" screamed Grant

"What?" yelled Shade. An uncharacteristically stoic Kole tossed her his scroll to show the picture he took of his big sister. "Oh my god."

"Wait, so she was that asshole I fought during the convoy?" said Marcus who took the scroll from Shade.

"Okay. This is bad. This is really bad! She already knows we are in Vacuo. We gotta get out of here." Said Grant as he sat on the couch trying to make sense of everything. "Game over man! Game over!"

"Hey calm down!" said Shade as she slapped Grant. "She doesn't know where we are. We just have to lay low till Kate gets back then we can get the hell out of Dodge."

Kole silently left the group and locked himself in the bathroom. His trembling hands reached into his pocket for his lighter and lit himself another cigarette. The Huntsman grasped his lighter tightly as a wave of pain hit him. He opened his hand and looked down at the source of his anguish: an old silver cased butane jet lighter with his emblem on both sides of the case, a variation of his dad's own emblem, a dark grey five-pointed sheriff star within a thin grey ring.

Next to Desperado, he had this small trinket with him ever since his days in the Black Lotus. He first acquired it from the first crazy girl in his life, one of the most dangerous girls alive: Juliet Rojas, AKA The Red Death. Back then, they were only seventeen and were already lieutenants in the Black Lotus Syndicate.

One of his most memorable moments with her was five years ago when the two of them had just wiped out an entire Azure Moon stronghold in Atlas. As the last of their enemy lay dying, they decided to have a celebratory date at a nearby bar. When they walked in Kole went up to the bar and started to order for them while Juliet went back to the woman's bathroom to wash the dried blood from her hands. When she got back to the bar she found the bartender, flirting with Kole.

"So what would you like handsome?" asked the woman.

"Whiskey on the rocks" he replied with a smile

So fueled by jealousy Juliet approached the bartender in a calm and bubbly manner "Hi there…Mary." She said seeing the nametag on the bartender's blouse. Juliet then began to laugh to herself as she played with her long red hair. "Could you please make me a Bloody Mary?"

The bartender looked around the shelves under the counter but returned empty handed. "I'm sorry miss but it seems we're all out of tomato juice."

"No problem. Could I get a tall glass of Vodka then?

The woman set a glass before Juliet and filled the glass half full. "Is this enough ma'am?

"Perfect!" she said with a smile. Juliet then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife. She grabbed the bartender's wrist, placed her hand over the glass, and stab the knife threw the mouth of the glass. The woman screamed in pain while Juliet laughed maniacally as the glass turned from crystal clear to a bright cloudy red. The psychopath ripped the woman's nametag from her shirt and took a sip from the bloody concoction.

"Mmm… now that's what I call a Bloody Mary!"

Meanwhile Kole just sat back on a barstool and laughed at what just unfolded. "Ha! Nice one babe. How can I be so lucky to get a gal who is as funny and hot as you?"

"Ah. Thanks puppy. Well it looks like they just announced last call. I'll empty the register while you pick-out a nice bottle for later."

He then reached for the glass and took a sip and looked at Juliet. "You're right babe. It is Bloody but I think it could use a little more Mary." He said drawing Desperado and shooting the wounded woman in the head.

Juliet then took the vodka based drink and poured it down the counter top. She reached into her pocket and lit the bar on fire. The two left the bar and walked hand in hand down the sidewalk as firetrucks rushed by.

"Oh that reminds me. I got you something." She said tossing Kole the lighter. "I had it made specially for you."

"Ah babe. You do care about me. Here I also got you a present." He replied reaching into his jacket pocket and produced a small gift wrapped box

"Oh, Puppy. You shouldn't have." She said ripping open the wrapper "I love it!" The woman opened the small box and retrieved a small cabochon necklace with her own emblem engraved on the pendant: a black heart with a pale red skull in the center.

A knock at the door snapped the huntsman back to reality. "Kole are you okay?" said a woman's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just need a smoke." He replied looking down to his cigarette to find that while he was reminiscing his cigarette had burned out. "Shit!" he said to himself.

"Okay. Listen were going to have to law low until Kate gets back. those pricks may know we're in Vacuo but they don't need to know we're in Oasis."

"Yeah sure, whatever." He replied opening his pack and lighting another cigarette.

"It'll be okay bro. Just have faith, like Kate."

"Yeah. Faith, right." Unlike his girlfriend, he never really put much stock in faith. The only things he really did believe in was himself, his gun, and his team. "I can't believe I'm even doing this." he said in a hushed tone while sitting in the edge of the bathtub. "So if anyone up there or wherever can even hear me. Keep your fucking eye on my girlfriend Kate. And if my team ever comes across my sister Auburn or that bitch Juliet, make sure nothing gets in the way of me killing them."

While he prayed his mind flashed back to Beacon. It was this time he had already been dating Katherine. And it was at this time that his ice covered heart began to thaw.

"Ugh. That class took forever." Shade said leading her team through the hallways into their dorm room.

"I know. I'd prefer to hear some of Ports boring stories, then hear another of Peach's lectures." Marcus said throwing his backpack on his bed. "That girl just can't shut up."

"She's not that bad." Katherine said jumping onto the edge of her bed. "What do you think Kole?"

"I don't know. I sleep through her class as easily as everyone else's, so I don't have much of an opinion"

"How is it that you can sleep through all your classes, Kick everyone's a- BUTT in sparring class" Shade corrected seeing Katherine stare at her, sitting on the edge of her bed with a hand close to a throwing knife in her sheathe "and still manage to pass your classes with flying colors"

"What can I say it must be fate." Kole replied hanging his gun belt on the post of his headboard.

"More like you got a four leafed clover shoved up your ass." From nowhere a throwing knife came flying through the air aimed at Shade. The young leader quickly raised her shotgun as the tiny blade embedded itself in the wooden pistol grip, just millimeters away from severing her trigger finger. "Ha! You missed." Se proclaimed pulling out the knife and lobbing it onto Katherine's bed.

"I never miss. Please, Shade you really have to stop swearing it's a nasty habit."

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm gonna turn in early. I got a History test with Oobleck in the morning and I didn't even study at all." Said Marcus as he hopped on his bed.

"Same here. Shade and I still have to review our combat footage for Professor Goodwitch." Katherine said leaning her sword sheath against her bed.

"Goodnight babe." He said taking off his jacket and pulling his beanie over his eyes

"Goodnight Kole." She replied blowing him a kiss.

"Ugh you two are making me sick." Sighed Shade with a laugh.

Later that night, while his team slept, Kole silently got dressed in the cover of darkness. He slung his pistol belt over his shoulder, and snuck off campus. He clung to the shadows of the Academy's vast hallways and made sure to stay within the blind spots of all the security cameras. He made his way across Vale to an apartment building in the Residential District. He looked down at his scroll and pulled up the message

* "Since you're in Vale I thought we could have a little dinner date. Meet me at the Gilded Apartment complex, room 141 –Juliet." *

He patrolled the walkways searching for the door marked 141. Once he found the room he saw that the door was left ajar and the faint sounds of muffled screams cries for help could be heard inside. He drew Desperado and rushed into the room, but found two people blindfolded, gagged, and tied to table chairs. Next to a candle-lit dining table was a red haired woman in a black tank top and black and red skirt was sitting atop the table, smiling at him.

"Ah, honey your home. How was work?" said the woman with a laugh. Playing with her necklace.

Kole lowered his pistol and looked at the people who she could presume were her hostages. "Who are these people?"

"Well, they live here. These people really need to get a better security system. Can you believe they had a simple chain lock on their door? I guess they want to have a good look at the pizza guy before they let him in."

"Ah shit." He said in disbelief

"Well that's why I brought the bolt cutters." She said lifting up the cutters on the table. Kole closed the door behind him and stared at the woman in confusion. "For the door silly. They open up, I snip the chain, and guess what?"

"What?" he said in an annoyed tone

"I'm not the pizza guy." she said laughing hysterically

"My God. You really are insane."

"No silly, I'm Juliet. Ha dad joke."

Kole couldn't help but smile at her insanity and shook his head as he snickered. "Jokes aside, why are we here?"

"Well, puppy. The Man of the house has recently been through a rather traumatic experience." She said moving from the table to the hostages.

"He saw first-hand, a late night turf battle between the dreaded Black Lotus crime syndicate and some gutter rats with a less intimidating name."

"Let me guess the, Azure Moon?" he said tightening the grip on his pistol

"Bingo! And among the many faces that he saw, guess who's face he could clearly make out?" she said sitting on the male hostage's lap as she pointing at the young Huntsman. "Since the boss really hates losing his favorite crime duo, he told me to have you either put a bullet through this guy, or I put a bullet in you. And as any good pet owner I did what anyone else would do. I tracked him down, bound and gagged him and his wife, and let you tie up this loose end, even though he's already tied up." She said with a maniacal laugh.

Kole raised his pistol and pressed it to the man's temple. He moved his finger onto the trigger, but right as he was about to pull the trigger, he began to think about Katherine and how much she would hate and fear who he really was. This made his hand start to tremble and the tension on the trigger became impossible to pull.

Seeing his hesitation, Juliet got off the man's lap, ripped the gun from Kole's hand and shot the hostage herself. The loud pop of the pistol, sent a rush of fear through the other hostage as Juliet then aimed the pistol at the other woman and fired it again, spraying the side of her face with little droplets of blood. "What the fuck was that?" she screamed at the Huntsman.

"Sorry. I haven't had a smoke all day." He said opening a pack of cigarettes for him and the woman

"Well, maybe my jokes can help. Laughter is the best medicine. And you know you can't spell laughter without slaughter." She said taking a puff from the offered cigarette.

Just before they were going to kiss the doorbell rang. Kole instantly raised his pistol and aimed for the door.

"Oh, that would be the pizza guy. Just a second." Juliet stood at the door and made sure she looked presentable: she ran her fingers through her hair and placed a sincere smile on her face. "Hi there. May I help you?"

The delivery guy couldn't help but stare in fear as a woman with blood splattered on her face smiled at the man with such joy. "Uh… I-I have a medium pizza for-for a Mr. and Mrs. P-Pinkman."

"That's us, thank you so much." She said taking the box from the boy. "Puppy, could you take care of the bill while I get the plates."

Kole holstered his pistol and reached into his wallet. "Listen I don't want my gal to hurt you. Here's 50 Lein, now forget you ever saw us." He whispered

"Thank you, sir." The boy said taking the money and running for the elevator.

Kole looked back at Juliet who was smiling at him with her evil smile. "I wonder what his problem was?" Without saying a word he pointed to his face with the barrel of his gun. Juliet looked at him puzzled by the gesture and then realized she was still covered in blood. "Sorry." She said wiping her face with her hand and wiping the blood onto her skirt.

For some reason, even unknown to him. He couldn't stand to look at his girlfriend. "Babe…" he said with trepidation.

"What is it puppy?"

"There's no easy way to say this. I want out."

"Out of what? This room? The doors right over there" she said pointing at the door with a half-eaten slice of pizza

"You know what I mean. I want out of this life. I'm tired of all the killing, constantly getting shot at, and I don't mean ANY disrespect, but you are starting to scare me with this whole 'psycho' vibe."

"Okay." she said taking a bite from her pizza.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Nope. I can tell that you aren't in your right mind. So go on. Take a little break, recharge your batteries, kill some Datura bitches, and comeback to Atlas so we can finish this little business with them."

"Babe. I'm not coming back. You hear me. I'm done with the Datura, I'm done with the Black Lotus, I'm done with FLWR and I'm done with you!" He screamed

Kole stepped back as Juliet stood there and dropped her plate. She reached behind her back and aimed a small pistol at the Huntsman. In response, Kole also aimed Desperado at his now former love. "Are you breaking op with me?" she said with tears forming in her

"Yeah. With you and everything else."

"Fine. I'll be sure to tell the Z and Wynn about you, traitor. Oh, and I would say to watch your back. But the next time you see me, I'm going to carve your heart out of your chest and eat it!" she said transforming her pistol into a knife and playing with the blade.

"I've been wanting to say this for a while, but 'fuck off you crazy bitch'!"

The Huntsman kept his eyes on the woman as he walked backwards to the exit. As he made his way back to Beacon, he kept looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't followed. Back at the team's dorm room he crept into the darkness praying not to wake his friends.

"Kole? Is that you." Came a voice from the blackness of the dorm

"Hey. Sorry I woke you Kate. I had to take a leak."

"You were gone for almost two hours?" she said flipping on the light on her alarm clock.

"Fine. I went into town to snag a couple cheeseburgers. I was going to get you one but I ate it on the way."

"Ah thanks. You're such a sweet little puppy dog."

"Please!" He harshly snapped "Don't call me that." He whispered trying not to upset her

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Anyway its late, and I gotta hit the hay."

"Okay. Goodnight Mr. Grumpy"


	25. Vol 2 Ch9: Big trouble in little Vacuo

Chapter 9: Big trouble in little Vacuo

Present: Vacuo

Time passed by slowly as team SMKK waited impatiently for Katherine to get back. Everyone heeded Shade's advice and hadn't left the house in 2 weeks. The team sat in the living room bored senseless. Shade and Marcus were watching t.v, Grant was reading a book from Bruno's office, and Kole was asleep on the floor in front of them

"Oh my fucking god I'm bored!" sighed Shade as she flipped through the t.v. channels trying to cure her boredom

"Ugh. Your right." Said Marcus "Hey Kole. Kole!"

"Geeze! What do you possibly want?" he said lifting his beanie from his eyes

"Entertain us. Tell us a bit about your ex."

"Fuck off." He replied flipping off his friend

"Come on I want to know."

"Yeah. I'm curious too" added Shade "I wanna know what it is that you find attractive about psycho chicks." Kole continued to flip them off as he tried to go back to sleep. "So where'd you two assholes meet?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. We meet in Atlas. Happy now?"

"Okay. So why did you cheat on Kate with her?" Asked Grant

"Hey! I never cheated on Kate. I left Juliet for Kate. Got it!"

"Dang bro. What was she like?"

"Beautiful, strong, confident, funny. Pretty much the complete package." He said with nostalgia

Wow. I wonder if she's still seeing anyone?"

Stay away from her bro. she may sound great. But she's also dangerous, unpredictable, and fucking jealous. I once saw her kill a chick on the streets just cause she said 'hi' to me.

"Holy shit! How could you get caught up with a bitch like that?" asked Shade

"Hey I left that bitch, okay? I'm done with that life and I wanna try and make up for it. It just so happens that Kate helped."

"How?"

From behind the couch a small figure slowly arose, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Huntsman and Huntress. The figure raised it's hands up high and slammed them down on the shoulders of the two. "GOLIATH!" screamed the figure

"Holy fucking shit!" yelled Marcus as he jumped forward falling on Kole

"Damn it Kate! Not Funny!" Shade said feeling her heart beat out of her chest.

"I…I'm so- sorry…I… I couldn't help myself." Katherine said struggling contain her laughter.

"Welcome back babe." Said Kole pushing Marcus off of him

"Awe, thank you." She said still giggling

With the team reunited, Shade pulled out her scroll and made all the plans for their quick escape back to the City of Vale. "Okay people pack your bags. Vacation time is over and we gotta get back home fast. We leave for the train station tomorrow afternoon."

"Do we have to?" pleaded Kole

"Shut up Kole."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone packing their bags and saying goodbye to Katherine's father. Towards 7 o'clock at night. Kole and Katherine snuck out to have a welcome back dinner date. In town the two ate at a local fast food joint and spent the rest of the night walking around town. the cool night air was a refreshing escape from the arid desert heat that surrounded them.

"So how was your trip?" asked Kole as he placed his arm over Katherine's shoulder

"It was okay. I really missed you." Said Katherine as she playfully pinched his cheek.

"I missed you too babe. Things have been weird without you."

"Ahh. Did Mr. Grumpy miss me that much?"

"Yeah. How many Grimm did you kill?" he asked flicking his finished cigarette into the gutter.

"Three Deathstalkers, five Boarbatusks, and a Creep."

"Wow. Looks like you had your hands full."

"It was easy. All I did was just chop them up into teeny tiny pieces." She said placing her hand on her kukris

"Well I'm glad your back. Things were pretty boring here."

As they walked a third and fourth pair of footsteps follow behind them at a distance. The figures kept behind them trying to stay incognito.

"We are being followed." Whispered Kole

"I know. They have been following us since the restaurant. What do they want.?"

"Probably more Lotus bitches after my ass."

"We can take them easily."

"Let me. You've just got back. and I don't want you to have to deal with my mess."

"Oh. You're such a gentleman." She said pinching his cheek again

"On the count of three I'll turn around and cap them."

"Just wound them. And promise me you won't get shot again?"

"Okay, fine…Mrs. Bossy." he said loud enough for the strangers to hear him.

"On the count of three:" she whispered as they approached the end of the block "3…2…1…"

As they passed the corner of a building. Kole drew out his pistol and waited for their tail to show themselves. When they passed the corner, a man with a purple baseball bat in front of them emerged from the darkness and smacked Kole in the head with it. Katherine stood in shock as one of the two men behind her, ran up punching her in the face, while the second figure pistol whipped her in the back of the head. The Huntress fell to the ground as a van pulled up and took the attackers and Kole away into the night. The red tail lights faded into the darkness and Kate laid on the cold concrete alone. For a third time her boyfriend was feared already dead. And for a second time someone she loved was gone.

"No!" she screamed trying to get to her feet. "No! Kole, I don't want to lose you too." The Huntress crawled on her knees to a nearby street lamp and struggled to her feet. Her head ached with every movement and blood began to drip from a scratch on her bruised cheek. She looked up to the orange light above her and prayed for Kole to be safe. "Mom. If you can hear me up there. Please protect him and bring him back to me. I want him back! I want him back!"

Around midnight Katherine wandered back to her home, her eyes red with tears and her body sore from the attack. "Shade! Marcus! Where are you guys?"

"Kate? What happened?" yelled Marcus as he ran to her aid

"He's been taken."

"Who."

"Kole. We were out for a walk and these…men took him." She said wiping the tears from her bruised left eye

"What?" yelled Bruno as he helped his daughter into the living room. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He said seeing the large bruise on her cheek and felt the lump on the back of her head from where her attacker hit her. "Tell me. What did they look like?"

"I don't know. It was dark, but I do remember seeing a guy with a purple baseball bat."

"Phoenician!" yelled the father "All of you stay here. I'll be back soon with that hooligan of yours."

Bruno grabbed his car keys and drove down to the old factory where Kole and Grant spotted Auburn. The man slammed his door in anger as he approached the entrance of the factory "Phoenician! Phoenician! Where are you?" he yelled.

"Mr Lazuli, sir. How can I help you sir?" Said a guard as he approached the disgruntled father.

"Take me to Phoenician, now!"

"Yes sir."

Inside the factory Bruno observed members of the Datura inspect packages of his most recent weapons shipments and stolen cases of Dust marked with the Schnee Company snowflake. High up in the old shop foreman's office, Bruno could see a man a few years younger than himself pacing back and forth while on his scroll.

"I'll call you right back. Mr. Lazuli how may I help you?" Phoenician asked tossing his phone on his desk.

"Your boys attacked my daughter and her _boyfriend._ " he answered struggling to admit.

"What?"

"My daughter and that imbecile where on a date and your boys attacked her and took the idiot."

"My boys did no such thing. I did however find one of the little pieces of shit that killed some of my men in Vale and actually arrested me. They're still on the lookout for the other one."

"Those pieces of…filth…as you call them, Michael, are my daughter's teammate and suitor. You of all men should know that your organization never harms one's family."

"Oh shit!" he sighed burying his face in his hand "Sir you have my deepest apologies. You must believe me that we had no idea your daughter was back in Vacuo. But you must understand that we have business with the boy."

"I don't care about him. You can do whatever you want with the loser. I demand retribution on behalf of my daughter."

"And you shall have your revenge my friend. Follow me." Before the men left the office, Bruno couldn't help but notice Desperado laying on Phoenician's desk. The gentlemen walked back down to the factory floor where Phoenician pulled out a blackjack and beat Bruno in the back of the head. "Take him to the basement. Then get the shipments ready were expecting company in 20 minutes"

Two of the guards dragged the groggy Bruno down to a darkly lit room sealed with a large iron lock. They threw the man into the darkness where he awaited to be dealt with as soon as the Datura's guests would arrive.

"Wow. Ya know I really didn't see this one coming. A bunch of criminals would betray ya. Such a plot twist." said an arrogant and sarcastic voice from the darkness.

"Oh great. They just had to stick me in here with you". Bruno replied trying to find the source of the insult.

"This isn't a tea party for me neither, ya prick. When I get out of here I'm going to kick their asses and then yours."

"And how would you expect to get out of here. Annoy the guards so much to make them want to get rid of you?"

"Don't tempt me." He said opening his eyes to reveal their pale blue glow. "When they brought your sorry ass in, I managed to sneak one of my familiars out of here."

"Hmm…clever. So how far can do you think it'll go until your aura's drained. A Semblance like that usually has its limits

"Well if you wouldn't mind shutting up and letting me concentrate, I should be able to make it all the way back to your place."

"Hurry it up then. Their expecting company soon and I want to be out of here before then."

"I'm at the house…I see them...Marcus you dick! All right, all right, just follow me, you pricks." And we're golden!"

"About time. I swear I'm going to stab Phoenician for this. Bastard thinks he can betray me for everything I've done and risked for his crew. He'll be sorry.

"Hey weren't you a badass at one time? How could they get the jump on you?"

"I am. But when you get married and have a daughter, you tend to want to find more ways to work from home to be with the ones you love."

"Lame."

"I pray to God that you will never be a father. Remnant doesn't need any more bastards like you."

"What? Kate didn't tell you?"

"What!"

"Ha! Kidding! I think. She has been quite cranky lately."

"When we get out of here I am going to kill you."

Back at the Lazuli home, Shade kept checking her scroll for both the time and any message from Bruno or Kole. Everyone was on edge. Even Grant who sat loading his rifle and thinking about how much he needs Bruno alive to fulfill his agreement.

"It's been 45 minutes already. Where are they?" said Shade as she paced around the house

"How could that idiot get taken? He's lazy, but he's not that lazy in a fight." Said Marcus as he brought the last of his and Kole's bags to the foyer.

"Calm down everyone. My daddy's taking care of it. He'll get Kole back safe and sound. I'm sure of it. Oh God hear my prayers. Keep them safe." Declared Kate as she rocked back and forth praying every chance she got.

Shade turned to comfort her grieving teammate when she heard a series of scratches coming from the front door. The Huntress opened the oaken door and found a blue ghostly wolf tugging at her skirt. "Guys. It's one of Kole's wolves."

"What's wrong boy? Is little Timmy stuck in the well?" asked Marcus said trying to pet the ghost dog. The familiar tilted its head as it looked at the huntsman and bit his hand. "Ouch! Why you little son of a bitch!" He said chasing after the specter.

"Yep that's definitely Kole." Proclaimed Grant

"Kate, Grant; grab your gear. Looks like we gotta follow him." Shade said loading her shotgun

"Don't worry Kate. We'll get your dad and your idiot back."

"I'm not worried. Whoever took them. They are the ones who should be worried!" declared Kate as she went on a warpath.


	26. Vol 2 Ch10: Stays in Vacuo

Chapter 10: Stays in Vacuo

Present Vacuo

"Okay you two. On your feet now." Said a guard as he flipped on a light switch, blinding the two captives. "You got a visitor."

"Ah mom I don't wanna got to school. Its Saturday." Groaned Kole as he pulled his beanie over his face to hide his glowing eyes.

"Hmm. Still a charming asshole aren't ya, brother?" said a familiar arrogant voice

"Oh shit. Hey sis, nice of you to drop by. I got you a gift, but I can see you already have plenty of traitor and lying bitch." He said spitting at Auburn's feet.

"You know its days like this that I just love my job." she replied kicking Kole in the stomach

"And what job is that, betraying your family, working for the Datura, or being a bitch? Oh I know, maybe it's all three." He groaned trying to hide his pain with humor.

"Shut up you little stray!" she yelled slapping the Huntsman with the back of her hand "First off: you're not family. You're just a pet mom and dad took in because they felt sorry that an excuse like you was brought into this world. Secondly: I don't work for the Datura." she said revealing a black flower pendant around her neck. "And Lastly. I'm here on business. My boss, an old friend of yours, was so ecstatic about me being your sister that she payed me a LOT of cash to track you down. She really misses her puppy." Auburn said laughing to herself

"Oh, fuck me."

"But before I drag your sorry ass back to Atlas she wants me to 'discipline' her puppy for running away." Auburn teased cracking her knuckles

"No really, blow me! I'll gladly go back to Atlas. We can make this a three-some."

"Hmm." Chuckled Auburn as she punched her brother in the side of the head "This, runt, is why I enjoy my job. I actually get paid to beat the shit out of you."

"Ahhh! Uhh…"

"Ha. You hit like dad. What's wrong, sis? I can see you're getting even fatter since graduation."

"Keep it up runt." She said pulling out her knife aiming the pistol barrels at Kole's face "Say one more word and I will gut you like a fish."

"If it means not looking at your fat ugly face then go ahead. Do it bitch! KILL ME!" he screamed

In a fit of rage Auburn punched her brother again and again and again and again with the brass knuckle handguard on the hilt of her knife, until blood spewed from his face.

"Knew it!" he chuckled as he choked on his blood. "You can't kill me. The big bad Auburn still loves her baby brother. How adorable!"

"Alright then. I was hoping to save this for later, but fuck it!" Auburn said wiping Kole's blood off her knuckles with Bruno's tie. The traitorous faunus reached into her jacket pocket and produced a small shock collar. "Hold him!" she commanded the guards

The guards grabbed Kole by the shoulders as Auburn strapped the collar around his neck. "I really wonder if these thing work? Guess we'll find out. Now speak." She said pressing the button, sending 1,500 volts of electricity.

"AAAHHHHH! Go fuck yourself!" he screamed falling to his knees in pain

"Good. Now rollover!"

"AGGGHHH! I'm going to kill you all!"

"Bad human, I said Roll. Over."

The Huntsman collapsed from the excruciating pain around his neck and tugged at the collar trying to remove the source of his misery.

"Now shake." She said laughing at Kole's pain and holding down on the button; watching her brother flop and seize in the dirt, "Good boy."

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Shouted Bruno as he tried to come to Kole's aid. "He's an ass but he doesn't deserve that."

"Shut the fuck up old man."

Up above them, Auburn and the guards could her gunfire and explosions coming from the factory floor above them. "Let me guess? That…would be the cavalry." She said to her prisoners. "Ugh. Fine. Leave the old man. We're taking the stray."

The Guards picked up Kole by the shoulders and dragged him upstairs. Once on the factory floor he could see his friends running towards him. Shade and Grant were providing covering fire for Marcus and Katherine to advance and dispatch any Datura in their way.

"Kole!" Screamed a thankful and angered

"Hey babe. Sorry I ruined our date." He yelled across the building

"Shut up you!" yelled Auburn as she took aim at Katherine and fired all four barrels of Skalmund at her.

In a last ditch effort, Kole stomped on the foot of the Guard to his left, then turned to kick the other one in the chest, so he could escape. The Huntsman then ran towards his friends while Auburn simply looked to the reunited team and retreated with her assistants.

"Glad to have you back dumbass." Yelled Shade as she covered Kole's regroup.

"Will someone please get this thing off my fucking neck!" Kole screamed tugging at the still active shock collar.

"Language!" yelled Katherine as she hugged him tightly "Where's my daddy?"

"Downstairs. He's fine. Probably pissing himself with the war going on up here." He said as she cut the collar from his neck.

"Marcus, Grant. Go down and get him. Kate, save the mushy feelings for when were on the train home. "

"And find my gun. I feel naked without it."

Marcus and Grant nodded in agreement and charged headfirst into the danger. Grant took point and descended towards the basement.

"Yo Bruno! Where you at?" shouted Marcus

"In here! Please get me out of this damn warzone." Came a voice from the basement.

"Will do. Let's get the fuck out of here."

With their rescue mission complete, the team gathered at the train station to roast Kole for his actions and to say goodbye to Bruno and thanked him for his hospitality.

"Of all the stupid things you have done. This takes the cake!" Yelled Katherine as she slapped an exhausted and battered Kole. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Guys" he yelled to his friends "I just went six rounds with Auburn. Can you please help me out here?"

"No way, bro. you were dumb enough to get caught. You're going to have to bail yourself out of this one." Said Grant as he loaded the last of the team's luggage into their train car.

"Damn it!"

"Language!"

Babe, I know I don't deserve this, but could you please take it easy on me? Im pretty sure I got a concussion.

Oh you, poor baby." Katherine said with a sudden change of heart remembering how he looked before he started to heal himself before.

"He'll fine darling. To have brain damage he'll need one in the first place. Thank you so much for rescuing me from those traitorous thugs."

"It's okay Mr. Lazuli. If you ever have a problem, just call." Shade said shaking hands with Bruno.

"Take care Katherine. It warms my heart to see that you have a team and a suitor that care's so much for your well being."

"Daddy. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can princess. Just keep your friends out of trouble."

As the train started to put away everyone waved goodbye to Vacuo and looked ahead for returning to their jobs back in Vale. But first they all needed some sleep.

"I'm so glad. That you two were able to get along. For some reason Shade thought that you and daddy were going to argue the whole time you were here." Katherine said snuggling against Kole's arm

"Now what would give you that idea?" he replied

"To show my appreciation I got these from Daddy's study." She said placing a thin wooden box on Kole's lap.

The tired Huntsman slowly opened the box and smiled to see it full of cigars. "Kate? did you really steal these from your dad?"

"I never steal. I just borrowed them…without asking."

"Now I know what he meant by keeping you out of trouble. Ugh what am I going to do with you?

"So Shade what are we going to do about Auburn?" asked Grant Im not going to rest till I track that bitch down and kill her myself."

"Where is this coming from?"

She betrayed you, Kole and my team. I thought that after everything we been through, she would whore herself out to those gangs. She's going to pay!"

"Relax. Grant. Let us go after her. And if anyone is going to shoot her it'll be me!"

"Fine. Let's go home"


	27. Vol 3 Ch1: Welcome Home

**Authors Note: Due to my sudden change in work schedule I'm going to have to delay Volume 3 of SMKK for about a month. Let this chapter be a taste for you all to get an idea of what to expect.**

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Present City of Vale

It had been almost two months since team SMKK left for Mistral, and everyone was glad to be home. Grant had already left to let his folks know he was back in town. Shade lead the team inside the apartment building.

"Ugh…home sweet home. Am I right?" she said dragging her shotgun up the winding staircase to The Loft.

"Why is it that the elevators always seem to be broken?" asked Marcus as he followed behind gasping for breath. "All this walking we do is bull-"

"-So what did you all think of our little excursion?" Shade asked trying to keep Katherine from punching him sending him back down the stairwell.

"I really liked visiting home. It was so good to see my daddy again." Said Katherine as she hopped up every step.

"It was awesome kicking Ash's ass. In front of his class." Said Kole

"It was interesting to see where you two were from" Marcus said to the leader and her brother. "Glad to see you two aren't the only psycho assholes in the world."

"So, Kate. You think you can whip up some of those fried snack cakes? I really got the munchies" asked Kole as he carried both his and Kate's luggage like the gentleman he pretends to be.

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Man those actually sound good." Said Marcus who's mouth was watering at the thought of those morsels. "What do you think Shade?"

"Mother fucker!" shouted Shade as she stood in front apartment door that had a stack of mail and an eviction notice stuck in the door frame

Katherine wound her fist back ready to slug, her friend for swearing, when Shade glared her rage filled green eyes at her. "I'm…going….to let that one slide." She admitted in fear.

"What the hell happened?"

"We're being evicted!" yelled Shade

"What? How?" cried Katherine

"It says we're too far behind in our rent, water, and power bills." Shade proclaimed reading the eviction notice

"Son of a bitch!" Sighed Kole

"Marcus! I told you to use the team credit card to pay our rent ahead of time" yelled Shade

"Don't look at me I told Kate to do it."

"And I told Kole to do it."

"And…I forgot to do it." he said dropping the suitcases at the top of the stairs

"God damn it Kole!" Shade screamed kicking in the locked door.

"And now we have to buy a new door. Thanks a lot Shade." Marcus said sarcastically

Shade looked at the boys with pure unbridled wrath. If they didn't know better she was going to go Berzerk again.

"Kate! Take this." Kole said reaching into his pocket and handing his girlfriend an mp3 "Turn this to playlist four and start on track six. You're not going to want to hear this."

"Okie dokie." She answered putting in the earbuds as she was bobbing her head to a quiet roar of Kole's heavy metal music. The little Huntress smiled at her frightened teammates as she skipped inside to spruce up The Loft.

Unbeknownst to Katherine, Shade erupted into an unrelenting force of anger. The Huntsmen tried to reason with her, but their efforts were futile. Shade yelled and roared at the men about how lazy, immature, and just plain stupid they were. Just as she picked up a dining table chair, ready to bludgeon the two, a high pitched shriek came from the kitchen.

"EWWWW! All of our food is all moldy." She yelled over the music, staring at the slimy mass of what used to be a take-out box and a bag of unrecognizable vegetables.

"No! My barbecue was still in there." Cried Shade as she dropped the chair and went to investigate the foul odor.

"Ha! Looks like you can't yell at us now, huh?" taunted Marcus

"Fine. I'll just order a pizza." Said Kole as he went on his scroll to order their dinner online "Well shit! Our card has been declined"

"That reminds me. You still owe me for that fucking pizza back in Vacuo, you prick!" Shade growled grabbing the Huntsman by the collar of his jacket

"Well at least we have beer." said Marcus as he reached for a six-pack sitting in the back of the refrigerator "What? Who the hell drank all the beer and put the empty bottles back INSIDE the fridge?"

"I've always did that." Admitted an embarrassed Shade

"Great we have no money, no food, and now no beer. Things cannot get any worse."

With that said a timid knock came from the broken door.

"You just had to say it." Said Kole as he drew out his pistol and aimed at the door.

"Hey. I'm your neighbor across the hall. Is everything okay?" said a young faunus man with amber colored eyes and short, dark golden hair; as he poked his head inside The Loft.

"Well we just got back from having our asses shot at in Vacuo, we come home and find we're being evicted and now we have no food. Other than that were just fucking peachy."

Wait a second…aren't you Shade? Shade Fridulf from Beacon Academy?" said the man with his eyes widening in excitement.

"Yeah. Why?" Shade answered with caution

"Then that means you guys are team SMKK! It's me Oscar, Oscar Greane. From team OKRA."

"Oh yeah" said Kole as he approached the door. "Yeah, yeah. Oscar Greane, right. Dude I don't have any idea who the fuck you are."

"Never mind him." shade said pushing her brother away from the door.

"My team was a year behind you guys at Beacon. God team SMKK was awesome in the field."

"What do you mean was? We still are Badass motherfuckers!" boasted Marcus

"Language!" yelled Katherine from inside the kitchen

"So can we help you or is this just a social call?" asked Shade as pulled Marcus away.

"Honestly we heard the screaming next door and thought someone was wrong. But well, I can see the reason why." He said picking up the red letter from the ground. Hey would you guys like to come over and eat with us? Cerise made plenty.

"Free eats? I'm in!" Kole said opening his new box of cigars and lighting one up. Oscar began to cough at the pungent odor of the Huntsman's cigar.

"Hey new guy. Got any booze?"

"Uh. Kind of. We actually don't drink that much."

"Hey neither do we?"

Oscar led the way to his team's apartment. "Hey guys you will never believe who our neighbors are."

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Team SMKK is in the fucking house and is ready to party!" yelled Marcus as he barged in flipping everybody off.

"Holy Shit! Is that really Shade Fridulf?" screamed a faunus woman who leaned out of the kitchen and was just as excited as Oscar to meet the Huntress.

Hey, how's it going? Someone please point me towards that intoxicating smell" she said sniffing the air trying to find the source of the barbeque smell

"What am I invisible?" Marcus asked out loud.

"No dude. You're just a dick."

"Yeah and what does that make you?"

"Good point."

Inside the apartment the members of team OKRA welcomed their guests in their own ways. Cerise Khline, a young faunus girl with black hair worn in a ponytail with short car ears and lilac colored eyes. Wearing a dark blue hoodie and thigh length blue jean shorts spoke with Katherine in the kitchen about the dish she was preparing and about dating their teammates.

Kole walked over to the dining table and took a swig from a tall bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell are you doing with my stuff human?" Said a bearded faunus man with short deer antlers and a deep booming voice as he approached the slacker.

"I don't see you name on it bub, so I can only guess that it's up for the taking, eh deery?" He replied taking another gulp from the bottle.

The taller faunus cracked his knuckles as Kole slowly reached for Desperado. "Okay boys. Put them away and stop acting like children." Said a dark haired woman with red eyes in a black leather biker jacket, black skinny jeans, and black and red high-top converse sneakers. The woman and Katherine pulled away the men to the dining table and forced them to sit across from each other.

"He started it." Whined Kole

"Nuh-uh!"

"We don't care." Said Katherine as she placed the bottle in the middle of the table and gave each of the men a glass.

"Now stop being babies and share your bottle." Said the dark haired woman as she leaned behind the man on his shoulders

"Yes dear."

"So Katherine. I hear you're a pretty good shot?" Asked the woman

"I'm the best"

"Care to put a little money on that?" she said handing her a 20 Lein card to the tiny huntress

"A wager? I'll throw down." Marcus said reaching for his wallet.

Okay then. Why don't you stand here. The woman said moving Marcus up against the living room wall. "Now hold these." She said handing him a pair of apples to hold in each hand.

"Not the first time I had my hands full of apples."

"Very funny." The woman smirked as she turned back to the other wall, a good 20 feet away. "Now hold very still. Cause if you so, much as flinch, your hands will be blown off. And I can tell you really need your hands."

"Wait What?"

In one quick and fluid motion the woman reached for a small sawed off shotgun that was holstered on her right leg and shot the apple in Marcus' left hand. With a loud bang the fruit exploded into tiny pieces.

"Holy fucking shit! This bitch is crazier than you Kate!"

Her opponent then unsheathed her throwing knives and tossed them all at Marcus. Three pierced the apple in a tight grouping; two struck on both sides of his head, millimeters from cutting his ears; and four were aimed at his crotch.

"Language!" she said smiling at her frightened teammate.

"Kate! Never do that again."

"Addy, no shooting guns in the new apartment. Remember what happened last time?" yelled Oscar from across the room

"Sorry Oscar." Sighed the woman handing Katherine her winnings

"I swear it's like babysitting children." He said handing a freshly seared steak to Shade.

"Oh I know. I can't go five minutes without Marcus and Kole starting some kind of trouble."

"Humans." He chuckled "So Shade I got a proposal for you."

"Shoot." She said with her mouth full of steak.

"I don't mean to intrude, but since you guys are light on funds, would you mind if we have a little bet?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Awesome. We can talk it over with our teams, over dinner. We all should drink to the occasion." He said looking around the kitchen and dining area. "Funny? Richard just got a new bottle of whiskey this morning. Come to think of it where's Richard and your brother?"

"Oh no!" Shade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

BANG…BANG! Came a pair of loud gunshots from right outside the apartment's patio. Shade ran to the window and saw the two idiots were having a whiskey fueled shooting contest.

"Watch this." said the faunus man as he aimed his rifle at a passing car. With a loud bang the mirror on the driver's side door exploded and fractured.

"Not bad rookie. But I can do better." The slacker said taking a swig of whiskey and taking aim at a stray cat on the ground below them. "I betcha I can shoot the tail off that cat."

"Kole!" shouted Shade "Put. The gun. Down. Now!"

"Why?"

"Because you've been drinking and you could hurt somebody."

"Shade I may be drunk, but in the morning I will be sober. And you sis, you will still be ugly." He snickered

The team leader growled in anger as she ripped Desperado from his hands and punched him in the nose. "Why? Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of our new friends." She roared as she dragged Kole away by the scruff of his neck

"Okay Richard your turn. Put the gun down." said Addy as she calmly held out her hand.

"Killjoy." He replied handing her the rifle as it transformed down to a small hand-axe

"Okay. So let's eat." Said Oscar as he tried to change the subject from the bickering siblings.


	28. Vol 3 Ch2: Challenge Accepted

Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted

Present: City of Vale

Over dinner the two teams ate a delicious meal of fresh salad greens, seared ribeye steaks, served with steamed vegetables and what was left of Richard and Kole's 'escapade'; all prepared by Cerise Kline a younger Faunus girl with small cat ears poking through her straight black hair that was kept in a short ponytail.

"Alright gang so let's get down to business." Said Oscar as he stood at the head of the table to address everyone "Shade would you like to tell them?"

"Sure. I talked it over with Oscar and we-"

From the other end of the table Katherine's hand shot up. "Excuse me Shade, but could we go around and introduce ourselves and say a fun fact about us?"

"-Sure Kate. Oscar is that okay with you?"

"Um…oh-kay. I guess I'll go first. I'm Oscar Greane. I'm a faunus and I'm from Menagerie. Next?"

Marcus stood up with his usual cocky smirk "Marcus Oros. Badass extraordinaire, single and ready to mingle." He said checking out Cerise and Addy.

"Hi. I'm Katherine Lazuli and I'm so excited to have you all as friends"

"I'm Richard Taupe and I'm a faunus. The end." He said taking a sip of his whiskey

"I'm Kole. And yet again I don't have a fun fact."

"I'm Shade Fridulf and don't piss me off."

"Adeline Blake," Said the dark haired woman "and I'm the best shot here with a firearm."

"Bullshit!" Declared Kole "I'm the best with a gun."

"Language!" Said Katherine as she punched Kole in the shoulder.

"Care to put money on that?" asked Adeline

"Ooh I love a good wager. I'm in." said Marcus, patting Kole on the shoulder as his hand started to glow a dull yellow.

"What about you big boy? You gonna put up or shut up?" Adeline said placing her sawed off shotgun on the table in front of her

"I would, but I ain't got any money." Admitted the slacker

"Well. When you get the scratch and you grow a pair of balls, I'll be waiting for you."

"Bring it bitch!"

"What did you say?" she asked, her neck twitching as she looked at the slacker

I said: bring…it…bitch!"

"Bitch please. You can never beat me."

"Knock it off you two." Sighed Oscar

"Whatever. And Shade when you are handing out missions. I want a real mission this time. Don't push your bitch work on me. What do I look like?" said Kole

"Her bitch." Replied Adeline

"Stop swearing!" shouts Kate as she punched Kole and Adeline in the arm

"God damn it. How is a dainty chick like her able to hit so hard?" cried Adeline rubbing her sore arm

"Stop your bitching and take it like a man." Taunted Kole as he also rubbed his arm

Shade and Oscar shook their heads at the two and yelled at the arguing humans "Both of you knock it off!"

"Yes boss." Answered Kole

"Ha! Now who's the bitch?"

"Your sister was my bitch last night." Said Marcus, trying to back-up his friend

"What did you say to me bitch?" she said grabbing her shotgun

"No one is a bitch. Now knock it off!" ordered Oscar

"I swear to God I will fucking pistol-whip the next person who says bitch!" yelled Shade with her eyes glowing with rage

The room sat quiet for a few seconds as Marcus, Adeline, and Kole each looked at one another as they simultaneously whispered "Bitches."

A disgruntled Katherine jumped from her chair and punched all three of the stooges in the arm.

The other two members of team OKRA burst into laughter as Katherine delivered her form of justice. "Oh-okay that was hilarious!" the Faunus girl struggled to say "I-I-I'm so going to love having y-you idiots around. Even Oscar is never this funny."

"Hey. I'm funny" said Oscar

"Yeah buy your humor is dry as a popcorn fart. Theirs is raw and edgy." She said smiling at the leader "Oh yeah, so I guess it's my turn. My name is Cerise. And I can tell this going to be quite fun working with you all."

"And that's everyone. Well guys as leader of team SMKK I decided that I should listen to our good friend Marcus for once and I made a bet with Oscar."

"What?" said a surprised Marcus

"Damn sis. When did you get cool?"

"Shut up. I've always been cool. Anyway I'll let Oscar fill you guys in."

"That's what she said!" laughed Oscar

"Shut up Marcus!" said Oscar as he once again addressed the team. "Well since you guys are in debt. I thought our teams should play a little game where if team SMKK wins then we will pay half of your debts.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Kole

"What the heck, were you thinking Oscar?" said a concern Cerise

"And If you win?" Asked Katherine

"Then our two teams will work together for the next couple months and we split the rewards 50/50. Sounds fair? Either way team SMKK can't lose."

"He's not wrong?" said Katherine calculating their chances of winning

"So what's the game?" Asked Richard who was cracking his neck.

"Paintball!" said Shade with a smirk out of the corner of her lips

"Fuck yeah!" yelled the two Huntsmen of team SMKK

"Oh hell to the yes! We are going to light you bitches up like Spruce Willis in _REDD_!" Marcus shouted in excitement

"Language!" said Katherine, punching Marcus across the table

"Dude come-on. Spruce Willis can suck-it. Flint Northwood is a fucking savage."

"Bitch please. That old geezer? What's he gonna do bludgeon Spruce with his walker?"

"Have you even seen _A Fistful of Lein_? He's such a badass!"

"What do you think Kate? Who would win in a fight: Spruce Willis or Flint Northwood?"

"Honestly I think Scarlett Michelson would beat both of them."

"What?" said a puzzled Kole

"I'll admit she's hot, but there's no way she could take-out both Spruce and Flint."

"Well in the newest _Ravagers_ movie she killed like 30 Grimm with her Shock-Gauntlets. That's tough, right?"

"Oh so if we are talking about weapons should I bring up Flint's Peacekeeper in the _Pale Drifter_ series? Now that's a katana." Explained Kole

"Guys, we're getting off topic again." Snapped Shade "So what do you think? Challenge excepted?"

"Shade as your partner I think I speak for everyone when I say 'oh fuck yeah'!" said Marcus

"Well Oscar, you have our answer. You're on."

"May the best team win." He said shaking Shade's hand

"We will."

"Shade please for the love of god don't get me shot in the balls." Demanded Marcus

"Relax. Nothing's going to happen to you dude." Reaffirmed Shade

"I'm sorry but I may be lucky, but I still don't want my black ass to get shot.

"Wait. Marcus? You're black?

"Shade. We've been partners for five years now. And you just realized I'm black? What the fuck!"

"I'm sorry I just don't see color."

"What?"

"People are just people to me. It doesn't matter if you're black, white, Human or Faunus. Everyone is looks the same in my eyes."

"Now that is what we admire about you Shade." Said Oscar

"Okay I have to give you that one." Marcus said respecting Shade's opinion

"Way to go Shade. It's about time that we be a little more P.C. these days." Said Katherine patting Shade on the shoulder

Across the table Kole just sat there burying his head in his palm. "Guys you do realize that Shade doesn't see color, because she's colorblind, right?"

"What?" Yelled Marcus

"Yeah, I'm just fucking with you guys." Admitted Shade who was laughing uncontrollably "I can't see color at all."

The rest of the table erupted into laughter even Marcus and Katherine couldn't resist sharing in the humor.


	29. Vol 3 Ch3: Paintball

Chapter 3: All's fair in Love and Paintball

Present: City of Vale

The next day teams SMKK and OKRA walked together to their arena where they would shoot it out. All the while they were trash talking each other. And trying to make the other team nervous.

"So how do you play paintball?" asked a nervous Katherine

"You're kidding right?' Asked Kole

"I never played it as a kid. Daddy says it was too un-ladylike."

"And decapitating Grimm with a sword isn't?"

Katherine just shrugged her shoulders as they walked inside the arena building. Once inside the teams split off to load their guns with paint and CO2 and put on their team helmets and armbands.

"Okay so here's the deal. Our guns shoot these small pellets full of paint. Once you get hit your out. Object of the game is to shoot everyone on the opposing team." Explained Shade. "So here's the big question can you shoot.

Katherine raised her rifle and took aim at an energy drink can sitting near the door to the field. At first she jumped from the recoil but managed to hit the can, dead center all three times.

"Well. Looks like we found our sniper." Said a surprised Kole

"Don't worry Kate you'll be fine. Just stick with the idiots and nothing will go wrong."

"Does it hurt to get shot by those things?"

"Not at all. See." Kole said aiming at Marcus

"Ahhh! Motherfucker!" screamed his friend as a large splat of green paint hit his back.

"Sorry, I thought the safety was on." Laughed Kole as he pressed the safety lever

"Asshole!

From behind them, a referee in a bright orange hoodie approached the four to discuss the rules. "Okay. Blue Team are you ready?"

"Load and lock!" declared Shade

"Okay. For all you newbies. Aim for the center of mass. Since you and Red Team are Huntsman we ask that you reframe from using any Semblances and no aura barriers. If you are caught using one you are automatically disqualified. Head inside to your spawn-point and wait for the buzzer."

The Huntsman walked into the arena to see a sprawling urban battlefield. A labyrinth of plywood buildings, stained a rainbow of colors, coated their field. Amongst this warzone was ideal sniping positions, ambush sights, and alley ways ideal for flanking

"Okay team. Take a knee!" ordered Shade as her friends huddled around her. "This is an urban environment. There's lots of hiding spots and sniping positions. So watch your asses. I'm going to take point. Kole and Marcus, you two will be the muscle. Kate you are going to cover our six. Any questions?"

"Um…your six what?" Katherine asked raising her hand

"Just follow behind us and make sure no-one shoots us in the back"

"Got it."

Overhead a series of loud siren blasts alerted the team that their match has begun. When the sirens stopped the team lowered their masks and nodded to each other. "Go! Go! Go!"

Team SMKK moved single file through the rooms of their spawn-point as they made their way into an open street.

"Eyes peeled. We are going into that bunker on the right. We'll stack-up, breach, and hold-up in there."

"Hell no. Only noobs camp. We should hunt them down like the badasses we are." Said Marcus

"Yeah, do that and we fall into an ambush. We gotta play it safe."

"Fine."

"Let's go people."

The team dashed across the street watching every corner for Red Team. They gathered on either side of the door, then rushed in. The second they entered the bunker, they all knew their jobs without a word being spoken. Shade ran in and took to the right, Kole came in second and took the left. Marcus followed center with Katherine covering their entrance.

"Room clear!"

"Copy. Marcus, Kole check out the other room. Kate cover the door." She said aiming out the North window looking for enemy.

The Huntsmen did as they were ordered and breeched the second room. "Room clear!"

"Good. Kate cover the east window. Marcus go out and recon the perimeter. 15yd sweep. Kole cover the exit.

"Roger!" he said leaving the safety of the bunker for the dangerous unknown that awaited him. He rushed outside and took cover against the adjacent building as he did his search. While moving a barrage of red paint was aimed at him. With fear guiding him, he jumped into a small 'phone booth' standing by the street corner. "Shit! Contact made! Contact made!"

"Covering fire." Yelled Shade as she and Katherine aimed at the source of the fire.

Marcus ran back to the bunker as fast as he could. His heart pounded like thunder. Sweat leaked down his arms and caused him to lose his grip on his gun. The gun fell to the ground and the hopper to his gun opened up, spilling all his ammo.

Hearing the fighting Kole became so anxious to be in the fight, his heavy breathing caused his visor to fog up. He leaned out the doorway and fired three times at what he perceived as an enemy kneeling down to pick up his gun. All three shots landed in the side of the man's blue helmet.

"Son of a bitch?" yelled the victim

Looking back, Shade rolled her eyes and yelled at her brother for his careless mistake "You shot Marcus you team killing fucktard!"

"Not my fault. Marcus did it!"

"Marcus get your ass back in here. Move it sniper bait!"

"Moving." As he ran back in he made sure to slap the back of Kole's helmet for mistake. "I counted two shooters. I have a feeling that the other two are on foot about to flank us, boss."

"Okay. You three stay here. I'll go out and draw their fire. Kole watch your aim this time." In response Kole flipped her off as she ran out the door and shot towards the last known enemy spot.

Far off in the distance Marcus could see a red helmeted figure approach Shade's blindspot. Rather than warn her, the Huntsman took aim and tried to snipe the assassin. The paintball flew through the air and missed the target by a foot to the right. The pellet hit its mark though, right on Shade's butt.

"What the fuck?" She screamed turning towards the bunker as the assassin then fired at the leader, knocking her out of the game.

"I think I just popped my round in Shade's ass." Marcus said realizing he just royally screwed up

"You are so dead, dude."

"Well shit! Now we don't have a leader. Kole we need to stay put. I think we can take them if we keep our heads down. Kole? Kole!" With no reply, the Huntsman looked around and found his comrade had vanished. "Damn it Kole! Kate Kole's gone rouge. Kate? Kate! Oh, you cockbiting fucktards" A volley of red paint pelted his helmet as he fell to the ground.

"Looks like it's just you and me now babe." Kole said leading Katherine through an alley way.

"Do we even stand a chance?"

"I got this. Wait here. I'm going to scout ahead and find a way out of this damn alley"

"Please hurry. I think I can hear them."

The Huntress took cover behind a crate as Kole went ahead to find an exit. Katherine's hands began to tremble when she heard footsteps approach her.

"We got her." Yelled a woman wearing a blue hoodie

"Do you surrender?" said a taller enemy with antlers protruding from the side of his helmet

From the rooftop behind them Kole poked his gun over the edge and fired down at the reds. Once they threw their hands and guns into the air. Katherine Stood up and yelled to her boyfriend.

"Tell me you did not just use me as bait!"

"Okay I didn't use you as bait. It worked though right?"

"You jerk!"

"I'm sorry okay. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

While they argued, the rest of Red team approached the couple. Ready to take them out.

"Kole!" Yelled Katherine

"Hey, I said I'm sorry."

"Kole!" she yelled again pointing at the enemy

"What?"

Before he could react the last two members of Red team, opened fire at them; finishing the game. "Ha. Suck it Blue!" screamed Adeline from across field

"We lost! How could we lose? We are team SMKK for god sake!" yelled Shade back at The Loft

"Don't look at me. Marcus is the one that shot you in the ass." Kole said pointing at his friend

"Yeah and then you ditched me so you and Kate can go make-out. You, asshole."

"I didn't ditch you I said that we need to get out of here and you didn't listen." Said Kole trying to explain his reason for ditching him

"Can we not forget the fact that Kole used me as bait!" yelled a disgruntled Katherine

"You did what?" yelled Shade

"I did not use her as bait! I went ahead to scout out an exit. It just so happened to that while I was away, Kate got ambushed. So I decided to play the hero and ambush the ambushers."

"Lier!" said Kate slapping Kole in the arm

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well as fun as this little team meeting is, I have to get going. Its dollar cheeseburger night at my favorite dive bar.

"Count me in." said Marcus trying to skate out of the meeting

"You two are going nowhere" shouted Shade, pumping a round into her shotgun. "The next order of business is our health and financial situation. I think the reason we lost is because we three have gotten out of shape."

"What? All them chicken wings finally made you realize that ya' can't fit into that swimsuit anymore?" insulted Kole as he continued to walk to the door

"Kate!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Katherine jumped ahead of the huntsmen and leaned against the door twirling one of her throwing knives between her fingers. "You two are going nowhere."

"Fine." They said raising their hands and backing away from the door slowly.

"Now then. To help with our new workout regimen we shall all start running and eating healthier. And to prevent no more thrivelous spending, we are not going to buy anymore booze for a while."

"Boo!" taunted Kole

"Why?" Cried Marcus

"Because alcohol costs money and money is something that we don't have." Explained Katherine

"But why no booze?" insisted Marcus

"And Kole you are going give up your smoking too." Said Shade

"Like hell!" he yelled

"Come on baby, do it for me?" pleaded Katherine as she hung from his arm

"Fine, but the second I get a couple Lein saved up. Im gonna say fuck off and light up!"

"I figured you would say something like that. Kate if you will?

A slight evil smirk formed when Katherine looked up to her boyfriend. The Huntress pulled his head down to kiss him so she could reach into Kole's pants pocket. "Woah…Hey, hey watch the hands. Kate! That's not my lighter!" he yelled trying to escape.

"Got it!" She laughed tossing Kole's wallet to Shade

"That's a low blow Shade!" Kole said shaking his head at the two scheming Huntresses

"No wallet, no temptation, no spending. We all have to make sacrifices little brother."

A cocky grin formed when Marcus looked down to Katherine as he approached her. "Am I next? I'll give you a hint. My wallet is somewhere around this general area." He said gesturing towards his waist. Kole just glared at Marcus as he took a step back, realizing he almost crossed the line. "Or you can just take mine too." He said tossing his wallet to the Huntress.


	30. Vol3 Ch 4: Full Metal Huntsmen

Chapter 4: Full Metal Huntsman

Present: City of Vale

The next day Shade's plan to improve her teams overall well-being, began with the aid of Shade's second in command, the fair Katherine lazuli. The Huntresses woke-up early in the morning, long before the boys, so they could plan out their day full of better living.

"Okay commence with Operation: Wake Up Call." whispered Shade as she headed down stairs to wait for the

"Yes ma'am." Katherine replied playfully saluting the team leader

A mischievous smile formed when Katherine tiptoed throughout The Loft. Inside she found Marcus passed out on the couch and Kole still asleep in their bed. She could hardly contain her excitement as she approached the slacker. Once her target was within range she looked at her scroll to check the time. It was 6:04am and the birds outside were just starting to sing. It was a perfect and peaceful morning.

"Wake up lazy bones!" She screamed jumping on her side of the bed "It morning, its morning. Its morning!"

"Kate? What the hell? Its 6 a.m. Go back to bed."

"No can do Mr. Grumpy. Shade wants us all downstairs pronto!" she said jumping off the bed.

Yeah, yeah." He yawned. "Just five more minutes."

The eager huntress pouted her lips at the fact that Kole insisted on sleeping in, again. She stomped her foot and went out to the living room and saw Marcus still passed out. She crept to the front door and took Shade's shotgun, loaded with fresh lightning Dust rounds. With the hulking scattergun cradled in her arms, Katherine tip toed back into their bedroom and pumped a round into the chamber. The weight of the gun Kole's eyes shot open as he recognized that distinct metallic 'chunk-chunk' sound.

"Wake up and feel the lightning!" she screamed blasting kole at point-blank range.

"Aghhhh! Not again." He yelled seizing to the floor. "Why you little son of a-"

Katherine then pumped another round into Skeggart and ran into the living room where she then shot Marcus with the lightning.

"Fucking hell! Why me?" he screamed jumping to his feet.

Kole ran out into the room with Desperado in his hands but dropped it to cover his eyes. "Damn it Marcus! How many times must I tell you? For the love of god stop sleeping naked!"

"Sorry bro. I didn't expect to be shot in the balls this morning."

Towards the front door Katherine poked her head inside to give the men her final warning. "Five minutes boys, otherwise I'm breaking out the fire and ice bullets."

"Dude!" yelled Marcus as he threw on his pants.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Rule 4."

With only seconds left to spare, the men run outside, blinded by the bright and peaceful morning. In front of them stood Shade and Katherine both wearing track suits and waiting for the idiots.

"Damn its bright out here." Marcus said putting on his sunglasses.

"See this is why I sleep till noon. It's not so bright out." Replied Kole as he pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"All soldiers reporting for duty, General." Katherine said saluting Shade and returning the shotgun

"Good work Sargent. I'll be sure to promote you to Lieutenant."

"Really?" gasped Katherine at the offer "I mean okie dokie ma'am" she corrected herself saluting Shade again and making an about-face to stand at shade's side.

"Good morning gentlemen. It has come to my attention that our unit has fallen out of shape, so as General I plan to whip you piles of flesh into lean and mean elite Huntsmen.

"What do you mean? We are already in great shape. We're young, dumb, and we got the world by the balls." Marcus said still trying to block out the bright sunlight through his sunglasses.

"Our performance on the paintball field the other night would prove the opposite. "

"Um…you mind dropping the whole commando shit you are starting to freak me out sis." Kole said lighting a cigarette

"Until we beat Team Okra in another match this will be just like the military, Private Fridulf. So let us begin with running six laps around the block. That should be a good warm up."

"Fuck you!"

"Do not speak to the General like that, Private! She is your commanding officer and should be treated as such!"

"At ease Sargent! It's okay. Private Fridulf has just volunteered us to run eight laps around the block."

"Shade. I'm telling you this because you're my sister and I love you. Die. In. A fire."

"Ten laps!"

"Kole you better shut the fuck up or so help be I'll slap the white out of you!"

Without any more interruptions let's begin. Afterwards we'll be having a training session in the Emerald Forest. Then we'll have a healthy and nutritious lunch provided by our chef Sargent Lazuli. Now hop to maggots! Double time!"

"This is such Bullshit!" Kole said starting to jog down the block.

The team started off with Shade leading the way with Katherine skipping along beside her as happy as ever. While Kole and Marcus both followed behind struggling along. Sweat was pouring from Marcus like a waterfall. His heart pounded like a drum and a long strenuous pain ached at his side. Kole on the other hand was coughing and gasping for breath as he ran.

"I can't breathe. Shade we gotta stop!"

"I'm dying. I feel like I'm actually dying." Marcus said clenching his side

"Suck it up buttercups. No pain no gain." The leader said panting for as she persevered through the pain in her hamstrings. "Let's move boys. I said double time, hell I would settle for single time."

"I can't go on sir, just leave me." Marcus said about ready to collapse from exhaustion

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Katherine declared trying to help Marcus continue with the run.

"You people have got to me kidding me with this damn military shit." Kole said dropping his cigarette on the sidewalk.

"Marcus, give us a cadence."

"A what?"

"A cadence. A marching song to pick up our moral while we run." Explained Katherine as she turned around and skipped backwards.

"Man I don't know any marching songs. I'm from Vale. Not Atlas."

"I know one." Said Kole with a devilish smirk on his face "Yellow bird with a yellow bill!"

"Yellow with a yellow bill." repeated the team

"Was sitting on my window sill!"

"Was sitting on my window sill."

"Lured him in with a piece of bread!"

"Lured him in with a piece of bread."

"Then I smashed his fucking head!"

"Birdy no!" cried Katherine

"Then I smashed his fucking head." Laughed Marcus and Shade

As they marched and sang, spectators couldn't help but laugh and gawk at the Huntsmen as they ran.

"Hey I got it!" yelled Shade "A little puppy, a baby dog!"

"A little puppy a baby dog."

"Was sitting on my table saw!"

Was sitting on my table saw!"

"I picked him up like a piece of meat!"

"I picked him up like a piece of meat."

"Then I chopped off his little feet!"

"Then I chopped off his little feet."

"You people are sick!" yelled Katherine

"Come on Kate. Join in!" laughed Marcus

"No way!"

"Suit yourself." He said wiping the sweat from his brow "A little mouse with tiny feet!"

"A little mouse with tiny feet."

"Was sitting on the toilet seat!"

"Was sitting on the toilet seat."

"I pushed him down and flushed him down!"

"I pushed him down and flushed him down."

"Then I laughed as he drown!"

"Then I laughed as he drown."

"Come on Kate your turn." Said Kole

"Not going to happen!" she replied trying to run ahead.

"Come on! Peer pressure! Peer pressure! Peer Pressure!" Chanted Kole

"Sargent! I order you to give us a cadence!" laughed Shade

"Oh fine. Let's see here. A little kitten, baby cat!"

"A little kitten, baby cat."

"Was sitting on my welcome mat!"

"Was sitting on my welcome mat."

"I picked him up and made him purr!"

"I picked him up and made him purr."

"Then I ripped off all his fur!"

"Then I ripped off all his fur." Laughed the team as they applauded Katherine's participation.


	31. Vol 3 Ch5: Civil Rights

Chapter 5: Civil Rights

Present: City of Vale

With their run over Shade, Marcus and Kole all collapsed from exhaustion. Marcus on the sidewalk while Kole was hunched over coughing, and Shade was pouring a bottle of water over herself trying to cool herself off.

"That…sucked!" Said Marcus

"I-I gotta stop smoking." Said Kole as he opened his last package of cigarettes and counted its contents. "Fuck, I only got nine smokes left. Shade you gotta gimme back my wallet."

"Sorry bro. we're all cutting back." Shade said sitting on the steps of their apartment building panting for breath while her tail whipped around.

Behind her, Oscar and Cerise walked out of the building and stood shocked to see their new friends outside.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"W-we just g-got done with shade's dumbass training." said Marcus

"Dang. How far did you all run?"

"About ten blocks"

"Well take it easy. It's supposed to be a scorcher today." Said Cerise "Hey Shade Oscar and me are going on Perimeter Defense. Wanna go with us?"

"We still splitting the bounty if I go?"

"I'm a man of my word." Assured Oscar.

"Alright. Guys while I'm gone I want you two to go on to do some practice out in the Emerald Forest. Sargent Lazuli, you're in charge." She said addressing the team.

While the three walked to the City of Vale's gates, they began to talk about their teams and current world affairs.

"Is she really a Sargent?"

"Nope. It was Kate's idea. Best not to ask to many questions with her."

"Oh-kay then. You really have some weird teammates." Declared Oscar

"Tell me about it. For five years I've had to put up with a: cocky douchebag who hits on anything with a pair of tits, my asshole of a brother who wants to shoot everything, then you have his insane girlfriend. I swear this is my karma catching up with me."

"I've been meaning to ask. Is he really your brother? Cause you don't look the same at all. You have black hair and green eyes, whereas he's got brown hair and blue eyes. I'm no geneticist but that don't add up to me." observed Cerise

"He's adopted, thank god! Mom brought him home one day and he's lived with us ever since."

"Huh? Well, family is family I guess." Cerise said shrugging her shoulders

"I still can't believe that my neighbor is _the_ Shade Fridulf. And now I'm going on a mission with her. Awesome!"

"Can you guys knock it off? You keep treating me like I'm some kind of war hero and its freaking me the fuck out."

"Shade, you do know you were a big deal back in Beacon, right?" asked Cerise

"Sorry, but it has been quite a while since I caught up with my fan club." Shade answered with sarcasm

"Haven't you noticed that there aren't many Faunus Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant these days right?"

"Yeah and? Everyone knows that this kind of life isn't for everybody."

"And that is what we admired about you. You have this, pardon my language, but 'zero-fucks given'; mess with me and I'll pummel your face, in attitude."

"So?"

"So you were someone we looked up to in Beacon. Shade? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sorry Oscar I already have a boyfriend."

"No it's not that! Cerise and I are already dating. I wanted to ask you if you've ever been mistreated or harassed by your Faunus heritage?"

"Plenty of times."

"It's disgusting isn't it? To think that after all these years, there's all this hate towards our kind."

"Yeah. But I don't let it get me down."

"You're lucky. Team OKRA has often been looked down upon cause we're all Faunus. Most of the time Addy is our team's bread winner cause she's the only human on the team. A lot of people actually pay human huntsmen more than they do Faunus huntsmen." Admitted Cerise

"That sucks. As far as I know I've always been paid the same. As Marcus or Kate"

"That's why the two of us became a Huntsman and huntress. We want to be role models for the other Faunus in Remnant to rise up and change the world." Declared Oscar

"We all have our reasons, I guess."

"What was yours? Addy and I have a bet."

"The Fridulfs of Mistral have been a clan of elite Faunus warriors since even before the Great War. Since then we've been Huntsmen. It was our way of prolonging the legacy. Mom taught me and dad taught Kole. After I graduated from Sanctuary I meet up with Kole and we applied to Beacon."

"Damn! That's awesome. So you're like a 10th generation badass." Said an impressed Oscar

"Man, you and Auburn must be so proud to keep on the Fridulf tradition." Added Cerise

"Aren't ya forgetting someone." Shade said in an annoyed tone.

"Well of course Kole. I understand he's family no matter what."

"Shade I'm tired of beating around the bush. The reason we wanted you to come with us is because in two weeks there is going to be an organized protest for Faunus civil rights. We were wondering if you and your team could help us provide some security for the protest."

"Why? Team OKRA seems more than capable to take care of it yourselves."

"We really want you guys to help. This could be a major step in helping to show that other Faunus could be Huntsmen like us."

"Alright but how's the pay?"

"No pay. This is just volunteer work."

"No deal bub. No Lein means no SMKK.

"Fine. I'll pay you guys 400 Lein out of my own pocket." Siad Oscar as he reached into his wallet and handed Shade a stack of Lein cards. "All you guys need to do is show up, stand there and maybe talk a bit. Easy money right?"

"Make it 500 Lein and you got a deal." said the greedy wolf Faunus

"Deal." He said handing over the Lein and shaking Shade's hand


	32. Vol 3 Ch6: OKRA vs SMKK

Chapter 6: OKRA vs. SMKK

Present: The Loft

That night, teams SMKK and OKRA gathered in The Loft, to discuss their next couple of joint operation missions over a couple pizzas and beers.

"Okay gang, let's see here. First off we have a Search and Destroy in Southern Vale." declared Oscar.

"Dibs." shouted Marcus.

"Like hell you are." Replied Shade "I'm going on this one."

"Children you can both go." Said Oscar as he laughed at the enthusiasm

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Cerise

"Sure. More the merrier."

"Oh yeah. I get to kill me some Grimm and get to check out some fine honeys on the way. Best day ever." Proclaimed Marcus with his signature cocky grin.

"Shut the fuck up Marcus." Yelled Cerise.

"Ooh. New girl is already telling Marcus to fuck off. Looks like OKRA is starting to warm up to us." Laughed Kole

"Language! Shouted Katherine as she punched the two for swearing.

"Ouch. How in the hell is she able to punch like that? Cerise hollered rubbing her arm.

"I know right? She is like cra- I mean insa-, damn it! She's really strong." Adeline struggled to say without angering the little Huntress.

"Consider that your initiation to SMKK. We've all felt the wrath of Kate." Said Kole as he too rubbed his bruised arm.

"Alright then. Next up then, we got an Escort Mission from Vale to a village in the North." Smiled Oscar.

"I can do it." Katherine said raising her hand

"Count me in." added Adeline as she patted Katherine on the back.

"Sweet. And lastly we got Village Security it'll be the same village that Kate and Addy will be traveling to. So Richard, Kole, if we all go we can meet up with Addy and Kate. We are going to have to go right away in the morning."

"Whatever." Kole said tapping the ashes from his cigarette into a bowl in the center of their table.

"So let's get to it. Faster we get there and kill the Grimm, the faster we get paid." Said Shade.

The three groups finished their meals as they prepared their equipment. With all weapon's and armor ready and at the door. The group decided to partake in one of SMKK's pre-mission rituals: partying.

"Okay, bitches. Let's get this party started!" shouted Marcus as he began to play some of his rap music over OKRA's stereo system.

"Richard! I got a fresh bottle of whiskey here. Why don't we see if we can continue that drinking contest we started last week?" Said Kole as he shoved the bottle into Richards stomach.

"You're on!"

"Take it easy you two. Remember we got a mission in the morning. I'm not going to be the one dragging your drunk butt across Vale." Said Oscar as he tried to take the bottle away from the two.

"Yeah, yeah." Kole replied flipping off the team leader "Listen bub, why don't you just stop with the goodie-two-shoes routine and loosen up."

"He's got a point Oscar. Come on man." Said Richard as he handed his leader a shot of whiskey.

"So Katherine. Why all the parties?" asked a concerned Cerise as she watched Oscar knock back shot after shot of the amber liquor. "Back in Beacon all you four ever seemed to do is party every day."

"We all have our reasons: It started with Marcus wanting to meet girls. For Shade and Kole it was to celebrate the fact that they completed another mission." She said smiling at Kole drinking with the boys of OKRA

"And you?"

"Not many people believe in good and evil. As a Huntresses, I wanted to help rid the world of Evil. And when I fight the Creatures of Grimm. I can see and feel evil incarnate." She said rolling up her left sleeve of her blouse to reveal a series of faded scars caused by a Beowolf. "The real reason why we celebrate the way we do, is to remember that we are all mortal. Someday could be our last. So until then we celebrate the fact that we are still alive. And that the next day we may not be here."

"Wow. And here we thought you lot were invincible."

"My team and even you guys are my closest friends. I just pray that when the inevitable happens. You all will be with me again in the next life."

"It will be an honor, Katherine." Cerise said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Now enough sad talk. Don't tell Shade, but I went out and bought a bottle of the sweetest rosette wine. Would you like a glass?"

"I usually prefer a merlot, but it will work."

"Ooh. I didn't know you were a wine aficionado?"

"My uncle is a Sommelier in Atlas. He taught me a few tricks of the trade."

Across the room Shade and Adeline sat together cleaning their shotguns and talking about their significant others over a bottle of vodka.

"Nice shotty." Adeline said sipping from her glass

"Thanks. Can't say I see many girls with an old school shotgun like that." Shade replied

"What can I say. I love a classic." Adeline said activating a switch near the set triggers that ejected a short sword blade out between the two short barrels of the shotgun. "But sometimes a classic does need an upgrade."

"Are you like Kole's long lost sister or something?"

"God I hope not. That guy's an asshole."

"Amen." She said knocking back a shot of vodka "How do you think I feel. I had to grow up with him." She said pouring herself another glass.

"Must have been shitty."

"Oh yeah! When we started weapons training at 8, our parents separated us so they could teach us their own ways of fighting. Then after a few years we had to work together.

"Wait. You were eight when you started to fight? Holy Shit! I was only 14 when my dad taught me to shoot."

"Yeah. Well when you're a Fridulf, you have to start young. Everyone in my family was a fighter. I couldn't break away from 12 generations worth of traditions."

"Geeze."

"Eh, it happens. What made you wanna choose this life."

"Cash money, girl. My folks are broke as hell and as such things were boring as hell. So I became a Huntress so I could be filthy stinking rich and never be bored again."

"Are you sure you're not related to that prick?"

"I'm sure."

The next morning the three groups left Vale for their mission sites Richard and Kole both sat in the living room of OKRA's apartment, waiting for Oscar.

"Man, what's taking that loser?" said Kole as he counted out his remaining cigarettes. "Shit! I only got five smokes left."

"I have no idea. Said Richard as he looked down at his watch. "Oscar! Come on, dude. Didn't you say we have to head out early.

"Ughhh!" came a moan from the bathroom. "I am never drinking again. How can you two drink like that?" as he waddled from the bathroom with his hand placed over his mouth. "I'm going to be sick."

"Years of practice." laughed Richard

"Ahh. I think the fearless leader is feeling kind queasy." Laughed Kole "How about for breakfast we get you a nice greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

"I hate you!" he said yelled running back into the bathroom.

"Ha. Lightweight." He laughed dragging the poor Faunus from the toilet. "Come on, bub. Let's get moving. A little fresh air and some dead Grimm will fix you right up."

The three Huntsmen headed North to find the village they were sent to defend was already under attack by a pack of Beowolves.

"Ah, shit!" yelled Kole as he saw the smoke off in the horizon.

"Let's haul ass boys" ordered Richard as he ran ahead

"Guys? That's my line." Said Oscar as he drew out his hybrid revolver-daggers

Richard lead the charge with his weapon, Dimeter, a small hatchet in hand. The Faunus began the battle by throwing the small axe at a Grimm, which buried itself in the head of a Beowolf that was clawing at the villages palisade. As he continued to run, he picked-up his hatchet and continued to battle the Grimm. He held his hand-axe at full choke and began to punch the beasts with the blade of the axe out.

"Richard, save some for us!" laughed Oscar as he fired his revolvers at the Grimm. the team leader and up to one of the Bowolves and jumped atop its back. he vaulted over the Grimm before shooting it in the head. His leap, landed him into a hoard of several wolves snarling at the Faunus leader. The beasts surrounded the man from all corners. Before they could pounce, he cocked back the hammer on his revolvers and in one swift motion he knelt down on one knee and spun in the dirt 360 degrees. Emptying all eight barrels of his revolvers into the Grimm around him. He looked around, sniffed the ends of his smoking gun barrels and with a twitch in his neck he yelled out "God, I am freaking awesome!"

"Ooh! Looks like the rookies got some moves. Watch how a real man slays monsters." Taunted Kole. The human, loaded his pistol with his special gravity and fire Dust rounds he lined up a shot where a group of four beasts huddled together near the gates to the village and fired. "Boom!" he shouted as the bullet was lobbed out of his gun and incinerated the beasts. "And that gentlemen is how a real badass fights."

The two Faunus couldn't help but stop their battle and applaud their comrade's performance. "Okay. Color me impressed." Said Oscar

"Thank you. Thank you, you're too kind." He laughed taking a bow. Little did the Huntsmen realize that the blast managed to weaken the gate considerably. The Grimm continued to strike at the palisade until the wooden pillars began to bend and crack. "For my next trick I'll make these bitches disappear." He said aiming at the Grimm by the wall

"Shit! Kole don't! the wall is really damaged. Richard! Hold the gate. We can't let those things break in! ordered Oscar as he hacked at the Grimm with the blades of his daggers. "Kole! Aim away from the wall.

"Gotcha! Boom! Boom! And Boom!" he said shooting at the incoming Beowolves

"On it!" he said activating a switch in the handle of his axe. He grabbed the middle of the shaft with both hands and pulled the ends apart to extended the length of the handle by five feet. With another press of a button two small spikes pointed out from the axe head and from behind it, turning the small hatchet into a five-foot long halberd.

"I hope the others are having better luck then we are." Oscar said reloading his revolvers

"Lookout!" screamed Cerise

"I got them!" yelled Shade as she fired at the Grimm.

"Well I think we found them." Said Marcus as he placed a lightning Dust crystal into the pommel of his saber."

"No shit! Now let's kill these things" said Cerise as rage flashed in her violet colored eyes. "What's the play boss?" she asked Shade realizing how outnumbered they were. The group stood back to back as the Creatures of Grimm surrounded them 50 to 1.

"Kill 'em all!" replied Shade "Marcus! 24Karat."

"Got it!" The Huntsman flourished his saber in the air sending a line of glowing blue energy down the fuller of his saber. "Ready when you are!"

"On the count of three. 3…2…1…"

The Huntsman slashed at the air, sending the wave of lightning at the beasts, where Shade blasted a volley of gravity Dust rounds increasing the speed and spread of the wave. "Wooh! Just like Sophomore year, right baby?"

"Don't call me baby, jackass. And you and I remember Sophomore year very differently."

"Okay so can we save the chatter for when were back home and not eaten by Grimm please?" asked Cerise as she fired her rifle at the surrounding beasts.

"Chill baby. If you are going to be fighting with team SMKK you gotta loosen up." Proclaimed Marcus. "Hey Shade I bet ya, 50 bucks that I can slice my way through half of these fuckers before you two can kill your half.

"If you can do it. Then fine. Just don't die. I need and idiot to yell at." Smiled Shade as she pumped another round into her shotgun.

"Deal!" he screamed running into the mass of fangs and claws.

"My god you people are insane." Said Cerise as he looked back at the trail of smoldering Grimm corpses.

"Nope. Just lucky."

"I make my own luck!" Came a voice from the sea of Grimm. The Huntsman hacked and slashed at the monsters while still managing to provide witty banter with his teammates. "So Shade, who do you think is the best rapper in the Wu-Shaw Clique.

"Marcus. We are surrounded by Grimm, we are our about to be evicted from our apartment, and are in a life or death situation. Why are you asking me this shit right now?"

"Well a lot of people are saying that Da Recka, but I have to go with my man Pale Faced Killah and…actually I don't think I heard Masta Blitza's newest album. Did you hear that one?"

"For the love of God! Will you shut up with this stupid bullshit and kill these Grimm!" yelled Cerise as she reloaded her rifle

"Chill baby. I get it. We're all under a lot of stress right now. You cope your way and I talk Wu-Shaw." He said beheading a snarling Beowolf

"Marcus! If you don't shut the fuck up, right this second, you'll have to cope with my boot up your ass!"

"Geeze. You two are real crabby. Must be that time of the month already. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Shut up!" They both screamed as a green inferno erupted around Shade.

"Oh shit! Cerise, I would run away if I were you." Yelled marcus who was trying to climb up a tree.

"No shit!" She said retreating back to the path of smoldering corpses near Marcus. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sit back and listen to Masta Blitza." He said taking out his scroll turning up the volume of the rap music.

"Damn, so this is why Oscar always talks about her as this 'great Faunus warrior'." She said watching the carnage. She couldn't help but feel pity for the Grimm that had to be on the receiving end of Shade's axe "I wonder what the psychos are up to?"


	33. Vol 3 Ch7: SMKK vs OKRA

Chapter 7: SMKK vs. OKRA

Present: City of Vale

Back in the City of Vale, the two Huntresses waited around the city gates to begin their journey North. Their objective was to guard three oxen pulled wagons filled with food rations, tools, Dust, and of course the settlers.

"Okie dokie everybody." Katherine said addressing the caravan. "My name is Katherine, this is my friend Adeline and we'll be your protectors today. Before we head out does anybody have any questions?"

Before the caravan leader could speak, Adeline hopped on the seat next to the man. "Nope? Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

"Adeline. I'm going to scout on ahead."

"Okay, call if there's any trouble. And call me Addy. I hate formalities"

"Okie dokie." she replied saluting her friend and running off into the distance

"God that girl is weird." She said looking at the leader next to her. "What's up?"

"Thanks for helping with our trip. I pray that we won't have any problems along the way."

"Don't mention it. Now don't wake me unless were under attack or something." She said cradling he shotgun in her arms as the wagon left the city.

Four hours later the wagon was stopped to water the oxen at a small stream and allow the settlers to prepare lunch. Amongst the red and scarlet colored leaves of the Forever Fall forest, the faint smoke from campfires soon wafted through the summer air. The smell of cooking meat and the sounds of idle chatter awoken the lazy Huntress from her peaceful slumber.

"Ah man" she groaned as she stretched her arms high. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours or more. Would you like some lunch." asked a woman as she walked by.

"Sure. Where's Kate?"

"Your friend is still scouting the area."

"Cool I'm going to go take a leak." Later she said walking off into the forest. While she walked she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being followed. "Okay perv, you're only going to get this one warning. Fuck off now or I'll blast your ass with both barrels of my shotty."

From behind her she could hear the slight sound of a twig snap. In one quick move she turned around and fired both barrels at the source. As the debris settled, the Huntress couldn't see any sign of something that could make the sound.

"Man, you're jumpier then a prison bitch on prom night." Said a voice from behind her. Adeline turned around and was meet with a fist catching her face. In that instant she focused her aura to act as a barrier to protect her face and to shatter the fist of her attacker. "Damn it! Bitch you'll pay for that." Said a man dressed with black cargo pants and a black military combat vest as he clenched his injured right hand.

"No, you'll be the one paying for it." She said kicking the man in the groin. As he fell she aimed her sawed-off at the man's head. "Paybacks a bitch and so am I." she said emptying the barrels at the man. The Huntress reloaded her shotgun and ran back to the camp to find one wagon on fire and the settlers running about screaming. This was a bandit attack. A majority of the oxen lay in the water slaughtered, bleeding into the stream turning it bright red. Women, and men alike were being hunted down like animals and the Dust aboard the wagons was being hijacked. "Shit. Kate! where are you!" yelled Adeline looking for her partner.

Over here!" came a response near the burning wagon. The angered Huntress rushed over to see her friend trying to lift a wounded woman to her feet. "Addy. I'm so happy you're okay.

"Shut it. Let's worry about these pricks first. Then we can share our heartfelt apologies."

"Do you promise?" she asked

"Sure, yeah, whatever. Just kill these fuckers."

"Kill? My team never wants to kill our enemies, but since they attacked everyone and killed those sweet moo-cows, I can make an exception." She said with an evil smile.

"Kate, you are starting to scare me." Smiled Adeline

All around them a group of similarly dressed men gathered with guns and swords at the ready. The Huntresses stood back to back with their weapons too at the ready. Adeline pressed a button near her set triggers and extended out the sword blade between the two gun barrels

"Huntresses eh? Boys, let's kill these crazy bitches." Yelled a

"What did you call me?" Shouted the Huntresses as both of their eyes flashed with rage.

The two jumped ahead at the leader and each slashed at the man until their blades dripped with blood. Katherine looked to the corner of her eye and saw four men take aim at her with their rifles. The little lady jumped high into the air as Adeline activated her Semblance to jolt forward and slice cleanly through the weapons. As Katherine landed back to the ground she twirled around like a ballerina on one foot dispensing her throwing knives at the attackers. Skewering five of them with the tiny knives.

The two fought with such savagery that even the settlers couldn't help but watch in fear as the ones who were sent to protect them could distribute such wrath. When the last few bandits lay sobbing in pools of their own blood and tears Adeline looked down at one of the men with disgust. Just as she raised her sword to finish the fight, she was stopped by her comrade.

"Addy don't!"

"You're kidding right? After that intense fight, the carnage, and the rude insults you want to spare their miserable lives?

"Thank you, thank you miss. Y-you are an angel!" grobbled a man as he covered his shotgun wound on his left arm.

"Oh trust me I would love to watch you finish them, but we are still Huntresses and as such we must show mercy and compassion to all."

"That move with your knives didn't seem very compassionate." Retorted Adeline as she still stood ready to impale the man.

"True. But these poor wretches can give us answers and I'm sure the Vale police would pay top dollar for someone who could inform them about their little operations." She said placing her hand on Adeline's shoulder

The disgruntled Huntress transformed her weapon back to shotgun mode and pressed the barrels against the man's sweat and tear soaked head. "Fuck it!" she screamed as she pulled the trigger

The gunshot echoed through the quiet and solitary forest. The man laid flat on his back as all the air from within him escaped his body. A smug look of accomplishment took Adeline as she reloaded her shotgun and holstered it back onto her right leg.

The man's eyes flashed open as a high pitched ring echoed through his skull. He thought he was dead. And her killer stalking over him was in fact the devil, ready to dispense her judgement. He looked around but couldn't see any fire or smell and brimstone. He looked to his right again and saw a small smoldering crater next to his head. Once he realized he was alive, he looked at the devil in disbelief. When the ringing in his head had stopped he could finally make out what she had just said to him. He looked down to his feet and saw a dark wet stain near the crotch of his pants.

"Ewww!" Katherine said turning away

"Aw. The big baby pissed himself. Kate, I ain't going to be the one to change his diaper. Now don't start any shit or next time I really will blow your head off. "

"Y-your f-fucking insane!"

"I'd watch what you say jackass. I'm actually the normal one, my friend is the one you don't want to piss off."

"Wooh! Now that was a mission!" yelled Marcus. "Come on gals let's get in on this selfie."

"Y-you can't be serious." Gasped Cerise as she panted for breath

"He's serious alright." Said Shade who was completely exhausted from using her Semblance. "Every mission he has to take a fucking selfie. His calls them his trophies of Badassness or something."

"Everybody say 'badass'." he said holding his scroll high over his head. Cerise couldn't help but strike a pose and entertain the Huntsman's wish. "That one's going into the scrapbook."

All right. Mission accomplished." Declared Shade "Let's go get paid and get back to The Loft. Marcus, radio in with the boys and see if they meet up with Crazy Team yet?"

"On it." He answered typing on his scroll. The Huntsman placed the call on speaker so Shade and Cerise could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end with gunfire echoing in the background

"Yo Kole? What's crackin' cracker?" said Marcus

"Did you meet up with Kate and Adeline yet?" asked Shade

"Not yet. We're a little busy right now. Richard check your six!"

"Kole? Is something wrong? Do you need back-up?"

"Nope everything's fine here. How are you?"

"Kole! Do you need back-up?"

"Oh. Hey Kole, who's your favorite rapper in the Wu-Shaw Clique?

"Da Recka, duh."

"Everyone usually says that, But what about Pale Face Killah?"

"Yeah. He's got some good rhymes, what about U-Dawg? He's got that low voice and his lyrics are-"

"I don't believe this. Will you two shut the fuck up now with this rap shit!" yelled Shade as she pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief

"Geeze Shade, calm down." Said Kole

"Yeah. I mean were just having a conversation."

"And the Boarbatusks just showed up, great" he said as roar of a stampede thundered over the scroll. "Hey were about to be overrun right now so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Kole? Kole! Okay we gotta help them." Said Cerise

"No if that jackass is going to act like that he can bail himself out."

"But what about Richard and Oscar? We can't let them just die out there."

"They're Huntsmen Cerise. They can take care of themselves. Besides Kate and Adeline will be there soon. If it goes bad at least they can bury them."

Back at the village the Huntsmen continues their fight against the Grimm hoards. The three were running low on Aura and ammo. If they were going to survive they would have to work together.

"Was that Shade?" asked Oscar

"Yep and she's pissed." Answered Kole

"When isn't she? Okay guys I think I got one more chance to use my Semblance. What about you two?"

"I'm spent." said Richard as he loaded the last of his ammunition into his fully transformed sniper rifle. "I can pick off a few but I only got like 10 rounds left.

I can't get a few wolves, but not for very long.

Bring out one or two, we'll need them as long as we can go.

The Human summoned three wolves to defend Oscar while he focused the last of his aura to activate his own Semblance, his Hunting Party. All around him, a faint green light surrounded him as he stepped forward leaving a second clone in his place. From there the second Oscar advanced to reveal a third and a fourth. The four clones drew their pistol-daggers and aimed at the Grimm. "Let's do this." they said as they opened fire at the monsters. The herd of incoming Boarbatusk fell and skid towards the feet of the exhausted Huntsmen. One by one the clones began to dissipate until only one stood before his comrades with a Marcus-like grin. "Yep, I can only bottle so much awesome inside for so long."

"Damn bro."

With the last of the slain Grimm still smoldering, Richard looked back down the road and saw the settler caravan emerge through the smoke. "Guys they're here."

A look of relief took Richard and Kole when they could see the outlines of two female figures wandering towards them with the sun setting behind them. But when they got closer they could see that one was actually carrying the other in her arms.

"No! Addy" screamed the Faunus as he ran towards the caravan. The closer he got he could see that the woman being carried was wearing blue and not black. "Kole! Its Kate!"

"Oh shit, Kate!" he yelled as he sprinted forward

"I'm so sorry Kole." Adeline cried with tears in her red eyes. "There was so many of them."

"No, no, no, no! Kate. stay with me. Stay with me!" he screamed seeing his love covered in blood and barely hearing her breathe. You're going to be okay Kate, do you hear me?."

From behind them, Oscar followed with a first aid kit in hand. "Richard go to the village and get a physician, now!"

"What happened? Tell me! Tell me!" screamed Kole as he held Katherine's head in his arms.

"Bandits. They came out of nowhere and ambushed us. I'm so sorry Kole. We did manage to catch a few. They're in the back of the wagon."

The mournful Huntsman slowly laid Katherine's body into Oscar's hands as he went to get his revenge. He went to the back of the wagon and grabbed a man with one of Katherine's throwing knives lodged deep in his thigh. "You! Tell me who killed her! Who?"

"W-w-w-we d-d-didn't-" the man stuttered in fear

"TELL ME! You the one with the shotgun wound, it was you wasn't it?"

"Ahhh?" Came a very faint voice near the front of the wagon.

"Kate! You're going to be okay you hear me?" he said running back to her.

"Kole? Is that you?" she said struggling to feel his face with her blood stained hands.

"It's me Kate. It's Kole. Just hold on okay Just hold on! Richard, where the fuck is that doctor?"

"Kole? You do care about me." She said with a slight smile as she exhaled and her body went limp.

"No, no, no, no, no! Kate! KATE!" he screamed as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "You!" He said turning his attention back to the bandit. "You did this!" As the Huntsman looked back down at his beloved, his tears started to run down and drip onto her sun-kissed cheeks.

The body in his arms quickly sprang alive as she pulled Kole's head down to kiss him on the lips. "You see Addy I told you he cared about me.

"Damn it." She replied reaching into her jacket and handing over a large stack of Lein looted from the bandits. "Next time I'm playing the damsel in distress."

"What the fuck?' Kole screamed as he looked at Katherine in horror. Her clothes drenched in blood, but no sign of a puncture or gunshot wound. He didn't know what to make of this.

"Language!" she said slapping his tearful face "It was Addy's idea. She didn't believe me that Heather said deep down you were a big softie. So she bet me that you were so tough that you weren't able to cry."

"Of all the shit you pulled, this was low Kate. I-I can't believe you!" her yelled dropping her into the dirt "You're covered in blood for god sake!"

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy. I'm fine see? Besides, it's not my blood. And this was also payback for you getting shot a few months ago."

"Payback? I actually got shot!"

"And you took a little nap for like four hours. You had me so worried that you were dead. And besides I wanted to see how you would react?"

In a fit of rage and embarrassment the Huntsman pulled out Desperado and shot at the bandits in the back of the wagon. The bandit with the injured left arm looked around and saw three fresh bulletholes inches away from his head. "Why won't you people just kill me and get it over with." He screamed in fear.


	34. Vol 3 Ch8: Bounty Hunters

**Author's Notes: It is sad to say but the team SMKK story is almost over…for now. I am currently working on another story about the many mis-adventures of SMKK and one I think you all will enjoy…the Lineage of Team SMKK (their children). Enjoy People. 700 views so far, keep it up!**

Chapter 8: Bounty Hunters

Present: City of Vale

Three days after their missions, team SMKK continued with their exercise habits. Again, Katherine would wake up the two lazy Huntsmen in her shocking method, Shade would guide them out of town where they would train for another rematch against OKRA, and they would struggle to collect enough funds to live and still pay off their bills.

After a grueling workout and sparring session, the team returned to The Loft and decided hang out with OKRA. Over lunch, Oscar and Shade were discussing politics with the teams, which lead for some of the team members to become bored. Kole looked down at his scroll to see a new message. A smile formed on his face and he decided to bail on the debate. The Huntsman flipped up the collar of his jacket wandered through the room, trying to escape the disgruntled Faunus.

"And where in the hell are you going?" yelled a woman from behind him

The slacker turned around and found his rival, Adeline Blake was following him. "I would say the bathroom, but honestly I'm bored. So I'm ditching this mess."

"Not without me, you're not." She said reaching back into her team's room and taking her holstered shotgun off a hook near the door.

"Hell no! After that shit you and Kate pulled in Forever Fall, you are staying far away from me."

"Oh come on. I just asked her which one of our boys were tougher. You or Richard. That was her idea to pretend to be dead. That bitch has issues."

Yeah, I know. And never call my girlfriend a bitch. Okay bitch? Besides, won't your team be pissed about you ditching them?"

"Oh please, as the only human on the team I get away with so much shit. So where are we going?"

" _I_ am going Hunting. Just got word of a new Bounty Mission. And all this shit about 'equality now!' is really making me want to shoot something."

"Bullshit, I'm going too!" She said rolling her eyes "Oscar and Cerise get way too into this politics shit. If it was up to me I would put the leaders of all these groups into a locked room and just let them fight it out. So who's the prick we're after?"

You aint going anywhere. I'm a Lone Wolf, I work alone.

"Fuck that, without back-up your ass would have been dead years ago."

"Whatever just don't get in my way. I'm after this junkie named Basil Rathburn. He's got an 800 Lein bounty on him for beating up his ex-girlfriend."

"I'm going to enjoy taking down this son of a bitch." She declared cracking her knuckles. "Any man who hits a woman deserves to have a bullet through his fucking head

"He's only good to us if he's alive."

The two hunters walked across the city and interviewed a few of their prey's frequent hangouts, which so happened to me Kole's favorite bar, the Broken Wheel. As far as they knew Basil was about their age, a scrawny alcoholic, with a mild tendency towards violence.

"Okay we found the rat. Let's get this son of a bitch and get paid." Said Adeline as she cracked her knuckles

"What's the rush? We have all day to get him. We know right were he's hiding. I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." Kole said walking to the door of a nearby bar.

"Let me get this straight. All you do is do is pick a fight with everyone you meet, get hammered as fuck, then half ass your job?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"First round is on me." Addy said as she walked into the bar.

All after noon the Huntsman and his counterpart played pool, ate greasy bar food, drank a few beers, and shared a few war stories about their teams.

"My god that was the most fun I've had in years." Adeline said stretching her arms over her head. "I swear my team can be such a bunch of pussies at times."

"Stick with me kid and you'll go far." Kole said placing a bar menu into his pocket and reaching for his cigarettes. "Hey what time is it?

"A quarter after four."

"Oh shit we're late."

The two slackers walked across down the street to the apartment entrance directly above the bar they just left. They draw their guns and slowly walk up the stairs. On third story of the building, the two stacked-up outside apartment door marked 23

"Basil Rathburn. This is the police, come out now. We know you are in there." Shouted Adeline as she knocked on the door

Kole looked at the huntress with annoyance as he also knocked on the door. "We have a warrant for your arrest open up now!" on the other side of the door they could hear movement, so Kole pounded on the door, threatening to break it down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" came a woman's voice from inside the room. As soon as the door cracked open Kole barged in, but was stopped by a chain lock.

'Damn looks like Juliet was right. Should have brought a pair of bolt cutters.' He thought to himself "Open this door now."

"Give me your warrant and I'll open the door, shit-head"

"I don't have time for this shit." Adeline said pressing a switch on her shotgun which caused a barrel in between the two barrels to extend out and sliced through the thin chain lock.

"Well that'll work." Kole said holstering his pistol and taking out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. When the Huntsman and Huntress entered the room they saw the woman inside had a dark bruised right eye and her face was swollen from obvious signs of abuse. Her appearance alone fueled Adeline to make sure this target never escapes their justice. The Huntress gripped her scattergun tight as they investigated the area.

"This is a take-out menu, you assholes." The woman screamed crumbling the menu into a ball and throwing it at Kole.

"Yeah and we ain't cops. Now tell me, where is Rathburn?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen that son of a bitch in a week. "

"You don't need to be afraid. We are going to make sure that bastard never touches you again." Adeline said trying to earn the woman's trust

"He's not here. Get out of my house now!"

The Huntsman looked around the entry way and saw clear signs that there was someone else living in this apartment.

"I didn't want to do this, but…" he said drawing Desperado again and aiming it at the woman's head. "Basil Rathburn. get out here now, or I swear I will bust a cap in your bitch's head."

"Kole! What the fuck are you doing? Put the gun down!" Adeline shouted aiming her shotgun at her partner

From behind them a machine gun started to shoot through a thin wooden door. Kole jumped forward on top of the woman, as Adeline returned fire at the gunman. "All part of my plan. Pay attention rookie." He said taunting the Huntress. The battered woman crawled out from under the Huntsman and rushed towards the exit.

"You never told me your plan, jackass."

"Yeah cause you would fuck it up."

"Just shoot this asshole already."

"We need him alive, bitch. Basil, put your gun down now and surrender."

"Fuck you!" Came a reply from behind the splintered door.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Surrender now asshole, cause I'm surgical with this bitch, Basil" shouted Adeline as she fired once more at the gunman.

"I'll kill you fuckers!"

The Huntsman crawled back an adjacent room and looked for a position to flank the gunman. He looked back to Adeline and waved her off.

The Huntress shook her head in agreement as the fugitive opened fire again. "Shit we need to get out of here. Kole, fall back!" she screamed as she darted for the exit.

Once the gunfire stopped the Huntsman could hear through the other side of the door, the splintered door opened and a pair of footsteps creak forward. He matched his movements with the gunman's and approached the doorway he could flank Rathburn. The gunman stepped forward aiming his assault rifle at the door to the apartment complex.

"I know one of you is still in here. Where are you, asshole!" yelled Rathburn

In a swift movement, Kole grabbed the barrel of the rifle with his right hand, pulling it down, and pistol-whipped Rathburn in the back of the head. "Peek-a-boo motherfucker!"

With their target unconscious, they dragged the man back to the Vale police station, to collect their bounty: 400 Lein each.

"As Marcus would say, it has been a business doing pleasure with you, Adeline" he said handing over the Lein.

"Whatever and call me Addy, dickhead."

"I supposed we better head back to The Loft. I wonder how much shit we're in for bailing?"

"We could or we could head back to that bar. All that gunfire has gotten me hungry."

"Lady, you read my mind."

The two walked back downtown to their hangout and ordered another round of whiskey and greasy cheeseburgers. Again they drank, played pool, talked about their guns, and western movies. While they sat, Adeline noticed an older man with a short salt and pepper colored beard, wearing a grey wide-brimmed hat, a black and white flannel shirt, and black jeans barge through the saloon doors of the bar. The stranger looked around the room and started to walk towards Kole, who had his back to the man.

The stranger removed a lever-actioned rifle, slung over his shoulder and pointed the gun at the slacker. In a fit of panic Adeline jumped out of her seat and drew out her shotgun, aiming at the man's head.

"Don't even think about it little lady. Me and your boyfriend here, have some unfinished business" the stranger said in a raspy voice

The rest of the bar patrons got up and kept their distance away from the Huntsman and Huntress, fearing a gunfight was about to unfold. With concern in her eyes, Adeline removed her hand from her shotgun and slowly returned to her seat. A cocky smirk formed across Kole's face as he took a sip from his glass. "Ya know you are going to look pretty silly with that gun of yours shoved up your ass. Now what's an old dirtbag like you doing in a nice place like this?"

"I should be asking why they let a pair of filthy humans in my bar." He said turning to Kole's blind spot, to reveal to Adeline that the stranger had a Faunus tail.

"I'd watch what you say asshole. You may have your pea-shooter aimed at my head, but I got my pistol aimed at your balls." he said pulling back the hammer of his gun, hidden under his armpit slowly so the slight 'click' could be heard across the room

"Ha. Bring it on tough guy."

"Old man!"

"Prick!"

"You gonna stand there with your dick in your hand or are you gonna take a seat?" offered Kole as he refilled his glass with his free hand. The stranger nudged the barrel against the Huntsman's head before removing it and leaned his rifle against the edge of the table. The man pulled out a chair from a nearby table and took a seat between the Huntsman and Huntress, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "So how's it hangin' dad?"

"Eh, its going. Finally got a chance to get out of the house so I figured to stop by Vale and see how my kids are doing." The man said taking off his hat to reveal a pair of Faunus ears, as he knocked back the whole glass of whiskey. His haggard face scrunched as the amber liquid poured down his throat and burned the inside of his mouth.

"Well as you can see things are fine. Shade's a bitch and well Auburn, she's Auburn."

"Enough said right? That one certainly has a whole lot of her mother in her." Greyson said reaching into his pocket for his clay pipe and a small tin if finely cut tobacco.

"Wait this is your father?" asked a confused Adeline who was shocked to meet the father of her team's idol.

"Don't remind me." Laughed Kole

"So who's this? My little heartbreaker dumped that Vacuo chick already? Heather is going to very disappointed in you, boy. She liked her." He taunted packing his pipe with tobacco.

"She's just a friend dad. Addy meet Greyson, dad meet Addy." Introduced Kole, as he handed Greyson his lighter

"Greyson Reeves at your service miss." He said kissing Adeline's hand

"Reeves? I thought your name was Fridulf?"

"My wife's a Fridulf, she's one of those nut jobs that 'wants to prolong her family's Legacy. Honestly, as long as she said 'I do', I don't care."

"Huh? Kole, why didn't you take the name Reeves then? Obviously you two are the same."

"Cause Fridulf sounded cooler." He answered taking a sip from his glass.

"Bullshit. He did it just to piss me off." Laughed Greyson "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be pissing off your sister?"

"I was, but I got bored. Shade's been hanging around these Faunus rights douchebags. I didn't feel all to welcome, so I bailed."

"Yeah, I hear. Listen to me boy, there's a reason I'm talking to you here. Said Greyson taking a puff from his pipe.

"Damn, and here I thought you just wanted to catch up and have ourselves a heartfelt 'family' moment."

"Not in the slightest, idjit. I need your help with something."

"Ah does the old man need help finding his cane?"

"Shut up!" Greyson said slapping the back of Kole's head.

Theres been a lot of White Fang activity building up steam in Vale. I got word that a couple of these kids joining them are starting to take 'more drastic' measures to get the equality they feel they deserve."

"The White Fang?" interrupted Adeline "Shit, Oscar and Cerise won't shut-up about them. The way they talk about them, the White Fang are this 'great force that will fight with all their might to bring equality to Remnant'."

"They ain't a bunch of quiet protesters, miss. They are getting violent, and as a Huntsman, it's my job to keep the peace."

"Here we go, and you want me and Shade to spy on these kids for you? Is that right?" Said Kole.

"I wouldn't say spy, but there's no better word for it, so yeah. Spy on them for your old man." He said blowing smoke into the air, mixing with the smoke from, Kole's cigarette

"Oh, sure I'll just throw on a headband with some bunny ears on it and I'll totally pass for Faunus."

"Don't be stupid. Act like one of those fucking ninjas all you kids are crazy about these days. Sneak through the shadows, listen in on conversations, or whatever. Doesn't seem like that much of a challenge for the… _Lone Wolf_ , right?"

Kole looked at his dad in fear and shock as he mentioned his old title. "How in the fuck do you-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't get over the fact that you two are father and son." Adeline said noticing the speech patterns between the old man and the latter "How is that possible?"

"Well." Greyson said taking a sip of whiskey "When a mommy and daddy Faunus love each other very much, they adopt a stray whelp like this." he said gesturing to Kole "They feed him, and cloth him, and teach him how to fight. Then one day, when he grows up, he becomes a giant asshole like this." He said laughing patting Kole on the shoulder

From across the room. A group of bar patrons approached the Huntsmen and Huntress waving away the cloud of smoke in their path.

"Hey assholes. Can't you read? Sign says no smoking." Said a man in a leather biker vest. "And besides, I don't let animals in my bar."

A smirk formed on the corner of Kole's and Greyson's face as they both took a gulp of whiskey, got up out of their chair, and looked at the group before them. Greyson turned back to Adeline with a sly look in his eyes "Miss Adeline, would you be so kind as to hold my hat?" he said tossing the his old and worn-out hat to the Huntress.

"It would be my honor, sir" she said putting on the hat and sitting with her scroll at the ready with her finger on the record button.

"You have a death wish old man?" shouted another thug. Why don't you, your little bastard, and the bitch just save us the trouble and leave, huh?"

"So how you all wanna do this? Make-out session with five fingered Mary?" asked Kole as he raised his fists to the men

"Or shall we settle this like men?" Greyson said flipping the lever of his rifle to cock a round into the chamber

"Let's kill these fuckers!" the lead biker said cracking his knuckles as his comrades pulled out knives and pistols.

"Both." Greyson said with surprise "Glad to see the faggots of Vale actually have something between their legs."


	35. Vol 3 Ch9: Rotten apples dont fall far

Chapter 9: Rotten apples don't fall far

Present: City of Vale

"Alright so let's start with these missions." Said Oscar as he addressed the group. "Shade, Cerise, Marcus, and Myself will go on a Village Defense; while Richard, Kole, Katherine and Addy will go on Search and Destroy. Agreed?"

"Wait. It's been way too quiet. Where's Addy?" asked a concerned Cerise

"Come to think of it, Kole can't still be in the bathroom. It's been like an hour and a half. What did he do fall in?" noted Oscar

"Oh god!" sighed Shade as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Don't tell me that jackass bailed on us again." She said pulling out her scroll and looking through her contact list for Kole's number marked 'Dumbass'. She placed the scroll to her ear and waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "I can't reach him."

"Let me try." Said Cerise as she dialed Adeline's scroll "I got an answer. Addy? Addy! Can you hear me? I can hardly hear you! I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey Cerise what's up?" came a voice over the scroll. As the sound of breaking glass echoed over the scroll

"Addy, where are you? And what's that in the background?"

"Yeah. I'm at The Broken Wheel bar and grill. Kole and I just got done with a bounty mission so we decided to celebrate."

"That doesn't sound like celebrating in the background." Said Richard

"Kole's with you? Put him on!" demanded Shade as she heard something breaking presumably over Kole's head.

"He's a little busy right now! Can I take a message?"

"Tell him to pick up the fucking phone now or so help me I will kick his and your ass!"

"One second. Old man, look out behind you." She said before the sounds of gunshots erupted.

"Addy! Addy! Are you okay?" yelled Richard

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about these other guys. Yo Kole, that's the one that called me a bitch! Tag-team! Tag-team!" she screamed as the phone went silent for a minute.

"Addy! Kole! Anybody? Talk to us damn it!" demanded Shade

"Hello. Hello. You are going to have to speak up. I can't hear you!" came a second voice over the scroll.

"Kole? Is that you?" asked Shade

"Oh hey sis."

"Hi Kole!" screamed Katherine as she leaned close to the scroll

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"Kole! What's going on?" asked Oscar

"Hey can I call you back. Shut the fuck up, assholes!" he screamed with the sounds of three distinct gunshots coming from Kole's pistol "Can't you see I am on the phone!"

"Don't you think about it. What is going on dumbass. I can't bail your ass out of jail a second time! So help me if you-" warned Shade

"Shade. It's going to sound like I'm hanging up, but-" he said as the call ended.

"Mother fucker!" screamed Shade as she slammed her fist on the kitchen table. Marcus, Kate get your shit. We're going after those sons of bitches."

"Yeah. Field trip!" cheered Katherine as she belted on her scabbard

"We are going to!" Said Cerise as she put her scroll back into her pocket. Ill be damned if Addy got into another of those damn bar fights"

"Fine, just don't slow us down."

The group of Huntsmen left their apartment building and began to run downtown to the Broken Wheel bar. Outside the bar was a line of about nine chopper motorcycles. Instantly their minds went to the thought that the two neer-do-wells managed to piss-off the biggest bikers in all of Remnant. When they approached the bar they saw a man be thrown out the front window and land in a pile of glass.

"Well I think we found them." Said Cerise as she grabbed her rifle tightly

"Get ready for anything." Shade said transforming her shotgun to axe mode.

The rest of the group prepared their weapons as they walked into the bar and found seven men in black leather jackets laying on the ground groaning in pain. Close to the bar was Adeline jumping on the back of the last biker standing as she beat the man over his bald head with the grip of her sawed-off shotgun. The biker fell to the ground with such force that the team could have sworn that they were bounced off the ground.

"Now who's the bitch, bitch!" she said spitting on the man and adjusted a strange grey hat she was wearing.

"Adeline Elizabeth Blake!" Shouted Oscar as he sheathed his hybrid revolver daggers.

A look of shame fell on Adeline's face as she hung her head low. "Hey guys." She squeaked, taking off the hat.

"Ha. Your middle name is Elizabeth? That's so lame." Laughed Kole as he tossed Adeline her scroll. Across the room he was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a biker's stomach with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What the fuck is going on here!" yelled Shade

"Yeah. Adeline I am very disappointed in you. Your better than this. I mean starting a bar fight. That's not like you."

"Well starting one isn't, but fighting in one is totally like her." chuckled Richard.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Said Cerise as she crossed her arms

"Check it out." She replied tossing her scroll to her team to show them the footage of the fight. "See Oscar. I told you team SMKK knew how to party."

"Oh snap!" he said watching Kole and some stranger fight off the bikers "Geeze…. Okay I'm sure no one deserves that." He said wincing at the fight "Remind me not to get on Kole's dark side."

"Okay that has to be the best bar fight I have seen." Said Richard as he squinted to see the stranger use the stock of his rifle as a club.

"Totally, best fight ever. Of all time." Laughed Marcus

"Kole. What the fuck did you do?" Screamed Shade when seeing her brother across the room

"Sorry sis, but you know what happens when I get bored. So I went out for a little walk, one thing lead to another. And here we are."

"Adeline said you went on a mission without my approval. You can't just go rogue like that!"

"That reminds me. Here's your cut from the bounty" he said tossing the Lein to Shade's feet.

"That's it. Come here you, idiot. I'm going to kick your fucking ass." She screamed swinging her axe over her right shoulder

"Bring it bitch." He said reloading his pistol.

"Now kids. Don't fight." Said a man with his grey hat lowered to hide his face. He leaned down lighting a match off an unconscious biker's beard stubble.

"You! I should have known you were here." Shouted Shade. "After Im done with him you're next."

"Greyson!" Screamed Katherine as she ran to hug the stranger "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Hey Grey. Long time no see." waved Marcus

"Hey, kiddos. Shade why don't you ease up on the prick. After all, they were the ones that started it. You can check miss Adeline's video. You can clearly see that asshole over there threw the first punch."

"Oh shit that reminds me." Adeline said putting her scroll in her pocket. "Guys this is Greyson Reeves. Kole and Shade's father.

"What?" Said an overly excited Oscar. "Sir, it is an absolute honor to meet the father of such a great woman like Shade."

"Hey how it going." He answered not paying much attention to the praise "Well Kole, it's been fun. But I gotta head out. A Huntsman's job is never over. This was just like old times, right?"

"Yeah. Only mom's not here to bail us out of trouble." Laughed the Huntsman as he holstered his pistol

"Bye." Katherine said giving the man a hug goodbye

"Later kiddos" he said tapping the ashes out of his pipe with the bottom of his boot. He walked outside to the man still lying in the glass and looted through his pockets. "I'm taking your bike. Consider it payment for you bitches starting shit."

"Take it." Groaned the man as he rolled on his side

"Thanks partner."

As the patriarch drove off into the distance all of Team OKRA looked back to Kole who was also looting the defeated bikers of their wallets and a handful of intimidating biker jewelry. "What?"

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Answered Cerise as she stuck her nose up at the human.

"Whatever." He said counting out the stolen Lein from the bikers "Hey Ambrose. This should cover the damages." He said setting a stack of Lein on the bar counter "And the spoils of war go to the victor." He added pocketing the rest of the loot.

"Correction. The spoils of war go to the one who is going to kick your ass if you don't fork over that cash." Declared Shade as she grabbed the Huntsman by the collar.

"Man, if their dad is like this I really don't want to meet their grandma or something." Cerise said to her team

"Can you imagine sparing _with_ the two of them?" whispered Richard. "They must be unstoppable."

"Ooh that gives me a crazy idea." Said Adeline "Yo Shade a hundred Lein says that you and dipshit can't beat all four of us in a match

"You're on!" Shade yelled pointing at the gambler.

"Not in my bar you're not!" yelled the bartender.

"Chill Ambrose. Its gonna be on our turf." Kole said ripping himself free from his sister's clutches

"Oscar. Three weeks from now. All you bitches versus me and dipshit!"

"Deal!" Adeline said with a smile

"Addy! What the fuck?" shouted Cerise

"What? Oscar you always wanted to fight with Shade."

"Yeah, _with_ her. Not _against_ her! I really don't want my arm broken like that one guy from the video."

"Hey Addy, what about us?" asked Katherine who was pointing to herself and Marcus

"Yeah, do you expect me to just sit on the sidelines with my dick in my hand?" asked Marcus

"That seems like a natural thing for you, Marcus" retorted Shade


	36. Vol 3 Ch10: Faunus Lives Matter

Chapter 10: Faunus lives matter

Present: City of Vale

Back in The Loft, Marcus and Kole were sitting on the couch playing video games while Shade was crunching the numbers, trying to determine how quickly they can pay off they're bills before their deadline in a few weeks. So far with the combines efforts of their recent missions, Kole's bounty, and Katherine's winnings from her bet with Adeline; they were still 5,000 Lein in debt.

"Hey Shade you got a minute."

"Kinda what's up."

"Cerise and I are going to get with a couple friends of ours downtown you wanna come with. They've heard all about you on my blog."

"You seriously have a blog?"

"It's the best way to make one's voce heard.

"Same with social media, but not many people give a shit about people online."

"Yeah but some people do listen. Anyway come on. They're dying to meet you."

"Fine if it means clearing my head for a bit why not. Kate I'm going out for a while. Keep an eye on the idiots.

"Okie dokie." Came a voice from the living room

The three walked down the streets of the Commercial District of the City of Vale and received a few snide remarks from shop owners about them being Faunus and how they were not allowed in their shops. The three Faunus returned the remarks with disgusted looks and obscene gestures.

"So are you two ready for a sparring match between me and Kole?" shade asked, trying to take their minds off the people glaring at them.

"Honestly, Oscar and I are scared shitless." Admitted Cerise with a slight chuckle to mask her anxiety.

"Yeah. I vividly remember the fight between you, your sister Auburn, and Kole." Said Oscar "The Fridulf Fight, as everyone called it was one for the history books."

"Yeah. That was something else. But relax, guys. It's just a sparring match. No one's gonna get hurt."

"Alright. If you say so." Laughed Cerise

"The shop is right up here." Said Oscar as he pointed towards a small coffee shop towards the end of the street.

.

"Don't worry about them, Shade. Since Humans think that they ban us from their businesses, well this is one of our little payback." Explained Cerise as she explained the 'No Humans Allowed' sign in the window. Up above them was a large red and white sign that read The Vacuo Espresso.

The group walked into the shop and saw five other Faunus were inside talking amongst themselves and reading. When they walked inside, the scent of freshly ground coffee beans and baked pastries hit Shade like a truck. Like most coffee shops, she had this warm and welcomed feeling. Somehow it almost felt like her home back in Mistral.

"Hey Hazel. How are you?" Cerise asked the barista preparing an espresso.

"Good. What's new with you guys?" answered the woman with long claws like Oscar's

"Nothing just here for the meeting. Could we get a few coffees?"

"One sec." she said pouring the finished espresso into a cup. "Okay what can I get you three?"

"I'll take a latte macchiato." Said Oscar

"Can I get a cappuccino?" asked Cerise

"Sure and you miss? She asked Shade who was looking up at the menu."

"After all that damn bookwork, I could take a coffee with a shot of whiskey in it."

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't serve alcohol."

"That was a joke lady. Just get me a decaf coffee."

"You got it."

With their drinks ready, the three took them in hand, and followed a staircase in the back of the shop leading into the basement. Where they wandered into a large open area where fellow Faunus gathered to talk and plan protests against organizations that hold strong prejudice against Faunus lives.

"Wow. This place reminds me of my anger management classes. All that's missing is the instructor screaming 'no not the face'." Shade laughed while raising her arms as if to defend herself

"And how are those classes going?" asked a concerned Cerise remembering their previous mission

"A lot better now that I stopped going. So What's all this?"

"This. This is change. The Faunus here are all members of an organization that wants to change Remnant. We want to help fellow Faunus be treated by this world with respect."

"Cool. And how do you expect to do that?"

"Protesting, boycotts, etc."

"And If that doesn't work. We go with plan B." said a young man about their age with pure white hair that was staring at a blue flag with a red lion-like face on it and three claw marks behind it.

"Wynn. I'm so glad you are here. I want you to meet a good friend of ours. Shade this is Mr. Wynn Artair." He said pushing Shade towards the gentleman "Sir I want you to meet _the_ Shade Fridulf."

"Fridulf? My, my it is an absolute pleasure to meet you miss." He said bowing and kissing Shade's hand.

"Sorry pal I have a boyfriend." She said pulling her hand away

"My apologies miss… _Fridulf_. It wasn't my wish to come off in such a way. As it happens I too have a significant other. It's an honor to finally lay eyes on the infamous Shade…Fridulf."

"Thanks. So what did you mean by 'plan B'?"

"Never mind that. We should get business. Mr. Greane? How goes plans for the protest?

"Good sir. Shade and her team is planning on providing security for us in case the SDC tries to snuff our attempts."

"Excellent. And how capable are these teammates of hers. It is my understanding that they are human."

"They are, but they are more than capable fighters. Cerise and I witnessed them in action. They are awesome!"

"So will you be attending this protest Mr. Artair?" asked Shade with suspicion.

"Unfortunately. I have business to attend to with our associates in Menagerie. Now then let's begin with the meeting." He said gesturing to the ring of chairs in the middle of the basement. Everyone in the room took a seat in the circle and looked to Wynn "I'm so glad to see all of you again. Today we will have to continue our work for the protest. Today we have ourselves a special guest. Mrs. Fridulf, would you be so kind as to tell everyone here why did you become a Huntress?"

"Well, I did it to fight monsters. Same as every other Huntress in history."

"Pardon my callousness, but don't bullshit us miss. That is what you do. We want to know why?

"Because it's what my family has always done."

"And that is what _they_ do. Why do _you_?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you don't know, then why should I have you and your humans safeguard the lives of our brethren at the protest?"

"Listen asshole! I don't give a shit about you and your protest. I only care about keeping my friends from being kicked out of our home and living on the fucking streets!

The white haired man smiled and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "And tell me Mrs. Fridulf are you loyal to your family?"

"What kind of shit question is that? Of course I am. I'm a Huntress after all."

"It's to my understanding that your family has some kind of 'legacy'."

"Yeah. The Fridulfs are a clan of elite warriors. It's been like that for centuries. As a Fridulf it's my job to continue our warrior tradition."

"Ah ha! That is your reason! Loyalty! You are loyal to your family. You are loyal to your friends, are you not?

"Duh. I'm their leader. They trust me with their lives and I trust them to pull through when the shit hits the fan."

"Are you as loyal to Oscar and his team as much as you are loyal to your team?"

"I fought alongside him and his team. They have earned my respect and I hope that I have earned theirs."

"Well then. The choice is yours Oscar. Can she be trusted?"

The blonde Huntsman hunched forward in his chair and hung his head down in contemplation. "Honestly. She and her team, have saved my butt from Grimm these past couple days. I think she can do it."

"And there you have it." Said the leader "Welcome to the fold. Mrs.… _Fridulf"_ he said struggling to form the words.

After the meeting the three returned upstairs where they ordered another couple drinks before would go home. As they sipped their coffees. Shade noticed that the barista had a rather disgruntled look on her face. "What's wrong Hazel?"

"Some human waltzed in here earlier and started harassing us."

"Really?"

"Yeah the guy started spouting off racist remarks and almost pulled a gun on one of be favorite customers."

"Its people like that, that make me sick!" said Cerise.

"Do you have any idea what he looked like?" Asked Oscar

"Not really. All humans look the same to me."

Back at The Loft, Shade said goodnight to her friends and returned to her team. All appeared to be the same as she left it. Marcus and Kole were still playing video games and nothing was broken yet. "Hey I'm home. Anything exciting happen while I was gone, Kate?"

"Kate went to bed early." said Marcus not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Yeah she said something about having a headache or something… Damn it!" yelled Kole as he threw his controller on the floor.

"Ha. You ain't gonna beat me, chump."

"Bring it bitch!" he said picking up the controller again wanting to prove him wrong.


	37. Vol 3 Ch11: Human Lives Matter

Chapter 11: Human lives matter

Present: City of Vale

"Kate. I'm going out for a bit. Keep an eye on the idiots." Said Shade as she left The Loft.

"Okie dokie." She said as the door closed "You hear that Privates. The General has put me in charge. So start any trouble and it'll be off to the firing line with you."

"She's kidding right?" asked a concerned Marcus

"God I hope so." Kole said standing up and making his way to the sliding window "Hey Kate. I'm going to go for a smoke out on the patio."

"Make it quick, Private Fridulf.

The Huntsman reached into his cargo pocket and found his empty package of cigarettes. "Fuck!" he said to himself.

"I heard that!" She said cocking her arm back ready to punch him. From behind her Marcus took his controlled and smacked Katherine on the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

"Thanks bro. I owe you for this." He said catching Katherine before she hit the ground

"Just hurry. I may be lucky, but I really don't want to be here when she wakes up.

"Set her on our bed and pray she doesn't wake up."

The Huntsman quickly put on his gun belt and soon caught up to his prey. He made sure to keep an extreme distance to make sure he wasn't drawing suspicion. He followed them down to a small coffee shop in the middle of the Commercial District in Vale. When they walked into the building he leaned against the window and saw them order a coffee and walk off to the back of the shop where they disappeared from his line of sight. He made sure to wait a few minutes before entering the exclusive shop.

"Hey! Can't you read. No Humans allowed. Now beat it!" yelled the barista at the Huntsman

"Fuck that. No one tells me where I can and can't get a cup of shitty coffee." He said walking to the register trying to stare-down the coffee maker.

"The lady said leave, so I think it's about time you do. Asshole!" Said a Faunus man with a pair of large and sharp goat horns.

"Yeah and I think that it's about time you suck my dick, bitch."

"Why you piece of-" he said lifting the front of his shirt to reveal the grip of a pistol

"Careful, kid. If you try anything that'll be a baahhh-d idea." He said imitating a goat's bleat as he placed his hand on Desperado.

"Leave now or I'm calling the cops." Yelled to woman behind the counter

"Okay, okay. I'll go. But before I do mind if I take a shit first? I really got to go."

"Fine! Make it quick." She said pointing to the back of the shop. "First door on the right."

As he walked to the men's restroom he saw he was being followed by the Faunus he locked horns with earlier "Unless you want to hold my dick while I piss, you have better fuck off. Okay billy-goat?"

"Fuck you! Ya filthy human.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he flipped the man off as he shut the bathroom door. He listened closely and listened for the man's footsteps as he walked back to the front of the shop. Kole cracked open the bathroom door and looked out to see where his targets could have gone. Across from the bathroom was a simple wooden door that was wide open leading to a basement. "Bingo." He said under his breath. The Huntsman took off his boots and walked soft-footed down the stairs, trying to stay in the shadows. In the stairwell he placed his ear to the door of the basement and listened to the conversations. Before he could listen further he returned to the bathroom to avoid alerting the Faunus upstairs.

"Wow. If I were you I would let that thing air-out for a few minutes." He said zipping up his pants.

"Now get the fuck out of here, human!" yelled the barista

"I'm going." He said flipping everybody off as he exited the coffee shop. Once back outside he reached into his pocket for his scroll and called his contact. "Hey it's me."

"Okay 'it's me'. Meet me at that bar you frequent. You know, the one with the new windows." Came a voice over the other end of the call

"Alright meet ya there." The Huntsman pocketed his scroll and made his way to the Broken Wheel Bar and Grill. Outside was a recently modified motorcycle painted silver with black trim, a pair of brown leather saddlebags and a brown leather rifle scabbard on the right side of the bike. When he walked through the saloon doors he heard the sound of rockabilly music being played over the jukebox. He approached the bartender who just looked at the Huntsman in annoyance and pointed towards the jukebox where his contact sat smoking a pipe.

"About time you got here. The man said taking the pipe from his lips to blow a cloud of white smoke into the air.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice bike out there. It yours?"

"Yep. Re-did it myself. The previous owner had all these gay assed skull and flame decals covering her. I don't know why faggots like that have to cover up a beautiful machine like her with that?"

"No idea, dad. So what have you been up to? Haven't heard anything on the police scanner lately."

"Ya know there's a reason you and I wear these grey hats." He said tapping the brim of his own.

"I honestly had no idea. I just thought that was our sense of fashion." Kole said waving to the bartender who brought them two glasses and a bottle of whiskey

"I've always lived a 'morally grey' lifestyle. I've done some very bad things for good reasons and I've done some good things for bad reasons."

"Yeah. And what does that have to do with me?" Kole said lighting a cigarette

"Well if you would listen to me I'll tell ya. When I was about your age, I use to run with a few friends of mine. We traveled all across Remnant: robbing Dust shipments so we could resell them at a higher price, hunting down fellow low-lives, and sad to admit, get ourselves caught in a number of shootouts that have lead me down

When were you ever my age? Shade and I always thought you were born an old man." Laughed Kole as he took a sip of whiskey

"Not funny.

"The moral of the story is: I'm not in charge of your life that is yours, and what you do with it is your business. I just don't want you to go down the same path I did. Eh, Lone Wolf?

"I've been meaning to ask you. How in the fuck do you know that?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I know about your little codename. I honestly can't believe you made Lieutenant of the Black Lotus at age 14."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh I'm pissed. I never wanted you to enter this world, But I'm just glad you wised up and quit as early as you did." He said setting down his pipe

"I was pushing 30 when I left the life."

Yeah. And now my past is catching up with me. I got my crazy exe after my ass and her posse trying to find me so she can quote: 'rip my heart out and eat it'."

"How crazy you talking?"

"Think Kate, times a thousand."

"That bad? well that sucks. Don't be so glum though. When I was your age I had a dozen different posse's trying to put a bullet through my head. Your friend in red and gold would say I was a 'posse magnet'." He laughed as he smoked his pipe.

"Yeah that sounds like something Marcus would say."

"So you got a plan? The only advice I can tell you is you can't run forever."

"A Fridulf never runs from a fight. And a Reeves stick to our guns and aim between their eyes. I'm just sad that I won't be able to nail her one last time."

"That's my boy." he said raising his glass to toast to his son's decision. "So what did you find out about the White Fang?"

"I tracked Shade down to this coffee shop downtown. It's a front for this group that meets in the basement. I heard her talk to these Faunus kids about a protest in couple weeks. There was one guy there that seemed to be the leader. I never got a chance to look at him. What should I do about Shade?"

"Let her be for now. If she starts to go off the reservation, confront her and knock some sense into her."

"Will do. I need to get some payback for this exercise shit she's making us do."

"Huh? You should probably keep the exercise I didn't want to say this in front of your friends but you two were starting to get fat."

"Fuck you. You're one to talk!"

"Well I'm old. What's your excuse?"

The two finished their drinks and Kole made his way back to The Loft with minutes to spare before Shade arrived. He crept inside and found Marcus poking his head into the slacker's and Kate's room trying to see if she was still unconscious.

"About time you got here." Whispered Marcus "Kate's been tossing and turning for the past half hour. I managed to slip on your headphones with that metal shit of yours and she went right out.

"Hey I've been looking for that.

"Never mind that. So what did you find out about Shade?"

"I'll tell you later" he said as the apartment door began to open.

"Hey I'm home. Anything exciting happen while I was gone Kate?" said Shade as she closed the door behind her.

The two idiots hopped onto the couch and acted like they were still playing their game "Kate went to bed early. She said something about having a headache." Kole said with a smirk. "Damn it." He added throwing his controller on the floor

"Ha. You anin't gonna beat me, chump." Marcus said trying to sell the fact that they were home the whole time.

"Bring it bitch." he said picking up the controller.


	38. Vol 3 Ch12: Desperate times

Chapter 12: Desperate times

Present: City of Vale

There was only two weeks left until their deadline. In the four weeks that they have been back from Vacuo, SMKK had collected about 3,000 Lein, but that was not even close to their goal of 8,000 Lein. They had been working themselves to the bone. Grimm attacks were at a slight decline, crime was about the same as always, and none of them were ready to get an actual civilian job at a supermarket or as a laborer.

At The Loft, the Huntresses of SMKK were out collecting old pop cans to take to a recycling center, while the Huntsmen sat around trying to think of the best ways they could put their unconventional skills to use to get some extra cash.

"Yo stupid!" yelled Marcus, poking his head into Kole and Kate's room.

"What?" grumbled Kole, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, let's get a move on. I got an idea on how to earn some money.

"Okay." He said rolling out of his bed and adjusting his beanie. "Where we going?"

"The hospital."

What?

"Dude, with all this medical shit now of days, we can make some serious scratch."

"What like selling our kidneys?"

"No dude. There's no way I'm parting ways with an organ. I'm talking about selling some 'byproducts'."

"And they really buy that shit?"

"Hell yeah! My buddy Sh0tgUn is a nurse and told me that the hospitals in Vale and Atlas are actually buying blood and plasma and the like."

"What's plasma?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm not a nurse. All I know is that we can get like a hundred Lein for like an I.V. full of blood."

"Shit, we go in every day this week, we'll be rolling in Lein.

"See? And people call me an idiot." Marcus said leading the slacker through the city to the nearest hospital.

The two entered the hospital and was greeted by the chill of an industrial air conditioner and the stench of ammonia. They approached the nurse's head desk and the player tried to be his charming self. "Hey there beautiful. My buddy and I are here to donate some blood and that plasma stuff." he said grinning at the cute nurse, who blushed at the compliment.

"Wow really? Well we need you to fill out some paperwork first and then run a few tests.

"Cool." He said handing Kole a clipboard with all the legal work they needed to fill out.

Once they've finished the paperwork, and all the tests were finished the two were taken back to a type of lounge area where they had needles poked into their veins and IVs slowly began to be filled, drip by drip. An hour slipped by as the two each filled up a pint of blood and relaxed while they drank some fruit juice and ate a couple snacks.

"There you go gentlemen." The nurse said handing the Huntsmen a hundred Lein and gave the men each a small note.

"What's that?" Kole asked seeing the piece of paper.

"Her phone number." Marcus said staggering to his feet.

"Cool." He said looking at the numbers. "Well that was fun, I guess. Lets go get a drink."

Not yet man. I think we should do one more _donation_."

"Dude I think we're legally able to only give a single I.V. full of blood."

"It's not that. hear me out. That chick I told you about. Also said that we can actually sell our sperm." He said wobbling through the hospital's hallways.

"What…the actual…fuck?"

"Seriously. Some hospitals will actually buy your stuff so ugly-assed bitches can get knocked-up."

"No way. Ain't going to happen.

"Dude, grow a pair. We need the cash.

"I'm not gonna let my 'man juice' be given away like that. I don't wanna have any bastard children like you."

Fuck you, and chill bro. There's like a 3% chance that they'll actually use your cum. We are broke as hell and we need money."

"Not…going…to happen!"

"Do you really want us to be evicted? We need money. At least do it for Kate."

"I fucking hate you!" Kole said reluctantly following his friend to the fertility clinic in the hospital

 **Authors Notes: guys sorry for the long wait. My schedule has been really busy lately, so I haven't been able to do some writing.**


	39. Vol 3 Ch13: The Protest

Chapter 13: The Protest

Present City of Vale

The day of the Faunus Rights protest. Teams OKRA and SMKK gathered downtown where a chain of restaurants had signs reading 'No Faunus Allowed' posted in their windows. Outside, a crowd of thirty Faunus men, women, and children; including Oscar, Cerise and Shade had been carrying picket signs that read 'We are not animals' and Faunus Lives Matter'. While the rioters chanted, the Humans of the teams sat a respectful distance away on the steps of a nearby apartment building with their weapons ready for any sign of trouble. As they sat they contemplated the reason for their being there.

"Guys, why are we here?" asked Marcus

"We are trying to be supportive of our friends and teammates." Explained Katherine as she leaned against Kole's shoulder

"Yeah I get that. But why? We are Humans at a Faunus rally. We don't really belong here."

"It's a job Shade signed us up for." Retorted Katherine "We do the job until its finished."

"The way I see it. There are four able bodied Huntsman and Huntresses right there, who just so happen to be Faunus. They can keep the peace without us."

"What are you saying, Marcus?" Asked Adeline as she laid on the ground texting.

"What I'm saying is. Let's bail."

"I'm in." chimed Kole. As he reached into his pocket for one of Bruno's cigars

"Ditto" claimed Adeline

"Come on Kate. let's go grab a quick drink. We'll be back before anyone knows we are gone."

"It is hot out and a glass of chilled champagne does sounds wonderful. I still think we should wait until after the protest. That way Shade doesn't get mad."

"Fine."

"Whatever." Kole said using Desperado's blade to cut off the end of his cigar. "After this I'm buying a new pack of smokes. It's such a waste to smoke one of these bad boys."

"Marcus we got trouble." Said Adeline as she pointed towards the crowd of Faunus where four hooded men armed with baseball bats and knives approached the rioters.

"I'll take care of this." Said Katherine, skipping towards the aggressors.

While she skipped, the Huntsmen smiled in anticipation to watch the altercation

"Shouldn't you two go help her." Asked Adeline who was concerned for the safety for her

"Alright. Marcus, I bet 40 Lein that she doesn't use her knives." Kole said exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air

"You kidding me? She always does. You're on man." He replied

"What are you two talking about. We need to go help her." Insisted Adeline who placed her hand on her shotgun

"She'll be fine." Assured Marcus

"Yeah just watch. You want in on this action?"

"Sure. But the minute things go south the bet's off and we go in."

The little huntress continued to skip towards the armed thugs, smiling all the while. Many of the protestors looked to the aggressors with mixed feelings of fear and anger. A few began to hold their signs as if to use them to defend themselves if needed.

"Shade?" asked Oscar in a hushed tone as he placed his hand on his daggers, Tooth and Claw

"Relax. Kate's got this." She answered watching her friend. Her grey tail began to wag in excitement as she thought on how Katherine would react.

Katherine stood before the men who looked down at the woman with arrogance. The thugs cracked their knuckles and neck in an attempt to intimidate the little Huntress. "Hi there! Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Were here to take care of a little pest problem the owners are having with animals gathering outside their restaurants." Said one as he placed his bat over his shoulder.

"Now sir, these Faunus are perfectly within the law. They have the right to protest and speak however they want about their mistreatment as a species."

"Well look here boys, we got an animal lover in front of us. Out of the way, midget. The only rights these animals have is the right to die like the beasts they are." Said another as he placed his hand on Kate's head to shove her out of the way.

Before he could touch her, the huntress bit the man's hand. Making her their target and not the protestors "Ahhh! She bit me! What the fuck?"

"Kill this crazy bitch!" said the first when he swung his bat at the woman.

"Now you did it!" Yelled Shade from the edge of the crowd with a maniacal laugh

Katherine grabbed the bat with her right hand and punched the man in the face with her left.

"Language" she screamed glaring at the enemies before her. The rest of the men charged at her and slammed all three bats down onto the Huntress. In a split second Katherine threw her right foot out to trip one of her attackers and pulled him close to use him as a shield. Her shield screamed in agony as the aluminum bats thumped, coming into contact with his back. he looked to Katherine who had a sly smile and a devilish look in her eyes.

"You fucking psychopath!" he cried as she threw him over and onto his battered back.

The three remaining attackers encircled the Huntress, trying to prevent her from escaping. She looked around and grinned at the man she bit to her left. As they charged at the woman, Katherine jumped into the air, high enough to dodge the coordinated attacks but low enough that she could grab the man with the injured hand and throw him down by his hood.

"Wooh! Go Kate." cheered Shade as clapped for her teammate. The rest of the protestors couldn't help but also cheer and root for their bodyguard.

"Ah. Thank you so much." Replied Katherine as she looked to her audience.

"Look out behind you!" screamed a Faunus woman with thin white rabbit ears.

"Surprise bitch!" yelled her attacker. Behind her, one of the last two men standing, swung his bat back and aimed for Katherine's head. The Huntress raised her hand and caught the bat in mid swing, inches away from hitting its mark.

"Excuse me! I was talking to my friends. And I told you not to use that language." she said ripping the bat from his trembling hands.

"I-I'm sorry." He said raising his hands trying to surrender.

"It's okay. I forgive you for that." She said dropping the bat and kicking the man in the groin. "But! I don't forgive you for trying to hurt me. That is unforgivable." With only one target left she looked at the scared man with a look of pure kindness and joy.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here." he said dropping his bat and running away.

"Watch your language! There are children present!" she yelled picking up a bat and throwing it into the distance.

The bat spun through the air and as it descended, it struck the ankles of the fleeing man. As the attacker fell, the crowd behind her erupted into cheers and admiration for the young Huntress. Katherine looked at her audience and curtseyed before she skipped back to the other Humans.

"And that is how team SMKK rolls." Yelled Cerise

"Hell yeah!" applauded Shade

"Holy shit!" Said a star-struck Adeline, as she too applauded her friend's actions.

"I know! I lost a bet!" said Marcus

"Pay up bitches!" said Kole as he nudged Marcus with his elbow

When Katherine returned to the apartment stoop, she was greeted my admiration and compliments on her fighting method.

"Here you go babe. 20 Lein for you" Kole said handing Katherine some of his winnings "And 60 for us."

"Thank you, sweetie." She said kissing his cheek.

"What?" the others said with a dumbfound look

"Yeah. If we had any trouble today, I told Kate I'd give her 20 Lein if she doesn't use her swords or her knives." Said Kole

"You cheated!" yelled the two losers

"Marcus! I am hurt by those words. You've known me for how long and you just found out that I would cheat? I thought that we were friends." laughed Kole

Four hours later, once the protest was officially over and no immediate signs of danger the four humans gathered their gear and regrouped with their Faunus friends.

"Alright so what do we do now boss?" Asked Marcus

"The three of us are going to get some coffee and SMKK is going to get paid." Said Shade

"Ooh. Can I go with? I hope they can make a good caramel macchiato?" asked Katherine

"Sorry Kate. I hate to say it, but it's a Faunus only coffee shop." Explained Cerise.

"What? After the fact that Kate here, kicked fucking ass today, and you won't let her into your special shop for a single cup of fucking coffee?" said an annoyed Adeline "That's fucking retarded!"

"I'm sorry Addy. But the rules are rules. If they let you guys in, then they would have to let other humans in. And it defeats the purpose of Faunus only."

"No. That's bullshit. Fuck the rules!"

"Addy! I hate the rules too. Okay? Do you know how many times I wanted to take all of us to a place and it was labeled 'no Faunus allowed'?"

"Oscar. You're my friend, but you need to grow a pair! If someone say 'you're not welcome inside, you need to say 'fuck you' and barge in like you don't give a fuck!"

"Yeah, demand they serve us. That's how we roll anyway. We're Huntsman after all. We save their asses everyday so I think were inclined to a latte." Said Marcus "

"Hell yeah!" said Kole

"Just drop it guys." Ordered Shade "Here." She said reaching into her pocket for her wallet. "you don't you guys go to a bar. Drinks are on me."

"All right, but this discrimination shit ain't over. You hear me!"

As the group walked down to the Broken Wheel, they heard a pair of heavy footsteps follow behind them. Katherine and Kole spun around and drew her kukris and his pistol in one fluid motion. They looked back to see that Richard Taupe was the one running up to them.

"And where do you four think you are going?" he said grabbing his hatchet from his belt.

"To take a piss. What's it to ya? Replied Marcus

"Bullshit. I heard you guys talking about the coffee shop." He said looking back at the Faunus leaders of the two teams. "I'm going with you guys."

"Sure why not." Katherine said smiling at the Faunus as she sheathed her blades. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Hey Kole, you coming?" Asked Marcus who saw his friend still looking back behind them

"Yeah. Just keeping my eye on Shade. She's been a little 'off' lately."

The group gathered back at the Broken Wheel where they sat and drank away the afternoon. The only occupants were the huntsmen and huntresses, the bartender and a single patron who followed them in not long before they arrived.

"So what gives Rick?" asked Kole "Shouldn't you be at your special Faunus only club?

"No way. Those guys are crazy."

"What did you say?" Katherine said slamming her wine glass on the table. Ready to punch the Faunus.

"Take it easy Kate. He wasn't talking about you, right?" assured Marcus "Dude. We don't use the C-word on this team."

"Sorry. I meant Oscar and Cerise are driving me nuts. Everything that comes out of their mouth is Faunus rights this and equality that. They except that just cause I'm a Faunus, that I want to boycott with the rest of them. I mean sure. I want to be treated like anyone else, but in this world equality isn't handed out to you. Its earned." He said taking a gulp from his pitcher of beer.

"Damn straight!" said Adeline as she patted the man on the back

"Language!" Katherine said punching the girl in the shoulder.

"Hey Marcus. Hand me a buck. I'm going to go hit up the jukebox." Said Kole who was getting tired of the usual country music being played.

"Sure, but play something good. None of that metal shit. It gives me a headache."

"Whatever." He said carrying his glass of scotch to the jukebox across the bar. While the group continued to talk, Kole placed his drink on top of the stereo and flipped through the song list until he found few rock songs that he and his friends would enjoy. He looked back at the table as an idea popped into his head: he shoved a couple tables out of the way, removed his jacket, adjusted his beanie, and returned to the group with a sly look in his eyes. The slacker leaned down to Katherine and held out his hand. "Excuse me miss, but would you care to dance?" he said trying to act like a gentleman.

"Why Mr. Fridulf, I would love to." She laughed, taking his hand

The two lovebirds held each other's hands and began to waltz around the bar. as the other couple looked at them and laughed at Kole's attempt to be a gentleman. "Come on Richard we can't let these dorks show us up." Adeline said dragging the Faunus to the dancefloor.

The two couples floated across their make-shift dancefloor. Marcus couldn't help but laugh at the comradery. Then as the tempo of the music slowed and the couples started to hold each other close and sway, Marcus couldn't help but feel his heart ache. Since Beacon, he always was team SMKK's player. He never really had a long time relationship like the two dancing before him. In a fit of melancholy, he jumped out of his chair, selected a more cheerful hip-hop song on the jukebox and went over to the OKRA dancers.

"Hey, bub. Mind if I cut in?" he said tapping on Richards shoulder

"Go ahead."

Just as Katherine rested her head against Kole's chest, looked up at her love, and kissed him; the huntsman looked down to the girl, twirled her around and with his free arm, he reached for his empty glass and smashed it over the head of the other bar patron, A man with short red hair. The sound of the shattering glass broke the peaceful mood of the afternoon like a bomb exploding. The slacker slammed the redhead's face to the table as he pressed Desperado to the man's temple

"Kole! I thought I told you not to start anymore shit in my bar" yelled the barkeeper

"Sorry Ambrose. Just taking care of business. You mind if we borrow your backroom for a bit?

"Make it quick!"

"Marcus, help me take this shit heap to the back." He said leading the man to a storeroom near the kitchen. Kole holstered his pistol as Marcus held the man in a half nelson hold dragging him to the back.

"I am so sorry about this." Katherine said to Richard and Adeline who were speechless at what had just happened. "We'll be right back."

Once in the backroom Kole, punched the man in face and threw him into an old folding chair. "Watch him." He ordered as he opened a toolbox, sitting on a dusty shelf.

"Alright. Kole, would you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" yelled Marcus

"Guys, say hello to Ginger. He's been following us since the protest. Ain't that right, Ginger?" he said making the man sit in a chair while he bound the man to the chair with a roll of duck-tape.

"That's not my name, asshole." The man replied spitting on the slacker

"Yeah, I don't care. Now tell me what you are doing here?"

"Fuck off."

"Well since you won't tell us. I'm going to go on a limb and say you are with the Black Lotus. Ain'tcha?" He said lifting the man' shirt sleeve to reveal a black flower tattoo.

"Mutha fucka." Said Marcus as he punched their hostage. "So Ginge, I'm going to give you two options. Option 1: you can make this easy on you by just answering our questions or option 2: we do this the hard and painful way. So which is it?"

Without saying a word, the hostage spit into Marcus' face "Right extremely painful option it is. Kate, you're up."

"Really?" she asked with excitement.

"Just don't kill him." Said Marcus as he and Kole walked out of the storeroom.

"Oh, and Kate. Hand 'em over." Kole said with his hand outstretched

"Okay." she said unbuckling her scabbard of swords and throwing knives.

"All of them."

The little Huntress rolled her eyes as she reached down and produced three spare throwing knives hidden in small pockets in the pleats of her skirt.

"Kate!"

"Fine" she sighed raising her left arm to reveal a small pocket under her armpit with a fourth blade stashed away. "I promise that's all of my throwing knives."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise" she said playfully pinching Kole's chin "You worry too much."

"Okay. Don't have too much fun." he said kissing her cheek. The Huntsmen left their comrade to conduct her work in private and to calm their concerned friends back in the bar.

"What the fuck just happened." Yelled Adeline

"Long story." Replied Marcus

"No. start talking, bitches" she said aiming her shotgun at the two."

"Fine. This fat dumbass used to roll with a gang, he quit, and now his little banger buddies want him dead."

"Which gang?" Asked Richard

"The Black Lotus." Sighed Kole as he placed Katherine's knives on their table.

"Shit! Dude that's fucked up!" proclaimed Richard

"So where's Kate?" asked Adeline

"She's having a 'chat' with our friend."

"You two really expect that little girl can make a hardened criminal talk?"

"I got 50 Lein that says she makes him sing in about half an hour." Said Marcus

"I'll take those odds." Said Adeline

When the door closed behind them, Katherine looked to her victim with an honest and cheery smile. "Hi there! I'm Katherine and I'll be your interrogator today. Can I get you anything? Maybe a rag for your bloody nose perhaps?"

"Fuck off!" replied the hostage.

"Now there's no need for that kind of language sir." She said slapping the man's face with the back of her hand. The Huntress picked up an old rag from a shelf and began to wipe away the blood. "there you go. All better. So can you please be so kind as to why were you following my friends."

The man just sat and smirked at the Huntress's attempt to kindly get an answer from the criminal.

"My friends are very upset at you and your boss. Can you please tell me? I really don't want to you."

"Good luck getting me to squeal."

"Is this about my boyfriend's bounty?"

"Yeah." He said with sarcasm "And that cool half a mil, is going to buy me a boat stocked full of rum and I'll sail off into my retirement with it."

"So you're a bounty hunter then. That seems fun."

"I just wish that when I drag his ugly mug to my boss, I can watch her slice him to ribbons. There's a reason why she's called The Red Death."

"You better pray to god that she never so much as looks at him or else I'll-"

"You'll what? Ask her nicely not to?" he said laughing

"It's not nice to interrupt people." She yelled punching the man in the face. The little Huntress walked around the room and found a bottle of wine and two glasses tucked behind a case of beer bottles. "Ooh. They actually have a pinot noir! And it's been aged to perfection! I think Marcus' luck is rubbing off on me." The Huntress grasped the cork tight and pulled it off with her bare hands. "Would you like some?" she said pouring herself a glass

"Fuck you."

"Marcus believes it's a sin to waste good alcohol like this, but I think he'll understand." She said taking a bottle of beer and smashing it over the thug's head.

"That tickled." He said with an arrogant chuckle."

Katherine then bent over to pick up a handful of glass shards, shoved them into the man's mouth and punched his face over and over again until blood leaked from his mouth. "Did that tickle? Now talk!"

"R-r-re-research" he managed to say spitting out the shards into a pool of blood. "I was d-doing re-research for my boss."

"You mean Juliet?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'm glad we're all done with that nasty business." She said sipping her wine

"Oh-oh thank you merciful god." The man said realizing the torture was over.

"But I still have some questions. Firstly: What does Juliet look like.

"Sh-she's tall."

"And?"

"She has red hair, a-and brown eyes, and she always wears this creepy necklace of a black heart with a red skull in the middle."

"She does sound creepy. Now where can I find her?"

"I-I can't say"

"Tell me!" she said looking back at the shelves and reached into the toolbox for a pair of wire cutters. "These look fun."

"Y-your fucking insane!"

"I wish you didn't call me that. Now I'm going to have to _really_ hurt you." She said dropping the wire cutters and removing her right sandal. She opened the sole of her shoe and removed a small and thin knife. She looked back at the man with rage in her eyes and an evil smile on her lips.

Outside the room the Huntsmen and Huntress cringed as they heard screams and at times the faint sound of a woman giggling. The spectators winced at every cry for help.

"Dude?" said Marcus staring at the door.

"Yeah, Yeah. Rule 4." Answered Kole as he sipped a new glass of scotch

"No, it's not that. I so don't pity the guy who forgets her birthday."

"Yeah. Remember our first anniversary?"

"How can't I? Aren't the cops are still recovering evidence of that, even today?"

Across the room Richard and Adeline sat staring at the door to the storeroom both wincing at every sound of breaking glass and cry of pain.

"Addy? I'm scared" said Richard in a hushed tone

"Richard, we're all scared. Well except for me though." Replied the Huntress who was staring to fear her new friend.

All of a sudden the cries of agony stopped and the sudden silence made the four extremely uneasy. Everyone's mind ran to the assumption that she actually did kill their hostage.

"Shit, Shade's not going to like this." Said Marcus "I thought you took all of her knives?"

"I did. Let's see here. I got her scabbard, the three from her skirt, and her one in her blouse." Kole said counting out the blades on the table. "That's eleven."

"You mean twelve."

"What?"

"The twelfth blade. I heard from Shade that she keeps a stiletto in the sole of her sandal." Said a concerned Marcus

"Oh shit!" sighed Kole

The door slowly opened as Katherine emerged wiping her hands on a blood stained rag. "All done" she said smiling at her frightened friends. Kole rushed passed her into the storeroom and found the hostage beaten and battered. His face was swollen and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. The Huntsman placed his hand on the man's neck and to his surprise he found a pulse.

"Is something wrong?" asked Katherine

"Kate. You lied to me! And after that shit back in Mistral about honesty between us and you lied to me?"

"What do you mean?" She pleaded. Her mind was flooded with fear. 'how could have known' she thought to herself. 'Surely Marcus would never tell him.'

"You said that you handed over all of your knives. And Marcus tells me you have one kept in your shoe."

"Oh is that what your mad about Mr. Grumpy? I didn't even use that one. I mean I did unsheathe it, but when he saw the blade he began to tell me everything I wanted to know."

"Whatever. Just next time when I say hand over _all_ of your knives. Just do it."

"Okie dokie."

"I hate to break up the lover's quarrel, but what did you find out?" asked Adeline.

"His name is Michael Rust, he's 19, he is a soldier in the Black Lotus, and he was kind enough to give me a detailed location of a Black Lotus stash house not far from here."

"Really? You got all from him?" asked an impressed Adeline

"What kind of stash house are we talking?" asked Kole

"A weapons and money depot." She said throwing the bloody rag back into the storeroom.

"Road trip!" he yelled

"Why? Shouldn't we give this intel to the cops?" asked Richard

"Oh, my poor naïve Richard. In case you didn't realize SMKK is poor as fuck. Sure we can hand over the guns to the fuzz, but we need the money. And after the shit in Vacuo I'm jumping at every chance I get to piss off the B.L."

"Alright. What about Ginger then?"

"We drop his ass off on the way." Said Marcus

"No we should probably silence him." Advised Kole

"Kole! What the fuck?" said Richard

"He's a thug. Phoenician got dragged out of jail, who's to say that Juliet won't get him out? She'll jump at the chance to get info on me, my team and you guys."

"He's got a point, without him they won't know it was us that took their money." Proclaimed Adeline

"I don't know." Said Marcus "Kate, what do you say?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, but it seems that someone will get hurt either way. Him, or us." The Huntress said with regret in her eyes.

"I'll do it." Offered Kole "But first let's go get paid, cause I _really_ gotta shoot something." The slacker drew out Desperado and loaded a single bullet into its chamber. He looked to his team and then looked to the barkeeper. "Ambrose. Can you call the cleaners? I got a suit that needs some work done."

The Bartender nodded in agreement and reached for a telephone at the end of the counter.

The fellow teammates headed towards the door all thinking if the slacker was really going to do it. After a short while a single gunshot cracked through the silence of the empty bar and Kole emerged from the backroom. "Lets go."


	40. Vol 3 Ch14: The Gamers

Chapter 14: The Gamers

Present: City of Vale

Back at The Loft Shade continued her bookwork. She crunched the numbers again and again and saw that there wasn't going to be a way to pay off their bills in time.

"Damn it! I can't believe this is happening." She said to herself 'How in the hell am I going to break the news to everyone?' she thought. 'Maybe we could crash with Oscar. God this fucking sucks.' Before she could press the dial button her scroll, Marcus burst through the front door.

"We came, we saw, we kicked their fucking asses!" shouted the cocky Huntsman

"What did you idiots do this time?" she said placing her scroll back onto the table

"We just got back from robbing the Black Lotus. Damn Kole, now I can see why they called you The Lone Wolf." He said as Kole walked in carrying two steel suitcases.

"What the fuck? You, dumbasses. We're already in deep shit with them and now you steal from them? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Relax sis. I went in and made it look like the Datura did it. Believe it or not, but I know what I'm doing…sometimes."

"So what's in the box? You better not have brought drugs or other illegal shit into my home". Without saying a word, the huntsman placed a case on the table and opened it to reveal it stocked full of Lein cards. "Holy fucking shit!"

"Language!" Katherine said punching Shade in the arm as she entered The Loft.

"Yeah we got that, this one here and OKRA has the other case. That's a total of about three million Lein! We did have to give Addy and Richard their cut so _we_ have like one and a half mil."

Shade didn't hear a single word Kole had just said. She was more focused on the giant case of Lein in front of her. She didn't know what to say. This windfall could payoff their bills for the next couple years plus she could have all the steaks she could devour. "Well this changes things." She said not taking her eyes off the case.

"Wait? You're not mad? That seems very uncharacteristic of you Shade." Katherine said confused by her closest friend's reaction

"It's cool Kate. Ya wanna go with me to pay our debts and deposit the rest at the bank in the team's account?

"Sure." Katherine said gripping the second case tightly

"While were gone, I want you idiots to not get into trouble while were gone." Ordered Shade

"Why do you always assume were going to start shit?" Asked Marcus

"Hmm… let's see here: there was freshman year, then the 38th Vytal Festival, and most recently Vacuo.

"Okay, Vacuo wasn't our fault." Pleaded Kole with a smirk as he remembered the Vytal Festival

"Yeah. We were just tourists exploring our new surroundings" proclaimed Kole

"The only thing you idiots were exploring was the inside of a jail cell." She said ripping the case from Kole's hand "Come on Kate."

"Bye." She said blowing a kiss to Kole.

As the two Huntresses deposited their money at their bank, Katherine couldn't help but tell Shade about her increasing anxiety.

"Shade? I had a close call back at the bar earlier. Kole found out I lied about my knives."

"Wait? You lied? Who are you and what have you done with our Kate?" laughed Shade as she held on tightly to the case

"It's not funny. You all know I can't lie and I almost spilled the beans about our plan. I really hate lying."

"Kate! Just relax, it's going to be okay. All is going according to plan. When this is all over he'll understand. Hey, tomorrow is the Autumnal Equinox Festival. Why don't we all go. It will give us some time to chill and clear our heads from all this Lotus shit."

"Do you Promise?"

"Yeah. So how's things going between you two anyway? I haven't seen things be so quiet for so long. Is everything okay?"

"Things are great. He still swears a lot and he hasn't been shot recently"

"Yeah. You two have been going out for a long time now."

"Four years now. That scar in his shoulder seemed like a great way to mark the occasion." She admitted with a giggle remembering how their dinner date got ruined.

"Damn, Four years. I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question by now."

"Yeah. It's okay though. Were still young though. I never really expected to settle down so early yet."

"I guess. I guess I'm just really surprised you haven't stabbed him yet." Shade said reaching into her pocket for her scroll. "Oh great it's a message from Marcus. See I told you!" she yelled as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Those idiots can't go an hour without starting shit."

"What did they do?"

"Marcus challenged OKRA to another paintball match."

"That sounds like fun. Do you think Grant could substitute for me? I'm really not good at that game."

"Sorry Kate, he's been away on missions trying to help us with our bills. Which reminds me, I should probably tell him that were done with our penny-pinching."

While the girls were away the boys of SMKK decided to sit back and relax. "Well they'll be gone for a while." Marcus said jumping onto the couch. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to get some sleep." Kole replied throwing his gun belt over his shoulder and heading to his and Katherine's bedroom.

"Suit yourself bro." The second kole closed his bedroom door and Marcus turned on his video game console, a knock came from the apartment door. "It's open."

"Hey guys. It's me Oscar." Said the young Faunus as he entered The Loft.

"What's up? Shade just left dude." Marcus said putting a game disk into the console.

"Crap. I was just going to ask her about a few missions coming up." Oscar said standing before the other slacker.

"Dude. You gotta stop with all this work, work, work, shit. Chill and relax every now and then."

"Sorry buddy that's just not my style."

"And stop with this happy-go-lucky thing."

"Alright I'll try. Where do I start?"

"Here. Pop a squat and join me in a match." He said pointing to the couch cushion next to him and handing the Faunus a headset. "Alright. We're going to be playing a team deathmatch against these bitches from Mistral. Be careful this is a league match and you only get two lives."

"Shouldn't be too difficult, my team kicked your guy's butts in paintball." Oscar said with a cocky grin

"Oh, so the F.N.G. thinks he's got a real pair of stones now. Let's see how you do with me and my gamer clan."

"Hey Marcus, what does F-N-G stand for?"

"A fucking new guy?" Said a voice over the headset. "Great, we gotta noob playing? There goes our shot at the leaderboards." Oscar looked to the t.v. screen to see a small gamer's tag with a volume icon next to it to indicate that he was the one talking.

"Relax Slayzer." Assured Marcus. "I can vouch for this noob. He has some skills on the battlefield."

"GoldenRod, are you sure we can trust him not to screw us over?" Said a woman's voice through their speakers.

"I will have you know that I'm the leader of an elite team of Huntsmen. I kill monsters for a living, I can handle myself in a video game." Said Oscar as he was customizing his weapon loadout.

"Fine but the minute I see him pussy out I'm gonna find him and kick his ass." Said another voice with the tag Mossy35

"Fuck you. Mossy35. If you were here now I would-"

"You would what? GoldnRod, I bet I could kick his and BlackOut's ass at the same time."

"Bring it on tough guy!"

"I will…"

"Okay enough hazing the new guy." Marcus said over his own headset. "Let's get ready to cap these bitches."

The two Huntsman selected their weapons classes and waited for the match to begin. Marcus chose a stealth loadout: armed with a crossbow and a pair of throwing tomahawks; while Oscar chose to go in with a fast and light loadout: armed with a silenced submachine rifle with extended magazines and a couple frag' grenades and smoke grenades.

"3…2…1…Fight!" said the announcer

Their characters were spawned atop a hill looking down to a large Military looking headquarters in the middle of a jungle surrounding. It was their mission to assault the fortress, and eliminates the occupants. Down the dirt road was a wire fence that encased the perimeter and a single guard booth at the front gate.

"Okay team let's do this!" said Slayzer "GoldnRod, you provide cover for Sh0tgUn, Mossy34, and the new guy."

"On it!" Marcus said taking cover in the tree line and using his scope to spy on the enemy. "Shit! I count 4 on the top floor of the right flank and three on the left flank. Looks like their armed with sniper rifles."

"Okay. I'll draw their attention on the left flank. If you get spotted, pop your smoke and run like hell."

Oscar knelt next to another character armed with a modified shotgun and next to Mossy34 who had a fully automatic rifle and a basic pistol as his sidearm.

"Let's move out, bitches." said the woman who controlled the shotgunner.

"Keep your ass down, rookie." Said Mossy35

The squad moved through the jungle and made their way to the front gate of the compound. They looked around and saw that the sniper rifles poking through the open windows in the top level vanished and the gunfire on the opposite end of the fortress intensified.

"Looks like Slayzer has their attention. Let's go." Ordered Mossy35

The three stood from their kneeling positions, aimed their rifles at the front door standing wide open and proceeded with caution. All of a sudden a machine gun opened fire and Sh0tgUn and Mossy34 fell from the onslaught.

"Shit, run sniper-bait" yelled Sh0tgUn to Oscar

The nervous huntsman rushed into the guard booth where the gunfire trapped him inside. He poked his head outside the door and saw that two other machine gunners joined in on trapping the rookie. He had no hope of escaping.

"GoldnRod, I'm pinned down in the guard booth. Help me bro." Oscar said patting Marcus' shoulder

"I don't have a shot." Marcus said scanning his portion of the t.v. screen "And I got an assault team hunting me down. Mossy, Sh0tgUn get him out of there. He's a sitting duck.

"Fuck that." Yelled Mossy35 over the headsets "I'm not the one babysitting the noob. He's on his own."

"Mossy you punk assed bitch!" yelled Oscar.

"Rookie, listen to me." Said Slayzer "Pop your smoke, count to three when the cloud builds, and run like hell."

"Thanks buddy." He said throwing tossing the grenade out the doorway. Just like the clan leader said the smoke billowed out into a thick smokescreen and he ran like hell through the gunfire.

Once inside the building, he headed up the stairwell aiming over the corners expecting to encounter someone camping. On the top level, he found the room where the shooters were located. Outside the door was a proximity mine guarding their room aimed directly at the top of the steps.

"GoldnRod, how many shooters can you see in that sniper's nest?"

"I still count four. There's one on the North side and three on the East side."

"Slayzer, they got a claymore guarding their holdout. What do I do?"

"If you can get close without setting it off, you can knife the thing. Your attack wont pop up on the mini-map and its quiet enough to not alert those assholes."

"Wish me luck!" he said pressing the melee button on the controller and watched as the mine burst into a small and quiet poof. He moved outside the door and cooked his frag grenade by pulling the pin on a grenade and waiting before tossing it into the room. The explosion caused a small cloud of debris that didn't obscure Oscar's vision on the t.v. screen. He entered the room and opened fire at three snipers that were all to shocked by the sudden attack. He took aim at the final shooter armed with the full-auto machine gun. Instead of reloading, Oscar rushed at the shooter and knifed him in the chest. "Did you see that! Suck it bitches!" he said with a cocky grin.

"Way to go rookie." said Slayzer "Maybe you ain't as useless as you sound."

"I'll admit that BlackOut would just fuck that up. but just don't get a big head, noobie." Said Mossy34

"Bug off, Mossy. Ain't no one can waste me. And don't call me a noob. Call me GreaneMachine." Oscar said aiming out the windows where the snipers once stood. With that said a gunman from the Mistral team emerged through the doorway and unloaded on the player. "Fuck!" yelled the Faunus as he threw his controller onto the couch.

"Way to go GreaneMachine!" laughed Mossy35 sarcastically though his headset "You're a real MVP."

"Tough luck bro. You actually had some skills there. Too bad you're just a noob at this."

"Yeah. Which is why my team kicked your guy's asses in the paintball field."

"Oh really? You wanna have a rematch? There's no way you bitches can beat us a second time."

"Of course. What do you wanna bet? Addy made it clear that you were a gambling man.

"Let's just go with bragging rights."

"You're on!"

"Let me text Shade." He said reaching for his scroll and turned his attention back and forth between the game and his scroll.


	41. Vol 3 Ch15: Its not Fair at the Carnival

Chapter 15: It's not fair at the carnival

Present: City of Vale

The Autumnal Equinox, the that marked the official end of Summer and the beginning of Fall. Pretty soon the days will get shorter, the leaves will change their red, yellow and orange colors, and next year their fair kingdom will host the 40th Vytal Festival in the Kingdom of Vale.

The two teams woke early to observe the festivities held around the city. In Downtown the carnival was packed with friends and families gathering to enjoy the fun. As Huntsmen and Huntresses entered the carnival they were stopped by a fellow Huntsman wearing his usual denim jacket, green t-shirt, and dark washed blue jeans; leaning against a streetlamp.

"Grant!" Shade said running up to the human to hug him

"Hey babe." He said picking the Faunus girl up and twirling her around in the air. "How's it been?"

"Get your fucking hands off my fucking sister, bitch!" yelled Kole

"Relax Kole, they're just talking not having casual sex, dude" said Marcus "I'd figure that after the amount of practice you'd have you would know the difference."

"Sure I know the difference. One leaves you feeling sad and empty and alone… _and_ the other is casual sex." He laughed while Katherine punched him in the stomach

"What did he mean by practice, huh?" scolded the little Huntress

"It was just a joke. _Right_ …Marcus?" Kole said glaring at his friend

"Of course. It was just a bad joke, sorry Kate."

"Anyway…" sighed Shade as she tried not to laugh at the exchange "We finally got caught up with our bills, so we thought we would celebrate with a day at the fair.

"Awesome. I'm just glad I could help."

"Yeah, thank you _so_ much." She said kissing the Huntsman on the lips

"Yo shithead, I ment what I said though, get away from my sister!" warned Kole.

"Fuck off Kole." He said flipping off the slacker "So who's the new guys?"

"Grant, this is Oscar, Cerise, Richard, and Kole 2.0." Shade said gesturing towards Adeline

"It actually Addy." Proclaimed Adeline with a nod

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Grant Moss." Shade said hugging the human

"Nice to meet you" said Oscar as he shook the man's hand "Shade, I had no idea you were dating a human?"

"Is that gonna be a problem?" asked Grant as he cracked his knuckles

"No, I just assumed her significant othere was also a Faunus."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you know what happens when you assume: you make an ass out of you and me."

"You know your voice sounds really familiar. Have we ever meet before?" asked the Faunus

"Nope. I think I would know if I ever meet a noob."

Marcus burst into laughter as he placed a hand on Oscar's shoulder "Hey, GreaneMachine say hi to your buddy, Mossy35. And Grant didn't you say you would kick his ass if you meet him in person?"

"You? Why you, son of a bitch!" Yelled the gamers with their eyes wide with shock to meet each other in person

"Okay boys, relax." Said Shade as she stood between the disgruntled men.

"Yeah. It's just a video game." Cerise said as she pulled away Oscar when his retractable claws sprang forth.

"I'm cool, I'm cool." Assured Oscar as his claws disappeared

"So what's first on the agenda Shade?" Asked Cerise as he grinned at the commotion around them.

"It's a carnival dude. Do whatever you want, just have fun."

"I don't know about you losers, but I spy a food stand selling blooming onions and deep fried snack cakes." Said Kole as he walked off towards the smell of the fatty foods.

"Yo Kole, wait up!" said Adeline as she followed behind

"Katherine, would you wanna go on a couple rides with us?" Offered Cerise as she and Oscar walked hand in hand to the amusement rides.

"Sure!" she said joyfully skipping along

"Just not any of the spinning ones." Richard said instinctively clenching his stomach "My stomach can't handle those damn things.

"Well, if you two need me I'm going to go check out some of the local babes. Oh, and don't need me." Said Marcus as he put on his sunglasses and approached a group of women.

"And then there were two." said Shade as she kissed Grant again and held his hand.

"Well the new guys seem nice." Grant said throwing his arm around Shade's waist as they walked

"They're okay. Quirky, but they seem to be legit. So how have you been?"

"You know: traveling across the kingdom, slaying monsters, and rescuing beautiful women" he said trying to make Shade jealous.

"Yeah right." She replied slapping his chest. "After all this shit: my asshole brother, Vacuo, and the crippling debt; we certainly needed this fair."

As the couple walked off, the Faunus of OKRA and the crazy from SMKK gathered at an attraction called The Round-About, a large mechanized spinning drum. The four stood at the back of the line 75% of the group waited eagerly. The screams of joy from inside the drum echoed

"The fuck I am!" protested Richard

"Language!" Katherine said slugging the towering Faunus in the arm

"I said no spinning rides and what do you three do? You go straight for a spinning ride."

"Come on Richard, you big baby. It'll be fun." offered Cerise

"No!"

"Richard, come on buddy." Said Oscar

"Let me rephrase that. HELL NO!"

"Richard, I have to tell you this as your leader. I order you to go on this ride and have fun with us." Oscar said pointing at the ride.

"I'm not going to do it." He said as the ride came to a slow stop. Children and adults alike staggered out of the doorway and two rushed towards a nearby garbage can where they could vomit.

"Oh yes you are." Katherine said dragging the nervous Huntsman onto the ride.

"How are you this strong?" he said shifting his weight to his heels trying to stop moving.

"Come on big guy, it'll be fun." Insisted Cerise as she walked into the drum

"I hate you all! If I puke, I'm aiming for you three." Richard said feeling his stomach already become nauseous

"Duly noted." Laughed Oscar

Inside the metal drum, the walls were covered with old carpeting and the steel plated floor creaked under the nervous Huntsman's boots. The metal door behind him slammed shut, making him jump. His heart beat louder and louder. He looked upwards towards the open sky above him. That was all he had to do just stay calm and look at the sky. Nothing bad would happen. A squawk came over a loudspeaker from the operator outside. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. Please place your backs all the way back to the wall, keep your feet firmly on the floor, and hold on for dear life."

"Wait! What do we hold onto? There's no bars or anything." Screamed Richard

"Here we go!" laughed Katherine as the drum began to move

"Oh shit!" cried Richard

The drum continued to build up momentum. Richard could begin to feel himself 'stick' to the wall behind him. He tried to raise his arms, but could feel them be pulled towards the wall. Across from him he could see Cerise pull her legs up and look as though she was floating in mid-air without anything from the knee down.

"Woo-hoo!" screamed Katherine with excitement. "Are you having fun Richard?"

"I hate you all!"

With that said the floor beneath him, dropped down by three feet. They all just hung there: stuck to the wall, their screams of fear and excitement echoed out the opening above them. The ride seemed to continue on for a half hour. Just as Richard began to feel sick, the ride gradually slowed down and the floor returned under their feet. When it came to a halt, Richard burst through the steel door and charged towards the nearest garbage can.

"Wooh! Let's go again!" Screeched Katherine

"Lady! You are crazy if you think I'm going on that fucking thing again!" Richard said wiping away bits of his breakfast from the corner of his mouth.

"What did you say?" shouted Katherine, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Oh god! Run Richard!" Yelled Oscar

The tall Faunus bolted North through a crowd as the little huntress pursued. Cerise and Oscar couldn't help but laugh at the sight: a six foot, five inch, tall Faunus man being chased by a human girl who looked half his height. Richard shoved his way through a crowd near the food court trying desperately to put distance and obstacles between him and the Huntress.

"Woah! Where's the fire, Rick?" asked Kole as the Faunus ran past him, almost spilling his half eaten plate of fried foods on Adeline who was next to the slacker, shoveling strands of ranch dressing coated blooming onion into her mouth

The Faunus continued to run North into a fun-house in an attempt to hide. Not long after he ran by Katherine brushed by, but stopped for a brief minute to talk

"Hey babe. How were the rides?" asked Kole, as he picked up a fried morsel and popped it into his mouth

"Great. Have you seen Richard? I wanted to ask him something." She said looking around the crowd of people.

"He went that way." Adeline said pointing behind them to the West.

"Thank you." She said and continued running West.

"Please don't let her kill him." Adeline said calmly shoveling in another handful of onion.

"Don't worry. She'll calm down…eventually. She's really not one to hold grudges. Sure she'll hurt him, but she won't kill him."

"So, are you nervous about our soon to be fight?"

"You should be more worried about our paintball rematch. Besides, were you serious about that sparring match?"

"Hell yeah. Back in Beacon When I saw you, Shade and Auburn duke it out in the amphitheater, that was the coolest match I've ever seen. I want a chance to see what Kole Fridulf can do."

"I think you mean Shade. _Everyone's_ always crazy about her." He said rolling his eye's at his sister's fame

"Nope, I wanna go up against this Lone Wolf, that everyone was afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's hard for you, but don't play stupid. Since I meet your dad and that shit after the protest, I asked around about someone called the Lone Wolf. Apparently, he was this bigshot in the Black Lotus. Known for his' solitary demeanor and his savagery in a fight'.

"I'm not this Lone Wolf."

"Oh, so you: a guy literally raised by wolves, having the power to summon a pack of ghost wolves, and you emanate this loner vibe."

"Drop the act, tough guy." she said bumping him with her elbow "Start talking."

"Well." He said with a sigh "It's like you said. I got the name Lone Wolf for those very reasons. I was a liar, a thief, and a murderer. I've done bad things for very bad reasons.

"Damn. Well thank god your one of the good guys now."

"Am I? I became a Huntsman to atone for my crimes, but all I've done is put my sister, my girlfriend, my best friend, and you newbies in danger. I mean just yesterday I had to kill a guy. Does it really sound like I've made up for my sins?"

"Chill, the fuck, out! Everybody has baggage, dude. That whole business is done and over. You ain't one of them anymore. Without you those Black Lotus bitches can't do a damn thing."

"You're right. Sure my psychopathic exe is trying to kill me, but without me she's as useless as tits on a bull."

"Ya see. Cheer up, dipshit. So what do you wanna do now?"

Off in the distance, the slacker could hear the distinct ping…ping…ping of a shooting gallery. A grin formed as he finished the last of his fried snack cakes. Their battered exterior crunched with every bite and the inside was molten chocolate. That dripped from his smile "I got an idea."

The Huntsman headed towards a booth that had four air rifles resting on a counter and two dozen small tin targets moved along a motorized conveyor belt. The tin targets were cut out into shapes of Beowolves, Ursa, Boarbatusks, and in the very back were a few stationary Goliathes that would spin if hit. Along the edges of the booth hung stuffed Grimm plushies.

"You're on!" Smiled Adeline, picking up one of the toy rifles.

"Welcome shooters. Its three Lein for five shots. If ya hit all five and can knock 'em over, you get a prize" Said the attendant as he sit on a bar stool

The Huntsman and Huntress loaded the rifles with small steel pellets and took aim at the moving targets. "Ladies first." Said Kole as he rested the butt of his short rifle on his hip

Adeline took aim at a worn out target of a pouncing Beowolf that moved back and forth. She watched the target move and predicted its movement. She squeezed the trigger, heard the audible 'ping', and watched as it fell back. "Beat that, idjit." She said with a cocky smirk. To further show off her skills, she cocked the rifle and aimed at an Ursa that would swing between a pair of bushes. She took aim and fired at it.

The Huntsman lit a cigarette, held his rifle down to his waist, and fired. He quickly cocked the lever pump, fired again, cocked it another time, and fired again. All three shots hit three Beowolves one after another, all in a row. "You ain't gonna out shoot me, girly."

Adeline sneered at the man's remarks. The Huntsman placed his cigarette on the edge of the booth and took four steps backwards. He held the rifle out with his left hand and aimed for a Goliath in the back. The man pulled the trigger and the target spun as it chimed it's 'ping'. "Beat that, idjit" he said returning the cigarette to his lips to take a celebratory puff.

"So it's gonna be like that, huh?" Adeline cocked the lever pump and stepped back towards the Huntsman. She looked into Kole's eyes with her red eyes. the Huntress placed her rifle over her right shoulder and squeezed the trigger. The attendant ducked under the table as the target 'pinged', knocking over a fast moving Boarbatusk. She reloaded the rifle and placed it on her shoulder again and fired hitting it as another Boarbatusk target ran in the other direction down the track.

The Huntsman walked off even further and took aim at a Goliath target he aimed through the iron sights. From nowhere a girl about the age of five, holding a bright green baloon walked in front of him as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" screamed Adeline

The steel pellet shot forward, piercing through the thin membrane of the balloon and continued on to hit a Beowolf shaped target.

"You jerk!" Screamed the little girl as she ran off crying

"Ya, you ass!" said Adeline

"Okay I never intended for that to happen, but damn that was cool, right?"

"It kinda was." Laughed Adeline "okay enough trick-shots some bystander is gonna get hurt."

"Fine." The Huntsman returned to the table and aimed at a final target. He took his time and waited for the right moment. He squeezed the trigger and hit the edge of the target, which made its distinct 'ping'.

"Ooh sorry bub. Ya missed." Said the attendant

"Bullshit! Ya heard it. I hit the damn thing."

"Ha looks like I'm the real crack-shot around here, bitch." Taunted Adeline

The Huntress took aim at the center of another Beowolf and fired. The pellet 'pinged' against the tin target but it didn't knock it over either.

"Sorry miss but, no prize for you too."

"What the fuck? I clearly hit the damn thing."

"Yeah." Defended Kole

"The rules are: you gotta knock over all five targets for a prize. And you two failed."

"This game is fucking rigged!"

"Don't make me get security!" Yelled the man

The two looked at each other and both drew their weapons. While Adeline placed her shotgun against the fat man's stomach, Kole used the blade of his pistol to cut off a stuffed Beowolf and a stuffed Ursa. The two shooters holstered their weapon and walked away with their trophies tucked under their arms.

"Well that was fun." Said Adeline

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry again." Kole said walking towards a funnel cake stand

"Geeze fat ass how can you still be hungry? "

"What is it with people always calling me fat? I weigh 156 lbs. I'm not fat."

"Relax tubby, I'm just joking." she said patting his stomach and was actually surprised at the lack of flabbiness.

"Yo Kole!" yelled Marcus across the street

"What's up?"

"Dude. Check it out there is are three smoking hot babe down the road and I need a wingman." He said showing his friend a photo of women

"Sorry bro. And it's kind creepy that you would take a photo of a girl like that."

"Oh come on man, you owe me."

"For what?"

"Well there was that time with the brunette last week. Plus, there's the whole Stacey Aqueous thing in Beacon."

"Shut the fuck up dude!" He said hastily. His whole body tensed at the mere mention of the girl. "You don't want Kate to hear. She'll kill me for being unfaithful, but she'll kill you for keeping it a secret from her."

"Good point." Whispered Marcus as he looked around for the little psycho.

"Stacey Aqueous! You actually went out with that tramp?" said Adeline with disbelief.

"I never went out with her. Marcus and I were at a party, I got drunk as fuck, and… Wait? Why am I telling you this?"

"No way! So that is what he meant by _practice_? Y-You actually plugged that ho? That is priceless!" she said hunching over in laughter

"Shut the fuck up!" he said placing a hand on Desperado "or I'm gonna make sure Kate kills you first."

"Relax. Go, I'll keep your secret. And I'll keep away the little looney while I'm at it."

Kole's demeanor loosened. He moved away his hand from his gun and looked at Adeline with a slight smile. "Babe you rock." 'Wait, what the fuck did I just say?' he thought to himself as he walked with Marcus. 'I think I'm losing my mind. I could use a smoke.'

"Ladies your hero has returned with his mighty sidekick. The man, the myth, the legend: Kole." Marcus declared dragging his friend to a group of three women about their age, each with a single colorful streak in their hair.

"Hey how's it going?" Said an uninterested Kole, as he lit a cigarette

"Hey, could I get one of those?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and a single lime green streak running down the right side of her head

The slacker reached into his pocket and handed the woman a cigarette. The girl took the cigarette and placed it in her thin lips as Kole flipped open his lighter. The blonde lowered her head into the blue flame of Kole's jet lighter, not taking her emerald green eyes off of the Huntsman before her.

"You know now that I think about it. You two kind look familiar. I just can't think where I've seen you two at." Said a woman dull red hair and a single white stripe running down the center of her head.

"Maybe at one of our shows?" asked a shorter woman with pale skin and bright goled hair and black bangs

"Maybe."

"Kole, this is Aileen," he said gesturing towards the blonde "Azara, and Vanna" he said waving to the woman with white stripe; and the shorter blue haired girl

"Marcus tells us that you two are real live Huntsmen."

"Yep, we're actually fresh outta Beacon Academy."

"Cool. You know, the three of us are actually Huntresses too." said Aileen

"Well Marcus, looks like we have some competition."

"We just got out done with my classes in Haven Academy last semester

"Awesome. You Haven people are actually pretty tough." Admitted Marcus "Afew years ago we went up against some Haven chicks in the Vytal Festival a few years ago."

"So how many Grimm have you two slain?" asked Azara

"I don't really keep track, but I would have to say somewhere in the mid hundreds." Kole said fidgeting with his lighter

"The three of us have a combined record of 6, 4023 Grimm. that is when we're not working on our next albums."

"Is that your emblem?" Aileen said taking Kole's hand and looked at the sheriff star design on his lighter.

"Yeah. Our emblems are kinda like our calling cards. When someone sees this, they instantly know we were in the neighborhood." Explained Marcus

"What does it mean?"

"It means: 'ya ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while that ya shouldn't have messed with? That's me'." Recited Kole as he lowered his voice to the deep raspy voice of his movie idol.

"Flint Northwood, from _A Fistful of Lein_ , right?"

"The lady knows her classics. I'm impressed." he said grinning at the blonde

"What's your emblem look like Marcus?" cooed Lynae

With a slight grin the player, pointed down to his belt buckle that had a Kintinkantan symbol, four gold rings in a square and a fifth ring interlocking the four in the center.

"What does that mean?" asked Azara

"It means: I am awesome!"

"Is it true that Huntsmen build their own weapons when they're just kids?

"Yep. I build mine when I was about thirteen." Boasted Marcus "This here is Fortune's Folly." Marcus said unsheathing his sword and flourishing the curved sword around in the air.

"What's it do?"

"It's a sword, it cuts. But, when I place a Dust crystal in the pommel, here. And pull the trigger here, a wave of Dust energy travels down the blood groove and I swipe towards a Grimm, the energy is rocketed through the air and kills the Grimm with ease."

"And what about you, handsome?"

Without saying a word, Kole reached for his pistol, flipped it forwards and spun it as her rocked it back into his hand. "Ladies, say hello to Desperado."

"You must have seen too many Western movies when you were growing up?" laughed Aileen

"There is never such thing as too many westerns."

"Does it transform? Azara that some Huntsmen's weapons transform into other weapons. Like a sword that turns into a gun."

"Were not ones for flashy weapons. I got a gun that has a knife on it. It's simple, but it gets the job done."

Azara nodded in agreement as she too drew out her own weapon strapped onto her back, a khopesh shaped curved dagger with a revolver cylinder on the hilt. She squeezed a small trigger near the pommel and the handle unfolded to transform the simple sword into a halberd.

"Damn, well you got us beat." Chuckled Marcus.

"Yo Kole!" Shouted a woman's voice from behind the Huntsmen

The Huntsman closed his eyes and feared that it wasn't Adeline warning him about Katherine's presence. He slowly turned to see that a woman with black hair and a while and black outfit was the one yelling for him. "Oh hey sis. What's up?"

"Notta, Grant just jot off that Round a bout thing and he's puking his brains out. I just got off the phone with dad, says he wants the two of us to do some kind of family bonding thing, whatever right?" asked Shade as she walked up to the group

That fucking lightweight." Laughed Kole "Yeah. Just try and not be a killjoy when he's here. It's a fair, have fun sis."

"Who are the chicks?"

"Marcus and I are just chatting with the dj's for tonight's concert."

"Wait, this is your sister?" asked the

"Don't remind me." Kole laughed shaking his head

"I didn't know that you were raised by animals?" proclaimed Azara as she stuck her nose up at the Faunus before her.

"Bitch!" roared Shade as she began to grit her teeth and growl "The fuck, did you just sa-"

"Shade, chill." Kole said placing his hand on Shade's shoulder

"Mrs. I'm gonna have to ask you to apologize to my friend." Asked Marcus

"Hell no. why should I have to apologize to a filthy animal?"

"Because. If you don't, then I'm gonna have to shoot a bitch." Warned Kole

"Wait? Now I remember you two! You're SMKK! Girls these are the bastards from the 38th Vytal Festival." Yelled Azara

Vanna and Aileen looked at each other with their jaws hanging open and shocked as hell. Vanna looked to Marcus, slapped his face, and kicked him in the shin. Aileen threw her Cigarette on the cement and swung the back of her hand at Kole. Before it could make contact, Aileen's arm was stopped by a small, but firm hand.

"Excuse me, but if anyone is going to strike my boyfriend, it's going to be me." Declared Katherine

"Looks like the gang is all here." Snarled Vanna as she saw Katherine's smiling face.

"Hey Kate, mind saying hi to our old _friends_ from Haven, Team LAVA?

LAVA? Hi! I haven't seen you girls since the Vytal Festival!" she said smiling with excitement "How have you been?"

"Aileen? Wasn't this the crazy bitch that tried to stabbed you during the dance before the festival?" snarled Vanna, not taking her eyes off of Katherine

"Yep, that's her."

"What did you call me?" asked Katherine as she placed her hands on her throwing knives

"Everybody! Chill, the fuck, out! Ladies, I'm sorry that there is still bad blood between us. But it's the Equinox Festival, can we just try and relax." Negotiated Marcus

"Fine. But were going to be in town for a few days. If you bastards have the balls we'll be waiting for a rematch. Anytime, anywhere!" Said Azara as she kicked Marcus in the groin and walked off with Aileen and Vanna

"Mutha-fucka! Whined Marcus as he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Well that just happened." sighed Shade, trying to ignore the fact that her temper was about to boil over.

"So what are we going to do? We've been challenged by them, and OKRA to a fight, and we still have that paintball rematch in a couple days." Said Kole, lighting a cigarette

"We take it one day at a time. We settle this paintball thing once and for all then we'll worry about those other bitches.

"A little help here." Plead Marcus still curling himself into the fetal position

"Take it slow, buddy." Said Kole trying to help Marcus to his feet without laughing at his pain.

"God I hate fucking racists like that!" snarled Shade

Katherine held back the urge to punch Shade for swearing, and the heat from her pale green aura convinced her not to. "Shade, why don't we go do something to take our minds off of them." Offered Katherine

"Yeah. Good idea Kate. Team, let's go get some coffee."

"What?"

Down the street from the Carnival, team SMKK approached the Faunus only coffee shop, the Vacuo Espresso. They all looked at the Faunus only sign out front, but paid no attention to it. Instantly the team caught much attention as other Faunus inside starred at them.

"Mrs. Fridulf, Nice to see-" the barista said trailing off as she saw the three Humans that followed her in "Excuse me! You Humans are not allowed in here!

"They're with me." Declared Shade.

"Miss, our rules are very clear. We…do not…serve humans."

"I don't give a rat's ass. They are my friends and you will get them some fucking coffee."

All around them, a group of Faunus reached for pistols tucked in their waists. "And who's gonna make her?" said a Faunus man with a pair of blonde cat ears and a pistol in his hands

"Hey, pussy…cat. If your gonna pull a gun on us, you better have the balls to use it." Warned Kole, placing his hand on Desperado

"Before we turn this place into one of my homie's shooting gallery, can we at least get our drinks and then try to kill each other outside?" asked Marcus "I'll take a get a mocha latte."

"No. you'll get a coffee, black." Said a Faunus woman with a pair of claws sprung forward

"Can't you see were talking here, white." Declared Marcus taking the remark as a racial insult.

"Hazel, just get us out drinks and we'll be gone, okay?" proclaimed Shade

"Alright, everyone put you guns down and relax." Said the Barista. "So that's a mocha latte and a decaf coffee for you Mrs. Fridulf. What about the other two humans?"

"I'll take a pineapple and mango smoothie please." Said Katherine

"Get me a hot chocolate." Said Kole

"Wait a sec, haven't I seen you before?

"God damn it! We can't go one, fucking, block in this whole fucking kingdom without someone knowing us and wanting to start a fight." Sighed Shade

"Yep that's the trouble of be notorious badasses." Answered Marcus

The barista quickly worked to prepare the drinks, before trouble would start. While she worked, team SMKK sat together and looked around the shop.

"Hmm… nice place you got here. Hey what's the wi-fi password?" asked Katherine taking out her scroll. Trying to find their wi-fi signal.

"It's fuck you, human. All one word and all lowercase." Answered the cat Faunus

Kole sneered at the insult to his girlfriend. He jumped out of his chair and retrieved the television remote from the counter next to the cash register.

"Well I'm bored. I wonder what's on t.v.?" he said flipping through the channels and turned the station to an old Flint Northwood movie. "Here we fucking go. Guys its Pale Drifter! This is a fucking badass film." He said taking a seat next to Katherine, turning the volume up."

"Hey asshole, change it back. I was watching that." Said a Faunus with a pair of rabbit ears

"Well, bunny boy, that show was boring. And ya see I have the remote. So were gonna watch what I want. Deal with it." He teased placing the remote on the edge of their table. The Faunus, got out of his seat and reached for the remote. Before it was within his grasp, Kole drew out Desperado and sliced down on the plastic remote control. "Oops, it broke. Now I guess you just have to watch the movie."

"Mrs Fridulf. Your drinks are ready. Now please leave.

"Alright. Guys get your drinks and let's go back to the fair." Said Shade, carrying out the cardboard drink carrier

"Thank you!" said Katherine

As they left, Kole and Marcus couldn't help but over hear a barrage of insults aimed at them and Katherine.

"Filthy humans" said one.

"I know what gives them the nerve to come into our place like that?" said another.

"That short one was kinda hot, for a human.

"I say later we find them and teach that little whore what a real man is like, eh?"

The two Huntsmen looked to each other and nodded. They knew they had to defend their team's honor. They both raised their fists and played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. Marcus threw down scissors, and Kole kept his fist closed, indicating rock. A devilish smirk formed as he glared towards the Faunus.

"Yo, Marcus, Kole. Get your asses out here, now!" yelled Shade

"One sec, my favorite scene is coming up." said Kole as he turned back to the Faunus quoting the scene word for word " 'You don't like our company?" he said smirking at the Faunus "What's a matter with you? I'm speaking to you, pig shit'." He said pointing to the man who made the remark about Katherine

"I think he's got some of that pig shit in his ears'." Added Marcus as he began to grin. Like the man on t.v.

Right as the shootout started on screen, Kole drew out Desperado and used the sound of the t.v. to drown out the sounds of his own shots. He fired three shots, all aiming at the customer's ceramic coffee mugs. All of the Faunus inside ducked under their tables as the gunslinger stood reveling in their fear "I tried being reasonable, I didn't like it." He said blowing the smoke from his pistol and twirling it back into its holster.


	42. Vol 3 Ch16: Rematch

Chapter 16: Rematch

Present: City of Vale

The day after the carnival, the two teams gathered outside the paintball arena. Both of the groups started to trash talk the other and were getting hyped in their own ways. Marcus was blasting violent rap music on his scroll while taunting his opponents; Kole was smoking a cigarette while listening to his heavy metal music; and Shade walked with her usual confident stride, but hid her anxiety under a smiling mask. To take her mind off the fear of losing the match and her team's reputation, she tried to converse with her team.

"Hey Oscar, is your team ready to lose?" she said spinning around to face her opponents.

"We aren't gonna be the ones to lose." Taunted Cerise

"Oh, please. you bitches are gonna get SMKK-ed" proclaimed Marcus

"Wow real original there Marcus, how long have you been waiting to use that one?" Retorted Cerise

"Hey chill, Cerise we got plenty of time to ridicule these fools. Why don't the losers pay for the winner's drinks for the next two weeks." Said Richard.

"Alright, I'll take a scotch on the rocks." Said Kole.

Inside the teams split up to put on their blue team helmets and loaded their guns with green paint. Shade looked to her team and tried to give them a motivational speech "Listen up! These young bucks beat us once. And they are NOT going to do it a second time. We are Team SMKK for fuck's sake. We are the greatest team to graduate Beacon Academy, and to ever bear the title of Huntsman. We fought alongside those kids. They saved our asses and vice versa. They are some of the bravest kids I've ever had the honor of meeting. Let's go shoot them."

"Hell yeah!" said Marcus

"let's cap these punks." Said Kole

"So what's the plan Shade?"

"We go in like before. Kate, I want you to scout ahead and find where they are hunkering down. Then Marcus and myself, will go and flank each of them from the sides,

"Okie dokie." Said Katherine with a salute.

"While Kole, you go around and get them from the rear."

"That's what she said" Marcus said with a chuckle

"That's a good idea, sis." Shrugged Kole

"Uh, thanks…Kole. Are you feeling okay?" asked Shade

"Yeah I'm fine, but your plan isn't."

"What do you mean, it's safe and quick only if we work together.

"Shade, these guys praise you 24/7. They're gonna expect that you came up with an actual strategy."

"And what do you think we should do?"

"I say we fight dirty. We ambush, trick, and lie."

"He's got a point." said Katherine "They won't be expecting the unexpected."

"So you want us to wing it?" asked Shade

"It's worked for me in the past." Shrugged Kole

"Fine. But if ye lose, I am going to kick your ass."

"Bring it bitch."

Team SMKK entered the arena and proceeded with Kole's plan. They gathered in their spawn point and followed both Shade's and Kole's leadership. When the starting sirens blasted, Marcus and Katherine looked to the Fridulfs for their guidance. Kole took a seat on the cement floor and closed his eyes.

"Okay team, let's see if you remember my lessons from Mistral. Pop Quiz, what was Lesson 5?"

"Ooh, ooh I know. 'Your opponent will always cheat'." Recited Katherine with a smile

With that said, the slacker focused his aura and produced three blue ghostly wolves that bolted through the doorway and scouted ahead for the team. The firsts familiar charged through and sniffed through ground and found the faint scent of Oscar's hair gel. The wolf slowed its pace and followed the pungent perfume of the conditioner. As it stalked its prey, it found the leader creeping through an alley way. Its target located the wolf dissipated and Kole focused his attention on his second familiar that found the scent of cheap whiskey. Surely this had to of been Richard. When it found the tall Faunus, Richard snapped his attention towards the wolf and opened fire at the beast. As he opened fire, the Huntsman vanished from plain sight. He lost his target, scent and all.

Meanwhile the third wolf was meet by a similar fate. Cerise and Adeline caught a glimpse of the wolf and shot at the familiar. He couldn't get a good read on where exactly they were, but he knew they were close.

"I found them: Oscar's on the left side in an alleyway Richard somewhere in the middle, and Addy and Cerise are on the right. Shade, you go after Oscar, but don't engage, just taunt him. Tell him red team can suck it or something. Kate, Marcus, and I will take out the girls. We'll meet back up here and go after our deer friend, Richard."

"You better know what you are doing!" said Shade heading towards her target.

Shade aimed her gun downrange and kept her eyes open for the other leader. She walked soft-footed and anticipated every corner as an ambush sight. As she crept towards the leader she couldn't help but be agitated: how was it that her loser of a brother could even suggest this stupid plan. 'This not even a strategy' she said to herself, all were doing is going into the unknown, looking for red team, and shooting red team.'

While she walked, pellets of orange paint burst at her feet. Shade jumped into a small room and hid under a plywood windowsill. She tried to poke her head up but was meet by a volley of orange paint

"Is that you Oscar?" she yelled

"No, its Spruce Willis." Came a reply. "Do you give up? I'll let you surrender with your honor, Shade."

"Why don't you and red team go and suck it. You guys are never gonna beat us."

"Oh I doubt that. Were younger, better armed and way more-smarter, then your team."

"Oh yeah well…suck it, red!"

"No you suck it, blue!"

Shade raised her gun up to the sill and fired blindly where she thought Oscar was hiding. Her fire was quickly returned by more orange paint. She tried to poke her head out of the doorway, but was held back by another volley. She was trapped and she was running out of ammo. 'Kole you better not have fucked me over with this fucking plan.' She thought to herself.

"So how are we gonna get those bitches? asked Marcus

"Rule 6, buddy. We improvise." He said walking into the open, while taking off his helmet and lighting a cigarette. "Are you gonna go watch that new _Nuclear Brunette_ film coming out in a couple weeks?" he asked changing the subject and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hell yeah man, that chick is fucking hot as hell."

"I hear ya. Kate almost bitch smacked me for just watching the trailer the other night."

Down the street from them, Cerise looked through her scope trying to understand what the two idiots were up to. Adeline hovered next to her trying to see what is going on.

"What are they doing?" whispered Adeline

"Two of them are just standing there talking. Kate is walking off to the side and I think Kole is actually smoking."

"Huh. Hey can I use your gun? It's the only one with the scope on it."

"In just a sec. I wanna see if this is a trick."

"Oh this is gonna be an easy match." Adeline said as she cycled a pellet into the barrel of her gun. "How should we do it, just snipe them from here or should we try and give them a chance?"

"Let's just go shoot them."

"But that's no fun." Adeline said charging towards the two slackers. "Freeze bitches!"

"Ah shit." Sighed Kole as he raised his hands, and flicked his cigarette off into the distance.

"Damn it, Addy!" Said Cerise as she followed behind her.

"Relax Cerise. Do you two dipshits have any last words?"

"Just three: Marcus?

"Lesson 2!"

"The girls looked to each other with confusion as Katherine popped-up behind them and shot the two of them in their backs.

"Never take your eyes off your targets." Recited Katherine with a giggle. "How do you like being used as bait? Huh, Grumpy?

"Honestly it's a little hot." Replied Kole putting his helmet back on and smiling at his girlfriend.

The three headed towards shade's position, where they could hear the constant banter of 'suck it red' and 'no you suck it, blue.'

"What do we do now Kole?" asked Marcus as he watched the two leaders return both fire and insult.

"Marcus, you cover our six, while Kate and I flank Oscar. And keep your eyes open. We still have that fawn-us to look for."

"Dude, just stop with the bad jokes." Sighed Marcus

"There's no need to fear, the cavalry is here." Sang Katherine who was

"Thanks for keeping him occupied for us, sis." said Kole who tossed Shade a pod of paintballs.

"Worst…idea…ever!" said shade, leaving the building and fired at Oscar "Of all time!"

The concentration of paint fire kept the leader trapped in his hiding spot. He literally had his back to the wall. He had Shade on his left and Kole and Katherine on his right.

"Lesson 4 of being a badass motherfucker!" yelled Kole, constantly shooting at the Red team's leader.

"Fight like hell!" answered Shade,

While the three were shooting, Marcus sat back and played his celebratory rap playlist over his scroll. "Yeah bitch! Now who are the cockbites, huh?" he yelled seeing Oscar surrender.

"Still you, cockbite." Said a gruff voice from behind him when a cold piece of metal was placed against his head.

"Clever boy." Whispered Marcus, his eyes wide as he stared at the Faunus.

A splat of orange paint struck the left side of Marcus' helmet. The remaining Red rushed ahead firing at Shade, hitting her in the torso. He swung his arm around Kole's neck and aimed his gun at Katherine. "Okay, girly. It's just the three of us now. Put down your gun and the idjit doesn't get hurt." He said using Kole as a human shield.

"Kole?" She pleaded, hands trembling trying to line up a shot at the Faunus.

"Let's just stay calm, everybody." Said Kole

"Shut up. And don't even think about trying anything. Cause I'll cap your ass, and then hers."

"Kole?"

"I trust you, babe. Lesson 6." He said nodding at the Huntress

"Wait, what?"

"Improvise!" She said shooting Kole in the face. When the blob of green paint hit him, he made his body give way and go limp. Katherine then took aim at Richard and fired a continuous volley of paint at him until she saw him fall and curl himself into the fetal position.

"Okay, okay. I'm out, I'm out! You fucking psycho" pleaded Richard

"What did you call me?" shrieked Katherine increasing her fire at the defeated Faunus.

"Um, Kole? Should we help him?" asked Shade seeing the little Huntress go overboard with the shooting.

"I'll take care of it…just as soon as she runs out of ammo."

"That is the best idea you've had all day."

After what seemed like half an hour, the paintball gun finally ran out of ammo. In a fit of annoyance Katherine threw her gun down and stormed off, leaving the Faunus to stew in a blob of slimy bright green paint

"Yeah, I'm fine by the way." Waved Marcus as team SMKK left the arena.

"Sorry about that Marcus, but there had to of been some casualties." Said Shade.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we won."

The four waited in the lobby of the arena and waited for their opponents. The Cerise led her team down the walk of shame with Oscar and Adeline carrying Richard hanging on their shoulders.

"Looks like team OKRA just got SMKK-ed." taunted Shade

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Cerise throwing her helmet at Marcus and Kole

"That was called a distraction. The cornerstone to every good deception." Answered Marcus.

"I am NEVER playing paintball with them ever again!" groaned Richard, still dripping with paint

"Relax Rick." Said Kole as he took Adeline's spot to carry the Faunus. "You guys can consider that a taste of what is to come when you go up against me and Shade."

"You four! You didn't win anything." yelled a referee, wearing a bright orange hoodie "Hand over the equipment and get out now!"

"What the fuck, ref? yelled Shade

"You, the smoker. You used a semblance, that's an automatic disqualification." The win goes to the Red Team."

"Bullshit I did not!" Kole yelled defending his lie

Tell that to the surveillance footage, dude. Now hand over the gear.

"Fine!" he said pulling the trigger of his paintball gun and hitting the ref in the stomach. "Scatter!"

The rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses bolted out the door, grinning as they looked back to taunt other referees chasing after them. The group sprinted down the street and

"Ugh, god I have to quit smoking." Gasped Kole as he reached into his cargo pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

"Now that was fun!" laughed Adeline

"Yeah. I don't care what the ref says, you guys totally won!" said Oscar panting for breath

"Thanks guys." Said Shade would you guys be interested for a couple celebratory drinks with us?"

"Sure!" smiled Adeline

"Just one drink, guys we gotta be up early tomorrow."


	43. Vol 3 Ch17: Date night

Chapter 17: Date night

Present: The Loft.

The next day, brought with it a severe case of hangovers for the members of team OKRA. All around their apartment was the signs of one wild and crazy night: Empty cans of beer, and whiskey and vodka bottles littered the floor, the smell of strong liquor filled the afternoon air with its pungent odor, and empty pizza boxes covered their once clean dining table.

"Oh shit! I am never drinking again." groaned Oscar as he emerged from the bathroom with the bitter taste of bile stuck in his mouth

"Pay up Richard. I told you that SMKK could party." Addy mumbled, trying to lift her head off their couch.

"That was no party. That was something else." He said lifting his head off the floor, trying to reach for his wallet.

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Who cares. I don't know what's killing me worse. My head or my stomach." Oscar said placing his hand over his mouth as he belched. "Cerise? What time is it?

"Uh…" she groaned emerging from her bedroom, her black hair matted and un-kept "Holy shit its 5:30 already."

"Did we really sleep half the day away?" said Oscar

"See! I told you to stay away from SMKK, but do you ever listen to me?" Cerise argued squinting from the blinding afternoon light peeking through their windows.

"Cerise, sweetie. Please my head is hurting way too bad for an argument. I'm just going to say 'I need to listen to you more'."

"Tonight why don't we just stay home and watch a movie or something. I don't think we can survive another night with them." Said Oscar

"Sure. Richard pick out a few flicks. I'm going to go see if they are still alive." Said Addy as she threw on a hoodie.

The Huntress, staggered across the Hallway, the florescent lights made her squint her eyes while she waddled over to SMKK's apartment door. She could only imagine what condition they were in. She knocked on the new door, but with every knock, it felt like a hammer strike on her brain. To her surprise she witnessed their leader open the door, in her usual white and black attire, completely unaffected by the previous night.

"Hey Addy, what's up?" said Shade as she invited the girl inside.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be? Kole and Marcus took care of that Search and Destroy mission for you guys, by the way."

"Oh shit, that's right. Oscar is gonna be pissed, but how in the hell are you not passed out? You guys got fucking wasted last night."

"Years of practice, I guess." Shade said with a laugh

"Whatever. Oh yeah. the boss wants to know if you guys want to hang out tonight and watch a few movies with us?"

"I can't. Me and my boyfriend, Grant have a dinner date uptown. Let me check with the idiots. Yo, Marcus! Kole! Get your asses out here!" she yelled making Adeline cringe from her headache.

"Yo." Marcus said hopping off the couch.

"For God's sake what?" yelled Kole as he emerged from his room. Instead of his usual Black cargo pants, grey t-shirt, and black jacked he swapped his usual attire with a pair of grey cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and was putting on a black sleeveless hoodie.

"Addy wants to know if you want to hang out tonight?"

"No can do. Kate and I are going to a show at the Reverb tonight.

"Wait, the Reverb Rock Bar? Isn't that where wanna-be-tough-guy bikers and creepy emo teens go to listen to heavy metal music?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Who's playing tonight?" asked an intrigued Adeline

"Our buddies in Astral Space, Bleedchain and Year of the Locust."

"Wait! You didn't tell me Bleedchain was playing! I love those guys!" yelled Katherine's voice from her's and Kole's room. The little Huntress walked into the living room wearing a midnight blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath. Instead of her usual navy-blue plaid skirt, was a solid black skirt with light blue gores in the pleats and had black eyeliner in the corner of her eyes. She was meet by a lot of shocked looks by Marcus, Shade, and Adeline. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you and what have you done with our Kate?" laughed Shade when she saw Katherine's appearance.

"I am Kate, silly. Why is everyone looking at me weird?"

"We look weird? What about you?" said a surprised Adeline

"Oh this?" she asked tugging at her hoodie. "The first time I went to The Reverb, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I _really_ hate it when people stare at me."

"Oh-kay then. Well Marcus looks like it'll be just you. Hop you like Richard's Spruce Willis collection.

"Sorry baby, I have a hot date tonight."

Everyone couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the thought of Marcus having an actual date. Even the kind hearted Katherine laughed at the idea.

"Wait? Guys I think he's serious." Said Shade, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye

"Ha. I feel sorry for the idiot who said yes to a date with you."

"Let's hope he's got plenty of chloroform." Laughed Adeline

"Fuck you very much! I will have you all know I meet her online." This only made the group laugh even more

"Y-you meet a chick online. Y-you have a date with a dude. That's even more hilarious."

"Oh yeah assholes. Does this look like a dude to you?" the man reached for his scroll and showed the four a photo of a dark complected woman in a short green tank top and blue skinny jeans from the neck down.

"Damn!" said Adeline and Kole together with an impressed look in their eyes.

"You jerk!" Katherine said slapping Kole's face for ogling the picture of the woman.

" _Oh_ yeah! And the best part is, she says that she 'can't wait to sink her fangs into me'."

"Fangs? Is she a Faunus?" asked Katherine

"Eh, Human, Faunus. Pussy is pussy to me." Said Marcus as Katherine punched his shoulder.

"Wait, your profile name is Goldenrod69?" asked Adeline

"Yep: Gold is my color, I have 'the rod,'" he said pointing to his waist "and I love 69."

"You're disgusting!" Said Katherine, slapping Marcus' grinning face as she stormed out of The Loft.

"Well later bitches!" said Kole as he followed Katherine out of the door "Kate wait up!

"In the off chance that you do get lucky tonight, please wear a rubber. Remnant doesn't need any more sick bastards like you walking this world." Laughed Adeline

"Oh please. I make my own luck. Now if you bitches would excuse me, I have to get my sexy on." Said Marcus as he danced his way to the bathroom to take a shower

Later that night Shade and Grant spent their night strolling through the City of Vale at Dusk. The street lights flicked on as they walked holding hand in hand. Towards 9:00pm they went to their dinner reservations at the Pinot Noir restaurant in the Upper Class District of Vale.

Inside Shade's wolf tail wagged with excitement as she could smell the heavenly scent of roasted duck, smoked quail, and delicious rack of lamb.

Many of the upper crusts of Vale sat in elegant tables and booths, dining on gourmet foods gathered all across Remnant. As the couple entered the dining hall, they were meet with disdainful and snide looks. Not for the fact that Shade was a Faunus or that they were in fact an interracial couple, but solely because of their social status as lower middle class Huntsman and Huntress.

"Damn, this is some swanky place. I kinda feel underdressed." Admitted Shade as she took a seat at their table

"No way. This place just got a whole lot swankier when you walked in. Oh and I took the liberty of ordering for us." With that said their waiter brought the couple each a plate with a colossal steak that hung off the edges of the dinner plate.

Saliva began to drip from the corner of Shade's mouth when the steak was placed before her. "Holy shit!" She said stabbing the hunk of meat with her fork. "Grant…I-I don't think I've ever said this before, but…but, I love you."

"Ahh. I'm touched."

"Grant, this…this was a great idea for a dinner date." Shade said chewing a mouthful of the savory beef flank. "The food here is awesome."

"No, what's really awesome is that fact that I can just be here with you." He said waving to the waiters to bring them a bottle of chilled Champagne.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Ehh: Your team got out of debt, you've been taking a very proactive approach in this Faunus Rights stuff, and I kicked Kole's ass back in Vacuo."

"You're not going to let that one go, are you?" laughed Shade remembering the sight of Kole being kicked to the dirt in a fight for honor.

"No way. I'll be rubbing that in his face for years." He said with a chuckle

"To friends and family." toasted Shade pinching the neck of the Champagne flute with her index finger and thumb.

"To family" grinned Grant

Before she drank, Shade took a bite of steak and washed it down with the golden vanilla flavored liquor. As she chewed, she bit down on something hard that made her think she broke a tooth. "Son of a fucking bitch!" she yelled loud enough that the other dinners to glare at her.

"What happened?"

"I think I broke a tooth on a fucking bone. God damn that hurt!" She said spitting the bolus into her napkin. She looked down at the lump of chewed meat and saw a faint shine of something metallic.

"What is it?"

"How the fuck should I know? I think it's the bullet they used to kill the cow or something?"

"A bullet?"

"Wait, I think it's a ring. What the fuck?" Shade looked at the object again and found that it was indeed a silver ring with an emerald in the center.

"Really? Let me see?" In a quick and fluid motion Grant leaned out of his chair kneeling on one leg as he looked at the ring.

It took a Shade a second to realize what just happened: they are in a fancy restaurant; there was a ring in her champagne flute, the oldest trick in the books; and now Grant was kneeling before her. When her eyes widened Grant simply smiled at her and asked the question.

Shade couldn't control herself when she heard those words. So she let her basic instincts take hold: fight or flight. The Huntress threw a punch at her boyfriend's chest sending the Huntsman flying backwards. "Grant baby, I'm so sorry. I-I-I just don't know what to say."

"A simple no would have been suffice." He said gasping for air

"I'm so sorry. Yes, you idiot! Yes, yes, yes, fucking yes!"

"Cool." He says coughing trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Marcus was across town at a small corner bar and grill waiting eagerly for his own date. Every few minutes he looked down at his scroll, checking the time. He looked back at the main entrance and noticed a dark complected woman in an olive green t-shirt and black skinny jeans with long black hair draped over the left side of her face, walked in and sat at the bar. Surely this was his date. The player popped up the collar of his burgundy red polo shirt and strutted towards the mystery woman.

" 23, I presume." The woman turned her head to reveal a pair greenish blue eyes piercing through her cowl of dark hair. "Wait…Zarqa? Is that you?"

The woman smiled and burst out in laughter. "I don't believe this. Little Marky Oros? What the hell?"

"Geeze Zarqa its been years. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. What about you. I tried to keep in touch but you just fell off the face of the earth. I can't believe it's really you. Little Marky Oros has all grown up. wait are those whiskers on that chin of yours?"

"Yeah they are." He said rubbing his blonde chin stubble "Things have been great. Im more interested about you. How was Atlas?

"Well I got a small job in Mantle and a few buddies from there got together and we started a rock band.

"Really? My old gal Zarqa, the rock star. I would never have guessed it."

"Yeah well what about you Marky, are you still a lying, cheating Lothario?" laughed the woman

"Actually I am, but I haven't had to cheat in years. Ever since my aura activated I've been on the up and up."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm the luckiest bastard you'll ever know. And not long after you left I went to Signal Academy for a bit, dropped out and then went on to Beacon Academy."

"Beacon? Were you actually able to become a Huntsman?"

"Yep. I was a part of the most badass team to ever come out of Beacon, we're called team smoke, but its spelled S-M-K-K."

"And I take it you're in charge?"

"No way, that would be my Shade, homegirl is a major badass with a shotty." He said pointing at a selfie on his scroll of Shade and himself posing in front of a King-Taijitu "Then there's me, the stud, my asshole of a best friend, and his psychopathic girlfriend."

"Wow some team."

"Yeah. So what about you, Z? You've certainly changed. You're not that little dork with those thick glasses and that old green hoodie."

"Yeah, amazing what prescription contacts and chilling in Mantle would do for you.

"What about that band of yours? I never knew you could play.

"You never asked. Our manager came up with the lamest name. He called us Flower. There was just the four of us. Our vocalist, who was a douche; me on the bass; Papa Bear was the guitarist; and ya had Crazy-J our drummer.

"What genre did you play?"

"A little bit of everything. But our vocalist really favored death metal."

"What? I never expected you to listen to that shit."

"I'll admit that it wasn't my thing, but when the four of us were up on stage, it would be unlike anything you would ever see."

"Any chance, me and my crew could watch you guys preform?"

"Fat chance. That douche I told you about said fuck it and left us high and dry."

"That punk assed bitch!"

Tell me about it. A couple months ago I got in touch with C.J and we're trying to get the band back together with a new voice.

"I hope things go well for ya."

"Thanks Marky." She said placing her hand on his arm.

The two old friends looked into each-other's eyes with admiration. Their moment of reconnection was broken by Zarqa's scroll ringing "Hey I'll be right back.

"Take your time." With that said Marcus' own Scroll began to ring also.

"Yo! What's up Shade?"

"Marcus, big news. Grant just purposed to me."

"What? Well what did you say, girl?"

"I said yes, dumbass."

"Congrats, baby. Tell Grant I'm planning the Bachelor's party."

"Fine, but no strippers. And I swear if I find out you and Kole lose Grant or something, I will fucking, kill you!"

"And the wrath of Bridezilla begins. Chill baby, chill. I get the message. How's Kole taking the news?"

"Haven't told him yet."

Across town at The Reverb Rock Bar, the band Bleedchain had just took the stage and began playing their song "Martyr's Throne." Next to the stage was a wall of drum cymbals that were autographed by some of the bands that had played in past. A crowd of metal-heads encircled the stage. All were clad with black and red t-shirts of their favorite bands and the bands playing that night.

Kole and Katherine were standing at the edge of the stage. Among the crowd of head-bangers, Katherine oddly fit right in. The band of five looked to their crowd and cheered for them as they finished their set.

"Katherine?" asked a gothic looking woman with jet black hair and a pair of purple bangs.

"Nebula! Hi!" Katherine said hugging the woman

"How's it going?"

"Great. How's your band been doing?

"Great, Nico and I have been working on some new songs that we're gonna try out tonight.

"Me and Kole, can't wait to hear them.

"You know the two of you should readdly take up an instrument we could really rock out."

"I think were gonna stick to slaying monsters for now, but someday we might.

"You should really let us tag along on your next mission. We could really get some great ideas for our next album." She said walking to the stage.

"I'll talk it over with Shade, but I'm sure we can work something out." Katherine said helping her musician friend set up her equipment. "Oh sorry, I got a phone call… Hello? Really! That's wonderful. Don't worry I won't let him shoot Grant. Congrats Shade. I'm so happy for you."

"What was that about?" laughed Nebula, hearing the thing about Kole shooting someone

"Shade and Grant just got engaged.

"Tell her congrats for me"

There's no need to fear. For I come bringing beer. Laughed Kole bringing a bottle of beer for the two women. "What's up Neb?"

"Not much. Getting ready for another kick ass show as always.

"You better kill this thing tonight neb, I've been waiting weeks for this night."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll hit you two up after the show."

The couple walked out to the patio where they could still listen to the music and Kole could smoke freely.

"So what are you smiling at?" laughed Kole

"Shade just got engaged!" Katherine joyfully screamed

"What? To who?"

"Who do you think dummy?"

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna shoot him! I'm gonna fucking kill that punk-assed bitch."

"No you're not! You have to face the fact that your sister is an adult Kole and so are you.

"Growing up is a part of life babe, but acting my age is completely by choice." He said leaning down to kiss the little huntress.

Katherine looked up to her boyfriend. Something was weighing heavily on her mind "Kole, there's something I want to tell you."

"What's that, babe?

"It…its… I-" she tried so desperately to tell him about the secret, but couldn't form the words. Then she tried to change the subject. "It's…what I love about you. Everyone gets so serious as they get older, but not you." She said smiling at her prince charming.

 **Authors Note: I don't know about you, but this seemed like a good place to end Vol 3. The next volume will be out as soon as my work schedule allows. Its gonna have that same action, real life scenarios, and shenanigans that you all love.**

 **P.S. The bands I mentioned: Astral Space and Bleedchain are actual metal bands from the state of Iowa. I have seen them live and they are awesome. The first time I saw them the D.J. from astral space jumped into the mosh pit with us and elbowed me in the face. GOOD TIMES! Shout out to you Chase!**


	44. Vol 4 Ch1: LAVA vs SMKK

Chapter 1: Team LAVA vs. Team SMKK

Present: City of Vale

In the Upper-Class district of the City of Vale, the DJ's of team LAVA were preforming on stage. The base from their music pounded like thunder across the auditorium rows and rows of fans screamed and sang along to the vocals. Neon lights above the stage flashed bright red, blue, yellow, and green. The d.j.'s completed their set and just before the played their last song, two men came on stage, both with microphones in hand, bobbing their heads to the beat, of Azara's turntables.

"Yo! Yo! How are you people enjoying the show?" screamed the first man in a black. The crowd took this interruption as part of the performance and cheered for the band.

"Awesome! How many of you people here knew that these lovely ladies, LAVA were actually part-time Huntresses?" asked the second man in a red hoodie. The crowd cheered even louder for them.

"Here's a little history lesson for you party rockers! Three years ago during the 38th Vytal festival LAVA participated in the festival as combatants and got their asses kicked by a rag-tag group from Vale. And my friend and I are two of those Huntsmen that kicked their fucking asses!" all around them the crowd booed and jeered for the interlopers.

"Well a few days ago the two of us ran into these ladies and they challenged us to a fight. They said 'Anytime, anywhere!' And people, what better time then: here and now?" said the man in red "Ladies what do you say?"

"You fuckers are gonna go down!" Growled Vanna

"They said yes." Shrugged the man in black, dropping the microphone to the stage floor making it boom and echo over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for team LAVA and their challengers team SMKK!" said the man in red as he waved for two other women to come on stage with them.

All around them, the stage crews removed their instruments and prepared the stage for a battleground. The stage crews even gave the interlopers pairs of headset microphones. While the teams prepared the crews continued to cheer on LAVA, except four people standing in the front of the stage that held posters saying 'Go SMKK' 'Go Vale' and 'Kick ass, Kole!'

Once they were ready, the Huntsmen and Huntresses stood on opposite sides of the stage. The leader of LAVA Hanna Lasairiona, and the other three's manager came on stage wielding a war axe, started the fight by leading the others in a charge against the interlopers.

"Bring it, bitches!" yelled Shade

"Uh, sis that's my line." Kole shrugged feeling weird that he couldn't say his war-cry

"Shut up Kole, and just shoot these bitches."

"Fine, but don't let it happen again."

Shade looked towards the incoming Huntresses and tried to think of a plan fast. 'How should we do this?' she thought to herself 'We can't use the same strategy we did in the Vytal Tournament. They may have planned for something like that after all these years.' 'Hmm…what should we do? My and my teams honor depends on this fight.'

As usual, the teams paired-up against their foes for single combat: Shade versus Azara, Katherine versus Vanna, Marcus versus Hanna, and Kole against Aileen. Before the crowd counted down to begin their fight, LAVA made sure to play a techno sounding beat.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your racist ass, bitch." Taunted Shade, swinging her axe at the Azara

"Wow, I guess you can train an animal to fight." Laughed the dj

"Bitch!" Shade screamed running after Azara with her axe. The racist lunged backwards continuing to belittle the Faunus.

Seeing the altercation across the stage, Hanna smirked and gave an order for one of her groups team attacks "Inferno!" yelled Hanna as she unsheathed her dueling swords and sent a wave of Dust fire energy at the Faunus leader. Azara too drew out a pair of pistols and aimed towards Shade and fired a baggage of Dust fire rounds at her.

All around her, Shade could see a wall of flames and fireballs came rushing towards her. She didn't have time to activate her own semblance and even if she did, she would most likely start attacking her own team in her fury state. Shade unloaded her own blasts of fire Dust at the waves in an effort to deprive the inferno enough oxygen to allow her to fall back.

Katherine unfortunately was caught off-guard by the flames and was sent off the stage, into the crowd.

"Kate!" yelled Shade

"I'm fine." She said being helped to the ground by the four SMKK fans in the front row.

"If these bitches wanna do team attacks, then we'll do team attacks. Boys, Black-Gold!" yelled Shade transforming Skeggart into shotgun-mode.

Across the stage Kole nodded his head and stood in place, texting on his scroll. Like always the slacker had paid no attention to the fight around him and risked getting injured for some stupid reason. Their opponents had no clue what was going on.

"Hey jackass!" yelled Aileen who stopped her charge, trying to figure out what he was doing

"One sec, I have to send my buddies a selfie." Kole drew out Desperado with his left hand and his scroll in his right. He raised his right arm high to get a good picture of himself, trying to look tough. While he looked into the camera, he lifted his gun hand and fired a Dust round at Aileen from behind, catching the shot on camera. "Got it!" he said pressing the send button. "Oh, wait. I think you had your eyes closed. Can we try again?"

Across the stage Marcus and Hanna were in a stalemate of a sword fight. Though he only had his one saber against the dueling swords, he could still keep up with every strike. Even his scroll ringing couldn't distract his focus.

"Hey, hot stuff. Can you wait a minute, I just got a text?" Said Marcus, juggling a sword fight and texting with his other hand. "Yo, Kole nice pic."

From nowhere another shot fired from the slacker's pistol as he ran up to lock swords with Vanna. The dj was soon engaged in a sword fight against an egotistical player and a lazy gunslinger.

"Now this is a what I call a three-way." Taunted Marcus

"Tell me about it. Just remember Marcus, no crossing swords. I don't swing that way."

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" yelled Hanna, struggling to counter Marcus slashing at her on her left, and Kole lunging his gun-knife on her right.

While the Huntsmen engaged in swordplay, Marcus began to bob his head at the beat of the music playing overhead and the ringing of the clanging swords.

"Yo, Kole. Now this is what I call a funky beat. Hey follow my lead." He said starting to freestyle rap to the rhythm of their fight. "Hey yo! Hey yo! If you got beef then you better step up bitch, team SMKK ain't nothin' to fuck with." As soon as the beat sped up in tempo, so did his lyrics. "This lucky bastard's is coming in hot. Bringin' the heat ready, for that Lucky-Shot."

The slacker couldn't help but join in on the insults and the chance to annoy the girl. "Yo! I got that click-clack of my gat. Bustin' caps on this bitch with a huge rack. I be dropping the beat, while homeboy be bringin' the heat."

"Black-Gold aint never getting old. Black-Gold always makes the bitches fold! Cause if you got beef you better step up bitch, team SMKK aint nothing' to fuck with." the two said locking blades with both of Hanna's swords and punching her in the face with their free hands. The dj fell to the floor, aura depleted and unable to continue the fight. Two bitches down and now two to go.

Azara and Vanna regrouped and tried to think of a way to beat these posers and still save face. They had to try and separate the two idiots.

"Lucky-Shot!" yelled Shade

"There's no way its gonna work, Shade." Said Marcus

"Don't be such a bitch. It's totally gonna work." Laughed Kole

"50 Lein says it doesn't."

"You're on!"

The two men charged ahead at the performers. When they both came 10 feet of the women, they sheathed their weapons and started to dance as they continued their charge. The women shot at the two, but their unpredictable dance moves made it impossible to aim straight at them.

"What are you idiots doing?" Yelled Vanna

"Dancing, you uppity bitch!" said Marcus, as he was doing the moonwalk.

"Were in a fight!"

"Actually were at a concert. And I'm digging this music."

While they danced, they managed to throw in a few slaps and punches to anger their foes even worse. This unorthodox tactic, actually had a strategy. Marcus would distract their opponents with whatever means he had at hand; and Kole would appear from behind and blast them with a concussive Dust round.

Their half assed plan was actually working. Marcus was doing what he did best and now it was up to Kole. The slacker grooved his way to the women while inconspicuously drawing out desperado and aimed it at the feet of the dj's. "I said dance, cowboy, dance!" he said shooting the stage with one of his gravity Dust rounds. The amplified force of the blast sent the girls through the air and be carried off be the cheering crowd. "See I told you that it would work."

"No way, bro. Even I have to say that was a lucky shot."

All around them the crowd roared for the two idiots. To some this was all part of the show. But to the four people by the stage, this showed what they have to go up against in two weeks, time. Shade was a true tactician and Kole was a far too unpredictable. A real challenge awaited them.

Katherine climbed back on stage and hugged the two Huntsmen for carrying the team with their unorthodox methods.

"Guys I have an idea." Marcus said turning his attention to his team and then to the crowd. "What's up everybody? Do you want a fucking encore?" The crowd erupted into a frenzy for one more performance by the Vale interlopers. "This next one goes out to all you bitches from Beacon Academy! Kate drop a beat.

"Okie dokie." Katherine said jumping onto Azara's turntables. She adjusted the microphone to her height and randomly pressed buttons. "You all about to witness the greatest of Huntsman knowledge."

"Shade. Tell 'em where we're from." Yelled Marcus.

(Shade)

"Straight outta Beacon. Badass mother fucka's called Team SMKK

Step to us, and it ain't no joke.

I'm the Leader named Shade,

I don't give a fuck, till I get paid.

Don't get me piss me off, I'll grab my sawed-off,

Pull that trigger and Grimm get hauled off,

back to hell, well.

If ya fuck with me

Ill shove my gat, up your ass

Oh and it's also an axe.

My shotty is my tool,

Capping bitches with it, since way back in school.

If I go Berserk,

I'll leave out the guesswork.

When I be chillin' in V-L-E

Bitches can't fuck with me!

So when team SMKK is in your neighborhood, you better duck!"

Cause my girl Kate, she be crazy as fuck!

When we be leavin,'

You better remember that we're straight outta Beacon."

(Chorus)

BEACON, BEACON, BEACON

(Katherine)

"Yo Marcus."

(Marcus)

"What-up?"

(Katherine)

"Tell 'em where you're from!"

(Marcus)

I'm straight outta Beacon,

The only crazy assed negro on this team.

When I'm around the bitches, they be freakin'

Like a Lannister, red and gold be my theme.

I'm a bad mutha' fucka' and y'all know this,

But the writer won't show this.

I'm only strapped with my sword,

But I can still cut down a whole Grimm horde.

I'm up all night to get lucky,

But unlike Tucker, my sword ain't just a key.

I'm the badass fucka' from the street

When I'm not drinking with Kole, I'm tearin' up shit

My boy Grant controls the automatic,

For any dumb bitch that starts static

When I have to pull my sword off the shelf,

you better check yourself.

Look, you might take it as a trip,

But when is a negro like me is gonna ship.

I'm straight outta Beacon!

(Chorus)

Beacon, Beacon, Beacon.

Straight outta Beacon

(Katherine)

"Kole is his name. And my man is…"

(Kole)

…Straight outta Beacon.

Shade's brother, that'll smother your mother

And make my sister think that I'll listen.

Pull my gat and watch your blood glisten

Badass motherfucker, raising hell

If I get caught, I'll have my team pay my bail.

I really just don't give a fuck, that's the problem

If I see a Grimm, I don't dodge em'

I just pull my piece and smile

Leavin' those bitches in a dust pile

To me it's kinda funny. Black Lotus be driving,

Looking for the one they call Lone Wolf,

But they can never clip this Fridulf.

I'm ruthless, ask Blondie.

'Specially when I'm drunk. Yo bartender, Jager-bomb me!

I'm the best with a gun, Busting caps just for fun.

If you ever fuck with me,

you'll be smoked by Shade's stupid dope brother who will smother

Word to the motherfucker, Straight outta Beacon

(Chorus)

Beacon, Beacon, Beacon

Straight outta Beacon

(Marcus)

Damn that shit was dope

(Katherine)

"That was awesome, but will you all please watch your language!"

 **Authors Note: Ive been wanting to do a Straight outta Compton parody with SMKK rapping for a while and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Since were on the subject of music in this Chapter I thought I would list some of the theme songs for the Characters in Team SMKK. If you guys any thoughts on more accurate theme songs don't be afraid to P.M. me.**

 **SMKK**

 **Shade Fridulf** : _Missile_ by Dorothy

 **Marcus Oros** : _Coming in Hot_ by Hollywood Undead

 **Kole Fridulf** : _FML_ by Godsmack

 **Katherine Lazuli** : _Blank space_ by Taylor Swift

 **OKRA**

 **Oscar Greane** : Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

 **Cerise Kline** : _Still Counting_ by Volbeat

 **Richard Taupe** _: Come With Me Now_ by Kongos

 **Adeline Blake** : _Fucked up world_ by The Pretty Reckless

 **Other Characters**

 **Heather Fridulf** _: Smack Down_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

 **Greyson Reeves** _: No rest for the wicked_ by Cage the elephant

 **Ash Fridulf** : _I Will Not Bow_ by Breaking Benjamin

 **Juliet Rojas** : _Familiar taste of poison_ by Halestorm

 **Grant Moss** : _X Gonna Give It To Ya_ by DMX


	45. Vol4 Ch2: Exe's and O's

Chapter 2: Ex's and O's

Present: City of Vale

The day after their fight against LAVA, Team SMKK decided to take the next couple of days off from their usual escapades. Katherine, Marcus and Kole were sitting on the couch, enjoying their days off. Katherine was resting on Kole's arm as he and Marcus played video games.

"Damn guys, we got our bills paid off, we got a fridge full of booze, and we just kicked ass against those bitches." said Marcus, relaxing with his feet propped up on their coffee table.

"Language!" said Katherine slapping Marcus' arm.

"I know, right? This is the life. Nothing is gonna get my ass off this seat." Proclaimed Kole, lighting one of Bruno's cigars

With that said, Shade walked into The Loft carrying a brown paper wrapped box. "Good news boys, we got a job."

"Geeze, sis. Its lazy Sunday." Sighed Kole blowing smoke into his sister's face.

Shade coughed and swatted at the thick cloud of smoke. "We're Huntsmen, dipshit. Our job is never over. Besides, its Tuesday. And Marcus, You and I are going to the gym down the road."

"Why. Didn't we already pass your stupid boot camp shit?" asked Marcus

"In case you forgot, emphysema, and I have a fight next week against the rookies. And I'm not going to be the first one out."

"Damn it, Shade. I just want one day where I can chill."

"You can sleep when your dead, but until then your ass is going to deliver this package."

"Can't we just drop it in the mailbox?"

"We were hired to personally deliver this to its destination. Now shut the fuck up and get your ass moving."

"Fine," he said ripping the package from Shade's hand. "So where am I going?"

"You and Kate are going to Mantle. I commissioned an airship to take you there in about three hours. Don't be late."

"Okie dokie." Saluted Katherine.

"Whatever."

"Ooh! I've never been to the kingdom of Atlas. What's it like?

"Cold and the people there are complete assholes." Said Kole stamping out his cigar

"You should fit right in, Kole." laughed Marcus

The couple prepared for their trip and headed towards the airport. Katherine made sure to dress for the change in climate and Kole made sure to alter his appearance by. Inverting the color scheme of his normal black dominate clothing patterns for a grey color scheme. The only identifiable features was his signature pistol, his beanie, and his lighter.

The couple were to only occupants of their airship. Kole took a seat next to the window, while Katherine sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. As the ship flew past the vast blue ocean and the sights of the bright white glacier walls of Solitas towered in the distance. When they entered Atlas airspace, the memories of his former life flooded his mind like never before. All the things he did, the criminals he knew and loved, and the people he killed they all came back to him. He reached for a cigarette and took a long drag. The calming feeling of smoke filling his lungs and exhaling a thin cloud kept the ghosts of his past at bay.

"Hey, babe. You wanna check and see where we're supposed to drop off this box?" he said to take his mind off the faces of his victims.

"Sure thing, Grumpy." Katherine said pulling out her scroll "Hmm. It seems that we are taking it to a dance club."

"Really? Which one?

"It says it's…The Petal Room."

"Oh shit!" kole sighed leaning back in his seat.

"Language! What's wrong?"

"The Petal Room is a major Black Lotus hotspot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't go in there. Juliet surely has more of her cronies wanting to shoot me on sight."

"Well looks like we're going to have to get some disguises."

"I don't think that'll work babe."

"It'll be fine. Just let me do the talking and don't draw attention to yourself."

"If you say so." he said smiling at his love's optimism "What would I do without you, Bossy?"

"You would probably still be a criminal." She laughed

"Yeah, don't remind me." He laughed realizing the harsh truth in her words

Outside the club, Kole and Katherine walked to the velvet roped-off front door, both dressed in their usual clubbing attire. Katherine had on her Blue and gold trimmed dress and Kole had on his black and grey checkered shirt, with his fedora worn low. The two bypassed the line for the door and approached the velvet rope barrier. Katherine took the lead while Kole carried the package in both arms and lowered his head enough that the brim of his hat would cover his face.

"Names?" said the bouncer looking at a clipboard. Katherine couldn't help but notice a black flower necklace tucked under his collar. She could only assume he was with the Black Lotus.

Katherine nervously sighed as she spoke to the man. "We're here to deliver a package for you."

The bouncer looked at the man standing next to her and then to the package. "One second." He said reaching for his earpiece radio. "The delivery boys are here…two of them…alright." The man lifted one end of the rope and stepped to the side as the Huntsman and Huntress entered the club.

The two walked down a set of stairs, Kole cringed at first seeing the core of his former hangout, but Katherine marveled at the sight. The inside decor was arranged like a garden amongst the frozen wastes of Solitas. A perfumed aroma of fresh flowers wafted through the air. A gentle waterfall river flowed under the glass dancefloor and ivy vines covered the walls. To Katherine this was a literal paradise, but to Kole this was like walking into a den of Ursa.

The two approached the bar and waved for a bartender to come to them.

"What can I get'cha?" asked a girl a few years older than them.

"We're here to deliver this package for you." Said Katherine

"Awesome thanks." The bartender said taking the box to the register and returned to the couple with two cocktail glasses. "Here. This, ones on the house." She said mixing the clubs signature drink, a Lotus Flower

The bartender reached behind her for a bottle of gin, a bottle of blue liqueur, and some grenadine syrup. she picked a few mint leaves growing along the bar and lightly ground it in a mortar and pestle. Then she dropped the bruised leaves into a martini shaker and poured in the liquids. Once shaken, she strained a purple concoction into their glasses.

Katherine took the glass in hand "Thank you." She said sipping the drink. "I have to go powder my nose."

Kole smiled as Katherine blended into the crowd of dancers near them. He took a sip of the mixture and was hit with nostalgia. It had been years since he had a Lotus Flower. He had to admit, this is one of the few things he missed about his past. He finished his drink and listened to the music.

In the back of the club, Katherine wandered around looking for the restrooms. Then she saw a woman with bright red hair dressed similarly to the bartender.

"Excuse me do you know where the bathroom is? It's my first time coming here."

The woman smirked at Katherine, sensing she was not from the Kingdom, and pointed towards the far end of the club. "It's over there."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled "Oh and I love that necklace of yours." She said seeing the woman's heart-shaped pendant.

"Thanks, my boyfriend made it for me."

"It's certainly you." She said wandering towards the restroom. As she weaved through the mass of dancers and party goers, she could have sworn that she noticed something else about the necklace. A minor detail. A small black skull.

Back at the bar, their bartender returned to Kole with another glass. This time it was a short glass with an amber colored drink inside.

"Here you go sir."

"I didn't order anything."

"Compliments of the woman at the end of the bar."

A smirk took Koles face as he slicked back the hair on the right side of his head. 'Marcus ain't got nothing on me' he thought to himself. He took a sip of the drink and was surprised by the taste 'Scotch, girl has nice taste' The Huntsman approached a slender woman sitting by herself at the end of the bar with her hair draped over the right side of her face covering her right eye and ear. "Sorry baby, but I'm taken." He said setting the glass next to her.

"Ah, that's too bad. She must be a lucky girl." The girl said

"The luckiest."

"Would you please take the drink though? It's not every day that a runaway pet returns to their master." The woman said taking a sip from a martini glass of a Lotus Flower.

"What?"

"Hello…puppy." The woman said brushing away her hair to reveal her face. It was the object of his nightmares for the past couple years.

"Whore!" Kole said slamming the drink on the counter and walked away.

"You're going nowhere." The woman said revealing a small pistol in her hand, aimed at Kole's head. "Get…back here."

"Are you really ready to die?" Kole said reaching for Desperado

"Not quite yet. Now sit!" The Huntsman looked around and saw no sign of Katherine nearby. He raised his hand away from his pistol and took a seat next to the psychopath. "Good boy."

"What do you want, bitch?

"I just want to catch up. It's been so long since we talked."

"I have nothing to say to you! Other than, die in a fire."

"You always were a man of action, not words. Why don't you put that pea shooter of yours to use?"

"I swear to my girlfriend's god that one day, I will kill you."

"I will love to see you try. So what is this new girlfriend of yours like, puppy?"

"Don't you fucking call me that! I'm no one's pet."

"You say that now, but once a lap dog, always a lap dog."

"I will fucking, end you, bitch!" Kole said drawing out Desperado.

All around him, the people he once thought were club goers all drew out weapons of their own and aimed for the Huntsman. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights got just bright enough that Kole could clearly see he was surrounded. A majority of the club goers stood in place looking at the Huntsman with hands inches away from their weapons

"You see. You're not going to do anything." Scoffed Juliet, a smug grin formed when she took a sip of her Lotus Flower

He looked to the gunmen and women around him. Kole tightened his grip on the pistol and placed his finger on the gun's hammer "I don't want any trouble, but if I have to, I will show you all why they call me The Lone Wolf."

Half of the gunmen looked at each other in shock at the man before them with a gun aimed at their leader.

Juliet rolled her eyes at the timidity of her henchmen. "You all are pathetic. Tell me you're not scared of this mutt. He's all bark and no bite." She said rubbing her hand across side of his face. "Always was."

"Get your hands off me bitch. I'm leaving and the next time I see you, I will kill you." Said the Huntsman, holstering his pistol and melding into the crowd as the music began again.

"Until next time." She said blowing the Huntsman a kiss goodbye.

Right when he walked onto the dancefloor, he saw Katherine in the center of the crowd. He threw his arm around her and tried to use his body to hide her from the

"Hey, Grumpy. Would care for a dance?" she said trying to mock his previous attempt to be a gentleman.

"We're leaving. Now!" he said looking around, trying to see if Juliet noticed him.

"Ah." She whined pouting out her lips "But we just got here. Can't we just have one dance?

"Katherine! We need to leave. Now!" He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the club. Panic hit him like a bullet. As they escaped he could see dozens of Black Lotus goons wander the club. Any minute now Juliet could give the order and they would be shot on sight. They hurried out the door and in Kole's hasty movement, he bumped into the bounce out front.

"Hey asshole! Watch where your fucking going!" yelled the guard. Kole raised his head and glared at the man. In that instant he was made. The guard stared blankly at the Huntsman. His eyes widened as he slowly raised his arms out away from his belt. "I'm sorry sir."

"If you have any brains in that shit, head of yours. You'll leave the Lotus while you can, you don't want to end up like me." Kole said wandering off into the distance.

Once they were a few blocks away from the club, Kole and Katherine ducked into an alleyway where they could catch their breath.

"Ugh, I need a smoke." He said feeling his heart beat out of his chest.

"Can you explain what all that was about?" Katherine asked completely confused by their sudden departure from the nightclub.

"I-I saw Juliet." He admitted exhaling the smoke from his lungs

"What? I've been waiting forever to see that harlot!" Katherine said placing her hand on her kukris and walking out of the alley

"Kate! We're getting out of here. I'm calling an airship and were getting out of dodge."

"No! After what she made Auburn do to you back in Vacuo, she's a monster. And it my job as a Huntress to slay monsters."

"I never wanted you to know about her. It's my mess and I'll be the one to take care of it."

"Why? You're my boyfriend and closest friend. And you have a team that will stand by your side."

"No… if you all knew the truth about me, you wouldn't even want to be on the same continent as me."

"What do you mean. You promised honesty between the two of us."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we're back in Vale sometime." Far off into the distance they could hear the clicks of a woman's high heels on the pavement. Kole grabbed Katherine close and ducked behind the end of a dumpster.

"They went in there ma'am." said a man's voice at the end of the alley.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them." Said a familiar woman's voice as the sound of the heels got closer to them. The closer she got, the more she whistled for them, as if she were whistling for a pet.

Kole poked his head out from the corner of the dumpster to see if his nightmare would actually come true. And it did. There was a woman with bright red hair wearing a black dress. "Shit!" he said under his breath.

"What is it?" Whispered Katherine

"It's Juliet. She's got us cornered."

A bright smile took Katherine's face. "I'm going the enjoy cutting her up."

Kole pressed his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "We are out manned and out gunned. We need to play it safe."

"Puppy?" Julliet called out to the back of the alley "Where are you? Do I need my new sitter, Auburn, to get you a new training collar?"

Katherine struggled to pull his hand away so she could get revenge on what she had did to him. She could feel Kole's heart beating a mile a minute.

"Who's your little friend Puppy? You're going to hurt my feelings if you don't answer me… There you are. Come out from behind there now! I just want to talk, puppy." Kole did as he was ordered, but Katherine stayed down. He looked at the woman with the purest form of hatred possible. Juliet raised her pistol to Kole's head. "You know every owner hates the idea of putting their pet down. Do you have any last words, Puppy?"

"Just two. Later bitch!" he said quick-drawing Desperado, shooting the lock off, of a nearby door. In the quick moment of confusion, Kole grabbed Katherine by the hand and rushed her through the door into the kitchen of a restaurant. In a brief second Katherine and Juliet locked eyes with each other. Finally, Katherine had a face to aim all of her anger at for everything that had happened to her teammates back in Vacuo. and the next time she would see her, she would kill her. The couple ran through the restaurant and out the front door. They stuck to the back alleys and made their way across the city of Mantle to the airship docks. They boarded the nearest airship bound for Vale and prayed to put as much distance between them and the Black Lotus.

 **Authors Note: Well guys we broke 1,000 views. Thanks for digging the story. tell your friends and lets see if we can get to 2,000 views by the end.  
**

 **P.S. Oh and if you enjoy SMKK then you'll love my next story Team DHRK. Its going to be about Team SMKK's children following in their parents footsteps. It'll be out soon. if you guys have ideas on what type of stuff you want to see in it, please hit me up.**


	46. Vol 4 Ch 3: Guys Night Part II

Chapter 3: Guy's Night Out: Part II

Present: City of Vale

When the danger of Atlas had passed, things returned to their same old safe and boring self in The Loft. Like always, Marcus and Kole were playing cards, Kate was baking one of her special treats in the kitchen, and Shade checking the mission boards for work.

Marcus looked to his hand, he had a full house: three 4's and a pair of 7's. He looked to his opponent with his unreadable poker face.

"I'll raise you 20 Leain." He said sliding the currency towards the center of the table

"Call." Replied Kole, taking a puff from his cigarette

Marcus could read his tells as easy as a child's book: whenever Kole would take a puff from his cigarette, it meant he had something. But this didn't worry the professional gambler. Even if he would have used his Semblance while shuffling the cards, he enjoyed the chance that Kole could win.

"What do ya got?"

Kole smirked at his friend and blew a cloud of white smoke into Marcus' face. The bitter smelling smoke caused him to cough slightly as Kole threw down his hand. "Straight Flush! Suck it, ya lucky bastard!"

"What?" The gambler couldn't believe his ears, he swatted through the cloud of smoke to see the hand. The slacker managed to pull off getting: a 6,7,8,9, and 10 of clubs. He looked closely and say that the 8 was actually an 8 of spades. "That's no Straight Flush, you idiot. It's just a regular Flush."

"Damn it! So what do you have?"

"Read 'em and weep. Full house." Marcus said placing the hand before him. "Three 4's a pair of 7's."

"Shit!" Kole whispered, watching Marcus take away his money

The silence of the evening was broken by an over excited Shade, who was reading the mission boards and jumped out of her seat. Marcus had just beaten Kole in a game of poker.

"Everyone I have a huge-assed announcement!" said Shade tossing her scroll onto the dining table before the gamblers

"You're calling off your engagement, because you realized how much of a bitch Grant is?" smiled Kole, while Marcus dealt him a new hand of cards

Shade snarled at the remark and slapped the back of his head. "No dumbass. I had Bruno keep tabs on the Datura for us and he just sent me an email that said your old buddy Mike Phoenician is back in Vale. And I've called dibs on getting this asshole. Oscar and the others wanted to help us out, but I told him we got beef with him."

"Hell, fucking, yeah!" Kole said raising his hand to high five Marcus

"Round three mother fucker!"

"Language!" warned Katherine, who pointed a whisk at the two.

"Sorry babe. So when do we go after the bit- I mean assh- damn it!" he shouted trying ever so hard to not swear, but still express his hatred for the underboss.

"You don't. Kate and I are going after him."

"Bullshit! We've got a score to settle with that piece of shit." Declared Marcus. Every fiber in his being wanted to catch Phoenician, not for escaping them twice, but because he sold out his friend to Auburn and the Black Lotus

"Exactly. Kate, we're gonna go in after his meeting and nab him at his hotel, The Marigold. Grant will provide our getaway and we'll drop him off at the jail. This is gonna be a quick and stealthy operation."

"Fine. Be that way. Marcus said slamming his hand of cards onto the table. "Kole, since we're being benched, _again_ , let's go get wasted down at the Broken Wheel."

"You read my mind, Later Kate."

"Don't get in too much trouble." teased Katherine as he kissed her goodbye.

The Huntsmen stepped outside their building and smirked at each other. "We're going after Phoenician ain't we?" asked Kole

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

"After we catch him can we go get wasted like you planned? We don't want the girls to think _we_ lied to them." He said with a sly smile

The two idiots made their way across town to The Marigold, a 10 story hotel that held 120 rooms. At night the spotlights on the sides glistened off the gilded walls, bathing the hotel in golden light. It was modest looking compared to other hotels in the Upper class District, but it certainly had that 'bad guy' appeal that someone like Phoenician would like.

"Wow. Now this looks like a real tower for pimps." Said Marcus, impressed by the grandeur of The Marigold's exterior.

"Yeah. And way up top, there's an asshole perched like a fucking eagle." Said Kole as he approached the building's revolving doors

"What's with bad guys and always having to stay in the penthouse suites?"

"Superiority complex maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. So how do you wanna do this? Go knock on the door and ask if we can shoot them?"

"We could do that, but Shade had a point about keeping it quiet. I have an idea.

"Wow. If you have an idea then either something is gonna go horribly wrong, or we end up getting saved by the skin of our asses."

"Haven't you seen _Try Hard_?"

Marcus stood in place for a second and tried to think what he meant by that cryptic message. "Oh hell no!"

"What?"

"Dude? You wanna crawl through the air ducts? That was a movie. Nothing like that ever works in real life."

"Don't be a pussy. It's probably gonna work."

"As soon as you fuck things up, I'm gonna shoot Phoenician and then shoot you."

Marcus reluctantly agreed to go ahead with his friend's plan and meet in the maintenance closet on the 10th floor. The two put on a pair of balaclavas with a skull jaw covering their mouths and prepared for the ensuing gunfight.

"Did you remember to bring extra bullets this time?" asked Marcus

"Yes Shade, I remembered the extra fucking bullets." Sighed Kole remembering the first time they caught Phoenician.

"This has to be your worst idea ever, of all time."

"I really hope you didn't bring that fucking sword of yours along its gonna be useless here."

"What do you think I am retarded? That's why I brought this little bad boy" Marcus said pulling out a pistol from his pocket.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Remember when we first took out Phoenician in the Ag. District? Well I kept this little piece as a trophy."

"It's just that guns are my thing and swords were yours, but I guess were both doing guns now. So now I don't feel special. Can you even shoot that thing?"

"It's a gun. You point and pull the trigger, if a moron like you can do it, why can't I?"

"Just don't get shot. I don't wanna drag your bullet ridden ass back to Shade and have her go Berzerk." Kole turned on the flashlight app on his scroll and crawled up to the vent overhead. "Just like Spruce Willis." he whispered.

This was definitely no action movie. The vent was smaller than they had first imagined. It was big enough for one man to move through, but for two Huntsmen like themselves, it felt like it could give a sardine claustrophobia. About ten years-worth of dirt, and cobwebs littered the enclosure. This had to of been the dirtiest thing they had to crawl through, and they were experienced Huntsmen. The worst thing to Marcus was hearing the banging of him and Kole crawling through the vents, they were supposed to be as stealthy as ninjas, but there was no way a bad guy couldn't hear them coming a mile away.

"Where the fuck are you going, dumbass?" said Marcus,

"Shh!" hushed Kole "I think those Datura bitches are right under us."

"Oh fuck you! I'm tired of getting my ass dragged along on all of your crazy ideas. I bet that you don't even know where you're going

"Get ahold of yourself, dude." Kole said tapping Marcus in the head with his scroll

"Oh fuck you, motherfucker!" he said returning the tap with a punch to the arm.

The two action hero wanna-bees began to fight in the vent. Both slapping and punching each other like children arguing over their turn on the jungle gym. While they jostled around they inadvertently broke a supporting bracket and the vent give way from under them. "Fuck!" they screamed falling into the room

In a split second Kole and Marcus could see twelve men witting around the living room of the suite. When they hit the ground, they unleashed the fury of their action stars. Marcus combat rolled into a kneeling position and fired his gun at the thugs before they could even draw their guns. Kole quick-drawn Desperado as he fell on his back and fired at the men behind them. Their moment of being badasses was over as soon as the last thug fell to the ground and their thin cloud of gun smoke evaporated.

The gunslinger returned his pistol to its holster and walked around the room looking for their target. The player on the other hand got up and couldn't help but comment on what just happened.

"I cannot believe how that just worked." Laughed an amazed Marcus

"Ya see, dude. Ya just gotta have faith."

"We should have brought some rope." Said Mrcus looking up at the giant whole in the ceiling

"Rope? What would you be do with some stupid fucking rope?"

"That way we could repelled down through the ceiling and waste these guys."

"And you're telling me I watch too many movies?"

"Whatever man."

"Be thankful that I'm lucky, otherwise this whole shit plan of yours wouln't have even worked."

"Damn! I think they're all dead." shouted Marcus seeing the large bullet holes in some of the thugs "Boss lady is gonna be _pissed_!"

"She won't know if we make it look like it was a gang hit."

"And how do you expect us to do that? Start throwing up hand signs?"

"Let me take care of that. You just take care of the package."

"The who?"

"Phoenician, dude."

"Why didn't you just say his name?"

"Cause it sounds cooler if we have codenames for people."

"You…assholes." Groaned a man's voice from under a pile of bodies

"Found him!" said Kole pulling down his mask to reveal his smiling face. "Hey Mikey, did you miss us?" the slacker rolled the body of Phoenician's bodyguards off of him and saw that their target was shot in the arm. Which means the slacker could get as much payback as he wanted without risking their bounty paycheck.

"Oh shit!" sighed the underboss seeing face of his attacker

"Yep. We're back to drag your sorry ass back to jail, _again_. Third times the charm I guess." Kole said sitting on the injured man's stomach.

"I thought you two were dead."

"You really don't know who I am do ya?"

"Let me guess, you're the invincible Huntsman that will traverse Remnant. Looking for criminals to subdue. And beautiful woman to fuck."

"Your half right. I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm, The Lone Wolf.

"There's no fucking way. The Lone Wolf is dead."

Kole retrieved his lighter and showed the wounded underboss it's star design. "Oh please, nothing can kill The Lone Wolf. Not you, the Datura, the Black Lotus, and especially The Red Death. But as amusing as this conversation is, I'm getting bored now." The slacker returned his lighter to his pocket and kicked the underboss in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Yo! You gotta check this out dude." Yelled Marcus from another room. The slacker entered the room and his eyes widened at the sight of two more briefcases full of Lein.

"I love this job." Said Marcus, counting out the Lein.

Their victory was short lived, by someone buzzing at the door to the room. The idiots put their masks back on and rushed to the door, guns in hand. Marcus placed his eye to the peephole and saw a young man about their age wearing a bell-hops uniform, carrying a serving tray. He looked to the name tag, that read Clementine. He looked up to the man's face and saw that it was actually their friend, Grant Moss.

"Oh my god!" he whispered pulling Koles head to the door to show him the sight. "Shade must have him out scoping out the place."

"Damn. He looks so nervous, too. Like he's gonna piss himself. We _have_ to fuck with him!"

" _Oh_ yeah!"

The Huntsmen adjusted their masks and whispered to each other. "On the count of three…two…one." Kole threw open the door, while Marcus grabbed Grant by the hair and dragged him inside. Marcus then threw the bellhop onto the floor, his face inches away from a bright red puddle of blood.

"On the floor!" yelled Kole aiming his pistol in a way, so Grant couldn't recognize its signature design.

"Hey, hey j-just calm d-down guys." He

"Shut up!" ordered Marcus. "Who are you!"

"M-My name is G-Grant Moss. P-Please don't hurt me." He begged with tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing here.

"I-I- I was trying to c-collect a bounty on t-these guys, b-but I g-guess you beat me to it." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Where is your gun?"

"F-front pocket. Right side."

Marcus reached into the Huntsman's jeans and did in fact retrieve a pistol, an old snub-nosed revolver

"What?" He whispered laughing to himself "He-he's got a fucking revolver!" he said showing the gun

"There's twelve guys here, dumbass. What are you gonna do ask them nicely to let you reload?"

"I-I don't know. P-please don't hurt me I-I have a fiancé."

"We gotta kill him." kole said smirking underneath his mask

"Agreed." Replied Marcus placing his gun to Grant's head. "Right here, right now!"

"P-p-please don't!" cried Grant, his eyes full of tears "I-I don't wanna die!"

Grant looked on in horror as the two gunmen removed their pistols from his face and burst into laughter as they pulled down their balaclavas to show their true identity. 'You jackasses' he thought to himself.

"What an idiot" snickered Marcus as he put away his pistol and went back to counting his spoils of their mission

Grant slowly got to his feet and looked about the room of dead and wounded Datura criminals. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'How could two lazy, immature, assholes, pull off a thing like this?'; but the only words he could form were: "What the fuck? You fucking fuckers! Holy fuck! This fucking shit is…how did you fuckers? Fuck!"

"He has such a way with words don't you think?" asked Kole laughing at Grants nervous breakdown.

"Yeah. Now I understand what your sister sees in him."

"Gimmie back my gun, I'm gonna so bust a fucking cap in both of your fucking asses!" Yelled Grant.

"Woah… _Clementine_ ," laughed Marcus still amused by the disguise "just calm down. We were just trying to have a little fun with ya."

"You could have killed me!"

"Bullshit. So are you just gonna stand there and bitch at us or are ya gonna help us send this shit stain back to jail?" Kole said gesturing towards an unconscious Phoenician.

"I fucking hate you!" Sighed Grant

"Aww, I think we hurt Clementine's feelings." Laughed Kole

"What the fuck are you two doing here? I thought Shade and Kate were going to get that Phoenician guy tomorrow."

"We had a score to settle." Said Marcus

"Plus we got bored." added Kole

"You two are in so much trouble when you get home." Warned Grant.

"Marcus, I think he's gonna snitch on us." Smirked Kole

"We can't have that now can we? Remember Grant, Bitch snitches get stitches." Smiled Marcus "And if we can't threaten you, then I guess we have to bribe you." He said sliding the second briefcase over to Grant.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Consider it your cut for doing jack-shit. And take my sister out somewhere nice." Kole said lighting a cigarette.

I don't need your money. In case you forgot. Bruno said he would pay for the wedding if I kicked Kole's ass back in Vacuo. Which I did." he said smirking at the slacker

Fine I'll keep it." Said Kole ripping the case from Grant's hand "I needed to get Kate something for the Yule."

As Grant and Kole carried Phoenician out of the room and, Marcus' scroll buzzed. He looked down and saw it was a text message from Zarqa. He couldn't help but smile at the message

* "Hey Marky, it's me. Do you mind if I stop by tonight? I just picked up one of those classic Spruce Willis movies we used to watch when we were kids." *

* "Sure. Were in loft 14 of the Chorus Apartment complex. Fifth floor. Meet u there." *

"Yo Kole. That chick I meet last week wants to hang out tonight. Wanna meet her."

"That depends, do I have to be the one to pay her for your _date_?"

"Fuck you, dude."

Back in The Loft, Marcus and Kole snuck back inside, praying that the girls would be off at the movies or something. They looked around and couldn't find any sign of them. Kate wasn't asleep in hers and Kole's room and Shade wasn't passed out in hers. The coast was clear for the idiots to relax. Marcus peeled off his dust and dirt covered hoodie and threw it on a pile next to the washing machine next to the kitchen.

"If you need me, I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Marcus said heading towards the bathroom. Just as he entered the bathroom, a knock came from the door "Hey, Kole. That must be my gal. Can you let her in for me?" Marcus said turning on his rap music so he could attempt to sing while he bathed.

"Sure." Said the slacker carrying his boots towards the door. "Come on in. Marcus is in the sho-" the slacker and the woman stared at each with their eyes widened with fear. The woman curled her fingers into a ball and threw a punch into Kole's stomach.

"You bastard!" she screamed running into The Loft throwing punch after punch at the slacker.

"So were going straight to the insults. Fine. Bring it bitch!" Kole said blocking the next couple attacks.

Zarqa threw another couple punches at Kole's face, fueled by an intense personal fury. Getting annoyed by the fight Kole drew out Desperado and aimed it at the woman's head.

"Nice contact's, Z." Said Kole staring into the woman's blueish green eyes

"Shove it." She said slapping the man with the back of her hand.

"You of all people should know that I'm not above killing bitches." Kole said placing his finger on the trigger

"Same here, bitch." Zarqa said reaching behind her back.

The woman in turn drew out a pair of curved daggers and continued her assault. She swiped one dagger at his neck and the other at his torso. The Huntsman parried the slash aimed at his neck and lunged back, trying to miss the second blade.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she said glaring at the man before her.

"I would think that you of all people would know that no one can kill the Lone Wolf, Snake Charmer."

The two stood for a second, taking in the moment: two elite fighters, equal in skill were at each-other's throats. Their weapons baying for blood. The two knew the others every move. They stood trying to think of how they could get the upper hand. Before they could make their next move, the water and the music stopped in the bathroom.

"Can we call a cease-fire?" whispered Kole

"Fine. But just know that the next time I see you, Im going to-"

"Yeah, yeah. you're gonna 'rip my heart out and eat it.' Juliet already told me that years ago."

"No dumbass, I'm going to just stab you."

"God I love being Lucky." Said Marcus as he emerged from the bathroom dressed in a fresh pair of blue jeans and a red and gold t-shirt.

"I'm just glad my plan worked. You know you guys never give me any credit for coming up with awesome ideas."

"That's because half the time your drunk when you come up with them. And the other half they end miserably. I want to know, what do you think was the best idea you think you have ever had that was a complete fuck up?"

"The 50 caliber pogo-stick?"

"Okay now that was an awesome idea."

"Wait what?" asked Zarqa

"Dumbass got the idea to take your standard pogo-stick and hookup a couple 50 Caliber gravity Dust filled rounds to it. So when you bounce up into air, you pull the trigger and get rocketed way up in the sky."

"That sounds dangerous."

"34 stitches and mild concussion between the two of us, and one hell of a hospital bill. That was actually kinda fun."

"Hey, Zarqa right?" said Kole trying to act like he didn't know her. "How about you and marcus go on a double date with me and Kate. She's been a little moody about not getting to hang with Shade and Grant now that they're going wedding crazy."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not really a-" she pleaded

"Nonsense, I insist. I would really like to know what you've been up to all these years." He said with a slight grin.

"The feeling is mutual."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait people. Personal things have been going on so I may only get to post a single chapter a week.**


	47. Vol 4 Ch 4: The Double Date

Chapter 4: The Double Date

Present: City of Vale.

The next day the two couples went on their double date: Katherine and Kole; and Zarqa and Marcus. The four meet up at a diner in the Commercial Distract of Vale. High above them was the looming spire of Beacon Tower, and home to their Alma Mater. Once they placed their orders, they took this time to make their introductions and to

"Zarqa, this is Katherine, Kole's girlfriend. Kate this is Zarqa Lorne. An old friend of mine and the girl I meet online. Last week" Marcus said nervously introducing the new girl.

"Hi there." Katherine said gently shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice. To meet you." Smiled Zarqa, trying not to stare at the slacker next to her.

"So Zarqa. Tell us a little bit about yourself." Asked Kole.

"Well I'm originally from Vale and-."

"Yeah. We lived on the same neighborhood block, way back in the day." interrupted Marcus

"Wow really?" said an impressed Katherine

"Yeah it almost like you were trying to find him." said Kole bluntly, lighting a cigarette

"What do you mean?" asked Zarqa nervously chuckling at the remark.

"Yeah, bro. What do you mean? Said Marcus puzzled by his friend's words

"It's just that I don't really believe in coincidence…" he said blowing his smoke into the air and flicking the ashes onto the floor. "Never mind that. So Z, what have you been up to lately"

Zarqa nervously cleared her throat and took a quick sip of water. "Well. I lived in Atlas for a few years. And was a bassist for a band.

"Really? What was the name of the band?" he said glaring at the woman.

"Flower, but it was spelled F-L-W-R with some of our initials. Kinda like your Huntsman team names." Kole tightened up his grip on his lighter at the mere mention of that name.

"Wow. You know Kole and I were recently in Mantle. I just can't understand how people can live there, it's so cold in Solitas."

"Yeah it can be cold, but when you're there, its better to have others with you to keep you warm." Explained Zarqa. "when you lose friends, the nights can get even colder than normal."

"Excuse me. I have to go piss." Said Kole

"Language!" said Katherine swatting Kole's arm as he left.

"This water is going right through me." Chuckled Zarqa as she too went to the restrooms

The mysterious woman walked down to the bathrooms and was dragged into the men's room by a man in black with a gun in her face. The man pinned her to the wall and pressed the blade on his pistol against her throat.

"Start talking bitch. Why are you here?" he said shoving a gun into her face.

"To have dinner with you guys." Smirked the woman

"Bullshit! I know Juliet sent you. Fess up now and maybe I'll make your death as painless as possible."

"You're going to kill me? I see how Marky looks up to you. If you kill me, his oldest love, then I know for certain that he _will_ kill his best friend."

"Fine I won't kill you, I'll just tell him about how you are a thieving murderous monster."

"Don't you fucking think about it!" with that said, Zarqa opened her mouth wide and revealed a pair of curved serpentine fangs, dripping with venom.

Kole smirked at the Faunus woman and holstered Desperado. "Now there's that old smile of yours. Don't worry, Snake-Charmer. I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine."

"You are such an asshole!" Zarqa said retracting her fangs and looking into the mirror seeing if her contacts were still in place, covering the only visible portion of her Faunus secret.

The rest of the night was shared with laughter of Kole and Marcus reminiscing about their past missions and the many misadventures they had that cemented their friendship today.

"So bro, are you nervous about your fight in a couple days?" asked Marcus

"Nope. As long as I got Desperado and Shade is watching my back, were golden." Kole said patting the old firearm at his side

"Good cause I ain't using my Semblance to keep you from getting your ass kicked."

"Fight?" asked Zarqa

"Yeah. Kole and his sister are going up against these buddies of ours from Beacon. It's going to be one of the best fucking fights you will ever see."

"Language!" warned Katherine, slugging her friend in the arm. "You should come watch the fight with us. We can make it into a picnic."

"Yeah Z, if you think the food in Vale is good, you haven't lived till you tried some of Kate's cooking its awesome." Offered Marcus


	48. Vol 4 Ch 5: The Sinner and The Saint

Chapter 5: The Saint and the Sinner

Present: The loft

The team sat at their dining table, enjoying their breakfast, while shade gave her usual morning briefing. "Okay everybody, here's the plan for the day."

"Are you gonna let us go back to sleep?" grumbled the slacker pouring some of Shade's vodka into his glass of orange juice.

"No you idiot, us normal people actually get up when the sun does."

"Yeah Kole, haven't you ever heard that nothing good happens after midnight." Taunted Katherine

"Exactly, which is why were night owls." Said Marcus, taking the bottle of vodka and pouring himself a screwdriver. "Care for some, boss?"

"No…" she said with haste "We got work to do. Our fight is in two days, so Kole and I are going to be practicing today, so Marcus, Kate. You two are gonna be going after some bandits that are harassing a nearby village."

"Okie Dokie."

"Cool."

Katherine and Marcus gathered their weapons and armor and made the trek through the Industrial District. Katherine skipped along as usual and Marcus was blasting out his rap music while they walked.

"Okay, I'm tired of all this walking shit." Said Marcus

"Language. And why? Walking is good for you." Laughed Katherine as she began to skip backwards.

"But we're always walking. If we are gonna go on a mission then we have to go in style."

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Follow me."

Marcus lead the way to an old storage facility in the middle of the Industrial District. The gambler walked along the rows of storage lockers until he stopped at one marked with graffiti.

"Hello beautiful." He said placing his scroll to the electronic lock and pulled up the garage door. He smirked as he pressed a button on his scroll and a pair of headlights flicked on.

Katherine stood in awe as the Huntsman rolled out of the locker with a cherry red mussel car with gold trim on the rims, bumpers, grill, and decal stripes on the hood, and white walled low profile tires. Marcus pulled up to Katherine and rolled down his black tinted windows "Kate, say hello to The Jackpot.

Katherine grinned eagerly at the automobile. She had never driven a car before and always dreamt of that day.

"What do you like my whip?"

"Since when did you have a car?" she said not taking her eyes off of the car.

"I won it off some douche a year back. I never really get a chance to flex in this thing, so I figure why the hell not?"

"Can I drive?"

"No way, baby girl. A lady like this needs to be handled with care."

"Well, let's go then. I want to see how fast this thing can go."

The Huntsman drove them out to their target, they had arrived right when the village was being besieged by the bandits they were sent to battle.

"Hurry! We have to help them!" yelled Katherine

"I'm sorry beautiful." Whispered Marcus as he rubbed the steering wheel. He slammed on the clutch, threw the car into fourth gear, and accelerated towards the bandits, hitting two of them with his car. He slammed on the brakes and drifted, turning back around. He stopped the car and the two jumped out swinging. Before he got out of the car, Marcus cranked up the volume on his stereo, blasting his mixtape of badass hip-hop fighting music.

Katherine unsheathed one of her kukri's, Masa, in her right hand and held three throwing knives in her left hand. She threw the knives at the gunmen around her. Four bandits encircled Marcus as he bobbed his head to the music. "Ah yeah. This is my jam." He said sending a wave of Gravity dust energy towards the four as he drew out his saber.

The remaining bandits turned their attention from the siege on the village, to the Huntsman and Huntress. The men in tactical black uniforms opened fire at the two. Katherine grabbed Marcus and threw him down behind the driver's side of the car. The bandits opened fire at the two, riddling the car with bullet holes.

"No! Not my car! You bitches are dead you hear me! I'll kill you all!" yelled an enraged Marcus as the tinted windows were shot out. Every scratch, every dent, and every bullet hole, was fuel for his fury. Katherine tried to pop her head up to see how many gunmen were left but the incoming fire kept her pinned down. She ripped off the driver's mirror and used it as a periscope "No! Kate what are you doing?"

"I can see three of them. They're using a constant fire tactic. I can distract them for you, but you won't like how."

"Sure, do whatever it takes. Just don't kill them. Those punk-ass bastards are gonna pay for shooting up my ride."

Katherine grinned as she crawled into the car and turned on the key. "It's not working. And why are there so many pedals in this thing?"

"It's a manual. Push in the clutch and put it in neutral. Neutral is in the middle where you can jerk the stick around in all directions "

"I'm moving the stick, but nothing's happening."

"First: That's what she said! Secondly: now turn the key. Put it in first, all the way to the left and up, slowly take your foot off the clutch, and then give it a little gas."

Katherine did as she was told and took off driving erratically. Marcus cringed as he heard the sound of the grinding gears and the thought of Katherine wrecking his beloved car. She swerved around in the dirt and caught the gunmen's attention for the gambler to get his revenge.

The Huntsman focused his aura and activated his semblance. All around him a pale yellow light glowed. He cracked his knuckles and bolted towards the men. One of the gunmen aimed at him, but when he pulled the trigger the gun only clicked

"Forgot to reload, asshole." Said Marcus punching the man in the face. Marcus grabbed the rifle from his hand and beat a second bandit in the side of the head with it.

The two other gunmen loaded their guns and aimed them at Marcus. His luck had finally, ran out. He was staring down the barrels trying to think of a way out of this. From nowhere Katherine sped up and hit the two men, crashing and pinning them to a tree.

"Wooh hoo! That was really fun!" Yelled Katherine. Marcus fell to his knees and wept at the sight of his beloved car, nearly destroyed. "I'm sorry about your car, Marcus. I can see if my daddy can pay for the damages.

"You are never driving my baby again. And you are never going to tell Kole of Shade about Jackpot. You, just wrecked her. If either of those two hear I have a car they'll ruin her for good. Now promise me, you insane bitch!" Yelled Marcus teeming with anger.

"M-Marcus." Kate whispered hanging her head low

The Huntsman let out a sigh as he realized what he just said. "Kate…I'm sorry. I just…"

"No…It's not that, it's just, speaking of promising. Do you think that what were are doing is the right idea? Shade told us to never tell him, but I just don't know.

"Shade has never steered us in the wrong before."

"But in Vacuo-"

"What happened in Vacuo had to happen. I never expected that to happen, but it did."

"So how is your part of the plan going?"

"I don't know. I've been searching, but I have no idea where to find that, bitch."

"Language! But I know what you mean. I came face to face with her in Mantle, but Kole prevented me from killing her."

"Damn. Well baby girl, Let's hope Shade is having better luck than us."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short entry its all I could do with my schedule being weird. I just wanted you guys to know that I am still thinking of doing another story after Team SMKK, Which I'm calling Up in SMKK. But I also have ideas on other stories to do. Please PM me and let me know what you guys want to read next. I could continue SMKK or I could do something new. Its all up to you, the readers.**


	49. Vol 4 Ch 6: Big News

Chapter 6: Big News

Present: The Loft

Another lazy day in The Loft. Shade and Grant were sitting at the dinner table, planning the decorations for their wedding, while Marcus and Kole were playing video games on the couch and Kole's character just got killed.

"Fucking hell!" yelled Kole slamming his controller on the coffee table they were using as a foot rest.

"See. There's no way you can beat me. Semblance or not." Taunted Marcus

"Whatever. I'm going to get some munchies." He said flipping off Marcus and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, get me something too?"

"No way, those snack cakes are mine."

The Slacker retrieved two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and opened the cupboards looking for his stash of snack cakes. "No! Where are you, you yellow, delicious, spongey bastards?" he cried looking for his box of beloved snack cakes. Off in the distance he heard the crinkle of a plastic wrapper being opened, and only assumed that someone had stolen his sugary treasures. He followed the sound to the dining table and saw Shade talking with Grant with a couple empty wrappers on the table and a half-eaten snack cake in her hand "Shade! What the fuck?"

"What?" asked Shade, stuffing her face with the other half of the spongey cake.

"You're eating my junk food!" Yelled Kole

"So? I'm hungry."

"So? Those are mine! I bought those with the hard earned Lien that I stole!"

"Hey, Kole. Relax. I'll buy you a new box later, okay?" Offered Grant

"Shut the fuck up bitch, the grown-ups are talking." Warned Kole "I mean what the hell, Shade?"

"Calm down, Kole." said Grant

"I said shut it, bitch!" Kole said pointing at the Huntsman

"Don't talk to him like that, asshole. And so what if I ate your _precious_ candy." Yelled Shade, her tail standing on end.

"Geeze sis. I knew you were getting fat, but I didn't realize it was from stealing my food." Laughed the gunslinger

Shade jumped out of her chair and got up in Kole's face "Call me fat one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what, tubby? Kick my ass?"

"Do you want to fight, asshole?" screamed Shade lifting her chair over her head, ready to use it as a bludgeon.

"Bring it bitch!" yelled Kole gripping Desperado

The siblings stood in front of each other, growling and waiting for the other to throw the first punch. The tension between them was broken only by their littlest teammate rushing over to warn them for using foul vocabulary in front of her.

"Language!" yelled Katherine, but her usual punches to the arm was stopped mid-swing by both of the Fridulfs grabbing her wrists, without taking their eyes off the other. Katherine stood scared at first, the two would argue often, but that was because they were just family. This time, something was off about them. Like there was actual tension between them. The siblings released their teammate and continued to glare at each other. "Marcus? Grant? A little help here?" squeaked Katherine, realizing she made a huge mistake trying to intervene.

"I would…but I'm too scared" admitted Grant.

"Yeah, no way Kate." said Marcus trying to keep himself out of the conflict.

"Okay you two. Break it up." Said Katherine with trepidation, trying to free herself from the sibling's vice-like grip

"Yeah Shade, come on. We still have a lot of work to do." Offered Grant trying to pull the chair out of the Faunus' hands

"Yeah, because unlike _somebody_ , I actually work around here." Declared the leader as she took her seat.

"Oh fuck you! You, fat ass, bitch!" yelled Kole

"That's it!" She screamed throwing a punch into the slackers face. Her Aura burning like a torch.

Everyone in the room stood in shock. Sure, shade threated to kick Kole's ass a lot, but she never did. this was the first time in her life that she consciously struck her brother. Kole stood in place as he blinked away seeing stars from the hit. He placed his hand to his face, he wasn't bleeding, but his right eye was sore as hell. Anger filled his core, every urge in his body wanted to draw out Desperado and 'unleash the beast' within, but he struggled to be in control.

"I've had it with you, you fucking bitch!" he yelled storming out of The Loft, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone struggled to comprehend what just happened: Kole and Shade had just physically fought for the first time. Sure they argued a lot before, but they were family. They never really hit one another.

"I'll go after him." said Katherine following the Huntsman

"Geeze Shade. I know being lazy and rude is his thing, but damn. That was fucked up." Said Marcus

"Oh fuck you, Marcus!" cried Shade, folding her hands over head, crying to herself quietly.

Grant placed his arm over Shade's back and tried to comfort his fiancé. "It's okay babe, what's wrong?" asked Grant, putting his arms over the Faunus,

"I don't know!" she said, her sobbing intensifying

"It's okay Shade."

"No…it's not!"

"What do you mean?"

"I-it's hard to explain."

"What's so hard to explain? We all get emotional every now and then."

"Grant…I-I'm… I'm."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed not remembering Shade's strong dislike for cats.

"Grant! Shut it. I'm trying to tell you that…I'm pregnant!"

The Loft stood silent and Shade took that silence as a sign of disapproval from her fiancé. Grant thought hard to think of what to say, but he was speechless. He wanted to express his joy over the announcement but he couldn't make the words. The silence was broken by Marcus' uncouth reaction

"Holy Shit!" Proclaimed Marcus

Shade bolted up from her chair and glared towards Marcus. "Don't you even think of telling Kole. You, gossipy son of a bitch or I swear I will chop off your dick and feed it to a horde of Beowolves!" yelled Shade boiling with anger.

"Woah Calm down, baby. I won't!" assured the scared gambler.

"Mood swings. Well that explains a lot." Said Grant, breaking his silence.

"I'm so sorry baby." Cried Shade, kissing Grants cheek.

"What's to be sorry about. I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah… A father." She said still worried about what the others would think.

Meanwhile, Katherine continued to follow Kole as he walked aimlessly around their apartment block. The siblings always fought and made up before, but this time she was unsure if they were going to this time. Not even a bottle of alcohol could help this time.

"What the fuck is her problem?" he said out loud

"I don't know. Maybe when you've calmed down a bit, you and Shade can talk it out."

"Fat chance!"

"Come on Grumpy, what is it going to take for you to calm down and say you're sorry?" Katherine pouted, placing her hands on her hips

"I don't know!" he said sitting down on the curb of the street, lighting a cigarette

"You know your acting like a child, right?"

"Am not."

"Do you need to get some more junk food?"

"No." he said exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

"Do you need to go get in a bar fight?

"Yeah."

"Okay Grumpy, let's go get in a bar fight." She said pulling the pouting Huntsman to his feet.

"Thanks babe, you rock!"

"I know." She said with a smile

The couple walked over to the Broken Wheel and, the Slacker's face lit up with joy. Outside in the parking lot he could see the parking lot filled with the same motorcycles from last month. His day was turning right around. He drew out his pistol, cocked a round into the chamber and burst through the saloon doors.

"Alright, you greasy sons of bitches. Round two!" He yelled hitting a biker with the brass knuckle handguard of Desperado. At first the other bikers remembered the last time they fought him, but a few of them were up for the rematch.

"What's wrong, boy. Your mongrel daddy ain't here to back you up?"

"Nope, just you ugly bitches, me, and this here shot of whiskey." He said knocking back a shot glass of amber colored liquid on the table before him.

"Kill this whelp!"

An hour later, the couple returned to The Loft, with Katherine carrying a battered and bruised Kole over her shoulders. He had a small cut on his forehead, that his Aura was slowly healing, his nostrils were filled with blood stained wads of tissue, and his knuckles were bruised and swollen. He looked as though he had taken the beaten of his life, but was still grinning as though he won.

"Oh geeze!" sighed Shade taking the slacker in her arms and throwing him on the couch. How drunk is he this time?"

"He actually only had one shot of whiskey. He just needed to blow off some steam." Proclaimed Katherine putting his gun belt on the hook next to the other weapons.

"That was an awesome fight!" he said leaning his head back on the couch cushions.

"Did you win? Grant and I had a bet?" asked Marcus handing his friend a beer.

"I don't know and I don't care." He said raising the cold bottle to his bruised face.

"Grant and I are going to talk to a baker about our wedding cake. We'll be back later."

"Later." Said Kole, paying no attention to the others around him

"Oh and dumbass…" Shade said wanting to tell her brother one of her secrets "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Yeah, whatever. I forgot all about it."

"Cool." Right when Shade and Grant left the Loft, a series of gentle knocks came to the door.

"It's open!" yelled Marcus.

"Yo! What's up bitches?" asked a woman in black and red.

"Addy! Your back." said Katherine jumping from her seat on the couch to hug her friend

"Yeah that last mission was easier than we thought. I swear the bandits around here are absolute wusses.

"Tell me about it. Bitches can't even shoot straight." Laughed Kole, patting his scarred shoulder from the sniper.

"Hey, I got some news for you, but I don't know if I can tell my team quite yet.

"Ooh, a secret? What is it?" asked an eager Marcus

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" shrieked an excited Katherine hugging her friend tightly.

"A reoccurring theme in this chapter." Mumbled Marcus.

"What?"

"Nothing. Please tell me it's not mine!" proclaimed Marcus

"Shut the fuck up Marcus." Sighed Adeline, shaking her head at Marcus

"Sorry, that's just my normal reaction whenever a chick says they're knocked-up"

"Whatever."

"Richard's a lucky guy, I guess." Kole said lighting a cigarette. Katherine glared at Kole with her pale eyes and ripped the cigarette from his lips. "What the hell, babe?"

"She's pregnant, you jerk! You can't smoke in front of her. It's bad for the baby."

"Oh god, don't tell me your gonna go and baby proof our apartments? She's not due for another nine months."

"Thanks Kate." Adeline said rubbing her stomach. "Can You three keep a secret?

"Sure."

"And I mean a secret, secret! Tell anyone and I'm gonna kill you bitches."

"Okay, okay. What is it?" asked Marcus

"It's not Richard's"

"Addy! I can't believe you!" screamed Katherine "Why would you be unfaithful to that poor, sweet Faunus. You should be ashamed of yourself

"Kate, I mean Richard can't have kids. He's firing blanks."

"Damn. Well that sucks." Said Kole.

"Yeah. You tell anybody and I'm gonna shove my shotty up your ass and unload a shit ton of buckshot."

"We won't." Marcus said zipping his mouth shut

"So how are you pregnant then?" asked Katherine

"I made a withdrawal from the local sperm bank."

"You did?" asked Katherine

"Oh shit!" said Marcus and Kole as they looked to each other with blank expressions

"What's wrong with you two?"

"We made a couple _deposits_ at that bank to help pay off our debts a while back."

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Adeline looking down at her stomach

"What?" yelled Katherine

"Addy do you remember who the doctors said was the donor?" demanded Marcus

"I think the nurse said Donor KV-63."

"Oh thank god!" Yelled Marcus as he wiped his brow. "Lucky me, right? I am not the father!"

Kole silently reached into his pocket for his pack of smokes. "Fuck!" he said under his breath

"What did I just tell you?" Katherine said trying to rip the pack of cigarettes from his shaking hands. She could see that this news about Adeline's pregnancy was making him nervous for some reason. "What's wrong Grumpy?" Kate teased resting her head on his shoulder.

"I-I uh…I'm KV-63." He whispered just loud enough for Katherine to barely hear.

"What?" Whispered Katherine

"I said… That I'm…the father!" he said loud enough that everyone could hear them.

Everyone in the room snapped their heads towards Kole. Who looked like he was on the brink of tears. He struggled to open his pack of smokes and his hands trembled so much, he dropped his lighter.

"Dude!" shouted Marcus covering his mouth in disbelief. He darted his eyes back and forth from Adeline, to Katherine, back to Adeline, and then to Kole. "We need to get ahold of one of those trashy reality t.v. shows. We could make a fortune right now."

Katherine's eyes flashed with rage. "Of all the stupid things you have done. I am going to kill you!" she said jumping off the couch and slapped her boyfriend with such force that he flew across the room.

"You gotta be shitting me!" yelled Adeline, running out of The Loft, slamming the door on the way.

"Addy?" whispered Katherine. She didn't know who to confront first. Her new best friend, or the moron. "I'll deal with you later!" she said following her friend out the door

Katherine ran out the door, to follow her friend. In team OKRA's apartment, she was Cerise, just as she was closing their door. "Hey Cerise, is Addy inside?"

"Yeah, she just ran in crying and locked herself in her and Richard's room."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Good luck. I've never seen her this upset. Is everything okay?

"I'll tell you later."

The little Huntress went through the apartment and knocked gently on Adeline's door. "Addy its me."

"Go away Kate."

"Addy I just want to talk to you. Please?"

The sound of a deadbolt rotating clanked and the door slowly creaked open an inch. "I'm so sorry Kate." she said wiping her eyes with a tissue. Her mascara beginning to run and her red eyes, redder than normal.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You're going to be a mother. I can't express how happy I am for you."

"Aren't you mad at me. I mean shit, your boyfriend is the father of my child for god's sake. You should be half way through your war-path by now."

"I'm mad at him. Not you. Just because he's the father doesn't mean he's going to be the baby's daddy. You and Richard are going to be amazing parents."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, You're strong, loving and caring. And Richard is wise, protective and funny. The two of you are going to be the best parents in Remnant.

"I guess."

"Come on Addy, just have a little faith and everything will be okay." Katherine said giving Adeline a hug

When the girls ran out of the room, Kole and Marcus sat in the silence, thinking about what just happened. The awkward silence was broken by Kole, staggering to his feet and walking to the door.

"Where are you going bro?" asked Marcus

"To get a drink."

"Ok bro. just one drink."

The two went back down to the Broken Wheel, where the bartender was sweeping up the last of the broken glass on the floor.

"No! no, no, no, no! Marcus, you get that son of a bitch out of here!" the bartender said raising his broom like a club.

"Hey I paid for the damages didn't I?" reassured Kole.

"Yeah, but you're not going to tear up my bar a second time in the same day! Now get out, Kole!"

"Chill Ambrose, we just came for a drink. Dipshit here is gonna be a daddy." Said Marcus

"Ya finally knocked up that Vacuo chick, eh?"

"Not exactly." Frowned Marcus

"Well fuck." He said reaching back behind the bar. "Here, this one is on the house. Looks like you're gonna need it."

Ambrose set a bottle of whiskey and two glasses before the Huntsmen. Marcus took the initiative to pour them a glass.

"Well here's to fatherhood, I guess." Marcus said clinking his glass with Kole's.

"Can this day get any worse?" Kole said knocking back the whole glass of amber liquor.

"I guess Grant should be here too."

"Why is that?"

"Shade threatened to chop off something very near and dear to me, but I can't keep a secret from you bro. He's also going to be a father."

"Oh God!" he said grabbing the whole bottle.

"You should be happy bro, you're going to be an uncle and a father."

"You're not helping bro."

"Relax, bro. things are really looking up for us. We are swimming in Lien, your sister is getting married, I'm no longer a bachelor, our little dysfunctional family is growing, and tomorrow you and Shade are going to kick fucking ass. Everything is going to be good forever."

 **Authors Note: well guys and gals of the internet, this is where things get weird. I'm starting to bring things to a more real-life type of thing. Don't worry there is still going to be Grimm slaying, wild parties, and foul language. I just thought that it would be interesting to try this. PM me about your thoughts on the story and where you think the story should go?**


	50. Vol 4 Ch7: The Lone Wolf Returns

Chapter: 7: The Lone Wolf returns

Present: City of Vale.

That much anticipated day finally came: The Fridulf's versus team OKRA. This was going to be a fight for the history books. They decided to meet at a local park. Katherine, Marcus, Grant, and Zarqa sat on the sidelines, enjoying a picnic Katherine had prepared for everyone.

"Hey Z, thanks for coming to our little picnic." Said Marcus

"No problem. I never really figured you guys would be ones for picnics." Zarqa said taking a sip of the wine Katherine brought with her.

"It's Kate's idea. I just can't wait for the fight." said Marcus

"Yeah. It's going to be one heck of a beat-down. I bet Grant fifty buck each that Kole is gonna kick-ass."

"No way. He's going to lose." Said Grant, as he sampled some of Katherine's cuisine.

"I wouldn't sell him so short. I've never known him to lose. Even to a group of Huntsmen." Said Zarqa looking towards the slacker with nostalgia.

"What do you mean. You guys just meet like last week." Marcus asked puzzled by Zarqa's statement.

"It's… just that…he looks like he knows what he's doing. And I couldn't imagine him losing a fight." She explained nervously.

"Nice one. I like her Marcus, she's funny. I'll have you know I kicked his ass back in Vacuo. Kole is going to be the first one down."

Zarqa didn't know whether to believe this remark. Back in the day, Kole was the invincible Lone Wolf. How could the man that gave many people nightmares, ever seem to lose a fight? She just laughed and dismissed the remark as though it was a lie.

The wide and open area provided a great arena for them all to spar. On one end of the field the Fridulfs lounged around while OKRA was having a tactical discussion. Shade stood under a shade tree while Kole lazily sat around, smoking. This was a perfect day for a sparring match.

"Oh shit!" yelled Shade as she knelt down to vomit

"You okay sis?" asked Kole, flicking a cigarette butt into the distance

"Damn morning sickness." She said spitting out a mouthful of bile

"I don't think its morning sickness. It's probably withdrawals from not drinking."

I swear to god, the minute this kid is out of me I'm locking myself in that bar of yours and I'm going to get, royally, fucked up!" she said before vomiting a second time. "You know what to do right?"

"Yeah."

"Something tells me you're just saying yeah, because you forgot our plan."

"Yeah."

"Kole!"

"Chill sis. I remember your stupid plan"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"Lets see here: its blah, blah, blah, shoot them. Blah, blah, blah show them why us Fridulf's are legendary badass motherfuckers."

"No. We stick together. You watch my ass and I'll watch yours."

"Don't be staring at my ass. That really fucked up coming from my sister" laughed the slacker

"Shut the fuck up."

When OKRA took the field they huddled in a circle to discuss their tactics. The Fridulfs on the other hand played a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see which one would go over to see if their opponents are ready. Kole threw down scissors and Shade slammed her fist down on top of his fingers indicating rock.

"Damn." Said Kole

"You're never going to beat me little brother." Declared Shade

"Little? Were the same age, dumbass."

"Whatever. Why don't you go over and see what's taking them so long?"

"Fine." Kole said flipping her off as he walked down to their opponents.

"Okay team. We're going to have our work cut out for us. We're going up against a wild card, and time bomb. Any ideas?" said Oscar

"I say we divide and conquer." Stated Cerise

"Exactly! Addy, I want you and Cerise to go against Kole. Keep him busy while me and Richard distract Shade." Said Oscar

"Got it. Watch your back big guy." Adeline said patting Richard on the back.

"Don't do anything stupid." Said Richard leaning down to kiss Adeline good luck.

"Good plan guys. But might I suggest that you forfeit before you embarrass yourself." Said Kole joining their huddle.

"What the-? Kole? What the hell are you doing?" yelled Cerise

"I got bored so I wanted to see what was taking you guys so long." He said resting his hand on Desperado. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, we're ready." She said sticking her nose up at the slacker

"Cool." he said with an evil grin. The Huntsman drew out his pistol with lightning speed and fired a concussive gravity Dust round at the feet of the team. The force of the blast sent them all back, dazed by the sneak attack. One by one they returned to their feet shaking off the ringing in their ears. "And that is what I call a fucking awesome way to start a match." He said returning to Shade's side.

"Damn it Kole! I wanted to do that." Yelled Shade growling at her missed opportunity

"Sorry sis. I'll let you have the next one."

"Not cool bro!" yelled Oscar "Charge!"

The team drew out their weapons and rushed head-on at the siblings. Shade pumped a round into her shotgun and analyzed the battle at hand: a full frontal assault, with multiple firearms. A melee attack alone would be a bad idea. But there would be a good chance to show off and intimidate them enough to make them slip up. "Wolf-Pack!" yelled Shade

Kole jumped back and focused his Aura to radiate around him. Two of his spectral wolves emerged at his side. He looked down to them and gave their command. "Sick 'em boys!"

Kole and the wolves charged ahead and stood their ground in the center of the field. The slacker first engaged in a knife fight with Oscar and his revolver-daggers. He didn't worry about striking at any openings, he just parried his swipes. The wolves on the other hand would bite and snap at the girls. Richard slammed his hatchet down and buried the blade in the head of a ghost wolf. When it disappeared, Shade ran ahead swinging her axe at the Faunus.

"Oscar! This isn't working! What do we do?" yelled Cerise

"We go with the plan, Divide and Conquer."

Adeline and Cerise nodded to each other and charged at the slacker while Richard and Oscar went for the leader.

Richard transformed his weapon into its battle axe mode and started swinging at the Huntress, while Cerise opened fire at the slacker in hopes of dividing the two.

Kole ducked low as the gunfire concentrated on him. "Fuck this. I'm bailing." He said running towards the playground.

"Damn it Kole." She yelled blocking an attack from Richard's axe. Shade snarled as her Aura started to flare around her.

"That's it, Richard. We got this." Smirked Oscar seeing the slacker flee.

"Uh, dude?" whispered Richard seeing Shade erupt into a bright green inferno.

"Fuck…Retreat!"

"After that bitch." Yelled Adeline following the slacker into the playground area.

At the sight of the Huntress' weapons all of the parents grabbed their children in fear and let the Huntsman and huntresses continue their fight. The ladies looked around them at their surroundings. Tall wooden play equipment gave ideal sniping positions. The structure also gave little hiding areas for the Huntsman to wait and ambush the girls. Cerise wandered around the courtyard of the wooden play castle and looked to Adeline. She waved her to climb up and search for the Huntsman. Echoes of shotgun blasts echoed above her as she hugged her automatic rifle close to her.

The cat Faunus scanned the tops of the structures and spotted flash of something black running between two wooden pillars. She Faunus opened fire at the blur.

"What the fuck Cerise? It's me?" yelled Adeline

"Sorry, Addy. Any sign of that asshole?"

"Look behind you." Came a man's voice. The Faunus turned around and opened fire at a nearby water fountain. "Ha! Made you look."

"Is that all your good at Kole? Going in guns blazing and just hoping that your team will back you up? you're the most immature piece of shit I have ever meet." yelled the Faunus shooting all around her.

"Wow that's a low blow, Cerise." Shouted Adeline from somewhere in the structure.

"Who's side are you on Addy? At least you're not that as bad as this dumbass."

"No, she has a point. I'll admit. I do act childish from time to time. But you know what they say, lady. Growing up is a part of life. But acting your age is completely by choice."

The Huntsman crept low on his stomach in a wooden spire with his head hanging over a small ladder-way in the floor. He lined up a shot at the Faunus with her back to him. He had only one chance to knock her out of the fight before he had to relocate to another spot to take out Adeline. He placed his finger on the trigger and slowed his breathing. His concentration was broken by the feeling of two cold, steel barrels pressed under his chin.

"Think again, bitch." Whispered Adeline as the Huntsman looked down the ladder-way at the smiling woman.

"Clever girl." He replied. With the same grin.

Cerise continued to patrol the small courtyard. She jumped as a loud shotgun blast destroyed the top of a spire behind her, but was happy to see the slacker and Adeline jump from the smoke cloud onto a sandbox below them. Cerise ran up to use her gun as a club, while Adeline transformed her scattergun into sword mode and the two swung at the man. Seeing the coordinated attack, Kole kicked sand into Adeline's face as he blocked Cerise's attack with the blade of his weapon.

"Hey kitty. Since we're here. Do you have to stop and take a shit?"

The woman groaned at the man's attempt to make a racial joke about her Faunus heritage. The slacker then hopped onto a nearby merry-go-round and took cover behind the latticework of iron handlebars. The minute Cerise jumped onto the metal platform of the merry-go-round. Kole hopped off the platform as he ran and pushed to make the merry-go-round go faster and faster. The 3G's of force caused the Huntress to fly out. The Huntsman then jumped off and laughed as he struggled to keep from falling from the vertigo.

"Now this is fun." He said trying to light his cigarette with his doubled vision.

Totally." Said Adeline, chasing the Huntsman up a tall metal slide

"Hey Kole. So where's this Lone Wolf, I've always heard about. I really want to see if those rumors are true." Adeline said sword fighting with the slacker as they slid down the slide.

"Shut up! I told you I'm not the Lone Wolf anymore."

"Oh come on. Is the Lone wolf really just a huge pussy?"

"Shut up!

"Make me, bitch." she said locking swords with him and punching him in the face, giving the slacker a taste of his own medicine. Kole took a step back and placed his fingers to his lip. They were covered in a thin layer of blood. "See, Cerise. I knew this Lone Wolf thing was just a lie."

"FINE!" Kole said wiping the blood from his lip. "You want The Lone Wolf, well you've got him." Adeline could feel the air around him change dramatically. It was like something that was once chained away had just been released within the Huntsman. His laid back stature, distant wandering stare was changed to perfect posture and a focused glare. His Aura was flaring like never before. Kole Fridulf unleashed the beast, and The Lone Wolf was free once again.

The Lone Wolf began his merciless onslaught by targeting the thorn in his side. He loaded Desperado with as many fire Dust rounds as possible, flipped his pistol forward and concentrated all his efforts to silence the dark haired woman.

Across the field Richard and Oscar continued their efforts to combat an enraged Shade. Who's, Aura was still burning as bright as the sun. the sounds gunfire caught Richard's attention. He began to panic when he saw Adeline get singled out in the fight.

"Addy!" he yelled running to her side.

"Richard, get back here!" said Oscar, dodging a

"Fuck this. I gotta help Addy!" he said transforming his battle-axe to its sniper rifle form and tried to provide covering fire for his beloved.

"Richard!"

The Lone Wolf slowly stepped forward towards Adeline, not taking his eyes off of her. Richard could sense the incoming danger and as he charged, Kole waved his gun towards the Faunus and fired a Gravity Dust round at his crotch.

"Oh shit! Yelled Marcus from the sidelines. Covering his groin in reaction to seeing the shot. "Not cool dude!

"Remind me to never piss him off, _ever_ " said Grant

"Totally."

Again The Lone Wolf flipped his gun forward, ready to shoot again. Adeline slowly stepped back as he approached her. In a last ditch attempt she fired both barrels of her shotgun and activated the saber hidden in between the barrels. Kole raised his free hand high above him and caught the blade, a thin stream of blood began to flow down his arm. He looked at the red streak and then looked into Adeline's fearful eyes. He scrunched his face as he placed his pistol right against Adeline's stomach. He squeezed the trigger and held her tight so she could absorb the full force of the Dust blast. Adeline's Aura flickered all across her body in its scarlet sheen.

He loosened his grasp on the saber blade and watched her body fall to the ground, aura depleted. The Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a single bullet and loaded it into Desperado. He aimed the gun down to her head.

"N-no. P-Please don't." she cried looking into his merciless eyes.

"Your pathetic." He said placing his finger on the trigger.

"Kole!" yelled Katherine as she threw a knife at the Lone Wolves hand.

The man dropped his gun and looked at Katherine, running toward him. When he saw her face, Kole realized what just happened. He looked around him and gasped at what he was going to do.

"I-I'm sorry…" He said picking up his gun and running off into the distance.

Back at The Loft, everyone was confused as to what had just transpired. Oscar and Marcus helped Adeline into their apartment and laid her out on the couch, Cerise and Katherine helped Richard into a chair, and Shade and Grant were on their scrolls trying to call Kole.

"So can somebody please tell me what the fuck was that?" asked Oscar

"Yeah, I never knew that lazy bastard had a dark side like that." Grant said placing on Richard's lap and turning his attention to Adeline.

"I don't know." Said Shade trying to dial Kole's number for an eighth time.

"He's a trained Huntsman. How can he just lose control like that?" asked Oscar

"I don't know."

"He almost killed my teammate, Shade. This is some serious shit!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shade yelled throwing her scroll across the room. Shattering it against the wall.

"Shade. Calm down. Guys, somebody has to go look for him. Richard you're like his drinking buddy or something."

"I can hardly walk. What makes you think I'm going to look for that psychopath?" the Faunus said adjusting the icepack against his crotch.

"Don't call him that. He's not a psychopath. He's just…troubled." Said Katherine

"I'll go." Said Marcus. "I'm his best friend."

"No. I'm going." said Katherine "I'm his girlfriend."

"Hello? Sister! I out-rank all you bitches." Said Shade

While the group argued, Zarqa silently exited The Loft and went out into the vast City of Vale. As much as she knew about him, she knew he would be drinking by now. Zarqa wandered through every bar in the city and finally found him sitting alone in The Broken Wheel. He was sitting at the bar, his back to her, several empty beer bottles lay next to him, and a half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. While he drank, he sang to himself a melancholy tune. "My momma told me son you better watch out, all those nasty women are gonna rip you dime for dime. Well I got my pockets full of real songs and that broken guitar moan. Guitar moan. And the stories keep on a rolling…out from a sad man's tongue." He sang pausing only to finish his glass of whiskey.

Zarqa unsheathed her daggers and stepped soft-footed towards the man, unsure of what will happen when he sees her. She tightened her grip on the blades, but was stopped by his sudden greeting.

"Things used to be so simple back then, didn't it Z?"

"How'd you know I was here?" Zarqa said annoyed in how he knew she was there. She had trained for years to strike from the shadows, but a schmuck like him could hear her coming a mile away.

"Your reflection on the bottles." He said pointing towards the display of liquor bottles on the shelves in front of him. "Would you mind putting those toothpicks of yours away? I really don't want to pay for any more damages here."

Zarqa re-sheathed her blades. And took a seat at the bar next to him. Kole drew out Desperado and set it on the counter to show he wasn't going to fight. The woman nodded at the gesture and did the same with her daggers.

"Not a day goes by that I don't have to look over my shoulder for some Black Lotus asshole like you trying to kill me."

"I'm not in the Lotus anymore."

"Sure you're not. Ambrose! Bring a glass for my _friend_ here." He shouted towards the bartender

"I'm not. When you left, things went to shit. Juliet went insane-er, the Lotus lost face, and the Datura saw that as a sign to strike us. We've been in a stalemate since.

"Wow, not my problem." He said pouring the woman a glass.

"It _was_ your problem, jackass. You were our leader and you abandoned us, for what a chance to be a good guy?"

"Like shit. I went to become a Huntsman so I could get more training, to be stronger and crush those bitches like the Datura, the Hemlocks, and the Deathbells. All of them."

"And what changed your mind? A girl?"

"No, Not just a girl. A team. My team. SMKK."

"And what about us? Your old team! We were the greatest group of warriors. We were FLWR."

"We were thieves and killers."

"We were a family! You were like a brother to me."

"And you were a better sister than my own, Z. I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Call me a puss, but when I meet my team I started to feel…regret. For what we did."

"Why?"

"We turned a simple group of street thugs into a syndicate, because we were willing to do what others couldn't."

"What's done is done. You and I left for our own reasons. I just want a new start. Like you."

"And your Fangs?" he said pointing at the daggers with his glass in his hand.

"I could say the same about your _Desperado_. We all hold onto the past."

"Hmm. Well here's to a new start, little sister." He said throwing his arm around the woman, hugging her.

"A new start. Is that even possible for us?"

The two former lieutenants drank the night away and when the sun began to peak far off in the East. Then came their most impossible task returning to their friends. Kole stood in front of the door and placed his Scroll to the lock. It made an audible clink indicating that the door was unlocked. He creeped the door open and staggered inside. Both members of team SMKK and OKRA were still in the living area talking. Everyone looked at him with mixed emotions of fear, confusion, hate, pity, and love.

"Hey… I'm home" he said taking his jacket and gun belt off like any other time he came home." Adeline struggled to her feet, her leg still bandaged, and limped towards the slacker. "Look Addy. There's no way in hell that I can apologize for what happened, but I -"

When Adeline was within range of the slacker she cocked back her fist and slugged him in the side of the head, dropping him to the floor like a ragdoll. She unleashed a fury of kicks into the man's stomach and chest with her good leg. Shade, Marcus and Katherine looked down in shame as the Huntress got her revenge. Right when Kole started to puke up his liquid breakfast, Adeline stood over the slacker and spit on him

"Now who's pathetic? Consider us even, bitch."


	51. Vol 4 Ch8: Equal Rights

Chapter 8: Equal Rights

Present: City of Vale

To take everyone's mind off of the events of the Lone Wolf outburst, Shade thought that it would be best to have the team's go on a couple joint-missions as a way to better cement their comradery as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Shade and Oscar would go on a 'black ops.' mission to help other Faunus in the city. While Cerise and Kole were off on their own Faunus aiding mission. The two hired a Bullhead airship to take them up to a village in Northern Vale where hate crimes were running rampant against the local Faunus population.

Cerise was looking out the bay doors of the airship, admiring the vast ocean of red foliage from the Forever Fall forest underneath them. When she left Menagerie, she never thought that she would see such natural beauty this far from Menagerie. Her attention was broken by the pungent aroma of smoke filling the passenger cabin.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled seeing the slacker light up a cigarette.

"What does it look like? I'm smoking." He said taking a puff and blowing a thin cloud of smoke towards the Faunus.

"You're an asshole." She coughed waving the smoke away.

"And you're a snob." He said stamping out his cigarette against the window and placing it back into its package.

"ETA: 10 minutes." Said the pilot over the intercom

Cerise placed her weapon on her lap and fidgeted with its automatic and semi-automatic fire switch. "Why? Why in Shade's _great_ tactical wisdom did she have to pair me up with…with… _him_?" The Faunus said out loud.

"I'm sitting right here, ya know." Said Kole adjusting his beanie

"I know."

"Hey, this ain't a day in the park for me neither, princess."

"Speaking of a day at a park, you're not going to try and kill me are you?

"Bitch."

"God, I hate you." She sighed to herself.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked sarcastically "Everyone likes me. I'm fucking awesome."

"For starters: your rude."

"Duly noted."

"Your immature, your grammar is atrocious, your sarcastic."

"Really? Is that all? Tell me how you really feel?"

"You never have a plan, and worst yet. You're…you're a…"

"We're here!" yelled the pilot

Kole got to his feet and looked out the bay door at the settlement below him. He looked back to Cerise who was slinging her rifle over her shoulder. "Last one to the ground has to buy the winner a drink." He said jumping out of the airship.

'He is such an asshole.' She thought following him out. The Faunus decided to play it safe by jumping onto the roof of an old church first and leap down from building to building. On her last leap, she lost her footing on a loose clay tile and fell the face first into the mud.

"Huh? And here I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet." Said the Huntsman helping the Huntress to her feet.

"Racist." She said under her breath, wiping away the mud from her cheeks.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and me that drink." He said leading the Faunus into the town's tavern.

'God I hate him so much.' She thought to herself 'How can a family of elite warriors keep a wretch like him? He doesn't even care about anyone but himself.'

When she returned to her partner, she found him at a table knocking-back his victory drink. Her heart sank when she saw he was comforting a Faunus woman who had a swollen black and blue eye. Cerise took a seat next to the woman, across from Kole as he explained the village's situation.

"So here's the skinny." He said not taking his sorrowful eyes off the battered woman before him "Because of the increased White Fang hostilities world-wide, some of the local humans thought they would band together and crush any signs of a White Fang presence in their little township. Sadly, their vigilante-ism has caused them to target innocent Faunus that both live and pass through here. Mrs. Sona, here, was their latest victim."

Cerise looked into the poor Faunus woman's pain stricken eyes. every fiber of her being wanted to throttle those responsible, but she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Can you please tell us what happened to you."

"I-I was working in my Dust shop. I-I had just gotten a shipment from the quarry in Mistral. A-and t-those… _monsters_ attacked me." She said bursting into tears "T-They stole all of my Dust crystals a-and t-they…" she added gingerly cradling her bandaged monkey tail that had was partially cut off.

"I'm going to making those bastards pay." She said trying to comfort the woman. "So where do we find them?"

"No idea. It's all very cloak and dagger stuff." Said Kole

"So how are we supposed to find them?"

"We don't. We let them come to us." He smirked looking into the reflections against his glass

From behind them an older man walked into the tavern, and scowled as he saw Cerise comforting the woman.

"Hey! What are you animals doing in my bar?" yelled angrily pointing at the abused woman, causing her to cower in fear of another attack. Cerise could see that this man had to of been one of the attackers. She jumped out of her seat and clenched her fist tight, ready to knock the man on his ass. But before she could act, Kole quickly snatched her wrist, yanking her back.

"This ain't your bar, asshole." Said Kole sipping the last few drops of scotch from his glass. "And no one insults my wife." He said getting up from his, seat wrapping his arm around Cerise's waist, and forcefully kissing her on the lips.

"You make me sick, you…you…animal lover." the man growled as he stormed out of the bar

The Huntsman chuckled to himself as he turned to his partner who slapped him with the back of her hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek

"That was for kissing me. And that-" she said slapping him a second time "was for stopping me from kicking that racist's ass."

"It was all part of my plan." He said walking out of the bar and locking his eyes on the man in the distance "See, now he's going to lead us to his buddy's hideout."

"You could have told me your plan before you tried playing tonsil hockey with me."

"I just came up with the plan when the guy walked in."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." He said smirking at the Faunus.

The Huntsman and Huntress wandered through the streets of the small township and continued to follow the man to an old, grey, stone walled church with a large stained glass window.

"Stop." whispered Kole hugging the wall as he peeked over the corner to watch the man look back and then walk inside the church. The Huntsman leaned his back against the wall and slid down into the mud as he focused his Aura and projected an astral wolf before him. he opened his eyes to reveal their eerie blue glow. "Okay boy be my eyes and ears for me." He said patting the head of the familiar.

The ghost wolf walked through the mud and crept its way into the church through an open window. Towards the vestibule of the church, it could see three men talking in hushed tones. The wolf used the church pews as cover as it crept closer to listen better at what the men were talking about.

"There's another Faunus in town. A young girl in blue. With cat ears." said the older man that lead them here

"Good." Smiled another man

"But she's accompanied by a Huntsman. Her Husband I think?"

"Beastiality? That is disgusting." Sneered a third man as they walked through the sanctuary to the apse, behind the alter.

"The Brother of Light will thank us for wiping these animals off the face of Remnant." said the first as he led the men to the basement where a stockpile of stolen Dust and crates of weapons. The spectral wolf then dissipated before it could learn more about the mad men.

"Great religious nut jobs." Said Kole, gaining control once again.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go fuck these bitches up."

"Hell yeah." she said chambering a bullet into her gun.

The Huntsman lead his partner to the apse, where a hatchway laid wide open. Reached into his pocket and loaded his gun with a single gravity Dust round. He looked to Cerise and smiled "Do you want the honors?

"Sure." She said eagerly trading weapons with the slacker.

"Just flip the gun forward to cock it, then rock her back, and you're ready to shoot."

The Faunus did as she was advised. She placed her fingers in the brass-knuckle guard and rocked the gun forward until she heard it click once and then swung it back into her hand. Cerise aimed into the darkness below her as she pulled the trigger "Boom!" she whispered to herself

The sudden thunderous explosion rocked the once stoic church. Clouds of smoke and dust billowed out of the opening

The two took out their scrolls and turned on their flashlight app. They plunged into the darkness and began their investigation.

"Well, they're not dead. So that's good…I guess." Said Kole

Under her foot Cerise could see shards of clay like material. Upon closer examination she could see that they were parts of a broken mask.

"Grimm masks?" she said lifting one to her head.

"They aren't even Faunus. What are they doing with these?"

"No idea"

"Humans faking White Fang attacks? Why?"

"Publicity probably." Said Kole searching the men's bodies

The Faunus girl looked into the mask's eye slits and was filled with regret. Regret that a group that was once created to promote peace had become what it is today. She lowered her head and dropped the mask, shattering the rest of it to pieces.

The Huntsman and Huntress dragged the men outside the church where Kole called the Vale police to retrieve the criminals and give them a lift back into the city. While they waited, the slacker nudged Cerise with his elbow

"Back on the airship you were yelling at me for being something. What was it?"

"It's nothing." Said Cerise wanting to forget what she wanted to say then.

"No it ain't. Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?

"Because. Now what was it.

"It was nothing, just drop it."

"Bullshit. what am I? Awesome?

"No.

"Annoying?"

"You are, but no."

"Am I…Arrogant?

"No!" she said starting to lose her patience with the barrage of questions.

"What then? Lazy? Selfish? Ooh I know. I'm a chauvinistic pig. Is that it?"

"You're…you're…Human!" Cerise stood in shock at what she just said. Never has she had such an outburst like this before.

"Damn. Well, I asked what you really thought, but I didn't think you would go that far." He said heading towards the tavern again

"Kole…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Kole?"

"Just…don't."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't bullshit a bull-shitter." He said placing a cigarette in his lips

"What?"

"Don't act surprised. Since I meet your team, you have done nothing but grill us Humans for making your people's lives so unfair."

"What? No I don't."

"And what about your little Faunus only coffee shop? That place sure seems welcoming to me and my friends."

"I go there to get coffee because no place else will serve me. And what were you doing there?"

"I saw that look you had back at the church. You treated that mask like it was a Kingdom's banner. The White Fang are worse than Grimm and the Black Lotus combined. All they do is hide behind their masks, and hold their secret meetings about conquering Remnant. they're just as bad as those assholes." He said pointing at the unconscious men "You people make me sick."

"What do you mean 'you people'?" she said hastily trying to turn the argument around on him

"You, you White Fang sympathizer." he said flicking his cigarette at the woman

"I-I am not with the White Fang."

"Like I said, don't bullshit a bull-shitter, sweetheart."

"I'll admit that the White Fang are…misguided, but they are not terrorists. And I'm not a part of them."

"The complete enslavement and possible genocide of Human beings sounds way more than misguided to me." Laughed the Huntsman sarcastically

"Not all Faunus are the same. And what would you know about them, huh? They are fighting for the equality of all-"

"Let me give you a lesson in equality, bitch: I'm a human. That was adopted into a family of Faunus. Sure mommy and daddy loved me very much, but ever think about the other kids on the playground? The Human boys and girls saw me as just another filthy animal. And the Faunus kids called me a freak for calling Shade and Auburn my sisters. The only equality I knew about was that everyone hated me, equally." He said storming off

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but you can't just hate everyone for what a few kids did when you were a kid."

"Fuck you. We have nothing in common, bitch."

Cerise ran up to the Huntsman and slapped the back of his head. While he was distracted, she reached into his jacket pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes, his lighter, and proceeded to light one.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm smoking." She said lighting Kole's previously lit cigarette.

"You don't smoke though."

"The hell I don't." she said placing the cigarette between her index and middle finger as she took a long puff "I may have not been bullied like you when I was a girl, but one thing we have in common is our unhealthy habits." She said exhaling a heavy cloud of smoke into the Huntsman's face. "When we get back into town, do you want to hang out? Oscar and Shade should be gone till 6pm. And I think Richard might have a new bottle of whiskey waiting for us."

Back in Vale, the two collected their reward for their mission and went about their day. But before Kole, went to hang out with the team, he activated his semblance and ordered his familiar to go keep an eye on Shade.


	52. Vol 4: Chapter 9: White Nights

Chapter 9: White Nights

Present: The Vacuo Espresso

Shade and Oscar sat at a table both enjoying a coffee, waiting for Wynn's arrival. Shade propped her feet up on the table while Oscar was checking his emails.

"So what does Wynn want this time?" asked Shade "probably another security detail

"I have no idea. He didn't say much in his email. Only meet me at the shop at twelve this afternoon.

"Weird." Said Shade sipping her coffee.

Behind them the door swung open as a bell's chime announced the arrival of their boss. "Sorry I'm late. I was-" the white haired Faunus' attention was broken by the sudden bang of a cowboy's gunshot on the t.v. "Flint Northwood?" said the Faunus looking up at the t.v.

"Sorry sir. The remote broke and it's been stuck on this channel for the past two weeks." Said Hazel as she prepared a coffee for the man

"That…would be my brother's fault." Sighed Shade "I brought my team here and he _chopped_ the remote in half.

The Faunus man chuckled with amusement 'Yeah that sounds like him.' he thought to himself "It's quite alright, Mrs. Fridulf. How have you two been?"

"Good." Said Oscar "Shade's got a bun in the oven."

"Oscar!" snapped Shade, slapping the back of the man's head

"Really? Congratulations." Smiled the boss.

"Thanks. But don't worry that won't mess with my performance in the field." Assured Shade

"Great. Now let's get down to business. Many Faunus owned Dust businesses have been shut down lately by the Schnee Dust Company. When a business that won't be bought out by them, the S.D.C. decides to use harsher ways of closing a business. Namely: threatening the owners, lawsuits, and plainly robbing the business.

"Shit really?" asked Shade

"Indeed. As we speak the S.D.C. is preparing a shipment of stolen Dust crystals for their main S.D.C. shops."

"So were going to rob it?" asked Oscar

"And then were going to bring the Dust back to their rightful Faunus owners."

"Let's get to work." Laughed Shade

The three Faunus headed down to the Industrial District where they stood on a rooftop overlooking a warehouse where men were loading crates marked with the Schnee snowflake logo.

"I see several guards armed with automatic weapons. And the truck looks like it's all loaded up."

"Astute observations, Mrs. Fridulf. I can see why you make such a great leader." Smiled Wynn "Here." The man said handing Shade a white mask with two sets of eye slits and a triangular snout "I had this made specially for you."

"Why do we need these?" Asked a confused Shade looking at the mask.

"Although you and Oscar may be Huntsmen, we are still breaking the law." Said the man, tucking the central mask strap between his bear ears. "And as such we need to hide our identity."

"Fine." Shade said rolling her eyes at the gesture and putting the mask on. "With your permission Wynn, I'd like to take the lead here.

"Go ahead."

It seems like stealth is no option here. If we use a shock and awe tactic we could overpower the guards, take the truck, and be back at the bar by happy hour."

"Do you have a weapon, Mr. Artair?" Asked Oscar

"I never leave home without them." The man in white said rolling up his sleeves to display a pair white vambraces.

"Let's move."

The three Faunus descended towards the warehouse and stacked up around the doors to the loading dock. Shade gestured to Oscar, who activated his semblance to create four of his of his clones. The four Oscars, drew out their revolvers and fired at the guards, taking out five of the seven.

Wynn and Shade ran into the building and hurried to silence the guards before they called in back up.

"Command! We're under attack. I say again we are under attack. It's the White Fang sir." Yelled one of the guards over his radio. The guard drew out his sidearm and opened fire at the attacker with white hair.

Wynn raised his arms to shield his head as the guard shot at him. Once the gunfire stopped Wynn gave a slight chuckle as he activated a switch on his vambraces. The outer shell of the steel plating slid open and transformed into a pair of razor sharp talons turned the vambraces into bladed gauntlets. The Faunus rushed ahead to the man and sliced the man in two.

"Shit!" yelled Shade realizing their plan just fell apart. "We need to bail."

"Not without the Dust." Commanded Wynn., hopping into the back of the truck.

"We don't have time. Reinforcements are on their way."

"We need this Dust, Mrs. Fridulf."

"Damn it!" Shade screamed getting in the truck and driving off across the Industrial District, in an effort to blend into the crowd of freighter trucks. They knew that they were incognito when a Vale police car drove past them and paid no attention to the Faunus inside.

With the heat dying down, the three Faunus returned to the coffee shop. The second they pulled up to the back of the shop. Several Faunus opened the back door and helped to carry in the snowflake marked crates.

"Nice driving back there." Said Wynn carrying crates into the basement of the shop. "Oscar and I will take care of returning this Dust to its rightful owners."

"It's cool. Here's your mask back." she said handing the mask back to the man in white.

"Keep it. If we have another mission coming up, you'll need it. Besides it looks good on you."

Shade carried the mask by its strap and walked back to The Loft with a sense of accomplishment. She was starting to feel like she was helping her fellow Faunus and haven't felt this proud since she graduated from Beacon. But one thing didn't feel right with her. That guard back at the warehouse said that they were with the White Fang.

"Whatever. I'm not even with those assholes" she said out loud.

While Shade walked, she began to feel like she was being watched she had this suspicion all day but just chalked it up as her nerves. She turned around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just normal Humans and Faunus going about their normal day. As she continued on, a small blue wolf dissipated into the fall air. All the information it gathered throughout the day flowed back to its master.

 **Authors Note: I just want to say thanks for all the support guys. You all rock! 1,270 views so far. Lets hit 2,000.**

 **I have been getting fan mail on further stories to do next and I just cant decide which ones to do next. So I just started a Poll on which story to start next.**

 **It's going to be:**

 **Up In SMKK (the continuing adventures of Team SMKK)**

 **Team DHRK (team SMKK's children)**

 **Another O.C. story**

 **Or, The Grey Outlaw (the Ballad of Greyson Reeves)**

 **Please vote!**


	53. Vol 4 Ch 10: I swear

Chapter10: I swear

Present: The Loft

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the park. And little by little, Adeline and Kole began to reconcile what happened. Oddly enough their reconciliation was done through violent video games.

"Ha! Take that bitch!" yelled Kole as he reviewed the kill-cam on their game.

"Eat shit and fucking die, bitch!" replied Adeline

"Fuck you. You sore loser."

"Bitch, you only beat me because you used a fucking cheat code.

"The hell I did, you're just mad that I just bust a fucking cap in your fucking ass, bitch."

Like a ninja, Katherine appeared out of nowhere and slugged the two gamers. She had been lenient on them since Adeline was with child and Kole was trying to recover from his outburst. But Katherine could only handle so much.

"Language!" she yelled hitting both of them repeatedly in the arm.

"God fucking damn it." The Huntsman said rubbing his arm as Katherine hit him again

"Ha! Dumbass…" Adeline laughed before Katherine slugged her again.

Once the two received the message, Katherine reprimanded the two. "I am sick and tired of all of your swearing. Addy do you really want your child to have a potty-mouth like yours? And Kole, you just curse too much."

"No I fucking don't." he said catching himself in the act and cowering in fear that Katherine was going to punch him again.

"Kate, will you chill out. We don't swear that much." Said Adeline

"In the half hour that you have been here, Addy, you have said 57 swear words."

"Huh, maybe she has a point." Laughed Adeline who was surprised that she kept track and was even more surprised that the number wasn't higher.

"Addy, you like gambling, right? How about a little bet?" offered Katherine

"Sure I bet you a hundred Lien that Kole can't go the whole day without swearing."

"And _if_ you win, then Kole will change all of your child's dirty diapers for a month."

"Wait, what? No I fucking wont." Protested the slacker

"You're on!"

"This is going to be a long-assed day." Sighed the slacker

The minutes passed as slow as molasses in winter. The foul-mouthed Huntsman and Huntress tried every trick in the book to make the other swear, but they each held their own. Their real test came when Kole received a text message from Shade.

* 'Hey dipshit, got a bounty mission for ya. Get off your lazy ass and make us some money. Target's name is Boyd Collin's. Rumor's say he was seen downtown at your shitty bar.' *

* 'On it. Collins? Hey doesn't that name sound familiar to you?' *

* 'The only thing that sounds familiar to me is you fucking up a mission. Now stop with the nostalgia and get to work!' *

The Huntsman put away his scroll, lit a cigarette, and belted on his sidearm. "Well ladies, this bet was fun, but I got work to do."

"Bull…spit. I'm going with you." Said Adeline.

"Well if Addy's going. I'm going to. Somebody has to make sure you two don't cheat on your bet." Said Katherine

The gunslinger and the ladies made their way down to the Broken Wheel in search of their target. Kole and Katherine always enjoyed their Bounty Missions. The slacker would use his skills to root-out their target and the lady would use her feminine charm to confront and apprehend their target. But having a loud mouthed, third-wheel along made them look out of place. Kole ordered a drink at the bar and used the mirror in front of him to search for their target without drawing attention to himself.

Of all the people in the bar, he had to find one that looked like he didn't belong in a bar like this. Towards the back of the bar he saw an older man in a long brown jacket sitting with his back to the wall and his brown wide brimmed hat down low, covering his face. 'There you are.' He said to himself. Kole looked to the girls and gestured slightly to the back of the bar. The ladies returned the nod and went to the back of the bar.

"Hi there. May we sit with you?" said Katherine as she smiled at the man, who paid no attention to her.

"It's a free Kingdom." Grumbled the man as he raised his head enough to show a short straw colored beard.

"Thank you. Say, why do you wear a big hat like that?"

"Why do you want to know?" the man said taking a sip from his glass.

"We have a bet." added Adeline "I say it's because you're so handsome. It's to keep all the girls from being smitten by you." She explained reaching across the table to lift the man's hat brim to better see his face.

The man snatched Adeline's wrist and lifted his head enough to show a pair of weathered blue eyes. "The reason why is because I cut myself shavin'. But I should be askin' what happened to yer ugly mug?"

"Listen here jacka- I mean jerk." Adeline corrected herself before it was too late.

Katherine placed her hand on Adeline's shoulder before she could ruin their chance at nabbing the crook. "Sir, there's no need for un-pleasantries. We just want to enjoy our drinks and meet new people like you."

"Ladies. I ain't interested in no whores, now why don't you get on way and leave me be." The man looked at the woman's nervous face and then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the man they walked in with at the bar looking right at them. The outlaw flipped over the table, drew out a Dust pistol, and fired at the gunslinger.

"Crap!" the man yelled jumping behind the bar and while the yellow haired man shot at him. "Girls, are you okay?" Kole said loading his pistol

"We're fine, but I'm going to kick his…butt for this." Answered Adeline

The Huntsman smirked as he and the criminal fired blindly at each other. During the shootout, one thing troubled Kole, for some reason the outlaw's name and shooting patterns felt oddly familiar. But he couldn't place it. All around them liquor bottles exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Damn it Kole! You better pay for all these damages…again!" yelled the bartender as he curled into a ball and waited for the firefight to stop.

Amidst the shootout, Kole couldn't help but notice that the bullets weren't turning the bar into splinters "Hey Ambrose, did you bulletproof the bar?"

"Had to. After all the shit you start here I saw it as the perfect investment. It can stand up to .50 caliber." Replied the bartender

After exchanging fire a few more times, the shooting stopped and the gunmen reloaded their weapons. The two gunslingers reached for their pockets and to their surprise they each only had a single bullet. "Shit." They whispered the men under their breath. As they loaded their weapons with their last bullets

"I heard that!" Yelled Katherine and Adeline simultaneously

"I didn't say anything!" reassured the slacker

"Yes you did. you just said shi-" said Adeline

"Addy! Don't it's a trick." Warned Katherine

"Who's side are you on Kate?"

"Boy, you cant hit worth the shit! Ya know that!" yelled the outlaw

"I'm not trying to hit ya. Your… _butt_ is worth more to me alive than dead." Answered Kole

"I've had plenty of bounty hunters after my ass in my day, but you and those bitches have to be the worse!"

"Screw you!" Yelled Adeline as she fired blindly

"Glad to know you're still alive, Addy." Laughed Kole

"And screw you too!" she said shooting towards the bar

"Were on the same team, moron!"

"I know!"

Addy! If we get out of here alive, im going to kick your fucking ass!"

"Kole!" yelled Katherine

"Ha! I win mother fucker! Hope you enjoy all them shitty diapers, bitch."

"Damn it!" yelled Kole

"If you three are done Can we go back to killing each other?"

"Kole Fridulf you better not die! Because I aim to collect my winnings." Warned Adeline

All of a sudden, while the smoke began to clear, the outlaw yelled out to the slacker "Wait, Kole Fridulf? Ain't you Greyson's Reeves' human boy?" said the man as he poked his head out from behind the overturned table.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" he replied loading his pistol

"Shit, boy. Don't you remember me? I used to ride with your pa way back in the day."

"No shit?" he said holstering Desperado thinking whether or not this was a ploy to draw him out.

"Yeah. I take it he never talked much about me?" The man said slowly coming out of his hiding spot.

"Not really. Why?" Kole said jumping across the bar with his hand inches away from Desperado

"When you were a little runt, your pa and I used to teach ya to shoot."

"Now I remember, uncle Boyd. God damn it's been years. Hey Kate, Addy. Come on out and say hello to this old excuse."

Katherine and Adeline crawled out from under a table and were confused at what just happened. One minute they were trying to kill each other, and the next they were old friends. Kole placed his arm over Katherine's shoulders as he introduced the old man to the Huntress. But Katherine retained a stern look in her eyes as Kole talked. It was almost like she was expecting something, and then it dawned on him.

He sighed with regret as he turned his head to his honorary uncle. "Uncle Boyd, I'm sorry but you did call my girlfriend and my baby-mama a whore. You know what's gotta happen."

"Ah shit. All right then." The man said taking off his hat as he looked at the women "I'm really sorry about that ladies, truly I am."

"I forgive you." Smiled Katherine as she slapped the man's cheek with the back of her right hand

"No hard feelings." Laughed Adeline as she too slapped the old man.

Next Kole placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder and punched the old gunslinger in the stomach. "Ach." The man coughed as he fell back into a chair. "Boy, did anyone ever tell you that you hit like your old man." Boyd said laughing at the Huntsman, shaking off the punch.

"So uncle Boyd its been fun and all, but what did you do? I hate to say it, but I still have myself a job to do." Said Kole as he placed the over turned table back up and poured himself and the blonde haired man a drink.

"Eh, I had a little incident back in Vacuo, I was guarding a money shipment and some outlaws robbed the train, knocked me out and made it look like I was with them. No one would believe me so I had no choice but to run."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hey call up dad and I'm sure he'll vouch for ya."

"I don't know boy, I think your ma is still pretty sore about that little incident when we went on that Bounty Hunt about ten years ago."

"Oh please, that was nothing. It'll be okay, ya giant wuss."

"Alright boy. Hey before you drag my sorry ass off to the clink, would you ladies like to hear a story from when his pa and I were your age?"

The girls looked at each other and chuckled at the thought "Sure. What was Greyson like when he was a boy." Laughed Katherine

"Well back when that grey hair of his was as black as the night, him and four other fellas were a group of highly trained Huntress and Huntsmen."

"Like a Team?" asked Adeline

"Not really. There was five of us and since none of our names added up to a clever color name, so we just called ourselves The 5 Hounds on account of most of us being wolf and fox Faunus. There was me, Greyson, 'One-Eyed' Adrian Black, Cyan 'Lady Blue' Okami, and 'The Fox' Aldred Balgair. We never liked being 'good guys' so we roamed across Remnant starting trouble wherever we went."

"Dang, Dad was an outlaw?" said a surprised Kole as he became captivated by the story.

"Not just an outlaw, he was 'The Gentleman' Greyson Reeves on account of his politeness. One time he even helped an old lady across the street to the bank he was gonna rob-"

"-Okay I'm calling bullshit on this." Interrupted Adeline "How does a Gentleman outlaw produce such a selfish jackass like Kole?"

"If I knew, I would tell ya." The old man laughed "Our most memorable adventure was when we uh… _accidently_ robbed a bank in western Vacuo and the good people of Vacuo got so sick and tired of us that they sent a single Huntress after us. That lady I swear she was something else. She tracked us across the vast deserts and found us in our hideout."

"Really? One woman versus all five of you?" said Katherine

"Yep. I can never get her image out of my head. She was wearing a dark grey breastplate with a pink knot-work flower on the front, a steel helmet, and was wearing a chainmail skirt in the desert of all places. And was only armed with a shield."

"Seriously?" asked Adeline

"I know right, but the heat never seemed to bother her. All she cared about was dragging our asses in and collecting a bounty. As my groups gunslinger, I started off our battle my emptying all 12 chambers of Bulldog." He said patting his revolver "But that woman shrugged off them shots like they were nothin'. We unleashed hell on that girl and that just fueled her to keep on fighting. It all ended when Greyson wanted to challenge the woman to a one on one duel so the rest of us could escape."

"Damn."

"The scariest thing about that woman was that after she left Greyson in a battered mess, she was actually smitten by him. About a year or two of her still hunting us down and what he called 'courting', Greyson got hitched with that warrior."

"What?" proclaimed Adeline in disbelief "You mean to tell me that he married the same woman who was trying to kill him?"

"Yep."

"How romantic." Sighed Katherine, captivated by the story.

"Well story's over kiddos. Now who want to be the one to drag me off to the slammer?" laughed the old man.

"I'll do it." Said Adeline as she helped the man to his feet and escorted him out the door.

Kole and Katherine sat at their table and continued their drinks and reflected on the story about his parents.

"How is it that an outlaw could marry a goody-two-shoes like my mom?" the Huntsman said to himself

"Well, if a rogue like Greyson could settle down with a paladin like Heather, then maybe there's hope for us." Laughed Katherine


	54. Vol 4 Ch 11: Happy Birthday

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

Present: The Loft

Fall was becoming ever so present in Vale, the leaves were turning orange and brown, the temperature began to cool down and the sky was turning drearier by the day. In these past couple weeks, the Huntsmen and Huntresses of SMKK and OKRA were getting anxious for winter to arrive. For Winter brought many celebrations with it. Vale had its own Solstice celebrations, the Fridulf's of Mistral celebrated the Yule, and the representative of Vacuo had her birthday.

Marcus and Kole were lounging on the couch trying to find something to watch on t.v. and Katherine was busy decorating The Loft with Fall décor, skipping around as she worked

"Good morning boys." Greeted Katherine as she skipped through The Loft to open a window and welcome in the brisk Fall air.

"Geeze, why are you in such a good mood." Said Kole flipping through the t.v.

"Because, silly. It's a gorgeous day outside. And the stores are starting to get their supplies of pumpkins in stock. And you know what that's means." She said expecting her boyfriend to remember her special day.

"Sure I do, babe." He said with a sly smile "That means there's going to be a bunch pumpkin pie?" The slacker said thinking of the savory delicacy

"I wouldn't say pie around Shade, dude. She's already acting 'the c-word' about trying to stay in shape for her wedding dress." Said Marcus

In a fit of annoyance, Katherine slapped the back of their heads. "You jerks." She said storming off to her and Kole's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn dude. What's her problem?" asked Marcus

"I don't know dude. She's been moody all day. Its best not to ask questions with crazy chicks."

"Your telling me."

"Hey when's that show about a great white shark fighting a crocodile start?" Said Kole.

"I think it's on tonight." Marcus said checking the scheduling on his scroll. "See, right here. On October 28th it starts in a bit at 10:00pm."

"Huh. The 28th why does it sound like I was supposed to do something today?" the slacker started to ponder todays date for a while and then it finally hit him. "OH SHIT!" he said jumping to his feet "Marcus! I can't believe you forgot Kate's birthday." He said trying to plant the blame on Marcus to save his own hide.

"Oh this is bad. This is really, really, bad. What are we going to do?" Marcus said rocking back and forth.

"I don't know dude."

"Shade! We call Shade! She's always got a plan for if something like this happens."

The two idiots called their leader and explained their dire situation to their leader who was reluctant to help them. "And tell me why I should help? You idiots were the ones that forgot. I already got her a gift. So I'm safe." Shade said over the phone.

"Sis. I never ask you for favors, but you need to help me. Kate is going to literally kill me if I don't get her anything."

"Sorry brother. You're on your own."

"Do I need to remind you what happened when I forgot our anniversary a couple years back? She set a water park on fire! Fire! Who can do such a thing?"

"Technically it wasn't the whole park, just the park part." Defended Shade as she laughed at the memory.

"Damn it sis. I am on my knees here begging for your help. If you help me out I swear. I-I'll babysit your kid for a month. I'll change all the shitty diapers and I'll even feed the brat."

"Make it two and you'll have yourself a deal."

"Okay. Now what do we do?

"No take backs, right?"

"Sis, we're running out of time!"

"Say it or no deal"

"Fine. We have a deal."

"Okay go into my room. In my closet I have a small box for this very occasion." The two slackers rushed to their leader's room with Shade still on the phone. They threw open the closet and under a pile of dirty laundry, they found a small shoebox with writing outside that said 'For Kole and Marcus.'

"Okay Shade we found the box." Said Marcus clutching the box for dear life.

"Now inside the box, there is an envelope with the gift and a note in it. That should work."

Kole opened the small box, ripped open the manila envelope and found a small philips head screw and a note that read 'Fuck you, you morons!'

"Shade! What the fuck? There's nothing in here." Said Kole

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with this screw?" added Marcus

Over the phone Shade burst into laughter. "Well Marcus you two can use that to consider yourselves screwed. Ha! I finally got you bitches back for that flea collar shit last year. I fucking got you!"

"We had a deal sis, what the fuck?"

"I never said I would help you bitches. You made a deal that you would take care of my kid for two months. That's all I accepted

"Damn it!" he said hanging up the scroll.

"What do we do man?" said Marcus looking at the time on his scroll. 9:33pm

"Shit I have no idea. We can still head down to the store and grab some shit."

"Good idea. What do we get her?"

"I have no idea. Uh…I-I think we should…"

"Spit it out dude!"

"Dude knowing that my girlfriend is hell bent on killing me, has me literally terrified beyond comprehension."

"Think on the way, it's only a matter of time before-"

Before he could finish, the door to Shade's room flew open and the two Huntsmen stood before Katherine like deer in the headlights. "Kole Fridulf!" growled the little Huntress standing with her kukris in hand.

"H-Hey babe. H-have I ever told you how pretty you look when your mad?" Kole said nervously thinking of any possible way he could calm her down.

"Save it!" she said glaring her pale blue eyes at the slacker

"I-I'm sorry babe, it wasn't my fault. Marcus didn't remember either."

"What? You are the worst friend ever, of all time." Sad Marcus slapping the back of the man's head.

"Marcus, leave us." Growled the little Huntress without taking her eyes off of Kole.

"Oh thank you, merciful god." He said slowly walking past the woman into the safety of the living room.

"Before you kill me, can we just talk. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, that's my fault. I fucked up."

"Language" she screamed gripping her kukri's tight, preparing to teach the slacker a lesson.

"Kate. I'm sorry!" he screamed in a high pitched squeal "Please give me one more chance. I swear I'll make it up to you." He said kneeling down on his knees.

"It's going to take more than compliments and a box of chocolates to make up for forgetting my 22nd birthday, Kole Fridulf!"

"I'm sorry Kate. I'll do whatever you want. I-I'll stop swearing, I'll pay more attention to my sister, hell I'll even start eating real food and not those delicious snack cakes."

"Shut it!" Kole buttoned his lips as he coward in fear of 'angry Kate'. Sure he upset her a couple times. But he hardly ever seen her true rage form like what was standing before him. "Here is what you are going to do. You: are going to go shopping with me, then we are going to go to a wine bar where you will get me the most expensive Pinot Noir they have, and then we're going to see a movie of _my_ choosing. And I will make it the most heart filled, tear-inducing, film they have."

"You wouldn't." he said staring at the Huntress, trying to call her bluff

"I would. And I'll make sure you cry during it." She said with a cocky smirk

"Okay. You win." The slacker said crawling to his feet and arose in front of the Huntress before him. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you look when you're about to decapitate somebody?"

"Awe." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek "You're not out of the dog house just yet. There's a few more things I want you to do first. I overheard Marcus, planning a bachelor's party for Grant."

"Yeah?" he said nervous about what she'll say next

"Firstly: no gentlemen's clubs. If you even think of going to one or even think of those harlots, I will slice something off. And it will be something that you will miss."

"You got it. No strippers. And no thinking about strippers. You have my word as a Fridulf that nothing like that will happen."

"Good. Secondly: I know you're protective of Shade, but Grant is a nice man. Give him your blessing already."

"Ugh…Why should I?"

"Kole!" she said placing her hand on her swords again.

"Fine." He quickly said trying not to anger her again with a nervous smile.


	55. Vol 4 Ch12: Consequences

Chapter 12: Consequences

Present: City of Vale

Physics 101: For every action there is either an equal or opposite reaction: If you don't tie your shoe laces, there is a chance that you could trip; If you are smart and you study, you could graduate from a good school or university; and if you forget your crazy girlfriend's birthday, she makes your life a living hell.

To any normal couple, a day at the mall would seem like the best way to connect, but when you're a guy, who tries to project having a heart of stone; paired with an adorable girl who is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with any edged weapon imaginable, you end up enduring the most painful forms of torture ever imagined: open displays of affection, enjoying the latter's interests, and talking about your feelings.

At noon, Katherine dragged the slacker to the afternoon showing of the latest, 3-hour long romance film from Vale. Half way through the film: Katherine was curled in his arms, sobbing at the moving story about the power of love, and Kole was struggling to hold back a single tear. Not from the movie though, but from the shear boredom of having to watch this for another hour. The Huntsman tried multiple times to escape, but when he did, Katherine starred at the man with a throwing knife in her hands. On his final attempt, she was so annoyed at him, that she pinched his neck.

"Ow! Kate, what the hell are you doing?" whispered Kole

"I saw this in one of Grant's science fiction movies. It's supposed to render you unconscious." She explained, pinching his neck a second time.

"Ow stop that. You know that was just a show right? And besides, you're doing it wrong. You're supposed to pinch at the base of the neck."

"Oh. Thank you, Grumpy" She said moving her hand to his shoulder and squeezed a third time.

A feeling of electricity rushed through his spine as he then blacked out. When he woke up again, he saw a familiar scene in the movie that played minutes before he was knocked out.

"W-what happened?" he grumbled, rubbing away his blurry vision

"You fell asleep, you jerk." Said Katherine, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ow Kate? Wait? Didn't we already see this scene?" he said feeling Déjà vu

"We did, but thankfully they had a second showing so you could watch the rest of it. Its really a moving story. I just know you're ball your eyes out towards the end."

"Oh god, please if anyone is up there, kill me now!" he prayed as he reclined in his seat

As the credits rolled, the slacker could finally feel relief, but the day wasn't over yet. The two wandered around the mall. Katherine was on a shopping spree and Kole was her personal pack-mule.

"Why are we even here?" groaned Kole as he followed Katherine around, carrying her bags of things she bought with all of his Lien.

"I never took you for a philosopher, Grumpy. Why are any of us here? Personally I believe that my faith wants me here to help rid our world of evil." She said skipping along

The Huntsman stood in place for a second pondering what his girlfriend just said. "What are you talking about? I meant why are we in this fucking mall, walking around like a couple of fucking tourists?"

"Language!" She screamed punching the man in the shoulder, making him drop some of her bags. When he picked up the rest of the bags, she took the chance to grab him below the belt and squeezed. The Huntsman winced as he stood helpless. "We are her because we have been together for four years now, and for the third time, you forgot my birthday."

"P-Please… Kate…. I-I'm sorry." He struggled to say

"Oh you will be sorry." She said squeezing him again harder before letting go.

The couple wandered around the mall and went everywhere Katherine wanted to go and to the Huntsman it was pure torture: they went wine shopping for a 200 Lien bottle of Pinot Noir; he had to walk through department stores that reeked of noxious perfumes; and had to wait for what seemed like hours while Katherine tried on clothes that looked exactly the same, except for the slightest shade of blue.

He reached for his scroll and looked through his contact list. Surely someone could get him out of this. He sent out a mass text and got pretty much the same answer

* 'S.O.S. I'm trapped at the mall with Kate, please get me out of here! -Kole' *

* 'You have to deal with the mistakes you made, dumbass.' –Shade *

* 'Suffer, bitch!'-Addy *

* 'Sorry bro, I'm out on an Escort Mission.' –Marcus *

* 'Dude, you are screwed.' –Richard *

* 'How'd you get my number?' –Cerise *

* 'Dude, this is Karma finally getting back at you for being a dick.' –Grant *

"Sir, please, leave me alone. Now!" she said pushing a man almost as tall as Kole away

"Ah but come on darling. One drink with me is all I'm asking for." The man said with a flirtatious grin

"Is there a problem Kate?" growled the Huntsman as she walked up behind the man

There's no problem. I get it. As the big brother its your job to look after your little sister. But you gotta know. She's a grown woman buddy." the man said placing his hand on Kole's shoulder

The Huntsman cracked his neck as he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it behind his back. "She's my girlfriend dude. And if I ever see you in this kingdom again, I'll put my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting the dog shit on my boots." He said pushing away the man into a mannequin display

"You're going to pay for that asshole!" the guy said returning to his feet and pulled out a small folding knife

Kole couldn't help but laugh as he drew out Desperado and placed the barrel to the man's head. The other man stood in fear. He just brought a knife to a gun fight. The Huntsman began to smile at the thought of wasting the flirt. Within him, The Lone Wolf was snarling to be let out. But one thing prevented him.

"Kole…Kole, put that silly thing away." Laughed Katherine as she pulled the Huntsman away. "I'm really sorry about that. He gets really jealous."

The flirt gave Katherine a slight nod and ran off, bumping into more mannequins as he fled with his life. After their incident at the mall, it was getting to about lunch time. As one final insult to kole's mistake about forgetting her birthday

and had to eat an expensive meal where every course was a salad and vegetables.

"Kate? So when is there going to be some meat here."

"This is a vegetarian restaurant, silly. There is no meat here." She said with a chuckle, enjoying her heart of romaine salad

"God shoot me now!" he said picking at the leaf filled plate before him. Every part of him wanted to puke. All this lovey-dovey, feel goodness was sickening to him. And this green mess that people called food was making his nausea even worse. But like any loyal boyfriend he grit his teeth, shoveled the

"Hello sir, madam." Said an oddly slender young man with a hushed voice as he approached the couple's table "Would you like to try our vegan meatball pasta?"

"Ooh that sounds lovely." Said Katherine as she sampled the dish. "I really must get the recipe for this."

"I have no idea what vegan is, but if there's meat in it hand it over!" he said devouring the small marble size pieces "Mmm." He hummed as he savored the small morsels. "This vegan shit ain't half-bad. What's in it?"

"Well? There's onion, minced garlic, some chickpeas, gluten-free bread crumbs, and vegan parmesan cheese."

"So what exactly is vegan? And I thought you said there wasn't any meat in here." He said

"Well sir, our 'meat' is actually made out of tofu, and soy."

"What? Dude, speak normal. I have no clue what the fuck tofu and soy are? "

"Its healthy, Kole. Its fake meat."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted spitting the half eaten meatball onto his plate. "That's fucking disgusting!"

"Kole!" Scolded Katherine gripping her fork as though she would throw it at the man again.

"Sir, please your making a scene." Hushed the waiter

"No, fuck that. Why would someone ever make shit like this?

"Well, sir some people don't like the idea of murdering animals. Animals are our friends not food."

"The fuck is wrong with you people? We've been killing animals for millions of years and _now_ you don't want to 'hurt your little buddy the cow'? It's completely natural."

"No its not. Violence is never the answer."

"Your right it's not an answer, it's a solution." Laughed the huntsman as he wiped his tongue on his napkin, trying to get that abominable taste out of his palate.

"Sir, please. You must know that there are some people in Remnant that don't wish to hurt things.

Dude. You wouldn't last a minute out there

"Oh yeah? my girlfriend and I kill Grimm for a living. So if we don't kill them, do you think that a Beowolf will just be your friend?"

The waiter stood back as he tried to think of a come-back "Sir you are just comparing a sweet lovely kitten to a pure evil monster."

"Whatever, dumbass. I'm out of here." He said lighting a cigarette as he walked out, tossing a couple Lien cards on the table for his and Katherine's meals.

A few minutes later Katherine exited the restaurant. She glanced at the smiling Huntsman who flicked his cigarette into the distance, and walked off.

"And thank you for ruining yet _another_ date." She said folding her arms in disgust at the slacker as he followed.

"Your welcome." Kole said dryly. A brief silence revealed the gravity of his situation. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I get it. I'm an asshole. But I've been trying to change for you.

"No you haven't. You're the same jerk I meet back in the Emerald Forest five years ago." She said still not looking back at the man.

"Oh yeah and what do you call today? I watched your movie twice. I'm carrying your bags, and I _almost_ ate a vegan dinner for ya. Wouldn't you call that love?

"No. I call that being a jerk! You tried to bail on me back at the theater, you didn't help me pick out any of my new clothes, and you ruined our lunch. You're such a…a…troglodyte!" She said turning around and stomping her foot in anger

The Huntsman chuckled at the Huntresses vocabulary "Have I ever told you how cute you look when your mad?" he said slyly approaching the little lady.

She had enough! She had put up his smoking, his foul language, his constant disregard for rules or any form of authority for far too long. The words just couldn't form in her mouth so she let her actions speak for her.

In a fit of rage, the Huntress reached for a throwing knife, and threw it at the man. Her boiling emotions clouded her throwing movements and the blade's handle struck Kole's stomach, bounced off, and chimed as it hit the sidewalk. the slacker knelt down and retrieved the blade.

"Ya know just once I want to hear you swear at me." He said handing the blade back to the lady

"Not going to happen. I never swear." She said re-sheathing the knife

"Yeah right. I know deep down you're more a potty-mouth than I am." He said chuckling as he kissed the woman's forehead.

You're such a dork." she said with a laugh as they walked hand in hand

"What's wrong with us?" the huntsman said placing his arm over Katherine's shoulder

"What do you mean, Grumpy?"

"Us. I'm an asshole that's with a beautiful princess. I know I'm never going to be you perfect boyfriend material."

"Kole…I don't want a knight in shining armor. I know I don't talk about my ex-boyfriend, but to other girls he was perfect. He was handsome, he came from a respectable family, he was well versed in classic literature, and best yet he was the kindest man you would ever meet. He was the polar opposite of you."

"Ouch. Low blow, Kate."

"But that's what I love about you. You're not him. In the end he was a jerk. He was this kind loveable man and he cheated on me. I guess that after all this time with a nice guy, nice gets boring."

"I could have told you that. Nice guys finish last. In real life the hero always ends up dying or losing the love of his life." Scoffed Kole

"Exactly. Which is why I love being with a bad boy." She said hugging the Huntsman close.

The slacker smiled as they continued their walk. But was they strolled across Vale, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. It was like he wanted to tell her something, but he physically wanted to keep silent. This was his conscience manifesting itself for the first time.

"Can I tell ya something babe?" he said

"Hmm?"

"Back at the mall with that douche bag in the clothing store, I really wanted to pull the trigger on that guy. Same with those bitches at the club back in Mistral. Every part of me wanted to end them, but it was like something was tugging at me not to smoke those assholes.

"You wanted to kill them? Why?"

"Its because of what… _she_ …did to me. Sure I was a tough guy before I meet her, but she was the one that turned me into The Lone Wolf. And because of her, killing became an instinct. I have no remorse, no emotions, and no future."

"You're not the Lone Wolf, Kole we've been over this. You're Kole Fridulf, a Huntsman. You're not a monster."

"I know, Kate. I'm just glad I didn't though."

"What made you fight your instincts?"

"You."

 **Author's Notes: hey guys. some people have been requesting my next story to be about Greyson Reeves (Kole's adoptive father) and a couple have just fell in love with him after his three appearances in the entire series so far. so if you dont mind i would really like to know what you think of the guy? is he father of the year? or just a dead-beat dad?**


	56. Vol 4 Ch 13: Truth

Chapter 13: Truth

Present: City of Vale

With their amends made and Kole no longer in the dog house, the two love birds walked across Downtown Vale enjoying one of the last warm days of fall before the frost sets in and the chill of winter takes hold.

"Since we're on the topic of speaking honestly, can I ask you something, Grumpy?" laughed Katherine as she hung on Kole's arm

"Go ahead babe." Said Kole taking the cigarette from his mouth so he can speak clearly

"You know I cant lie to anyone, so I want you to know that I have been doing some research on the Black Lotus."

"Oh shit!" he sighed as Katherine swatted his chest for swearing.

"In my research I came across a group in the gang called Flower and that they were led by someone called The Lone Wolf."

Kole walked in silence. The moment he dreaded had come true. His dark past was coming to light. He couldn't just stay silent. "That doesn't sound like a question, babe." he laughed trying to mask his fear.

"Jerk," she laughed swatting him a second time. "My question is. Who are the other members of the team?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because. Its my birthday. And as one of my gifts I want to know." She said playfully pouting at the Huntsman.

"Fine, Mrs. Bossy. It wasn't Flower, by the way. Its FLWR. It was me, The Red Death i.e. Juliet, and two others Snake Charmer, and Papa Bear."

"Who were the others?"

"Snake Charmer as our infiltration specialist. She was a snake Faunus that had a silver tongue. She could lie her way into anywhere and an expert assassin. She would seduce her target at first, and then slit their throat the next. And Papa Bear was the strategist. He got the name papa because he always acted like a grown-up. He was pragmatic, to the point and calculative."

"But who were they actually. I'm sure they had names. Their parents didn't just call then Snake Charmer and Papa Bear." She asked trying to subtly push for information.

"Papa's was named Wynn. Wynn Artair. After I left for beacon I haven't heard a peep about this guy. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the map. And as for Snake Charmer, she uh…she's… Snake Charmer was like a sister to me. One time, Snake-Charmer and me knocked over a liquor store. We waltz right in there, she approached the clerk and uh 'convinced' him to let us have anything in the store. We left there with a shopping cart full of booze, everything in the register, and the dude's pants. She literally 'convinced' him to take off his pants and he did. It was hilarious." Kole reminisced with a chuckle.

Katherine could hear the fond nostalgia in his voice. She didn't take this revelation all too well. Part of her was angered that he saw those criminals as more of a family than his team. But yet she kind of felt sorry that the memories of thieves and murderers would be a comforting thought for him. But when he mentioned Juliet, there was a harshness in his voice.

"Kole? When we were in Mantle, why didn't you let me slice that harlot up into teeny tiny, itty bitty pieces."

"Because, she is way too strong and way too intense for a kitten like you. He laughed trying to still mask his fear of what else she might have uncovered about him.

"Kitten? Am not!" she said playfully pouting at the remark. "Seriously though. The next time I see her, I will end her. Only a monster would have their own sister torture their little brother like that." She said clenching her fist in righteous anger

"Kate, if anyone is going to end her, it'll be me. I owe her that much."

The two continued on down their way downtown. The day was almost over and Kole was inches away from being out of the 'Dog House'.

"Hey Zarqa!" smiled Katherine as she walked past a café and saw the young woman drinking a cappuccino by herself.

"Katherine… _Kole_." she said still holding an ounce bitterness towards the Huntsman.

"What are you doing here?

"Just getting coffee." She remarked holding up her cup before taking a sip

"Can we join you for a bit?" asked Katherine

"I don't know, you might cramp my style." she laughed moving a folded newspaper so Katherine could sit. "What are you love birds up to?"

"Just enjoying the day. Dummy here forgot my birthday." She said tightening her grip on Kole's hand making him wince in pain. "So he's making it up to me. Aren't you sweetie?"

"Please for the love of god. Help me!" chuckled Kole, as Katherine squeezed his hand even harder.

"Well looks like you two sure had fun today." Laughed Zarqa seeing the stack of shopping bags. "So what's next? Are you two going to hold hands and share a milkshake or something?" she said with sarcasm

"Fuck off." Sighed Kole tapping away the ashes from his cigarette

"Kole!" warned the Huntress punching him in the arm "Actually a milkshake does sound really good right now. Excuse me." smiled Katherine as she entered the café.

The two former lieutenants sat in silence, each starring at the other as though any second they would draw out their weapons and start attacking the other. They hadn't had a private moment since they were

"Well she seems nice." Sneered Zarqa, as she took a sip of her cappuccino

"Like I said, fuck off." Sighed Kole, exhaling the smoke from his lungs

"What? I'm just saying you two make a cute couple."

"And I'm just saying, fuck off."

"You know I really like her. She's a lot nicer than Juliet. But she is a bit crazy though. What? Do you have a fetish or something?

"Shut up, Z."

"You know its going to be a real shame when the Red Death catches you two. You know as well as I do that nobody escapes death. Not you, me, or her."

The Huntsman drew out his pistol and set the gun on the table in front of him, his finger resting on the trigger. "Don't you even think about it."

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything Lone Wolf. I'm a changed woman, remember?"

"A lying snake will always produce venom."

"Racist!"

"Bitch! I'm not afraid to reveal your little secret, Snake-Charmer."

"You don't have the balls!" she glared at the man.

"Oh yeah? Kate's on the war path against anyone in the Black Lotus. It'll be a shame if she finds out you were with them. And what will Marcus think if he learns is oldest and bestest friend was a murderer."

"You…don't…have…the…balls!" she said trying to fight the urge of letting her fangs unhinge and reveal her true identity.

"Try me bitch!" he said taking a final drag from his cigarette and flicked his cigarette butt into the woman's coffee

Zarqa licked her lips and spit at the Huntsman. The small glob of venomous saliva landed onto Desperado's knife blade and the acidic poison began to etch a blemish along the blade. Kole panicked to wipe off the corrosive substance before further damage was done to his precious weapon.

"They didn't have any milkshakes, but I did get us a smoothie." Proclaimed Katherine as she returned to the table with an extra-large cup of a frozen yellowish orange concoction "I hope you like pineapple and mango. Kole, put that silly thing away!" She said seeing the pistol in his hand and him wiping the weapon's signature knife blade.

"Sorry babe. I needed to clean it. You know a beautiful lady like this needs to be taken care of." He said with a laugh

"So…What did you two talk about while I was away. She said pausing to take a sip of the smoothie

"Oh nothing… By the way Zarqa's a Faunus." He said nonchalantly taking a sip of the smoothie. "mmm. This ain't bad."

Katherine coughed and gasped as he just dropped such a bombshell "What?"

"Uh…no I'm not." Said Zarqa as she grit her teeth in anger at the slacker. She knew he was brazen, but to just spurt out stuff like this? It wasn't like him.

"Plus she's a really good liar." The man said continuing to enjoy the frozen drink.

"Kole? Why would you say that? Zarqa is not a liar and I think I would know someone who is a Faunus."

"I said I am not a Faunus! And I'm not lying!" Zarqa yelled slamming her hand on the table

"Yeah she is. You see Kate, I told you she was a good liar."

"Listen you little shit stain! I said I am not a Faunus!" she yelled holding her jaws wide open as the two serpentine fangs unhinged and the woman slapped the Huntsman out of his chair.

"Oh I've been waiting for this!" smiled Kole, rolling out of his chair and to his feet "Round two bitch, lets go!"

"Ladies first." Snarled Zarqa. The young woman reached behind her and produced two small curved blades. She licked the blades along a faint blood groove close to the blade's edge and a bright green slime flowed down the fullers.

Katherine picked up her chair and tried to parry the daggers. The green ooze flicked onto the metal chair and began to corrode into the chair. Zarqa looked into Katherine's eyes and activated her Semblance. The Faunus locked eyes with the woman and spoke one simple command. "Sit down."

Katherine's body went limp and she did as she was told. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of the chair. She could only watch as her boyfriend fought this silver tongued misanthrope.

While the woman was distracted, Kole blindsided the Faunus woman with a punch to the left side of her face. Zarqa's Aura absorbed most of the blow, but the force of the punch was enough to knock out her right contact lens.

In an instant Kole drew out his scroll and took a quick selfie. He was smiling his usual dopey grin with an enraged dark haired woman with snake fangs, and one green eye with a black dagger like pupil.

"Now that is what I call a selfie. That's a really clean photo, you sure do have an _eye_ for detail, Z." he said laughing to himself

Zarqa fell to her knees searching the sidewalk for that precious piece of plastic. Kole stood behind the woman and placed Desperado's barrel to the back of her head. He could end it there. With one pull of the trigger he would begin his journey of revenge against his former friends, but would loose everything he ever cared about in the process. Kate's love, Marcus' friendship, and Shade's title as sister.

"Go! Just…go ahead you ass. Finish me! I'm tired of running. I'm tired of it all. I-I just wanted to start anew. But I guess that's not possible for a freak like me." Zarga said sobbing to herself. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find redemption like her 'brother'.

"It doesn't have to be like this Z. Stop hiding who you are. I'm not. I'm still the immature happy-go-lucky ass you meet back in Mantle all those years ago. Just be yourself and it'll be okay." He said offering the Faunus a hand to her feet.

Zarqa held her right eye open and returned the plastic contact lens back into her head. "You're right. You are the same ass, but I'm not ready just yet. Maybe…maybe one day I will."

"And I'll be here for ya, Snake-Charmer."

"Thanks…Lone Wolf."

The two returned to their seats and shared a laugh, but their enjoyment was broken by an enraged Katherine.

"What the heck was that!" yelled Katherine as she struggled to move out of the chair "Wait? Snake Charmer? Zarqa?! You're in the Black Lotus? I'll end you, you hear me! I'll un-alive you, you lying harlot! No one hurts my Grumpy but me!" Katherine screamed wishing she could move from her spot.

"Un-alive?" repeated a confused Zarqa

"Yeah. Kate tends to go crazy when she says the K-word, but yeah she's going to destroy, annihilate, make us disappear, sleep us with the fishes. You know kill us." Explained Kole

"What did you call me?" she shuttered at the mention of her trigger word "When I'm done with here I'll slice you up too Kole Fridulf!" she yelled. Slowly Katherine's body was able to move a little bit at a time. She slowly clenched her fist tight and

"Uh…Z? A little help here." Begged Kole fearing the little lady's wrath the closer she got to freedom.

"Forget about it." Said Zarqa, locking eyes with Katherine.

The Huntress' eyes went blank for a brief second and her head hunched down, her long sand colored hair covering her face.

"I never get tired of seeing that." Smiled Kole as he lit a new cigarette.

Then in an instant the lady's head returned up straight. She brushed her hair from her face to reveal her normal smiling face. "They didn't have any milkshakes, but I did get us a smoothie." She looked down at the cup and was astonished to see that it was half way gone. "What the?"

"Sorry babe, I got a little thirsty." Smirked Kole as he took the cup in hand

"I wasn't out here one minute and you almost drank the whole thing? You're going to get a brain freeze!"

"Wouldn't he need a brain in the first place?" Chuckled Zarqa

"Bitch." Laughed Kole noticing his friend was back

"Language." Warned Katherine swatting the back of the man's head

The two continued down on their walk back to their apartment building where Katherine could continue to ask Kole about his past and he was obligated to answer her.

"Kole? There's something I have to tell you." Said Katherine as she hung her head down low.

"Hmm?" He said finishing the last of the orange slush at the bottom of the cup.

The young lady took a sigh of relief as she tried to explain what she wanted to tell him for so long. "I don't know how to tell you this but… I'm going to find Juliet and I will get my revenge. She is a monster and as a Huntress I will slay her like I would any other Creature of Grimm."

"Sure you will. I'll be sure to sit back, pop some corn, and watch that prize fight." remarked Kole as he threw his arm around her.

Katherine's Birthday was turning out better than she ever expected. She had an extra name to add to her list of people to get revenge against. 'FLWR: Kole Frirulf, Wynn Artair, and Juliet Rojas.' She recited in her head. 'I just need to find out who 'L' is. I won't rest till I find them and make them pay for hurting my Grumpy.'

But one thing troubled her. She, Katherine Lazuli, the Saint of SMKK, just lied.


	57. Vol 4 Ch14: The Bachelor's Party

Chapter 14: The Bachelors Party

Present: The Loft

With only two months until Shade and Grant's wedding Marcus thought it to be the perfect time for Grant's bachelor party. The Huntsmen from SMKK and OKRA gathered in The Loft to discuss a plan for collecting their compatriot and celebrate into the night.

"Okay boys here's the plan. I have good news and bad news." Said Marcus before his fellow Huntsmen "Because Shade and Kate gave us explicit orders and I'm sure your girls will literally kill us all if we do, we won't be going to any strip clubs tonight."

"Good call bro." said Oscar looking over his shoulder for any sign of the girls.

"So tonight. I'm thinking we check out some of the MMA fights downtown, get some barbeque and a shit ton of booze, and we howl at the moon."

"Badass." Laughed Richard

"You had me at barbeque." Grinned Oscar

"So what are we doing here? Let's go get that bitch." Sighed Kole

"He'll be here in a bit. I told him were just going to play a couple video games for his party and the dumb bitch believed me.

A few minutes later Grant walked in carrying a bag of video games and two full bags of snack foods. Are you guys ready to lose to the legendary Mossy35?

"Get him!"

The Four Huntsmen subdued their comrade and dragged him out across Vale for a wild and crazy night of debauchery.

"Dude. This match is going to be awesome. It's a giant game of knock out. Whoever can k.o. the reigning champ gets the jackpot. Declared Marcus leading the crew to their seats right next to the caged octagon arena

"We should have Grant go up against one of these guys." Laughed Oscar

"Totally, like a rite of passage type of thing." Added Richard

"Well I already kicked Kole's ass, so I think I'll take you guys up on that offer. I bet you that I can beat the champ himself."

"Deal." Proclaimed Marcus shaking the groom-to-be's hand.

Kole growled at Grant's constant reminder, but chuckled at the thought of Grant getting his ass handed to him in the fight. Towards 7 o'clock the lights in the stadium dimmed low as a referee in a pale blue polo shirt entered the octagon with a cordless microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for some carnage?" yelled the referee "Lets give it up for our first challenger. Loyd Marywether and the champ himself, The Beast, Connor Reeves!"

Back in their seats the Huntsmen looked to each other as if they heard that name before.

'Reeves? Why do I know that name?' thought Marcus

"Wait, Reeves?" asked Richard feeling the same sense of déjà vu.

"Dude! That's my cousin!" screamed Kole as he cheered for the champ

"What?" Yelled a concerned Grant.

"Break his fucking legs, Connor!" cheered Kole

"Grant, are you sure you want to do this? Said a concerned Marcus.

"Totally, I can do this." He chuckled, trying to cover how petrified he was deep down. He fought and beat Kole, a trained Huntsman, but there was no telling how skilled or reckless a seasoned brawler would be.

From the archway entrance a Faunus man about a year or two older than the Huntsmen, with short black hair and the sides of his head shaved short, jogged into the stadium flipping off the crowd. His strut and his mannerisms were clear signs of a relation to Kole.

The Faunus cracked his neck as strapped on his padded gloves, not taking his eyes off of the challenger. Once he was ready Connor ripped the microphone from the official's hand to give his words of warning to him and any other fighters.

"Hey, Sally. I'm going to give you this one chance to forfeit now and save you the humiliation of being my bitch." Laughed Connor

"Fuck you. Ya filthy animal." Replied the challenger

Connor shrugged his shoulders to the crowd with an amused look "Well, I warned him. Bring it bitch!"

At the ring of the bell Connor Reeves grinned as ran out from his corner swinging a volley of southpaw punches at the challenger. In the rush of confusion, Connor gave the man a single roundhouse kick to the side of the head and Marywether fell to the mat like a stone.

"Winner by technical knock-out. Connor Reeves! Can anybody ever slay The Beast?" laughed the official

Kole ran up to the octagon and pounded on the fenced gate. "Yo bitch! I got a challenger for ya." He said smiling when him and his kin locked eyes.

"Oh fuck ya!" laughed the champ seeing his cousin "Let that whelp in the ring."

The official opened the gate and placed the microphone in Kole's face "Tell us you name, boy."

"I'm Kole Fridulf, and the champ's favorite cousin." The crowd cheered as they imagined the family feud about to unfold. "But I'm not going to fight him. Connor, my sister Shade, is going to get married. And we got the little bitch _fiancé_ here in the stadium. Now I want you to knock some sense into his bitch-ass. Okay?"

"What the fuck are you still doing here, Kole? Bring that punk up here so I can rip him a new asshole." Laughed the champ

Richard and Marcus grabbed Grant by the arms and dragged him into the ring. His heart was pounding as the lights focused on him. The other Huntsmen left the octagon and latched the gate behind him. The crowd booed and jeered as this scrawny excuse stood before the towering Faunus. Connor looked down at the man and chuckled.

"Kole do you really expect me to fight a pussy like this?" he said turning around and swiping Grant's face with his wolf tail.

'I have to do this, for Shade's sake.' Grant thought to himself. The Huntsman cracked his knuckles and went up to the Faunus. "Rule Two: Never take your eyes off an opponent." Recited Grant slugging the Faunus in the jaw.

All around him, the crowd gasped at the sudden outburst and began to cheer for the new challenger. Conner wiped away a short streak of blood from the edge of his mouth, but there was no rage. Only joy.

"You taught him well, cuz." Connor said to the Huntsmen "I'll give it to ya boy-o, you got yourself a real pair of stones. But now I'm going to have to hurt ya."

Grant threw off his jacket and kicked his shoes to the side. 'Just stay calm. If he's like Kole then you just have to outsmart him. Let him come to you and then beat him at his own game.'

At the bell, the Huntsman took a melee stance and waited for the Faunus. Connor glared at the man while he walked right up to him and threw a single punch, sending him flying against the cage.

The official grabbed Connor by the wrist and threw his hand into the air "Ladies and Gentlemen. A one hit Knoc-"

The Huntsman shook off the daze, and staggered to his feet before the referee could say more. "Is that the best you can do?" he said raising his fists not out of this fight yet.

"Finally a real challenge." Laughed the fighter winding up for a second volley

At first Grant flinched as the fists came near him, but this was just a ploy. He focused his aura into a barrier around his face. When the champ made contact with the iron like force-field, he drew back to his corner and wince at the pain in his right hand.

The two fighters continued their bout for four rounds. Connor had a small cut on his cheek and was grinning every second he stood against the Huntsman. Grant on the other hand was battered and bruised. He had survived four rounds against a professional fighter. And his body was aching from every round. He had to go on. For his honor as a Huntsman and soon to be husband, for Shade's honor. He had to endure. 

The ring of the bell was a soothing sign for grant who was about to pass out from exhaustion. His party helped him to his corner and helped him regain some stamina.

"Yo, bitch. How many fingers am I holding up?" Said Kole placing his middle finger in front of the fighter

"Two?" asked the fighter

"He's good." Kole said slapping the Huntsman's cheek to help him focus and see better.

"Dude, it's me Oscar." Said the Faunus holding Grant's head so he could focus on him "You're getting royally fucked-up out there. Just tap out, bro."

"No way. I-I'm going to beat this prick." Sighed Grant, gasping for air

"Dude. Shade is going to kill us if we return with you knocked, the fuck out." Proclaimed Richard.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not going to lose."

At the ring of the bell, the other Huntsmen left the octagon and watched as their friend continued a losing battle.

"Hey, bitch. It's been fun and all. But it's about time I kick your ass."

"Bring it on." Said Grant panting for breath. "I can do this all day." This would be the perfect time for him to use his Semblance. He only had one chance at this, so he had better choose the right moment to do it. Connor jumped ahead and threw another left and right jab, before he threw another couple volleys of hits and a roundhouse kick to Grant's head. The Huntsman was able to swat the hits away as he Mimicked Connor's fighting moves. When the champ swung his leg around, Grant caught the kick with his own roundhouse kick and volley aimed at Connor's chest. The Faunus fell to the mat confused at what just happened.

"I already beat Kole once, I guess you Reeves can't fight worth the shit."

A cocky grin formed when Grant was able to stand his own against the fighter. But he was still up against a champion. Connor swiped his legs at the Huntsman and put him in a triangle choke hold. The more Grant struggled for freedom the more Connor tightened his grip. Grant wanted to keep going, for Shade's sake, but had no choice. He tapped out.

Two hours later at around 4am, the party had had their fill of comradery and returned to The Loft where Shade stayed up waiting for them.

"Shade, we're home." Yelled Marcus opening the door for the others

"Hey boys. I didn't hear anything on the police scanner, so I can only assume that nothing bad happened." Laughed the leader

"I wouldn't say nothing happened." chuckled Richard

Shade sat in shock as they carried her fiancé into The Loft. Richard and Oscar carried in Grant who smelled of strong liquor and sweat. His face was bruised and swollen. "What the fuck did you motherfuckers do to him?"

"Chill Shade that was my doing?" said the champ helping with the groom's legs. "Nice place you got here." He said admiring the modern decor

"Connor? What the fuck is going on?" Yelled Shade seeing her cousin and instantly knowing that things were far worse than first thought.

"We went to go see an MMA fight and Grant bet us he could beat the champ." Explained Kole

"And boy could he hold his own." Added Connor, rubbing his sore chest.

The fellow Faunus of OKRA placed Grant on the couch as they staggered back to their own apartment. "Goodnight guys." Yawned Richard

"Baby? Are you okay?" Cooed Shade, comforting the injured fiancé with his head in her lap, looking into his dazed eyes.

"Don't worry. The only thing that hurts is my pride…and my chest, and my…everything."

"Why were you doing stupid shit like that. You're smarter than this."

"Because I want to prove to you that I'm good enough to be called your husband. You're the most beautiful and strongest women in all of Remnant. I just feel like I'm not good enough to be with a bombshell like you."

"Grant, you idiot. Is that why you and Kole fought back in Vacuo? You don't have to prove anything to me. I love you the way you are." She said kissing the Huntsman on the lips. "Kole. Is there something you want to say?"

The slacker rolled his eyes as he looked at the couple "I'm never going to say this again. But you did good against this bitch." Laughed Kole, clapping Connor on the shoulder.

"That's it? He did good?" repeated Shade glaring at the slacker

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes. "You've earned my respect."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Kole!

"Fine. I…I'll be _proud_ to call you my… _Brother…-_ in-law." He said trying not to vomit while saying it. "And if you ever upset her, me and Connor will hunt you down and use your ass as target practice."

"Wow. That has to the sweetest thing I ever heard you say, Kole." Taunted Connor "Would you like to talk about your feelings now?"

"Shut the fuck up and let's go get a beer, bitch." He growled slugging his cousin in the shoulder

"Sure. Would you like a side of tampons with that, you giant pussy?" laughed Connor as he followed the slacker out the door.

"Wait for me guys." Said Marcus, leaving the two alone.

Grant couldn't help but laugh at the two as they left. "You have a weird family, you know that?"

"They're your family too." Shade said kissing his bruised face

"Don't remind me." He said placing his hand on Shade's pregnant stomach "Please don't let Kole babysit though, I don't want our kid's first words to be profanity."

"Totally."


	58. Vol 4 Ch 15: the Visitors

Chapter 15: The Visitors

Present: The Loft

Another lazy Sunday in The Loft during late Winter. There was Little Grimm activity across the Kingdom. And with the holidays coming up, crime was at a surprising low. So, the Huntsmen and Huntresses of team SMKK were relaxing in The Loft. Shade, Kole, and Marcus were lounging on the couch and Katherine was in the kitchen whipping up one of her special Fall meals. The calm and laid-back atmosphere was broken when Katherine answered the door and let out a high pitched shriek.

The other's Huntsman's instincts kicked in and they jumped to their feet, fists at the ready, running to the door. But when they all ran to the door, they saw Katherine hugging three smiling Faunus.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" said Shade, greeting her parents.

"Well, you never call, you never write, so we had to take the old fashioned method of finding your place." Chuckled Greyson, taking his hat off as he came inside.

"Son of a bitch!" Sighed Kole as he walked back to his spot on the couch.

"Kole, watch your language!" Warned Katherine as she continued to hug the visitors "I'm so happy to see you three again."

"Same here, deary." Said Heather as she greeted Katherine.

"I'm just getting lunch ready. Would you like some?"

"Sure. That sounds lovely" said Heather as she entered The Loft.

"Wow nice place you have here." Said Ash as he took in the new surroundings

"If you think that's cool you should check out our video game collection." Chuckled Marcus

"I call player one!" Declared the young Faunus as he jumped onto the couch next to Kole.

The parents walked about the loft and silently observed their kid's apartment.

"So…I guess I'll be the one to address the Goliath in the room." Said Greyson as he looked at his daughter's pregnant stomach "Shade…when where you going to tell us you had a bun in the oven?"

"Shit!" The leader said covering her stomach. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you two, but I never thought of an ideal time."

"Now would be okay." Greyson said sarcastically "And don't be sorry. My little girl has grown up and I'm going to be a pappy." He said hugging the young leader. Shade couldn't help be smile, with her family back. Even though her family wasn't completely here. Auburn had gone rogue and Kole was, well Kole. She sat back down on the couch and tried to catch up with her little brother.

"How are classes going, Ash?"

"Good." He said not taking his eyes off the video game before him. "Man, this guy GreaneMachine is a total noob."

"Tell me about it. He spends all his time camping and getting sniped." Said Marcus.

"Hey camping is a legit strategy!" came a familiar voice over the television.

"Yeah for bitches." laughed Ash

"Ash! What have I told you about using that language!" scolded Heather

"Sorry mom." Sighed the boy

It's bad enough that you're taking after your father, but you don't need to have his bad habits.

"So Kole, ya lazy whelp, when are you going to get hitched?" Greyson said trying not to forget about his other child.

Kole let out a long sigh as his once peaceful day off was ruined by his family stopping by unannounced. "Why are you here?" sighed the slacker changing the subject

"Wow, not even a 'hey mom and dad. How was your trip? Did anything eventful happen'?" said Greyson sarcastically

"Okay. How was your trip?"

"Well nice of you to ask, boy. It was actually pretty boring really."

The slacker grumbled to himself as he got off the couch, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. "I'm going out. Don't wait for me."

"Kole! Get your ass back here!" warned Shade

"Don't worry ladies, I'll go with him." said Greyson, putting on his hat

"I want to go too!" Said Ash rushing towards the door.

"Nope! Ash, you're going nowhere." Heather said pulling away the boy.

"Awe, come on mom. I never get to hang out with the guys.

"That's because their Reeves and you're a Fridulf, Ash. You'll understand soon enough."

"Fine."

Without the men, two the rest of the team and the visitors caught up and shared a couple laughs about the teams last visit to Mistral over a delicious meal produced by the Little Lady.

"You really need to give me those recipes!" smiled Heather as she savored every sample of Katherine's cooking.

"Sure. I hope you enjoy them" Smiled Katherine

"See mom I told you Kate was an awesome cook." Laughed Shade

"So Shade, what's your brother's problem?" Laughed Heather as she helped Katherine with the dishes

"He's been a little grump lately." Explained Katherine as she returned to her work in the kitchen.

"What? Did he run out of those damn cigarettes of his?"

Katherine and Shade gave each other an awkward look. They didn't exactly know how to explain this to anyone. "He uh…He's…going to be a father."

Heather's eyes widened at the news. But she started to grin. "Well, that's life I guess. We grow up, we find love, and we have kids."

"Yeah…but uh… Kate's not the mother." Said Shade with shame in her eyes

"Oh…" Heather said creating a moment of awkward silence

"Wow, mom. You're taking this better than I thought?" said Shade

"Oh, don't worry. I'm pissed as hell at him, but I'm not going to ruin things for you. We want him looking good for the wedding, but as soon as you say I do. I'm going to tan that runt's hide."

"Hey, Shade where's the bathroom?" asked Ash

"Its back there." the leader said pointing back near her room.

Without the child present, the group could talk as candid as they wished. "If its any consolation, he didn't screw another chick or anything." Offered Marcus

"What?"

"He donated sperm."

"I swear you kids are ruining this world." Sighed Heather, pinching the bridge of her nose

"The mother is actually a really nice girl. She's a fellow Huntress and our neighbor." Comforted Katherine

"I still think you would make a better mom Kate." said Heather. "Since you're with the runt, you obviously know how to deal with children."

Katherine couldn't help but smile at the complement and the thought of herself being a mother. But her feeling of maternal bliss was swiftly replaced by a feeling of nausea. "Oh!" Sighed Katherine as she placed her hand on her stomach "Excuse me, Ash I have to use the bathroom." She said rushing away. Remembering the young guest just entered the bathroom, she politely knocked on the wooden door. "Excuse me Ash, I really have to use the bathroom please." With no response and her sick stomach feeling worse, she disregarded her etiquette and hurried inside. But no one was there. Only an open window.

The father and son walked down the street and talked as any father would talk to their arrogant son.

"So, ya want to tell me why you're being such a jackass today, or is this a special occasion?" said Greyson as he followed the young gunslinger across town.

"It's hard to explain." Said Kole as he opened his package of cigarettes.

"Politics are hard to explain; that t.v. show about the constant backstabbing and the dragons, is hard to explain; what's bothering you should be relatively simple, boy."

"Well, dad. If you need to know, Shade ain't the only one that's knocked-up. Cause I'm going to be a father pretty soon

"Forgot to wear a rubber didn't ya?" chuckled the patriarch

"And. It ain't with Kate. It's with Addy."

"That red eyed girl from my last _visit_?"

"Yeah. Her."

The old man stood there for a second and chuckled to himself. "Boy, I know it's a little late for this, but let me give you some fatherly advice. 'Keep it in your pants'."

"I fucking hate you… Grandpa!" he said trying to upset the man about his age.

"I told you, don't ever call me old. Besides I'd make an awesome grand-pappy someday."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Having little ones of your own is part of life. You can't fight destiny."

"What am I going to do dad? I'm too young to be a dad?"

"Do you know how old I was when your momma told me she was pregnant with Auburn?"

"How am I supposed to know? You've lied about your age so much even I lost track of how old you are."

"Lets just say I was not much older than you are now. It's a part of life."

"Whatever, old man." He said exhaling a cloud of smoke from his lungs. "I need to go shoot something.

"I'm not old. I'm only 43."

"You've been 43 since I was a kid. Face it, your old."

The two went out of the city of Vale and into the Emerald Forest. It had been years since they had ever gone hunting together. And Kole really wanted to see if the old man still had what it took to be a Huntsman. The two didn't have to go far before they were swarmed by Grimm. it seemed like they only took a few steps into the Emerald Forest and the Creatures of Grimm flocked to the negativity that radiated from their troubled pasts.

The two gunmen stood back to back smiling an evil grin at their foes: multiple Beowolves and a handful of Ursa snarling, baying for their blood.

"Okay old man how do you want to do this, old man?" sneered Kole, his hand caressing Desperado "I take the dozen on the left and you take the dozen on the right or until you break a hip?"

"You remember your ammo this time, runt?" replied Greyson with an equally snide remark

"Yes _dad._ I remembered my fucking bullets." Taunted Kole as he patted an empty cargo pocket "Shit!"

"How could you forget to bring bullets?" yelled Greyson "You're a fucking gunslinger for god's sake."

"Don't yell at me. You're the role model. Didn't you bring any extra ammo?"

"I only brought the ammo I need for my Peacemaker." Sighed the patriarch as he reached into his own pockets and only found pocket lint. "Shit!"

"What's wrong old man? Dementia starting to set in?" laughed the slacker

"Shut the fuck up boy. Betcha I'll kill more than you."

"Loser has to buy the winner a drink?"

"Sure."

"By the way, I'll take a scotch on the rocks, old man"

"Just make sure mine is none of that bottom shelf swill you drink." Scoffed Greyson.

"Whatever."

"Ya gonna talk or are ya gonna get to counting boy."

The men turned their attention back to the Grimm and began their assault. "One!" yelled Kole as he fired a shot at a Beowolf, aiming between its eyes. The gunslinger used his gun's knife blade to slice clean through a second beast. "two."

He looked back at the father who pressed a switch atop the stock of his rifle. The black carbon-fiber stock folded down into a hilt and from underneath the barrel a long razor sharp blade slid out, turning the lever actioned rifle into a two-foot long katana like sword. The patriarch flourished the blade in the air sliced off the beast's limbs with lightning speed before decapitating an incoming Ursa. Kole watched as the old man grabbed at his chest for a second and shook off the ache. "One."

Greyson looked off into the distance and spotted his next target, an Alpha Beowolf. Its hulking appearance, large white spikes and its ability to stand on it's hind legs made it the perfect foe to display his years of experience. As he approached the Alpha, he effortlessly sliced through multiple Grimm trying to impress the slacker "two…three, four…five…six."

The Alpha Beowolf towered over the aged Huntsman like a man looking down at an ant. The beast raised its large arms and swiped down at the insect before it. Greyson parried the slash with his sword and returned the attack with a slash, but the Grimm caught the blade with its black jaws.

"You're a clever thing ain'tcha? Too bad you're still a big dumb bastard." He said transforming his weapon back into rifle mode. He yanked the gun towards the middle of the Grimm's mouth and pulled the trigger, exploding the back of the beast's smoking skull. "Now who's the Alpha, bitch…Seven."

The father and son fought back to back as they slain Grimm after Grimm, all the while trying to one up the other. All of a sudden a youthful scream broke from the tree line as a Beowolf let out a dying howl.

"I got your back!" yelled a young Faunus as he threw a spear at a Beowolf lunging behind Kole's back.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" yelled Kole firing at a Grimm "Eleven."

"Saving your butts."

"Ash!" yelled Greyson seeing an Alpha Ursa behind his youngest as it stood on its hind legs ready to disembowel the boy with its black claws. Greyson had no other option. He transformed his Peacemaker back into it's rifle form, focused his Aura, and slowed his heartbeat. All around him, everything moved slower and slower until time fell to a crawl. The old man moved at his normal speed and fired a volley of five shots at the Grimm's head.

All Ash could see was the shadow of the colossal Grimm behind him. he looked up and saw a massive black maw of a white skulled Ursa baying for his blood. He knew he messed up. 'Never through your weapon. You're going to die! You're going to totally die! Please Kole, dad, somebody save me.' He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain he would endure, but instead heard five shots bark from an old rifle. He opened his eyes again and saw the beast fall to the ground, black smoke leaking from the white, perforated, skull plate on its head. He turned back and saw his dad grinning at him. Relief washed over him like a bucket of water.

Greyson smiled as he lowered his rifle. "I still got it." He said as his chest began to ache to the point that he fell face first into the dirt.

"Dad!" the boys screamed rushing to their father's aide

"What happened to him?" cried Ash fearing for his father's life.

"He's okay, get back." yelled Kole as he kneeled down to his father's side and rolled him on his back "stay with us old man." He whispered beginning to compress the old man's chest. At thirty compressions, he looked at his unresponsive father. He took off the Faunus man's hat and reluctantly proceeded to give him mouth to mouth. But before he did, a hand covered his mouth and pushed him away

"Unless you're a blonde with a huge rack named Daisy, you better not try to kiss me boy." Groaned the man as he came to.

"That still only counts as one." Laughed Kole as he helped his dad to his feet.

"Lets just agree that Ash buys us our drinks." Said Greyson, slinging his rifle across his back

"Agreed."

"Why me?" whined the boy.

"Because you ditched your mother and if she knew what you were doing she's kill you, me, and your brother." Warned the patriarch

"All right. But can you please explain to me what just happened?

"That dear boy was a Semblance. Every semblance a Huntsman has, is unique. Whereas some people have telepathy, polarity, or can even bring misfortune wherever they go; I can momentarily cause temporal displacement."

"What?"

"Its relativistic. I can slow down my perception of time allowing me to react with lightning speed."

"Okay, you told me that a thousand times now and even I can't understand you. To make it simple Ash, he slows his heart to be able to react quickly." Sighed Kole who's head was starting to ache.

"But the only downside is, every time I do it, it causes strain on my heart. Eventually it'll kill me one day." Smirked the old Faunus as he brushed off the dirt from his shirt

"You ain't dead yet old man. Now lets go get wasted. I have a feeling your liver will die on ya sooner than your heart."

Two hours later Katherine received a call on her scroll from an all too familiar number. When she hung up she looked at Heather and Shade with an uneasy look. "Umm. You're not going to like this…" she said as the two Faunus looked at each other, pinching the bridge of their noses.

"Let me guess…" sighed Heather

Heather and Shade stood before the iron bars with rage burning in their green and brown eyes. their hate filled gaze locked on three men with torn clothing, covered in bruises and smelling of booze.

"Mom, can we just leave these dumbasses in here?" sighed Shade as the mother and daughter both pinched the bridge of their nose in annoyance.

"Part of me wants to say yes." Sighed Heather "But another part of me wants to bail them out just so I can kick their ass."

"It's not my fault… _this time_." Said Kole pointing to his little brother "He started it."

"Me? You're the one who threw the first punch."

"Ash, let me give you some fatherly advice, don't flirt on the girl who's boyfriend is literally standing right next to her." Chuckled Greyson

"Do you have any idea how sick and tired I am of bailing your ass out of jail?" Roared Shade, punching the bars, rattling the iron bars

"Well that's why I called Kate instead, because I knew you would just get even more pissed."

"How? How would you think I could get anymore pissed than I am right, fucking, now!"

"E-excuse me?" came a timid voice behind the women. "I have large half beef and half pineapple pizza for a Mr. Fridulf and a large meat-lover's pizza, light on the sauce for a Mr. Reeves."

"You, son of a bitch!" yelled Shade reaching through the bars for the slacker

Kole jumped back at the flailing arms "Calm down sis. I didn't use your credit card _this time_. Dad used mom's."

"What!?" yelled Heather as she reached into her purse, finding the card missing "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled also trying to throttle the slacker's neck "What do you have to say for yourself, you little bastard!"

Greyson looked at the young man and grinned as he pulled the slacker's beanie down over his eyes "Like father, like son."

Despite this touching father-son moment was still two disgruntled Faunus women, still trying to break into the jail cell. The two mothers erupted into a fury of green and white fire as the old iron bars began to bend and creak under the stress of the scorned women.

"OH, SHIT!" the three yelled as the first bar snapped under the strain of the angered women.


	59. Vol 4 Ch16: Reasons

Chapter 16: Reasons

Present: City of Vale

Shade hung up her scroll. She sighed and nervously looked around the room. her parents and team were in the other room, visiting. She went to her room and grabbed some extra shotgun shells and the strange mask her new friend gave her.

"Hey guys, im going to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"Later." replied Marcus, not taking his eyes off his video game.

Before she closed the door behind her, she grabbed her shotgun and joined her friends down at the Vacuo Espresso. Shade lounged around at her usual table and looked towards the door, eagerly waiting for Oscar. But in his stead was the young cat Faunus, and second in command of OKRA.

Hey Cerise!" shade said sipping her coffee

Hows it going.

"Good, where's Oscar?

"Addy and Richard were out late last night and Richard wound up in the drunk tank at the police station. So Oscar is busy paying his bail. I don't know how you can deal with drunken degenerate you have as a brother."

"He's more of a reckless rogue." Chuckled Shade remembering all the times she had to get the slacker out of trouble.

"Reckless is putting I'd mildly did I ever tell you what he did when I went on a mission with him?"

"Hmm? "

"He fucking kissed me to further piss off this racist."

"Well that certainly sounds like him. Did you tell Oscar?"

"No! thank the gods. If he knew he would kill Kole."

"Oh please, Oscar would never beat the idiot in a fight.

"Ten Lien says he does." Cerise said digging for her wallet in her purse

"I'll take those odds."

The slight chime of the doorbell announced the arrival of the mysterious 'man in white.' The Faunus man hung his hat and coat on the back of his chair next to the women.

"Good evening ladies."

"Sup, Wynn. Hey, I have something for you." Shade said handing the man a lime green envelope.

"And what pray tell is this?

"An invite to my wedding. "

"I am rather busy with some preparations, but I'll try to make it." The man in white said putting the envelope in his jacket pocket."

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Cerise

"Hmm…" the man in white took out his scroll and looked through his emails. "Actually, we won't be having anymore protests coming up, what with the winter and with Vale hosting the Vytal Tournament next year, we are going to be rather quiet."

"Wow. Well would you like to visit my Team?" asked Shade "I'm sure you would like to meet Kate, she's the one who defended your protest last month."

"It would be an honor to meet your _human_ friends, but I do have a meeting pretty soon."

After their meeting at the coffee shop, Shade made her way to The Broken Wheel and took a few shots of vodka at the bar.

"Shouldn't the bride to be, be at home, preparing for the big day?" came a stern voice next to her.

"What are you doing here dad?" she said knocking back another shot of vodka.

"Cant a father share a drink with his favorite child?"

"Bullshit. Everyone knows Kole's your favorite. You two are practically twins. Just like how I'm just like mom."

"Ain't that the truth. You sure are just like your mother. Your strong, your and you two are both stubborn idiots that will jump head first into shit without any concern for the repercussions."

"What are you talking about?" Shade said in annoyance

"I mean this shit with the White Fang."

"It's bad enough that I had one child deal with criminals but I'll be damned if I'll let all three of my brood associate with wanton criminals

"I'm not a criminal. And how did you know that your precious prodigal son, was a thug.

"Believe it or not but trouble runs in the family.

"I expected Auburn and the boy be off on some ne'er-do-well escapade, I wont let you be one! Think of your little brother for god sake. Do you want him to follow this damn family tradition?"

"No! I-I'm not in the White Fang."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter sweat heart. I've been around bandits and marauders when I younger than you.

"I'm NOT with the fucking White Fang!"

"Then what do you call this!" Greyson said showing a picture of the young leader taking off her custom mask. "You always were smarter than this Shade. But why would you do something so god damned stupid. I don't want my baby girl to wind up dead in some ditch. You're going to be a mother and a wife.

Shade's grip around the shot glass tightened to the point that it cracked in her palm. Glass shards embedded themselves into her hand, forming a bloody fist. She grit her teeth and looked into her father's eyes. The same green eyes she inherited "IM NOT IN THE WHITE FANG!" she roared slugging the man in the face.

Greyson fell from his seat and looked up at his attacker. "Yep you sure are your mother's daughter. You two both can really pack a punch."

"Listen to me dad. I'm not some villain, okay. I'm _using_ the White Fang."

"What?"

"Everyone knows they have a very wide net of underground connections. I need those connections so my team can take out a high value target."

Greyson gave his daughter a sly grin. "And what will happen when they realize that they are being duped?"

"I'm already Buddy-buddy with this cell's leader. They think I'm some kind of living hero and will bend over backwards just to meet whatever request I make. They are just going to think that its some strange request."

"Hmm…I'm not going to tell you what to do, Shade. But just…just don't do anything dangerous. You kids mean everything to me."

"Yes dad." She said in an exaggerated sigh as she helped him to his feet.

"You know you aren't supposed to drink while pregnant right?"

"Mom drank when she had me and Auburn. What's wrong with a little vodka?"

"You really want your whelp to be like your brother?"

"Good point." She said pouring the rest of her vodka on the floor.

 **Authors note: Sorry this one was pretty short. Ive been busy with personal stuff.**


	60. Vol 4 Ch17: The Green and White Wedding

Chapter 17: The Green and White wedding

Present: City of Vale

Late fall. The trees stood half clothed in orange and brown leaves. An early winter breeze fluttered threw the air as a crowd of Faunus and Humans congregated to a tall cathedral in the Upper Class Distract of Vale.

In the sanctuary banners with the Shade's trinity-knot emblem and Grant's Medic cross with a leaf behind it decorated the cathedral. As a man of his word, Bruno Lazuli paid for everything. Every small detail was taken to make the most special day for the couple. The Bride and Groom were kept on separate sides of the church. Grant was getting dressed in a conference room while Shade was nervously visiting with her bridesmaids and Maid of Honor. Because of Marcus and Kole's petty arguments on who the Best man would be, they both settled on being co-Best Man.

Grant was busy at work buttoning on his white dress shirt and struggled to keep himself looking presentable for his family and for his bride. His hands were sweating so bad he could hardly tie his bow tie.

"Hey, bitch." Kole said slapping Grant's back as he fidgeted with his bow tie.

"What do you want, Kole. You're not going to ruin this day for me." He said trying to ignore the slacker

"My dad wants to talk to you, follow me." He said leading the man to a dimly lit stairwell.

There, Greyson, Richard, Oscar, and Marcus waited for the groom so they could practice an old family tradition in the Reeves family. Greyson rubbed his beard as he saw the groom approach.

"Boy, before you can say that you can call my daughter your wife. There's one thing you have to do to prove yourself." Said Greyson as he reached for something hidden under his suit jacket.

"What's that?" Grant said as Kole and Marcus moved behind him on his left and right. It was clear that this was a trap. His mind went wild with thoughts of what type of hazing he was going to endure.

"You have to share a drink with her old man and your groomsmen." He said removing a tall half full bottle from under his jacket. Marcus handed each of the men a glass

"Oh thank God. I thought that you were going to make me do something ridiculous."

"Boy, this here is a hundred-year-old bottle of bourbon. Its been drank at a wedding in the Reeves family since The Great War."

"Damn." Laughed Grant, seeing the brown liquor being poured into his glass. When all of the men were ready they clinked their glasses together and toasted to Grant and Shade.

The six Huntsmen knocked back the aged drink and reacted each reacted differently to it: Grant dropped his glass and coughed as the liquor burned its way to his stomach; Richard, being an experienced whisky drinker, coughed as he tried to keep his composure; Oscar widened his eyes as he began to stagger and rub his eyes; while Greyson, Marcus and Kole all just puckered their lips as they drank and complimented the taste.

"Damn that stuff is good." Said Marcus

"Oh yeah." sighed Greyson

"Well. This has been fun. If ya need me I'm going to go check on Shade, she's probably strangling the flower guy or something." Laughed Kole as he handed Greyson his glass

Across the building, Kole wandered through the labyrinth of rooms until he reached the women's area.

"Hey, sis. You in there?"

"Yeah. come on in." came a voice.

The slacker opened walked into the room and saw his sister in a beautiful long white dress. Shade was standing over a notebook, checking and double checking the schedule, trying to make sure everything would go according to plan.

"How many people do you think are here?" asked Shade leaning onto the table

"Looks like the whole Fridulf clan. And a couple of dad's buddies."

"Oh god." She said vomiting into a waste basket

"Yep. You gotta love that morning sickness." Laughed Kole.

"That's not morning sickness. I'm scared shitless."

"Can you say that again. I forgot my camera." Laughed the slacker

"Fuck you asshole." She said burying her head into the waste basket a second time.

"When I saw uncle Conway I stole his flask. Want a little sip to calm your nerves?"

"I'm pregnant dumbass. No booze for the baby." She said wiping the bile from her lips

"Well the baby's not going to drink it, you are."

"Just shut the fuck up, Kole I don't have time for this." She said pinching the bridge of her nose

"I just want this day to be over. Aunt Lilia is driving me nuts."

"I liked her. Remember when Dad had uncle Conway babysit us when him and mom left for that two-week long mission?

"Yeah. When they walked out of the house he sauntered in wearing that ridiculous 10-gallon hat, acting like a badass cowboy. My god I still want to hit him for looking that stupid."

"Listen here you little ankle biters. Your pa asked me to pet-sit you three pups while he's gone. He picked me because I am a licensed animal trainer. I have studied many creatures in my day, and the Fridulf Child is by far the most savagely cunning. This is an opportunity to observe you in your natural habitat and collect data. But just know that I am smarter and stronger than all three of you runts combined. Whatever trickery you try to pull, will not affect me." recited Shade trying to mimic their uncle's nasally voice.

The two siblings burst into laughter at the memory of them teaming up to knock him off his high horse.

"Ya look good, sis."

"Thanks. Why are you wearing that stupid hat?" she said taking off the Huntsman's fedora.

"It makes me look distinguished." He said taking the hat back and tilting it slightly.

"It makes you look like a dumbass." Said A man's voice coming from the doorway

"Dad." Acknowledging Shade seeing her father as he smoked his pipe

"Ya look good, Shade." Greyson said joining his kid's conversation

"Is that all you have to say? I look good?"

Greyson tapped out the ashes from his pipe as he let out a long sigh. "Listen girly, you may think of yourself as your mother's daughter, a strong and fearless warrior, but don't you ever forget that you're my baby girl. I'm always going to remember you as that little pup that was scared during thunderstorms and the one who use to dress like a princess since she was seven."

"Ha! I forgot about that." Laughed Kole "You and Auburn use to have tea parties and everything. God I should try and find some of those old photos."

"Dad! Knock it off." Sighed Shade as she became embarrassed by her father's words.

"Nope. It's a pa's job to embarrass his kids. I'm going to do the exact same thing when Auburn and the runt gets hitched. Which reminds me. Kole you, lazy bastard when are you going to put a ring on that Vacuo girl?"

"Dad! Knock it off." He said trying not to be embarrassed by the thought of marrying Katherine. "Hey old man. How did you know mom was the one?"

"When her sister dumped me." Smirked the Patriarch. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pull some kind of Father of the Bride Speech out of my ass for the reception." He said exiting the room.

"Yeah, I got to head too, later sis." Nodded Kole, bidding the bride farewell.

Shade turned back to the notebook and looked at her scroll. '11:34. Okay so if guests are still arriving in the next twenty-six minutes we will commence with the ceremony. But what if my family wants to visit first? Damn it! Then we'll probably be ten minutes late. Why can't things ever go according to plan?' The bride slammed her fist on the table and began to quietly sob to herself.

From the door a gentle taps broke the silence and Shade's frustration. "Shade? Is everything okay?" came a timid woman's voice

"I'm fine Kate. Just my nerves getting the best of me." She said wiping away her tears and her running mascara.

"Are you sure? You're crying." Said the huntress entering the room, dressed in a plain white bride's maid dress

"I'm just nervous, Kate"

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Shade. White always was your color." Laughed the maid of honor.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Oh I can't wait for the reception. I hope I get a chance to catch the bouquet."

"We have to get through the ceremony first, Kate."

"I know, but its going to be so much fun!"

"If you say so, Kate. Hey Ive been meaning to ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You and kole have been together for a while-

"Four years, five months, and 12 days. But who's counting." Giggled Katherine

"Right." Shade said chuckling at her friend's eccentricity. "Well since weddings are in season, I was wondering. Has Kole hinted towards you two tying the know

"No." she answered trying to mask the disappointment in her voice.

This news was rather surprising. Every time she saw them they were always together. They were always out on their date nights and they looked like the most in love couple in all of Remnant.

"Really? The hell? I thought things were great between you two."

"Oh they are! It's just…"

Just what? We're all grown-ups here. Isn't that right, Marcus?"

Yelled Shade to the doorway.

An awkward silence fell in the room and then the two women heard someone sigh and then a dark complected man entered the room

"How did you even know I was there?" the man said joining the three in a huddle around the table.

"I was your partner for four years. And besides you're a gossipy bitch. "

"That's not… _completely_ true." He said remembering all the times he used to spy on his teammates.

"Marcus! You jerk. You better not saw anything to Kole! He gets so weird when someone brings up our relationship stuff."

"Don't worry baby girl. Guy Code, I won't say a thing." Assured Marcus

"What is Guy Code anyway?" Asked Katherine completely puzzled by the concept

"Its this unspoken set of rules and ethics us guys inherently have hot wired into our brains."

"So…What kind of rules?"

"Well there's Rule 1: if you've known a guy for more than 24hrs, than his sister is off limits; Rule 22 is: never be afraid to reach for the last slice of pizza or beer. But not both. That's just a dick thing to do. Rule 15 is No bitching."

"Bullshit! Back in Vacuo all you guys did was bitch about the heat." Declared Shade

"No we didn't." defended Marcus trying not to admit that they kinda did.

All of a sudden Shade got a devilish grin on her face as she remembered the one rule that was spoken most often between the two of them. "Say Marcus, what was that one rule, that you always tell Kole. What was it again…Oh yeah Rule 4."

"What's Rule 4?" Katherine said with curiosity

"Rule 4 is uh…" He realized he was being set up. there was no way he could say the C-word in front of Katherine and especially about such a private matter like that.

"Go ahead Marcus. Isn't that the one about sticking something in where?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was mentioned by that.

"I uh…Well. Rule 4 is uh… So what were you going to say before I so rudely ease-dropped on you two." He said hastily changing the subject.

"Its nothing."

"It ain't nothing Kate, if something is eating at you say it." Reassured Shade

"Well. You two know how much I hate keeping secrets from people."

"Tell me about it. Back in Beacon I told you not to tell anyone that I was nailing Olivia Cuprum and the next thing I know is, her boyfriend singles me out in sparring practice just so he could kick my ass.

"Wait you fucked Olivia Cuprum? Why? She's a flat chested racist!"

"I wouldn't say flat chested."

"They were A's."

"She was a C-cup at the most."

"Guys! We're getting off topic! And stop swearing!" warned the lady raising her fist.

"Sorry Kate." Said Marcus

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't know if I can go on with our plan." Admitted Katherine

Marcus and Shade looked at each other. Both were nervous that the young lady's conscience must have been weighing on her like a ton of bricks.

"Kate we've been over this. We can't tell him, anything." Said Shade

"I know but it's just that I already lied to him once."

"I know but you have to stay strong Kate."

"Yeah, this'll be over in no time and everything will be okay." Assured Marcus

"He won't be mad?" Katherine asked with timidity

"He's a big boy. He would do the exact same thing. And besides he's the one that gave me the idea for it."

"Yeah baby girl." Marcus said putting his hand on Katherine's shoulder in reassurance. "In no time things will be back to normal and we'll be richer than rich. No more bottom shelf wine for you. It'll be that hundred-year old stuff you see in museums. Hell, you'll be so rich you can just buy your own winery.

The thought made Katherine smile. "Yeah. Oh! I spoke with them a couple days ago. So far things are going well. Juliet is as good as ours."

Okay.

"Oh! I was talking to Kole the other day and he let slip that he had two other friends one was named Snake-Charmer, but he did tell me the real name of his other friend. Its W-"

Above the basement, the thunderous church organ pumped thunderous hymns into the cathedral like sanctuary. Sending a feeling of peace through the air.

"-Shit!" interrupted Shade hearing the organ play. "We can talk later guys."

"Okay."

The ceremony itself went off without a hitch. The families of the bride and groom sat on the opposite sides of the sanctuary. For a select few, this wedding was proof that love could really bring two species together. For those that knew team SMKK the best, they were less excited about the wedding ceremony and more about the reception. Since Bruno Lazuli was in fact a man of his word, he paid for every wild request the couple desired: Tailored suits and dresses made for the wedding party, elaborate décor, and the most exquisite barbeque from across Vale for the feast.

Once at the guests were all seated and the wedding party had arrived, it came time for the reception speeches.

Greyson stood up from his seat and patted grant on the back. "When I first meet Grant, I did what any good father did. I took a good look at him, saw what kind of man he was, and shook his hand and welcomed him into my home.-"

"See what kind of man I was? You pulled a gun on me told me you were going to shoot me." interrupted Grant.

"It was to see what kind of man you were. Anyway. He didn't piss himself. So at least he wasn't a total bitch. So anyway. I'm glad to see my baby girl has decided to settle down with a decent guy, like this bitch."

The reception hall let out a long patronizing 'awe' at the mention of Shade being a daddy's girl. Shade buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and flipped off the crowd.

Next was Kole's turn to give his co-best man speech. "Well here goes nothing. I've known Grant since we all attended Beacon Academy. Even though he is a complete bitch, he does seem like he is a capable Huntsman."

"I am a capable Huntsman! Why don't you tell everyone how I kicked your butt back in Vacuo, Kole." Snickered the groom.

The entire reception hall let out a chorus of 'ooh's' at the mere thought of the prodigal son of Heather and Greyson being beaten by a chump like the groom. Kole let out a low growl and then had a great idea.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I please have every member of the Fridulf Clan stand for a second?" The reception party did as requested, and half of the party stood up.

"Okay, now can I have members of the Reeves family stand?"

"And now a quarter of the remaining quests stood, all puzzled by the odd requests.

"Awesome." Smirked the slacker as he slapped Grant on the back "Here is my point. Grant Moss, if you so much as upset or hurt my sister in any way, _all_ of these nice Faunus here will hunt you down and cut your fucking balls off."

The young man nervously gulped his drink at the hundreds of family members staring him down. To some this would just be an empty threat, but here with Fridulf clan of renown warriors, and the Reeves family of feared guns for hire, this was anything but a joke.

"Anyway to Shade and Grant!" Kole shouted, raising his glass. Before he returned to his seat, Kole knelt down to whisper one last threat in Grant's ear. "By the way, when we do find out. You'll get a five-minute head start to run. There's just no sport in it otherwise."

"I'm not afraid of your hollow threats, jackass. As you would say, 'bring it bitch'."

After the speeches were made, the party full from that delicious barbecue feast, and family members were able to visit, it was then time to celebrate. Partying has always been what SMKK was known for, but with these families in tow, everyone was able to see where the young Huntsmen and Huntresses got their skill in celebrating.

Greyson, Kole, and Richard were playing a game of Drink, where they would all take shots of whiskey and last man standing would win. several bottles later, they were all equally drunk. Thankfully, Heather had the insight to lock away their firearms so they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

While the bridesmaids and groomsmen on the dance floor, Zarqa sat back like the wallflower she was. She laughed to herself when she saw Marcus making a complete ass of himself trying to dance his ridiculous moves. In the shadows she had a visit from an old friend and fellow party guest.

"Quite the occasion, don't you think?" came a man's voice to her left.

"What are you doing here?" she nervously asked not taking her eyes off the dancefloor. Her mind flared with thoughts of why this assassin was here.

"Would you like to see my invitation?" the man in white said holding a lime green envelope

"Its _so_ good to see you again Z."

"Same here. So what are you doing? Are you really going to kill him? Here at his sister's wedding?"

"If you are implying that I'm here on our mutual friend's request, then you are mistaken. Her bounty reward doesn't interest me. I'm just here for a slice of cake."

The two stood in silence each wondering what the other was plotting. It wasn't by coincidence that they meet. Surely they were up to something.

"Can I ask you something Pappa Bear?"

"Only if I can do the same."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you leave Zarqa? Him I understand. He left our life for love. I left for broader horizons, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had everything. You were feared by all and were very well off financially. But as soon as our team fell apart, you left too. You could have stayed and run things with Juliet but you didn't. And here you are not ten yards from him and you haven't put that Silver-Tongue of yours to use."

"I was tired of it Wynn. The constant lying. The constant running. I don't want people to see me for what I am and for what I was. I want them to see what I can be."

"A noble pursuit. If you want others to see you as a better self, don't hide who you are." He said taking off his fedora to proudly display his white bear ears.

"Wynn after what your new crew does, our kind isn't exactly admired."

"And so that's why you hide behind those contacts? Because of what we do?"

"And why I can't smile anymore." She said barely opening her mouth wide enough to flash her serpentine fangs.

"Well this conversation was rather illuminating my dear Zarqa, I feel it is about time I grabbed a slice of cake and be off. Just a simple warning Zarqa. Make your peace now while you can. Change is coming and I don't know if we all will be around to see its outcome.

"Hey, I never got to ask you my question."

"I'm fairly certain that I already answered it. I hope to see you again, _real soon_."


	61. Vol 4 Ch18: Black Lotus FLWRs

Chapter 18: Black Lotus FLWRs

Present: City of Vale

Even though the team had a legit reason to celebrate, the expanding of the Fridulf clan, the recent change in weather and the recent developments with the Black Lotus, silently weighed heavy on the Slacker of SMKK. The chill in the air and the need to wear extra layers began to give the Huntsman bitter memories of his time in the Kingdom of Atlas. Plus his most recent trip to Mantle made him feel even more uneasy. Tasting the sweet nectar of a Lotus Flower cocktail and coming face to face with the bane of his existence, made him feel more dark and brooding than ever.

At night, his nightmares were getting worse and worse. He once woke up gasping for air, Desperado in hand, aiming at ghosts in the ceiling. He placed his gun on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked to his side and was relieved to see Katherine still there, sleeping like an angel. He kissed her forehead and returned to his nightmares.

He was back in the former capital of the continent of Solitas, Mantle. This once bright metropolis had since become a dingy heap due to the lack of industry and the Kingdom's population moving to Atlas. Here in Mantle, the few people that still call this shadow of its former self, home have since resorted to less than reputable occupations all in an effort to survive. It was here that a group of simple street urchins were building up a reputation and were becoming more volatile with each incident. To the untrained eye, they were just young thugs. But to those in the criminal underworld, they were FLWR.

In the run down factory district of Mantle, four teens were wandering around in the darkness of night trying to start trouble.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It's time to start some trouble." grinned a young man in a grey beanie as a red haired woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a backwards hug "Word through the grapevine says that the Datura are using one of these old buildings to set up set up shop for their drug production."

"And were going destroy their lab so they don't sell on our turf?" Smiled a Faunus woman in green.

"Wrong-o! We're going to go in, kill the guys, and have our boys take over their production."

"One problem with your plan Kole, no one in our little circle knows how to produce these drugs." Said a stoic Faunus man in a white hoodie, breaking his mysterious silence.

"Fuck! You're right… _as usual_." Sighed the leader

The man in white grinned and tilted his head, acknowledging how right he was and that he was never wrong.

"So guys. Be sure you don't kill their cook. It'll take forever to find another 'master chef' and the boss want us to start _breaking bad_ asap."

"Alright lets go kill some bitches." proclaimed the red head, running off towards their target. The rest of the team followed her except for the man in the grey beanie. "Uh…guys? What? No go team on three? He said raising his arm into the air in exaggeration "Guys?"

The group walked towards the building and took note of the guard standing outside smoking a cigarette. They didn't see any other forms of security. The four each grinned an evil smile as they each imagined how they would dispatch the sentry.

"You're up Z." said their leader in grey

Zarqa combed her hair with her fingers and draped it over her left shoulder, covering her left eye. She emerged from the darkness and walked up to the guard. Every step she took her high heels clicked against the pavement and announced her approach.

Who the fuck are you? Said the man as he raised his automatic rifle to his shoulder as the woman in green approached him. she placed her hands on her hips and swayed with every step she took.

"Hello beautiful." The man said captivated by the mysterious woman before him.

"Hi there handsome. Say, what's a big strong man like you doing in a crummy place like this?"

"I…I uh… I…" the man stuttered trying to answer, completely under the siren's spell.

Zarqa let out a small giggle as she took the man's hand "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Sighed the love-struck man as she locked eyes with him

"Can you…slit your throat, please?" she said releasing her hold of the man's hand

The sentry reached into his pocket and produced a switchblade knife. He pressed a small button on the side of the hilt and a three-inch blade shot out the end. He raised the blade to his neck and smiled at Zarqa as he did as he was told. The guard gasped for breath as his blood poured onto the cement underneath him. The light faded from his eyes as Zarqa smiled into the lifeless eyes.

"I never get tired of seeing that" smiled Kole as the rest of the team approached the guard post. The leader searched the man's body and took his wallet and his package of cigarettes. "Thanks bub, I was almost running out."

"Nice work _Snake-Charmer._ " laughed the red head as she nudged the fresh corpse with her foot.

"I try." Replied Zarqa with a modest bow to her audience "How do we get in?

"The air vents?" Offered the redhead

"That stuff only works in movies." Declared the man in white

"I have an idea." Said Kole, taking a seat on the pavement, next to the dead sentry. The man focused his aura and all around him a blue cloud formed which flowed next to him into the shape of two of his familiars.

"Puppies!" smiled the woman in red as she knelt down to pet one of the blue wolves "Who's a good boy? Who's going to go rip out the throats of those pussy Datura? You are! Yes you are!" she said playfully petting the beast's head.

"Juliet! Focus!" warned the man in white, as he rolled up his hoodie's sleeves to reveal a pair of vambraces.

"Killjoy." Pouted the woman as she waved goodbye to the familiar

The spectral wolves nodded at it's comrades. The man in white cracked open the door and the familiar went in to inspect the area. One clung to the shadows while the other went to work observing multiple armed thugs sitting on top of wooden crates. Five men wearing gas masks and sterile plastic jumpsuits were diligently working at tables full of chemicals. High atop the roof there were two men on a catwalk and what looked like one man in an office area.

The recon wolf clung to the dimly lit walls and walked the perimeter of the building. In the back of the building, a lone guard was taking a leak in the far corner behind a stack of crates. When the guard zipped up his fly, he noticed the small canine.

"What the…?" The man said to himself

The wolf turned to the man and sat on its back haunches it stuck out its tongue and began to pant like any normal house dog would.

"Awe…What are you doing here little fella?" the guard said reaching out to pet the familiar. Before the man could touch the wolf, it leapt forward and clenched it's jaws around the man's throat. The beast ripped and tore at the gushing wound. Trying to speed up the guard's blood loss. The ghost wolf licked its blood stained lips and disappeared as silently as it just slain its prey.

Kole opened his eyes as their blue glow faded to his normal blue hue. He rubbed his eyes and groaned from a headache. "Damn!"

"What do we got?" asked the man in white

"I count five cooks at work, two assholes on the catwalk above and 23 guards all over the place…correction 22 guards." He said smiling to himself

"I like those odds." Smirked the man in white

"Juliet, you take out the pigeons on top. Everyone else, have fun…but not too much fun. We still need to push that dope later and I don't think junkies want to snort bullet riddled blow."

Everyone chuckled as they drew out their weapons: Wynn, activated his bladed vambraces, Juliet drew out her pistol, Zarqa her daggers, and Kole his darling.

"3…2…1…Light 'em up!"

The four burst through the doorway, guns blazing. Juliet fired at the two gunmen on the catwalk and smiled as she saw them fall. if her bullets didn't kill them, the fall certainly would.

Wynn sliced the guns in half with the claws of his fully transformed gauntlets, before he would savagely slice the gunmen into ribbons.

Zarqa on the other hand would lick her blades, and would simply cut the men's arms and legs. Her acidic venom would be enough to burn as the men fell to the ground. Soon enough the neurotoxin would paralyze the victims and end up making the men choke to death.

Finally, the trigger-happy leader lobbed gravity Dust rounds everywhere, exploding multiple crates which in turn sent wood slivers everywhere. Killing men more than the explosions themselves. He entered the Bosses office and savored every second he had to speak with the man

"Wow. You really do feel like an eagle way up here." He said watching his friend ending a small shoot out.

"What do you want with me?" Cried the boss as he cowered in his leather desk chair.

"You? Nothing I just want the cooks under your employ."

"Take them."

"You're very generous sir, since you're in such a giving mood do you think you can relay a message to your boss in the Azure Moon?"

"I-I have him on s-speed dial."

Kole's eyes widen with surprise. "Call him up."

The man fidgeted for his scroll and quickly dialed up the boss of the Azure Moon. The man put the call on speaker so Kole could talk from across the room and keep his gun on the lab's boss.

"Hello?" came an older man's voice from the other end of the line "Bisman? Is that you?"

"Mr. Tsuki. Long time, no see. Say how's the wife these days?" asked Kole, sitting atop the desk

"Who is this?" Demanded the man with annoyance in his voice.

"This is The Lone Wolf, you remember me right? I killed your wife a few weeks back?" reminded the slacker with a slight grin at the memory of the murder.

"You Bastard! Where are you? I'll find you and kill you myself!"

"Now there's no need for that kind of language. Cant it all be water under the bridge?" taunted the slacker

"Listen to me you little piece of shit! If you have any balls you will face me one-on-one."

"Oh don't worry sir. We'll meet soon enough. I'm just finishing up some things with your boys at one of your drug labs.

"Let me talk to Bisman!

Kole let out a small sigh and pointed his pistol at the underboss. A single POP came across the phone line making the crime boss jump. "I'm sorry Mr. Tsuki. Bisman just lost his head there for a minute. You really should get some better underlings."

"I'll kill you, you hear me?"

"I'd like to see you try. Nobody can kill the Lone Wolf. Not you, your boys, or anybody."

Their siege was over as soon as it began. Bodies were strewn across the concrete floor, the few cooks that weren't hit by the crossfire were emerging from under their damaged lab tables. The four teens gathered the survivors and gave them a simple request. 'Work for the Black Lotus or die.' It was an offer they couldn't really refuse. Kole emerged from the office just as Juliet had finished executing the last of the surrendering guards.

"Wooh! Go team." Sighed Kole as he placed a cigarette in his lips.

The young leader of the marauders basked in their infamy as ruthless criminals. Juliet waved her pistol around at the survivors and savored their fear.

"Let's get ahold of the boss and we can. Get this dope out on the streets." Said Kole

From behind him a lone survivor ran up and took hold of the young man "Hold it assholes! Yelled the wounded Gunman as he took the leader hostage. The gunman pressed his sidearm to Kole's head.

"Oh for f-" he said as his cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Quiet! The rest of you put your weapons down or the guy dies!"

"Kole!" screamed Juliet. she pulled back the slide on her pistol and began to raise it, before she was reprimanded by the leader.

"Juliet, chill out. Its going to be okay. Guys, do what he said." Declared their leader

The rest of the Black Lotus crew reluctantly did what they were told. Each though about how best to save their leader: Wynn could sprint forward and slice the gun to pieces, but he could end up cutting the hostage's head off in the process; Zarqa could use her Silver Tongue to tell the man to release him and in turn shoot himself, but she would also hypnotize Kole and he would do the same; Juliet could just shoot him, but if she missed she couldn't stand the thought of hurting the one she loved more than life itself. The three dropped their weapons and glared at the gunman.

"I can only image how I'm going to be awarded for killing the infamous Lone Wolf. I can see it now.

"Didn't anyone tell ya. Nobody can kill the Lone Wolf." Smiled Kole as he began to whistle

From the shadows, the second Familiar leapt forward and blindsided the gunman. The beast knocked both of the men to the ground and went to work tearing open the hostage taker's throat. The man's agony filled screams soon changed to gargled cries, and then fell to silence.

Kole picked up his blood soaked cigarette and tried to light the thing in celebration of scoring another win for the Black Lotus and cheating death yet another time. He began to laugh as his familiar continued to rip and tear at the man's flesh. Kole couldn't tell if he was still alive or dead. He didn't care, all he cared about was making that man suffer.

As soon as the wolf was done tearing at the corpse, Juliet slid towards the cadaver and sought her own revenge for wanting to harm her pet.

Don't…touch…my…Puppy!" she screamed stabbing the corpse's chest with every word.

The group couldn't help but laugh at Juliet's antics. Their chuckles soon turned into cheerful laughter, which in turn switched to maniacal laugher. The echo of that laughter sent a chill through his psyche. So much so, that he woke up screaming.

The Huntsman's eyes flashed open and those distant memories, seemed as if they had just happened. He looked around the darkness and saw he was back in his bed. Desperado was next to him and so was Katherine. He let out a long sigh and tried to drift back to his torment.

"Another nightmare?" came a voice from the darkness.

"Y-Yeah." he said rolling to his side and placed his arm around the source.

"That's the third time tonight."

"Really? Damn. Sorry babe."

"Its okay…I wish you would talk to me about them. Maybe I can help."

"You can't help me Kate. I'm beyond helping."

"No one is beyond helping. You just have to have faith."

The man contemplated on those words. Perhaps he should finally tell her. But part of him knew that she could never forgive him for what he did in his life. An angel could never befriend a devil. "Kate. can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Grumpy." She said snuggling-up next to him

"You're religious so I thought you were the best person to answer this. Do you believe in Hell?

"Yes…"

"Hmm…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know…" he sighed trying to go back to sleep "where I'll be going." He whispered to himself

"No you're not!" she said rolling over to look him in the eyes. Kole froze. He didn't realize that he said that loud enough she could hear that. "You're not going to Hell. You're a good man. I've seen you be the most generous, loving man in all of Remnant."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are Kole. You _are_ a good man."

"If you go to Hell, then I guess I'll be the first woman in history who never wanted to go to Heaven."

"Ha I just got you to swear." He chuckled to himself trying to change the subject.

"No you didn't. Its technically not a bad word if you mention the actual place."

"Well then, I've always wanted to say this, but 'Kate, I'll see you in Hell." He laughed kissing her forehead and returned to sleep, dreaming about his beloved

"Sweet dreams, Grumpy."

"Night, babe."

"I heard that some scholars claim that true Hell is not actually all fire and brimstone. That the center of Hell is actually covered in ice and darkness."

'How comforting. At least I'll be use to the weather in there.' He thought to himself, trying to shake the chill of Mantle.


	62. Vol 4: Chapter 19: Ex's and O's: Part II

Chapter 19: Ex's and O's: Part II

Present: The City of Vale

Kole woke up with an excruciating headache. The morning sunlight that flooded his and Katherine's room, almost blinded him and made his hangover even worse. He stretched his limbs and groaned as his left shoulder popped.

"Its about time you're up. It's almost noon you know." Said Katherine as she was buttoning the last few buttons on her blouse.

"Ugh. I don't know what hurts worse my head or my shoulder." He said looking at the fully healed scar that he received a few months ago.

"You big baby." Laughed Katherine as she knelt down to kiss his shoulder.

Kole took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and dragged her onto their bed. "Gotcha!" The slacker held her tight in his arms and Katherine began to laugh at his antics.

"Stop it, stop it!" She said kissing his cheek "Shade is having a team meeting downstairs.

"Make me!" he said with a chuckle.

Katherine broke free from the hold, grabbed his right wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Are you going to stop?" She said continuing to laugh her playful laugh

Kole gasped at the sudden jolt of pain the tendons in his shoulder ached just as much as when he got shot. "Y-yes! I give up!" he said tapping out with his free arm flailing about.

"And you say you are this big strong tough guy." giggled Katherine, crawling out off the bed.

"Shouldn't a lady be less prone to violence?"

"I'm not _prone_ to violence." she said with exaggeration. "Now hurry up and get dressed, you know how shade is when you are late for our meetings."

"Ugh. Why? It's just going to be the same thing she always says at these meetings. She's going to say that you are the perfect best friend she could ever have, she'll yell at me, and she will tell Marcus to shut up if he tells another one of his stupid jokes."

"You better hurry or else I'll use Shade's gun again and I'll make sure to use those electricity bullets." She added with a chuckle.

"First of all a shotgun uses shells not bullets, and secondly, you won't hurt me! Because you love me." Replied the slacker in a patronizing tone

"Don't tempt me." she sang as she left their room.

Kole picked up his scroll from his nightstand and activated its home screen. He squinted at first from the bright screen, but when his eyes got used to the light, he began to check his emails, any missed text messages, and the day's schedule. When he looked at his calendar, an evil smile formed from ear to ear. Today was December 9th. And the only event marked for today was labeled as 'tear shit up'.

"Oh fuck, the hell, yes!"

Kole jumped right out of bed, got dressed in his usual black cargo pants, grey t-shirt, black boots, and grey beanie. But instead of his usual track jacket. He threw on a black hoodie and a charcoal grey jacket over it, to accommodate the winter weather. He pocketed his scroll, lighter and cigarettes, and strapped on his pistol's holster to his left thigh.

At the dining table, Shade was pouring over a schedule planner, Katherine was sitting next to her with her bright smile, and Marcus was hunched over a cup of fresh coffee.

"Shut the fuck up Marcus." Groaned Shade, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What? Its an honest question?" Marcus laughed to himself. His joke even made Katherine bury her face in her palm. "Hey Kole! If a bunch of midgets are doing 'the wave'. Wouldn't that be called a ripple?"

The slacker gave out a laugh and continued on his way out the door.

"Where the fuck are you going? We have a team meeting!" Yelled Shade

"Well sis, since there's no I in team, so _I_ figured that _I_ don't need to attend your stupid meeting. So see ya. I'll be back when _I_ feel like it."

"Kole! Kole!" She yelled as the door slammed behind him.

Out in the hallway, he met Adeline and Richard who were walking up the stairwell returning home from a mission

"Sup bitches?" grinned the slacker

"Why are you in such a good mood? Did the judge finally drop the charges about you being an asshole?" asked Adeline

"Nope. Today is my ex's birthday and I'm going to go make her life a living hell. My way of saying I'm still thinking of her." He said with a nostalgic smile

"Your ex? Wait that psychopath that sent a hitman after you two months ago?"

"Yep. You guys want to help me out?"

"I'm in." declared Adeline

"Hell no!"

"Come on big guy, we never do anything fun anymore

"Fun? Messing with a dangerous bunch of criminals and risking our lives just so this dumbass can say 'F-U' to his ex-girlfriend, no offense." He shrugged

"Some taken." Retorted Kole

"Besides we just got done slaying like a dozen Grimm. how was that not fun?" he added trying to prove a point.

"Just shut up and come with us, Richard." Sighed Adeline

The two rookies followed the slacker downtown to his favorite bar, The Broken Wheel. It wasn't very surprising that he would lead them there. But what they didn't expect was the what happened the night before. The bartender was still sweeping up the last remnants of shattered glass and a pile of cleanly cut chairs were stacked in a pile next to the door.

"Yo Ambrose! What's going on buddy?"

"Not much. What'll it be this time? A round of shots for yer friends, maybe something from the top shelf this time? Or are you going to pay me back for breaking more of my shit last night!"

"Wait that really happened? I thought that was a weird dream." Explained the confused Huntsman

"No it wasn't a fucking dream! You and that Vacuo girl came in here last night, she got drunk as hell, and then she-"

"-Wait! Back the fuck up!" interrupted Adeline "Kate got drunk? Damn I really want to see that."

"Yeah, she's a lightweight though. She had like a couple of those margarita things and she started showing off her kung-fu moves with those swords of hers and chopped up eight of my chairs."

Kole shook his head and laughed as he began to remember what his dream from the night before. He managed to talk Katherine into drinking as much as he did and she started to tell other bar patrons that she was an expert with any bladed weapon. "I'll take care of it Ambrose."

"These chairs aren't cheap Kole." Yelled the bartender

"I said I'll take care of it, bro. Anyway, today's the day. Mind if we pop down to the cellar?"

"Sure." The bartender said dropping his broom and dustpan. He then led them to a door at the back of the bar. The Huntsmen took out their scrolls and flipped on the flashlight app.

Once in the basement Ambrose flipped on a light switch and the rookie Huntsman and Huntress' jaws dropped to the floor. The entire basement was filled with wooden crates of guns, ammunition and other illegal paraphernalia.

"Holy fucking shit!" the two yelled as they stood in awe of all the guns.

"I know right." Laughed Kole

"Dude, you are the coolest bartender ever!" Smiled Adeline as she rushed to open a nearby crate.

"Where…did you get this stuff?"

"That would be me." admitted Kole as he smiled at their surprise. "See, I may have been a 'bad guy' back in the day, but I'm a reformed bad guy-"

"Reformed? You shot by boyfriend in the balls, and tried to kill me." remind Adeline

"Oh…right…sorry. As I was saying, as part of my 'rehabilitation', I go around the Kingdom stealing shit from other bad guys in my free time. But then we started to run out of space. These assholes have some serious connections to get all these guns and shit. So Ambrose here, came up with the idea of being a fence. He sells them to the assholes, I steal them again, then when the assholes bitch and moan, he sells more guns to the assholes. And we split the profits."

"Damn…you are the craziest son of a bitch I have ever met. You and Kate must be the perfect match." Declared Richard

"Yeah. isn't she great." Kole said smiling at the thought of his recklessness and her insanity. "Imagine what our kids will be like?"

"They will be alcoholic psychopaths." Said Ambrose breaking his silence

"Hey!"

"If you think about it, he's not wrong." Said Richard

"True." Admitted Kole with a shrug "But I'm getting off topic. Ambrose, its my exe's birthday again and I need to get that psychotic-whore a present."

The bartender walked through the arsenal and scanned through the collection. He returned to the slacker with a few ammo pouches. "I just got done selling these to some small fry, group from Mistral." He said opening a crate and tossed the Huntsman a pouch full of ammunition. "I think they were called The Sins."

"Those pussies? I'm not even going to fret over them, they need all the help they can get."

"What about us?" asked Richard.

Kole tossed the tall Faunus man a couple magazines of Dust ammunition and a Kevlar vest. "Oh, hell yeah!" chuckled Richard as he strapped the bullet resistant vest on underneath his tan canvas jacket.

"And me?" grinned Adeline she could only imagine what badass equipment she would be given.

"Ambrose, get that bitch a cannon. Bitches love cannons." Laughed Kole, loading Desperado with the new bullets.

Ambrose picked up a bandolier of Dust shotgun shells and tossed the Huntress a semi-automatic shotgun. Adeline loaded up her sawed off shotgun, and loaded the new shotgun. The Huntress cradled the gun in her arms and smiled brightly "Bitches love cannons."

The Huntsmen and Huntress exited the bar and headed down to the agricultural district of the city. Since fall came and went, the farmlands of the Agricultural district sat bare and open. But the farmers here still were hard at work making sure their stores were full for the incoming hardships of a frigid winter and were preparing their equipment for the spring.

The three asked around the district for anything that seemed out of the ordinary about this quiet region of Vale. A few of the farmers did point out that one farm in particular was acting strange. Tanker trucks were seen entering and exiting the homestead, the field were left unattended, and on the occasion that people were seen on the farm, the people didn't look or act like farmers.

Adeline, Richard, and Kole kept their distance from the farm in question. They didn't see anyone outside and there were no lookouts in any of the windows, but the locals were sure that there were people within.

"So how do you bitches want to do this?" asked Adeline, her arms wrapped around her new shotgun as it sat on shoulders like a yoke.

"Well given how this is my ex's birthday, I'd say I should go in first. Rick, why don't you hang back and take out any cowards that try to run out the back."

"Why am I always on bitch detail? Shouldn't Addy? She is pregnant after all." explained Richard

"Good point." Agreed Kole

"Nuh uh! I'm going in. Ever since I broke the news to Cerise and Oscar they have me just sitting around doing nothing. Out of fear that something will happen to the kid." Whined Adeline

"You heard the lady." Shrugged Kole

"Baby please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Must I remind you who was the one that saved your ass back in Beacon on like every mission."

Richard knew he wasn't going to win when arguing with her, so he reluctantly agreed to let her go on. "Just leave a couple for me." sighed a disappointed Richard "And hurry up. I'm freezing my balls off out here."

Adeline and Kole stood next to the door. They could hear movement inside and that was enough for them to want to proceed with their plan of go in, shoot first and forget to ask questions later. The Huntsman and Huntress made sure their weapons had a round in the chamber and readied themselves for the incoming fight.

"Don't get shot, bitch. I don't want the big guy to drag your ass back home." Smiled Adeline

"Bitch, please. Nothing can kill The Lone Wolf." He sighed kicking in the door to the old farm house and strolled inside to the shock of several men and women sitting around a card table. "Hi there! I don't think we've meet before. My name is Kole Fridulf, The Lone Wolf. And I'm here to kill every single one of you, assholes in the most badass ways possible."

"What?" They all screamed as they jumped to their feet and took aim at the Huntsman before them.

"Get on your knees, bitch!" yelled one of the men.

"Funny, that's the same thing I told your mother last night." Retorted Kole as he raised his hands

"Kill this asshole!"

The slacker quick-drew his Desperado and fired at the gunmen. With each shot, these new bullets tore through the gunmen's limbs and when they came into contact with hard surfaces like a wall, they detonated a small charge within the projectile head

"Holy fucking shit! Yo Addy! You should totally try out these bullets Ambrose gave us. They explode upon impact. This is like a video game, but like a million times more awesome-r!"

Hearing the sounds of battle and the constant wise-crack from her companion were starting to annoy her slightly. "Fine! It can't be that fun, anyway." Sighed Adeline rushing into the building firing a single shot at a Black Lotus goon. She watched at the slug exited her shotgun and tore the man's arm clean off. When the slug continued its path and struck the wall behind him, the wall exploded sending a cloud of plaster dust everywhere "Oh fuck the hell yeah!" she sighed with ecstasy.

Adeline took aim at more of the gunmen. She fired shot after shot until a thin haze of gun smoke filled the air. as soon as visibility became difficult, Adeline drew out her sawed off and activated the sword blade between the two barrels.

She charged headfirst at the gunmen within the old farmhouse. She hacked and slashed at the gunmen until they all lay on the floor eviscerated. Adeline retracted the sword blade back between her shotgun barrels. She looked back at a star struck Kole, his cigarette hanging on the edge of his jaw. "The fuck are you looking at bitch?"

"Holy fucking shit! If I wasn't holding out for my badass bombshell, Kate. I'd fuck the bitch right out of you." Chuckled Kole as he saw Adeline panting for breath, her adrenaline coursing through her, fueling her rampage.

The two began to breach every room they came across and found a large horde of Dust ammunition and narcotics stashed in what would be the master bedroom of the house.

"Yo Richard! Come on in." yelled Kole

"God damn it!" I told you guys to save at least one asshole for me to fight." sighed the Faunus as he walked up the stairs to the room the two were in.

"We are going to me filthy stinking rich!" Said Adeline, eying the pile of narcotics and bullets around here.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kole as he lit up a cigarette.

"What? Look around! You just said a little while ago that you steal this kind of shit as a hobby?"

"Yeah, but im not here to make a couple Lien. Im here to say fuck you to my ex. And that is what I'm going to do."

"Uh…guys-" interrupted Richard

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

We got ourselves a runner." He said looking out the front window at a young woman that was sprinting towards town.

"You wanted your chance and here it is." Said Kole casually taking a puff from his cigarette.

Richard transformed his hatchet into its final sniper rifle mode and took aim at the runner

"Do you have eyes on that bitch? Asked Adeline, kneeling next to her boyfriend who

"Yeah, but shes pretty far away." He said looking through the scope and struggled to line up a shot.

"Well then you should probably take the shot then." Said Kole as he left the room

"If you give me a fucking second to concentrate I can-

"She's getting away. You better do something." Taunted Kole

"Just shut the fuck up and let me-"

"She's running…You're going to miss, you're going to miss."

Richard pulled the trigger and fired a single round at the woman. The bullet screeched through the air and tore through the lone survivor's chest. An exit wound the size of grapefruit burst through the man's chest cavity. "There I took the fucking shot. He's dead! There is blood everywhere. Are you happy now?"

"Like overall happiness? Cause I'm standing at about a 50/50 right now."

"I fucking hate you dude." Sighed the Faunus,

Adeline gave Richard a kiss on the cheek for taking a the nearly impossible shot at the escapee. The couple left the room and found Kole carrying a couple jugs of some unknown liquid around and began to pour a trail leading down to the living room.

"So… what are you gonna do? Send that bitch a nasty letter in kerosene? Asked Richard as he smelt the fumes of the mystery liquid.

"Nope. Its her birthday right?"

"Yeah?" Richard replied in confusion

"Well, what's a birthday without some candles." He said flicking his cigarette into a puddle of the flammable liquid.

The Faunus and the Huntress ran out the door when the puddle caught flame. Kole smiled as he slowly walked out the door with a sense of accomplishment.

You crazy motherfucker!

Wait for it." He said counting down on his hand "4…3…2…boom!"

Above the house, where the stash was located, the Dust stockpile ignited and the whole top level of the building bust.

Kole looked back at the inferno. The reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. Every year he went out of his way to try and disrupt the Black Lotus efforts, and every year he succeeded

"Make a wish, you fucking bitch." He said under his breath. The orange glow of the fire pulsated compared to the grey overcast skies. And a pillar of pitch black smoke creeped into the air.

Meanwhile across the world in the city of Mantle, a young woman was celebrating her birthday. in the office of The Petal Room, a group of hardened criminals were wearing pointed party hats and gathered around a young in red woman as they placed a vanilla cake before her with 23 candles on it.

"Make a wish ma'am." A man said nervously smiling at his leader

"I wish for…someone to bring me my Puppy!" she said closing her eyes and blowing out her candles. When she opened her eyes, she looked around the office. "well…where is he?"

"Who?" the man asked in confusion

"My Puppy. I made a wish that he was here. And I don't see him. So where is he?"

"I-I don't know, m-ma'am."

The woman placed her arms around the man and smiled a seductive grin. "You don't know? Well that's a pitty." She said opening her hand to reveal her knife and sliced open the man's throat.

Blood squirted from the man's neck and drenched the birthday cake in a red film. The woman laughed as her victim fell to her feet and looked back at her cake. "Eat up everybody."

The rest of the party guests looked to each other in fear and reluctantly took a slice of cake and ate the blood soaked cake.

"For five years now I have been asking for only one thing for my birthday. And every year you people disappoint me. so I am going to ask you one more time WHERE…IS…My…PUPPY!"

In the back of the room one of the guest's scroll began to ring, and the owner hastily answered it to

"Who was that?" The red woman asked savoring every bite of her blood soaked cake.

"I-I am so sorry ma'am." Said a woman in her early 30's

"I said. Who was it?!" The leader growled placing her knife to the woman's throat.

"I-it was one of my contacts in Vale. T-they said that one of our strongholds was attacked by a group of Huntsmen."

A slight grin formed across her lips as she retracted the blade from the woman's neck. "There you are Puppy."


	63. Vol 4 Ch 20: Arrested Cevelopment

Chapter 20: Arrested Development

Present: City of Vale

Fall was over. And Winter grasped Vale with its icy grip. A chill took the morning air as the skies began to change and become cloudy. But before the first substantial snow would fall, a few snow flurries would fly through the air every now and then. It was time for the Yule.

At times Team SMKK seemed like a crossroads of cultures, they had siblings from Mistral, a self-described player from Vale, and a lady from Vacuo. Each member of the team brought with them their own personal beliefs, but what cemented their dynamics was comradery, respect, and admiration for the others. Almost everything about Katherine was centered around her faith, siblings didn't put much stock in religion, and Marcus honestly just didn't care. But with their views put aside, they could believe in a time to come together, spread peace and love, and drink copious amounts of alcohol.

The sibling's decorated The Loft with sprigs and garlands of evergreen hanging along the ceilings, Marcus stocked the kitchen with multiple types of alcohol for a party, and Katherine prepared a feast for them and their neighbors.

When OKRA, and Zarqa came across the hall and saw all of the decorations they were ultimately impressed. Aside from Katherine, they never really expected the others to be festive for the seasons.

Woah! Never expected you people to be so festive." Said Adeline, mesmerized by all the colorful lights on a Christmas tree.

"Happy Yule guys?" said Grant as he greeted the guests.

"Yule? Is that how you people say Christmas in Mistral?" asked Cerise, seeing the green boughs hanging around and the fresh pine smell in the air.

"It's an old celebration, the Fridulfs and other warrior clans have in Northern Mistral." Explained Shade as she rest her arms on her stomach.

Our ancestors and their allies would travel to a meeting hall and they discuss raiding plans for the Spring, feast and would show off who's the strongest."

"Well that's very…different." Said Cerise

"But mostly they would eat, drink, and exchange whatever they stole that year. So it is like Christmas." Added Kole as he light one of Bruno's stolen cigars. "You guys care for one?"

"Technically you didn't steal those." Said Katherine as she checked on the food in the oven.

"They don't have to know that." Laughed Kole

While main course was cooking, everyone lounged around The Loft and enjoyed stories of their exploits from this year. The biggest topic was OKRA getting to meet their idols from Beacon, Grant was happy to finally marry his beloved, Kole being an idiot for getting shot in the shoulder, and Marcus and Zarqa announced they were dating.

Before the finishing touches were placed on the dinner, Shade and Adeline were busy making baby shower plans, Kole and Cerise snuck out onto the patio to smoke a cigar, and Katherine was apologizing to Richard for almost killing him back at the Equinox Festival.

Once the timer on the oven went off, the Huntsmen and Huntresses crowded around the dining table and eyed the selection before them. A colossal roasted turkey, multiple casseroles, and of course large quantities of alcohol to choose from. Just as they all toasted to them all being professional badasses, the door exploded into tine slivers and two small objects were thrown into the room. Grant looked down and recognized the object "Flashbang!" he screamed throwing Shade under the table.

The next thing everyone knew was a bright while light and a thunderous explosion. Multiple gunmen barged into The Loft, yelling at the Huntsmen and Huntresses to drop their weapons. The teams scattered for safety as Shade, Adeline, Kole Oscar, and Cerise opened fire at the gunmen.

"What the fuck was that?" yelled Kole returning fire at the gunmen.

"A flashbang, you idiot." Replied Grand, loading his rifle

"How do you know it was a flashbang?"

"Well, let see here. First there was a fucking flash and then it just went fucking bang!"

"Kole what did you do?" yelled Marcus as he protected Zarqa and Katherine.

"Why do you people always assume that I did something? I didn't do a god damn thing… _this time_."

"What do you mean you people?" Asked Oscar as every Faunus in the room looked at the slacker expecting to hear a racist remark.

"Seriously? Now of all times you're going to pull the 'race card'?" asked Kole as a stray bullet whizzed past his head.

"Just shut the fuck up and shoot these bitches." growled Shade. Next to her, another flashbang landed in front of her and Kole. "Cover your eyes and ears, now!" she yelled to the slacker

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said as the ordnance went off and concussed him. For a brief second everything had gone bright white and a high pitched squeal rang in his ears.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you dumbass." As Shade returned fire at the gunmen. When she fired a round of buckshot at a gunman, the man fell to the ground and in big white letters she could read V.P.D. "Oh Shit! Hold your fire!" The Huntsmen and Huntresses put down their weapons and surrendered to the authorities. "We are SO fucking sorry about that, sir."

"Damn it! Dave, who's idea was it to put the Vale Police Dept. logo on the back of the uniforms?" said one of the police as he slapped the back of a fellow gunman's head.

"Sorry Micah. I'll make sure to file a complaint with the logistics unit back at the station." Said one of the gunmen

"Sir I cannot tell you how sorry we are." Shade begged hoping this altercation won't go on their record or even revoke their Huntsman liscenses.

"Can you at least apologize for almost blinding me and making me fucking deaf?" Yelled Kole who's ears were still ringing.

"Save it. Where is Adeline Blake?" asked the police commander

"Yo!" said a woman as she pulled off a piece of turkey that was still semi-edible.

"Mrs. Blake you are under arrest for the murder of one Boyd Collins."

Everyone looked at the girl in black in shock. She was a wild card, but to think she would actually kill someone was impossible to imagine her doing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" yelled Kole as he stood in front of the officer before he could handcuff her.

" I was with her when we took him and nothing happened to him." Defended Katherine

"Well he died while in custody and his family is pressing charges so the both of you will be coming with me." the officer said taking out a second pair of handcuffs for Katherine

"The hell they are." Kole said reaching for Desperado

"Sir, don't make me-" warned the officer as he reached for his own sidearm

"What? Are you going to tase me?"

"Yup." Said the officer as he pulled out the stun gun and fires two small barbed hooks into the man's chest. 50,000 volts of electricity coursed through his body as he began to convulse on the floor.

"W-why?" he groaned as twitched on the ground unable to move from the excruciating burning feeling coursing through his body.

The groups spent the rest of their holiday at the jail, talking with lawyers trying to understand what happened to Boyd Collins. From what they gathered on the security cameras, they saw Adeline and Boyd walk into the jail. She escorted him to his cell, but then they reached a blind spot where Adeline was seen walking back out of the jail. The next couple minutes of the security footage showed a guard walking and then running towards the blind spot. There in the bottom corner of the screen a pool of blood was seen leaking onto the floor.

Though there was no exact evidence of Adeline killing the man and no witnesses, circumstantial evidence pointed to her killing the man. The rest of Team OKRA stayed with their teammate through the night. Since it was the holiday's the V.P.D. allowed them to spend the night in a private holding cell.

"God damn! What the hell are we going to do?" sighed Marcus as the group walked up the stairs to The Loft.

"I have no idea. I never expected her to do something like this." Said Shade in disbelief

"Addy wouldn't do this!" protested Katherine "Sure she's a little _abrasive_ at times, but she's no murderer."

"I don't want to believe it either Kate, but evidence is evidence" sighed Kole

While they walked, Zarqa could became more and more uneasy as they approached The Loft. When they were only one level away, she became more anxious to leave.

"Hey, Marky. I-I'll see you guys later." Said Zarqa

"Oh…Okay Z, sorry for ruining Christmas for ya." Smiled Marcus, trying not to look discouraged by her leaving.

"No its cool Marky. It was… _eventful_."

"Goodbye Zarqa." smiled Katherine

"Later Z." waved Kole

Zarqa shot the group a concerned look "Stay safe." She said heading back down the stairs and turning back to locked eyes with the slacker before exiting the apartment building

The four continued on towards their apartment and stopped before their door. They looked to each other in fear as they saw that the door was left ajar and light from a single lamp leaked through the crack in the doorway.

The four reached for their weapons, but remembered that they left them somewhere in The Loft.

"Fuck!" whispered Shade

"I think my gun is on the hook next to the door." Whispered the slacker

"You think?" asked Shade in an annoyed tone

"I'm sorry Shade, but when you get tased you tend to forget shit like where you left your fucking gun!" said Kole in a loud whisper

"Chill you two. On the count of three we'll go in. Kole you grab your gun and we'll cap this thief." Said Marcus. "3…2…1!"

The four rushed into the apartment. One by one they entered their home and armed themselves as best they could: Marcus removed his belt, Shade ripped off a chair leg, Katherine sprinted towards the kitchen and drew out a meat cleaver from the knife block, and Kole's pistol was right where he said it was. He drew it out in one fluid motion and aimed it towards the lamp light.

As the team's only member armed with their actual weapon, Kole took point and crept towards the light. Part of him wanted to know who was in their home. A common thief, a Black Lotus goon, or was it _her_? The other part of him feared the thought of the intruder actually being her, but after his return to Mantle two months back there was a strong possibility that it was The Red Death.

There bathed in the glow of the lamp was a woman with bright red hair sitting on the couch with a wrapped gift box next to her, waiting for the team to return. The woman smiled at the terrified team. She savored every second of their fear. The room stood silent as everyone's minds ran rampant. They all knew this day would happen sooner or later, but they didn't know it was going to be this soon.

"Hello brother." Smiled the woman "What's wrong stray? Cat got your tongue?"

"You bitch!"

Authors Note: hey all you readers. Just want to say hope you guys had a great Christmas and an Awesome New years.


	64. Character Profiles

**Author's Notes: this is not a chapter. I had a couple questions about the characters and the story, so I thought I would post some info about our protagonists.**

 **About SMKK:** I got the idea for Team SMKK because I kind of got tired of all the goody-two-shoes, teams that are out there. Many of our O.C. RWBY teams are 'boy scout' do-gooders and well…nice guys finish last. To make my story different, I thought that instead of having a group that always gets along and is one big happy family, I thought about making a team of jackasses. And since the whole thing of them attending Beacon Academy while the events of the show took place was a little drawn out for me, I decided to make already graduate and start their life on their own at about the time the show starts. This way there is no issue with the show's canon and my team would be old enough to pretty much have adult humor throughout their storyline.

So here's a few notes on some of my characters.

 **The Team:**

 **Shade Fridulf:**

Shade is the rough and tough leader of our band of misfits. She doesn't take shit from anybody. And is not scared to settle a dispute with her fists. She does have issues with controlling her temper, prior to the story she had to attend anger management classes for an 'incident'. Lets just leave it at that. As the leader, Shade observes her team's contradictory dynamics and assigns missions according to each member's skillset.

Shade often drinks vodka and has an affinity for meat. She loves barbeque, especially pork ribs. "Mmm…Ribs!"

Her emblem is a black Celtic Triquetra knot. Her emblem is actually located on the back of her shell jacket (a shell jacket is an 18th century military version of a bolero jacket)

Her weapon, Skeggart, is a pistol-gripped pump action shotgun that has a bearded axe blade that unfolds from the forestock (the pump) and clamps over the end of the barrel. Skeggart is derived from the Norse word Skeggold meaning 'axe-time' coming from the Norse war chant 'Axe-time; sword-time; shields are splintered'.

I would say that her favorite type of music is Hard and Alternative Rock. Her favorite bands would be Dorothy, Bishop Briggs, and Halestorm.

She was inspired by the Fenrir Wolf from Norse Mythology.

 **Marcus Oros:**

Marcus is the funny man of the group. He is the best wing man a guy could ask for. Since his Semblance is Good Luck, (think the opposite of Qrow Branwen), he doesn't need to try much in a fight for things to go his way. But this constant good luck gets pretty boring. Since the Creatures of Grimm are the manifestation of negativity, they can actually counter his good luck at times which makes it a challenge to fight them. He sees himself as a player, despite the fact that he almost never picks up chicks. He is an avid gamer, who mainly plays first person shooters.

His weapon is a cavalry cutlass that can have Dust crystals placed in the pommel to can use their elemental powers every time he slashes towards an enemy.

His emblem, five interlocking gold rings, is based on the Kintinkantan symbol, which is a West African symbol for arrogance and selfishness, which compliments his cocky nature.

Marcus' drinks of choice is whiskey and beer.

Marcus loves rap music. When he is fighting he often tries to freestyle rap. Mostly 90's and early 2000's rap groups like Wu Tang Clan, Cypress Hill, and I'd say he would even like a few current rappers like G-Eazy, Lil Uzi Vert, and The Migos. His favorite song would be Da mystery of Chessboxin' by the Wu Tang Clan

Marcus is actually based on Lavernius Tucker, From Rooster Teeth's _Red vs. Blue._

 **Kole Fridulf**

As the unintentional main character, Kole is a laid back, bad boy. Since he is human and was adopted by a family of Faunus, I thought that his Semblance should be something 'animalistic' and I got the idea for summoning wolf familiars while I was playing Skyrim. He is kind of a younger version of Qrow Branwen. In a fight he mostly taunts his opponents into making them strike first. Kole loves Western movies because the characters were relatable to him: badass loners that delivered funny quips in gunfights and never fought fair.

His weapon is an amalgam of two weapons from history: The Volcanic Pistol (a lever actioned pistol) and the Elgin Cutlass (a percussion cap pistol with a large knife blade under the barrel). In western movies I loved 'the flip' that guys did with the Winchester rifle. So when I made a cowboy character, I wanted to use a weapon that could use the same 'flip'. He would never admit it but he designed Desperado after Auburn's weapon and Greyson's weapon

He mostly drinks whiskeys (whiskey, scotch, bourbon, etc.) and loves junk food. The greasier the cheeseburger, the better. His all-time favorite junk food is snack cakes (twinkies)

Kole's emblem is based on old west style sheriff's badges: a five pointed star inside a circle. His emblem is engraved on his steel cased lighter (a zippo).

Kole mostly listens to Hard Rock and Heavy Metal music. Bands like Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, and Rob Zombie. His favorite song would be a toss-up between I disappear by Metallica and Custer by Slipknot

He is actually based on a Cowboy trope/mythology, namely a gunslinger who gave up his old criminal life and is pursued by his old gang

 **Katherine Lazuli:**

Katherine is seen as the team's peacekeeper. Because of her princess like and strong religious upbringing, she hates it when people swear and always makes people say grace before every meal. She loves cooking. Since she's from Vacuo and is so used to the arid environment, she loves the changing weather of Vale. I thought that it would be interesting to have a yandere character and I liked the idea of the crazy jealous girlfriend. Don't call her crazy!

Prior to her attending Beacon Academy, she was in a relationship and the guy she was with cheated on her. Sadly this caused her to snap (she molotoved the guy's car and broke the girl's arm.) This trauma made her developed a clingy and jealous relationship with Kole.

Katherine prefers to drink fruity drinks like Daiquiris and light wines. But she actually doesn't drink as much as her teammates. Since no one has a car, she would be the designated driver for the group.

Her emblem is her kukri's arranged in the Pisces arrangement that would resemble a playing card diamond.

She uses twin dueling kukri swords and has about twelve throwing knives. She uses knives because they get more up close and personal and thinks that guns are too loud and messy.

Katherine and Kole's relationship would be very mutualistic: Kole sees Katherine as a loving and peaceful person that could help him atone for his criminal past; and Katherine sees Kole as a guy who looks past her sternness and insanity. When things ended with her exe, she never expected to be with anyone else. She often attends rock concerts with Kole and does dress in band t-shirts and does wear black instead of her usual blue attire.

Katherine enjoys listening to pop music. She enjoys slow love songs and happy up beat music. She would listen to artists like: Taylor Swift, Sam Smith, MGMT, and The Black Eyed Peas.

I know its not a fairy tale or mythology character, but Katherine is based on the Yandere character trope.

 **Other Characters:**

 **Grant Moss:**

Grant Moss is a wanna be tough guy. Hence his denim jacket and his aviator sunglasses. He's almost stupidly brave: If you dared him to go jump off a bridge into a river below, he isn't afraid to jump, if it meant proving someone wrong or to insult someone.

Grant and Kole often argue because Kole sees him as a weakling and a do-gooder douche bag, while Grant sees him as an asshole.

His emblem: a first aid cross with plant leaf on the right arm of the cross.

His weapon was based on the British Sten-automatic rifle. The magazine can transform and unfold into a katana-like sword.

Like many characters with a Mimic Semblance, his weapon actually compliments his use of Mimic. In a shootout he would use his rifle to match a person's shooting pattern and in theory shoot the bullets out of the air. When he uses the swords he can match a person's fighting style, but he can't predict their next move, only replicate their attacks.

Grant would mostly listen to Alternative Rock. Namely 2000's bands. His is favorite song would be _Move Along_ by All American Rejects

 **Auburn Fridulf:**

Auburn is brash, and ego-driven. She dreams of being a pack leader and hates not being in charge. As the eldest child of Greyson Reeves and Heather Fridulf, Auburn closely resembles Heather in appearance and acts just like Greyson. As a child she often treats her adoptive brother like a stray dog that their parents brought in.

Auburn's emblem is a sword with a knot-work designed blade

Her weapon in it's transportation design is a small knife that's blade increases in length to become a dagger and finally an arming sword. Along the hilt there are four gun barrels, two on each side; and a brass knuckle hand guard. It's name Skalmund is derived from the Norse word Skalmold meaning 'Sword-time'

Auburn would never admit this, but her favorite type of music would be pop music bands like N-sync and 1D. (don't ask why, she'll probably deny it.)

She is based on the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood

 **Adeline Blake:**

Adeline is our favorite side character! She is blunt, she loves betting she is better than others and is not afraid to flat out say that she doesn't like someone. Adeline is in fact the Female version of Kole, just minus the obsession with Flint Northwood (Clint Eastwood). She's reckless, fun loving, and always wants to get into trouble just to have an awesome story. She hates being called a bitch and will often call everyone else a bitch as a term of endearment.

Her weapon, is a sawed off double barreled shotgun with a saber sword hidden between the barrels. I figured this would make compliment her loud, explosive nature.

Her favorite music is 80's Metal and punk rock.

Adeline is actually based on the infamous Pirate, Anne Bonny.

 **Juliet Rojas:**

Juliet is a psychopath. She is cold and merciless. Which makes her perfect for being a leader of a crime syndicate. She meet Kole in Mantle and was instantly smitten by his savagery in a fight.

Her emblem is a black heart with a pink skull in the center. She hates the color pink. If asked what color it is, she'll say its light-ish red.

Although Kole was the unofficial leader of their group of gang lieutenants, he often took advice from Juliet.

Her weapon is a transforming pistol and knife

Juliet actually has a reason for being bat-shit crazy. She has always been alone all her life. No parents, and had only two friends (Wynn and Zarqa) but when she met Kole she felt complete. She loved him and didn't feel alone around him. but her dangerousness and volatile nature led Kole down a rather dark tunnel. When he met his team he wanted out, and Juliet couldn't let him go.

 **Funny note: My buddy, CQ Kraken, showed me a clip of this new Anime series called Love Tyrant. I was working on SMKK for about two months prior to seeing the show. I already imagined what the characters would look like and what their weapons were, but when I saw the show, I freaked out because the Protagonist, Akane Hiyama looked EXACTLY how I imagined Juliet Rojas would look like. And the fact that she was a psychopath and used Kukri knives sent me over the edge. LOL**

 **Greyson Reeves:**

He is the gruff father figure to the Fridulf children. At times he does dispense sage-like advice but its normally rather blunt and sarcastic.

Greyson's emblem is a five pointed sheriff's star with a wolf paw-print in the middle.

Greyson is proud of all his children. Although he respects Heather's decision to raise her kids to be Fridulfs, He was excited to be able to raise Kole his way since he was adopted.

 **Heather Fridulf.**

The most badass mom in all of Remnant! Heather may appear to be harsh and stern at times towards her children, she still loves them regardless. When she was on a village defense mission, she found that the village was completely destroyed by Grimm. The only survivor was a human infant that she decided to adopt into her own home.

Even though her main weapon is a shield, Heather has shown to be able to use her shield in both offensive and defensive situations.


	65. Vol 4 Ch 21: Bombshells

Chapter 21: Bombshells

Present: The Loft

"You Bitch!" Yelled the slacker as he raised his pistol at the woman

"Now is that any way to speak to your dear sister?" cooed the woman as she placed the mysterious box on the ground.

The Huntsman fired shot after shot at the red haired woman. The lamp next to her exploded into dozens of porcelain shards.

"Nice to see your aim hasn't improved any, little brother." She yelled taking cover behind the couch

"I've been practicing every night with a picture of your fat ass as my target.

You hav a picture of my ass? That's a fucked up thing to have. I really don't want to know what else you do with it.

"Enough you two!" Stop yelled shade as she stood between the two

"What are you doing sis? Get out of the way!"

"No! Kole, stop it! Let her talk."

"Why after all she did to me back in Vacuo, you think I want her to keep breathing for one more minute?" yelled Kole as he reloaded his pistol "she betrayed us and whored herself out to the Black Lotus. She's not leaving here without a bullet through her fucking skull!"

"That wasn't my fault! I had to make it look real." Yelled Auburn as she poked her head from her cover

"Real? Let me tell ya something bitch, that beating and being electrocuted like that sure fucking felt real to me." He said taking a shot at the woman's head.

"It was part of our plan. I had to get close to the Black Lotus and they had to believe that I betrayed you guys."

"What plan?"

"It was my plan Kole." Admitted Shade "Me, Marcus, Kate. We all wanted to help end all this shit with you and those thugs. After you got shot in the shoulder I did a little digging and found out that the guys responsible were a gang. I took it upon myself as a Huntress to take these guys down. I-I just didn't know that you were a part of them. Why didn't you tell us you were with them and that you were wanted by those thugs."

"Yeah. I went undercover to try and save you, runt. You're a Fridulf. And if somebody wants to fuck with a Fridulf they fuck with all of us." added Auburn

"Shade? Y-you went behind my back like that? You let her do that to me?" the slacker was filled with regret. Regret that his own sisters would find out about his secret and that his family would betray him. "I-I cant believe you!"

"You think I enjoyed what I did asshole? What I did hurt me more than it hurt you. "

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch. You always hated me. You treated me like a stray dog."

"I loved you, dumbass. I was only hard on you because you were weak. Were Fridulfs. If you're not the strongest in the pack, than you'll end up dead."

'I'm not a fucking Fridulf! I'm human. If anything I'm a Reeves. I-I just don't know why I never realized that before now.' He said to himself finally understanding that he would never truly be a member of that family. Sure he called them mom and dad, and sister and brother, but he when he did he felt like they really were his family. But to have them betray you, to have them physically and emotionally hurt, and to have your best friend and your beloved, keep it a secret for so long, it was clear that they weren't family. They were the enemy.

"Ill kill you!" Kole screamed unleashing the beast once again. The Lone Wolf took aim at both women and unleashed a barrage of fury and hellfire towards the ones he once called sisters. "I'll kill you all!" he screamed to every occupant in the room. he couldn't believe it. His team would go out of their way do go behind his back like this, try to deal with something he started years ago, and expect him not to be mad.

"Was this part of your plan Shade?" remarked Auburn

"Shut the fuck up!"

Across their battlefield Marcus grabbed Katherine and used their still flipped over dining table as a protective barrier.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Katherine.

"Kate, don't get mad. But you have to be crazy if you think I'm getting between those three in a gunfight." Yelled Marcus over the gun blasts.

"I don't know if it'll make up for anything, but I wasn't the one who broke into your place." Said Auburn returning fire at the gunslinger

"Yeah that's not very comforting. Wait what?" asked a confused Shade, nearly dodging a bullet

"I said I didn't knock in your door. It was like that when I got here. I came in and that present was sitting on your couch."

This news didn't sit well with Shade. She remembered how anxious Zarqa was getting when they were approaching The Loft. Shade looked all around it and noticed a small note taped to the side addressed to 'My Puppy' and then it dawned on her "Kole! Hold your fire!"

"Fuck you!" replied the Huntsman as he fired at his sisters

"Seriously runt we got a problem." Yelled Auburn, trying to calm down her little brother

"The only problem we have is which one of you whores I'm going to slice open first!"

Shade picked up the wrapped present and tossed it over the couch at the Huntsman to let him see it with him own eyes.

"What the hell is this? A distraction?" growled the slacker.

"I don't know. Auburn says it was here before she got here. There's a note for you on it."

The huntsman kept his gun aimed at the couch and knelt down to look at the present. He shook with one hand and heard something rattle inside. He placed his ear to it and heard a slight muffled beep

"SHIT!" he screamed as he dropped his gun and sprinted towards the bathroom with the box in hand.

The next thing everyone knew, there was a concussive explosion coming from the back of their apartment and plumes of smoke erupted from the bathroom. Everyone looked on in horror as silence replaced the high pitched ringing in everyone's ears.

Katherine stood from behind the shrapnel riddled table. Her eyes welling with melancholy. The dust was settling and there was no sound coming from the bathroom. "Kole?" she whispered to herself. She crept closer to and listened harder to see if the slacker was okay. "Kole?" she asked louder this time, praying he would answer her. "Kole!"


	66. Vol 4 ch 22: This is the day

Chapter 21: This is the day

Two weeks later: City of Vale

The crisp morning Winter air was a refreshing way to greet the day for Katherine Lazuli. She took one step outside her apartment building and the chilly dry air helped wake her up and wash away the sleep deprived exhaustion from her psyche. She looked towards the rising sun and smiled at its promise, thinking 'this will be the day'. Katherine reached into her pocket and retrieved a small steel lighter with his emblem engraved on it. She gripped the lighter in her hands and began to pray. "This is the day."

The little Huntress strolled down the snow covered sidewalks, deep in worried concentration. 'How could this have happened?'; she thought to herself 'Why would this happen?'; and 'Can things ever go back to normal?' She shook her head to ignore those bad thoughts and tried to think positive. 'This is the day, I know it! I have a little picnic made for us, he'll love it.' She thought clenching her picnic basket tightly. She looked at the wicker hamper and studied its every feature: The tight weave of the willow cane; the weight of its gourmet contents; and the faint blood and wine stains from when Kole was shot, just a few months ago.

She wandered through the city and finally made it to her destination. A tall and wide building complex. She entered the haunting cathedral like building and put on a smiling mask as she walked through the halls. All around her, she could see sadness and pain. The pungent smell of bleach and ammonia lingered in the air the more she walked. This would be a Creature of Grimm's haven. All of the emotions in this place would be enough to draw the mightiest of monsters. She road an elevator to the fourth floor and approached a room labeled 409. Katherine sighed as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"This is the day!" She whispered to herself. As she entered the room

The door creaked open revealing a little stream of light into the otherwise dark room. The only sounds were the hushed tones of mechanical beeps. She placed her basket on the linoleum floor and walked to the window, to quickly tear opened the blinds. The sudden blinding light always worked in the past, but not this time.

She looked towards the bed and cringed at the sight. A tall young man was lying on the bed. An oxygen hose was wrapped around his ears and fed air through his nostrils. An I.V. was hooked to his arm and a feeding tube was placed down his throat. Tears welled in her eyes, she fought back the urge to cry at the sight. 'No! It's okay. Any minute he'll wake up. This is the day.'

She retrieved her picnic basket and unpacked its contents on a table next to the man's personal effects: a pistol and a brand new grey beanie. She had worked all morning to make this meal for him: a plastic bowl of sweet corn fritters, freshly made chicken stir-fry, and deep fried snack cakes for dessert. With the food sitting out, she waited for the delicious aroma to reach his nostrils. No response.

A disappointed frown took her Katherine curled into the bed and draped the man's arm over her. She gently placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Thump, thump…thump, thump… 'This always works' Katherine looked up to the man's face, she always liked him with a little stubble. His usual few day's growth was starting to look more and more like a full beard.

"Good morning." She whispered kissing his cheek. No response. "I-I brought you your favorites. You're going to be hungry when you wake up, Grumpy."

"Hmm...?" came a groan that broke the silence of the room

"Kole!" she said with excitement, but noticing that the man in the bed hadn't moved or said a word.

She looked back behind her and saw a woman sitting in the corner. "Oh shit…hey Kate." the voice said stretching themselves awake.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Katherine jumping out of the bed

"I never left. I wanted to keep an eye on him for ya." Said a woman as she sat up out of a chair. The dark haired woman removed a pair of earbuds and looked to her former friend.

"Well thanks, but you can go now! And give me back that mp3!" Katherine said ripping the device from the woman's hands. She tightened her grip on the small device as she scrolled through the music library. 'His metal! This music can wake anybody up.'

"Kate, I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Sorry really makes up for it, don't you think." She snapped sarcastically

"Katherine! Please hear me out. I had no idea things would go the way they did and how was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"Well…it happened. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Kate, please."

"How do you think I feel! I've been coming here every day, for two weeks now. And nothing."

"How do you think I feel! You…crazy, bitch!" yelled the woman. Katherine just stood by the bed, oblivious to those words that would trigger her to go unhinged. "He's _my_ brother! I love him too, Kate. You are one of the strongest people I know. I'm trying to have faith, like you."

"My faith? You ruined my faith! You made me lie to him! And the last memories that I would have of him is him yelling at me and now this." Katherine said gesturing to the man.

"We got so much intel on them from her though. How was I supposed to know what would happen? And we are so close to taking that bitch down."

"Did your plan include him getting killed?"

"Of course not. He's a Huntsman, Kate. He would understand that there was a risk. And Kate, if there is any way I can help, let me know."

"If you really want to make it up to me, wake him up!"

The woman thought to herself the best way to wake up the idiot. "Have you tried hooking his I.V. to a bottle of scotch?" the woman said with a chuckle.

Katherine reached for her sheath and threw a knife at the woman. The blade struck its mark and pierced the woman's hand. "Don't you ever joke like that!"

The woman grit her teeth as the blade protruded from the palm of her hand. She fell to her knees and sobbed silently. "It's my fault!" the woman said to herself. She let her pride get the better of herself and she had just lost her family and her closest friend. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, fucking sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking." She cried clenching her hand.

"Leave! Now!"

"Alright. But Kate I want you to know I'm here for you, Katherine." The woman said pulling out the knife and dropped it at Katherine's feet.

"Now!" she screamed grabbing another knife

The woman staggered out of the room and left the two to be alone. Katherine pulled a chair next to the bed and placed an earbud into her ear and the man's. She scrolled through the song list and decided upon a song they use to duet at karaoke night. The cheerful acoustic guitar opening and the singer's southern-sounding voice would always bring a smile to the man's face when he would sing those lyrics with her. No response.

When it came to the woman's verses, Katherine sang along staring at the sleeping man expecting him to continue their song.

"Reaper where have you gone? See the lonesome rider carry on. His pain so blue, haven't you heard. He is the lonesome rider, it's the lonesome rider's call home." She sang to herself trying to hold back a tear. Still no response

Towards the guitar solo of the song, a knock came at the door. Katherine pressed the pause button and turned to the doorway. "Who is it?" she said wiping her eyes on the bed sheet.

"Kate? It's me. Shade is with me. Can we come in?" came a man's voice.

"Sure." she said rolling her eyes at the mention of her former friend's name.

The two slowly walked in and looked at the man, both had looks of anguish in their eyes. the man looked to his brother in law and winced at the sight. His rival for five years, the biggest pain in his ass, was laying on a hospital bed, comatose.

"So. How's he doing?" asked the man

"No change." Sighed Katherine

"It's only been two weeks, Kate. Medically, he's gonna wake up real soon.

"Really?" she said trying to cling to that last bit of hope

"I place my medic and Huntsman license on it."

Grant looked to Shade and nudged her to say something. The Huntress thought hard and couldn't come with anything to say. She looked at her freshly bandaged hand and made a fist. Then the right word came to mind.

"Hey asshole! Wake, the fuck, up you lazy, worthless, piece of shit!" Shade screamed at the top of her lungs.

Grant and Katherine looked at Shade with bewilderment. The room sat in silence for a minute, the slow beeps of the machines drowned out the deafening sound of silence. No response.

"Language!" Katherine screamed slugging Shade in her arm. After what Shade had said earlier, and this sudden outburst, this punch felt therapeutic. Katherine continued to vent all of her anger and sadness into every punch she delivered to Shade's arm.

"Hey! Both of you outside now!" yelled Grant.

"No way!" yelled Shade

"Yeah, I'm going nowhere!" demanded Katherine

"Unless you have a medical degree like me, get the fuck out!" he said grabbing the Huntresses by the wrists and threw them out of the room. The medic slammed the door behind them and latched it tight. He could not believe what he had just done. Initially he told his wife and her former best friend to 'fuck off'. Grant shook his head as he took a seat at the foot of the hospital bed. The constant beeps of the machines were strangely peaceful sounding to him

"God I really envy you, you get to lay around, sleep, and have women fight over you. And I thought Marcus was a lucky bastard."

No response.

Outside the door, the girls pounded on the door, wanting back inside and cussed out the Huntsman "Well this minute of silence was nice while it lasted." He said to himself, placing a hand on the lock.

The silence was quickly broken by the heartbeat monitor picking up pace and the panicked sounds of choking. Grant spun around and saw the bed's occupant was sitting up, gasping for air, and tearing the I.V. from his arm and the feeding tube out of his throat.

"What the fuck?" the man screamed looking around for his gun. He rolled out of the bed, grabbing Desperado in the process, and aimed the pistol at Grant. A look of relief and terror filled the medic's eyes.

"Your alive!" screamed Grant unsure of what will happen next

"Yeah." Kole said with his throat raspy from the tube. He glared at the Huntsman with pure rage burning in his eyes. "I figured you bitches would know by now that nothing can kill the Lone Wolf!"

"Kole…I can't say how happy I am to see yo-"

The patient squeezed the trigger and smiled when he saw him fall to the floor. Outside the door, the girls gasped as they heard the sound of a gunshot and sirens going off. All around them security guards ran to the room and pushed the girls out of the room. A small gunfight ensued with the patient being handcuffed to his bed and Grant being rushed off to have an emergency operation. When things calmed down, Marcus and Zarqa arrived just as Shade and Katherine entered Kole's room. The four were relieved to see him up and tugging at his restraints.

"Shade? Zarqa? What are you two doing here?"

"You're in a hospital, Kole." Sighed a relieved Shade, seeing her brother awake again

With this information in mind, he stopped messing with the handcuffs "Hey Z, can you hand me a smoke?"

"Cant. It's against the law to smoke in this place" Zarqa said kneeling to Kole's bedside.

"Since when did we ever give a shit about the law?"

"Glad to see your back to normal, dumbass." Chuckled Shade

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" he screamed trying to break free from the restraints again

"Kole. Calm down!" yelled Shade.

"Yeah, just take it easy." Said Katherine wiping away her tears with relief as she flicked open Kole's lighter and clicked it shut

"Fine!" he said sitting back in the bed. "Sis, what the fuck are you doing here? And Zarqa, please tell me what's going on?"

"Well you shot my husband, asshole." Said Shade both angry and relieved her brother was back to normal

"What? That bitch? Damn, I should have aimed better." He said with an evil grin

"That doesn't ignore the fact that you shot him. You're lucky we were in a hospital and the doctors got to him in time." Explained Zarqa "And long story, short. You saved your team from a bombing, but got put in a coma in the process and to top it all off, your still an un-killable idiot." Zarqa said smiling at her old friend.

"You were kind of a badass, bro." said Marcus relieved to see his friend back to normal.

"Damn. Was the explosion cool?" He said laughing to himself

"Yeah. It kinda was." Admitted Shade

"You had us worried, you jerk." Katherine declared, still playing with the lighter.

When the five's laughter died down, they all faced the grim question that they all didn't know to answer: 'What are we going to do now?'

 **Author's Notes: Okay party people! This is gonna end Vol 4. And as much as I hate to say it I'm gonna have to take a little siesta from writing for a bit. Got some personal stuff to attend to and I know Im a jerk for leaving you all with such a cliffhanger but well, that's just gonna bring you back in a few weeks. Peace out!**


	67. Vol 5 Ch 1: Stumbled Beginings

**AUTHORS NOTES: Its over 3,000! guys me and my crew are so glad you all are liking the story. So to mark the occasion we are going to do a 'Q and A'. So PM me with what ever questions you may have for me, Bonnie, Billie, or Lucky and we will answer them. we'll be accepting messages form February 1st to Feb 24th. So ask away!**

Chapter 1: Stumbled Beginnings

"SHIT!" yelled the slacker as he grabbed the red gift wrapped box and headed towards the bathroom. He knew who sent the present. He slammed the door behind him and placed the box in the sink. This was all his fault. Because of him, _she_ tried to kill his team. This was the best course of action. If he died, _she_ would be contempt enough to leave them alone.

"Well at least I'll die a hero." Kole said lighting a cigarette and waited to enter oblivion. He looked down at his lighter and studied the design one last time.

The concussive force of the Dust bomb threw him against the wall as if he was hit by a tank. His Aura had absorbed part of the force of the explosion, but he still received substantial injuries from the bomb's aftermath. The Huntsman laid on the floor. Shards of the porcelain sink protruded from his arms and legs. His Aura flickered a light blue sheen. And a pool of blood formed around him

He could feel it. The cold chill of Hell. Despite not holding much in faith, he was somewhat comforted by the thought of at least going somewhere after death. But just as he approached the threshold of perdition, he heard a voice call his name. "Kole?...Kole?...Kole!" That voice didn't want him to go. And he didn't want to leave her just yet.

'No!" he thought to himself 'I'm not dead yet. Nothing can kill the Lone Wolf!'

All around him things went bright white and he felt something he never felt since he was a kid. Peace. The blinding light slowly faded and found himself as if he was in a memory.

12 years ago, in Northern Mistral, The Fridulf homestead. Amongst the sprawling green forests and the rocky outcroppings, sat a modest two-story home nestled in the edge of the surrounding forest. Inside the wood paneled rooms and hallways lay the three Fridulf children all sound asleep in their beds. A tall man with heavy leather boots walked into their shared bedroom and

"Alright kiddos, enough shut-eye. Ya got a big day full of Huntsman training today." Said the older man with a rough voice. His cheerful greeting was predictably meet with groans of 'Why?' and 'Dad, do we have to?'

"Enough sass, you lot. Hop to it! Mom's got breakfast ready." He said leaving the room.

The two Faunus children rolled out of bed, got dressed, and raced each other downstairs for that heavenly smell of freshly cooked bacon. The father looked down to his children running pass him and sighed to see one still missing. "Kole! Get up, ya lazy runt." He yelled back into the room.

"Fine." the boy said slowly getting out of bed. He got dressed and belted on his pistol that he named Desperado after a character in his favorite Flint Northwood film.

"When you're done with breakfast meet me in the garage. We got work to do." The father said walking with the boy.

Downstairs, the boy savored the sweet smell of his breakfast: scrambled eggs and bacon. He took his usual seat across from his sisters who already had half-finished plates. The boy shoveled in his food as fast as he could. He eagerly wanted to try out some new fighting moves he saw in a western movie the night before.

"Morning Kole" said a young smiling Shade as she was munching on a strip of bacon.

"Don't talk to the Human, Shade." Said Auburn who gave Kole her usual arrogant glare.

"Auburn!" scolded their mother as she spooned baby food into their baby brother's mouth, "Don't talk to your brother like that. Now eat up you three. We have a lot to do today. Shade, you need to reload more Dust shells. And Auburn, you need to sharpen your sword. That thing is getting duller than a butter knife."

"Yeah, Auburn." Taunts Kole as he stuck his tongue out at the Faunus girl across from him.

"Shut up stray!" she replied

"Don't call me that!" he yelled pulling out his pistol, aiming at Auburn's smug head.

In a fit of rage Auburn shattered her plat over the edge of the dining table to use the sharp edges as an improvised knife. Heather quickly ripped the gun from the boy's hands and slaps the broken plate from Auburn's hand. Their baby brother, Ash began to cry as the two kids screamed at each other

"Kole! What the fuck have I told you about having weapons in the house?" yelled Heather

"Always keep them locked away after training." He said trying to reach for his pistol

"That, and never aim it at anything except a Creature of Grimm."

"But I was! There's an ugly Beowolf standing right there." He said pointing at his older sister

"Kole! Your dad is going to kick your ass for this. And Auburn, I told you not to talk to your brother like that."

"He started it." Protested the Auburn

"Nuh, uh!" Kole said sticking his tongue out again

"Did too!" retorted Auburn also sticking her tongue out

"Enough the both of you! I really don't have time for this." Yelled Heather, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to calm down the baby "Kids, go outside and get ready for your training. I'll be out soon once I put ash to bed."

"Yes mom." They said heading towards the screen door to wait on the front porch for their teachers.

Before the boy left the dining room. Heather called to Kole. "Hey runt, never do that again. Promise?" she said tossing back Kole's pistol.

"Yes ma'am." He said grinning from ear to ear. The boy ran outside and sat on the front porch with his adoptive sisters.

The Fridulf Homestead was an excellent place for training the future Fridulf warriors. The front yard was wide and open enough for a good sparring arena, and the vast forest surrounding it provided no distractions for the warriors to be. The two parents would train their children their own methods. Each had a silent bet about which method was superior. Heather taught the girls how to be a warrior, while Greyson taught Kole how to be a gunslinger. But each of their teaching methods brought a different outlook on how to tackle an objective. The Fridulfs new teamwork was the best way to defeat any foe; while a Reeves just improvised their attacks.

"Hey, after training tomorrow do you wanna go into Mistral and see the new Flint Northwood movie?" the boy said cleaning his fingernails with the large knife blade of his pistol

"Kole, were too young go see movies like that." Answered Shade as she leaned on the porch railing

"Not if we sneak in." said Auburn slyly

"How are we going to go without mom and dad knowing?" asked Shade

"We lie, duh" Smiled Kole

"Alright. But if we get caught I'm going to kick your butt."

"Shush, here comes mom." warned Auburn as she and Shade turned to their teacher

"Alright girls. Let's get ready. Kole shouldn't you be training with Greyson?" Heather said carrying Shade and Auburn's shotgun and knife and her own shield.

"But mom, I wanna train with you guys." Whined the boy

"Kole, we've been over this. Not until you kids are older." Sighed Heather

"Please mom?" begged Kole

"Come on let the runt spar with us." begged Auburn

"Pretty please?" asked Shade.

Heather rolled her eyes at the children's pleas "Fine, one round. Then you hurry off to your dad."

"Yes!" screeched the kids. The girls took their weapons and prepared them and their selves for combat. Shade loaded her shotgun and tested out the transformation speed of from gun to axe-mode. When she flipped the switch near the trigger guard, the shotgun's pump unfolded into an axe head and clamped over the barrel; Auburn transformed her knife to full sword length and inspected the claim that it's edge had gone dull. When she was finished, she began to flourish the large sword; and Kole loaded his pistol with Dust rounds. He flipped the pistol forward and rocked it back into his hand. When each flip would cause a bullet to be ejected from the breech, the boy would catch them midair and reload them

While they prepared, the matriarch walked out into the middle of the front lawn and grasped her shield tight. "Are you runts ready yet?"

The children sneered at the remark and walked out, encircling their mother. Kole stood in front of his mom staring her down while Auburn and Shade stood just out of the corners of her eyes.

The human began the fight by quick-drawing his pistol and shooting at the woman. His mom knelt on one knee, hiding behind her shield. Kole looked at his sisters in confusion as they did nothing "What are you idiots doing? Shoot her!"

Auburn and Shade looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to some unspoken thing. Shade transformed her weapon to axe-mode and bolted towards Heather once the shooting stopped. The mother smirked realizing their plan. She spun around while still kneeling to block the attack. Shade took the beard of her axe to hook the rim of her shield and wrenched it back, creating an opening for Auburn. The eldest child rushed forward and slashed at the opening. Heather rose to her feet, lifting Shade into the air and threw her at Auburn.

From behind Kole ran up and used the blade of his pistol to hack at the Huntress. Heather pressed a switch on the shield's grip and a row of spikes sprang up along the edge of the shield. She caught his blade between the spikes and smirked at the boy's attempt. "So now what are you going to do, boy?"

"Win!" he yelled punching his mother in the face.

Heather Growled at the cheap shot. She pressed another switch and the spike on her targe split in to two small spikes and a current of electricity coursed between the electrodes. She swiped with the electrodes which made contact with the human's arm causing him to yell with pain and fell into the dirt.

The little Faunus girls staggered to their feet. Both of them growled in anger. Shade transformed Skeggart to Shotgun mode and auburn transformed her sword down to a more manageable size and aimed the sets of gun barrels on both sides of the sword blade and the two fired a volley of dust bullets at her. In a fit of desperation, Heather grabbed Kole by his still twitching leg and threw him at the girls.

"Get off me stray!" shouted Auburn as she pushed the boy off of her

"Kole what are you doing? We have to work together!" said Shade

"It's every man for himself, idiot." Groaned Kole as he staggered to his feet.

"Come on kids, I'm not even breaking a sweat." Taunted Heather. A rush of anger fills Kole. He wanted to prove to his family that just because he was a human, he could fight as good as they were. He gripped his pistol tightly and charged at the matriarch. Again he slashes with the knife blade, which was again blocked by the edge of spikes. "Don't you ever learn?"

"Nope!" he said swinging his right leg out and tripped his mother. When she fell, Kole stomped his foot down on the shield, covering her chest. He had her beat. He looked down at his mom with a cocky grin as he aimed his pistol at Heather "Any last words?"

"Yeah. You're out!" Heather pulled the trigger on the shield's grip and through the spike on the shield's face, fired a gravity Dust round at the boy sending him high into the aim. As he fell back down to the earth, Heather jumped to her feet, dropped her shield, and caught the boy in her arms. "Wooh! Now that was a warm up. Okay little man, off to Greyson with you. Girls let's take a small break and we'll get back to work." she said setting Kole to his feet.

"What the heck Kole? We're supposed to fight like a team." Yelled Auburn

"Nuh, uh! Your supposed to fight for yourself." Claimed Kole

"That's stupid." Growled Shade

"You're stupid!"

"Kids stop your bickering!" ordered Heather

"Yes, mom." They said as Kole walked off to the garage.

The garage always felt like Kole's refuge. There he could talk and work in peace without the ridicule of his sisters. Like most garage's it had a feel of a workshop: Power tools lined the walls, the distinct smell of oil filled the air, and an old radio filled the room with the sounds of rockabilly music. In the middle of the structure sat an old truck with it's engine hood raised. As Kole approached the truck he could see his dad hunched over the engine compartment.

"You're late." The Patriarch said not taking his eyes off his work.

"Sorry, I was sparring with mom and the girls." Answered Kole as he looked down at the cement floor

"And how'd that go for ya?"

"She kicked my butt and the Auburn and Shade are mad at me." He said approaching an old refrigerator and opening a can of soda.

"Business as usual, eh?" Greyson said chuckling to himself. "Hand me that socket wrench and a 3/4inch socket bit."

Kole took a sip from his drink and picked up the tool and scanned through the socket set for the bit he wanted. The boy handed the old man the tool as his eyes began to wander around the room. The distinct sound of 'clink-clink-clink' sounded as Kole gazed up at the surroundings on the walls. Behind him was a peg board with dozens of hand tools hanging on steel hooks and next to it were dusty old photographs.

One of when Greyson was young. His hair was pitch black and was standing with three other kids his age, each carrying weapons. Another was one where he was a few years older, surrounded by four different people that looked like they were straight from a western movie. His hair had a few streaks of silver near his temples; And finally there was a family photo of Greyson and Heather standing with their weapons: Heather held her shield in one hand and cradled a newborn Ash in the other. Greyson held his rifle over his shoulder with his pipe in the corner of his mouth. Those silver streaks more prominent. Below them stood Auburn, Kole, and Shade all with their newly built weapons in hand. Each of the kids tried to pose as heroic as possible for eight year olds.

"Well, that seems like a good stopping point for now. Let's go." He said placing the wrench on the edge of the truck frame and wiped his oily hands on an old rag. The old man grabbed his equally old grey hat from a hook near the garage doors and cocked a bullet into his rifle.

Training with his adoptive father was one of his favorite activities at the homestead. His mom and sisters just saw him as a weak human that they brought into their home but Greyson didn't. he treated the boy like he was his own flesh and blood. He knew the boy was strong and all it took to strengthen him was a little heat.


	68. Vol 5 Ch2: Rise of the Gunslinger

Chapter 2: The rise of the Gunslinger

"Alright boy, we got a big day ahead of us. We're going to go meet with an old friend of mine." Said Greyson as he lead the way down the gravel road from the Homestead.

"Are we going to go on a mission?" the boy said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Don't tell your mother, okay?" grinned the Patriarch as he sensed the excitement radiate from the boy.

"I won't! What are we going to do? Fight some Grimm, save a village? Ooh are we going to travel to some far off jungle?"

"Were going bounty hunting, boy. My friend is going to be in town and I figured it was about time you learn from a real gunslinger."

"A real gunslinger? Like Flint Northwood?"

"Boy, don't kid yourself, Flint Northwood wishes he was as cool as us. You're going to meet the fastest gun in Remnant, The Coward, himself."

Greyson and Kole walked down the road for two hours and finally reached their destination, an old gas station with two old motorcycles sitting out front. The old man smiled at the sight of the old bike. He placed his hand on the handlebars and smirked. Kole looked at the motorcycle and grinned at the thought of him driving it. The wind through his hair, the trail of dust behind him, and how cool he must look.

The two entered the station and found an older man, about Greyson's age trying to flirt with the station's clerk. The man had a brown wide brimmed hat atop his long, un-kept blonde hair. On his hip sat a two cylindered revolver with a gold paw print inlayed in the grip. The old blonde had no idea the father and son were behind him. And Greyson had to mess with him.

"Did anyone tell you you're the ugliest yellow-bellied idjit I ever meet." Greyson said placing his rifle in the small of the man's back. the blonde man spun around grabbing the end of the barrel and drawing his own weapon in one quick motion.

"Well, I'll be damned! If it ain't The Gentleman himself. You, old son of a bitch, how the hell are ya?"

"Good. Glad you kept care of my darling." He said gesturing to the motorcycle out front

"It was an honor, Greyson. Ya know I was betrothed a while ago too. And she said it was going to be either her or the bike. And Im soory to say that I'm gonna miss that woman." he said with a laugh "Say, who's the squirt?" the blond haired man said noticing the boy with a pistol on his belt.

"Boyd, I want ya to meet my son, Kole."

"Ya finally left that harpy eh?" The man said kneeling down to a shy Kole and noticed that the boy was pure blooded human. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you want to be a cowboy, Like John Wynn."

"John Wynn can suck it! Flint Northwood is _way_ better."

"Woah!" The man said shocked by the boy's language "I guess he is your flesh and blood."

"Nope. Heather found him when he was a newborn. She took him home and the rest is history."

"Heather? So you still are with that harpy. She isn't here right now? I'm still sore after our last encounter."

"Nope she's back home with the pups training them to be more of those damned Fridulf psychos."

"Good point. So again, what's with the runt?"

He wants to be a gunslinger so I figure have him learn from the best."

"You think it's a good idea bringing him along with us? Your wife always said I was a bad influence." Laughed the man "He any good with that pea shooter of his?" He said eying Desperado.

In one quick draw, Kole pulled out his pistol, flipped it forward, fired a round at a soda display behind the blonde haired man, flipped the gun forward again and returned the pistol to its holster.

The act was enough to send the clerk hiding under the counter and made the man jump. Greyson merely smiled at the spectacle. "He may be the runt of the litter, but he's got heart." Smirked Greyson

"Well hot damn! Okay then. Its nice to meet ya, squirt. You can call me uncle Boyd, if ya like."

"Okay…uncle Boyd." Grinned the boy.

The three men left the gas station and rode on down the old growth roads to their target, a small cabin in the middle of nowhere

"You mind filling in the boy about what where doing here." Said Greyson as he loaded his rifle.

Boyd knelt down to the boy and placed his hand on the young gunslinger's shoulder. "Kole, are you sure you are ready for this? This is some pretty grown up stuff."

"I can do it. I'm practically a grown up already!" he said standing on his tip-toes trying to look taller and older

Boyd gave Greyson an uneasy look, who in turn, gave a silent gesture. "Okay, little man. Your pa and I found out where some bandit's were hiding out."

"Cool! Let's go shoot em!"

"Ease up there, trigger. I would love nothing more than to go running in there, guns blazing, but those bad men took a girl hostage. We have to be careful because they could hurt her. Understand?"

"Okay."

"Now Greyson is going to give us cover up here, while we go in. When we enter the building we're on our own. So its up to you to be fast and aim true with your pea shooter."

"I can do it!"

"And boy, I want to know that when the shooting starts, that you're not going to high-tail it."

"I wont!"

"Okay." He said tapping the boy's cheek. "lets go kill us some bandits."

The three men approached the cabin which was situated on top of a small hill, broken down farming equipment littered the front lawn. Kole and Boyd scurried up the trail and took cover behind some trees. As soon as they were 75 yards from the house a yell came from the house.

"Looks like we got company boys!" yelled one of the bandits

"They're here!" yelled another "Kill these sons of bitches."

Boyd drew out his Dust pistol and began firing at the cabin "Keep moving boy!" he barked at Kole who used his height to sneak up on the bandits so he could distract them. Kole sprinted forward and fired blindly at the men.

"Surprise motherfucker!" said an ugly man as he came around a tree and aimed his pistol down at Kole. The boy froze with fear. Before the man could pull the trigger, the right side of head burst, showering blood and grey matter all over the tree. Kole didn't know what to do. He was sure he was going to die just then, but somehow he didn't.

"Move!" shouted his father from afar

Kole wiped away a few speckles of blood and continued on. He fired his pistol and shot a bandit in the arm. He found himself in the rhythm of a true shootout: shoot, duck, shoot, advance, shoot again, and try not to get shot.

He ran up behind an outhouse and peeked around the corner he could see at least two men in the house firing towards Boyd. If he could sneak close enough he could get both of them. All of a sudden the outhouse door flung open and Kole saw a man sitting on the outhouse seat with a pistol aimed right at him. The two stood dumfounded for an instant and then Kole pulled the trigger. The first bullet struck the man's head, painting the wall behind him red. The second shot was placed in his heart just to make sure he was dead. Kole then aimed at the cabin and shot at the gunmen inside

The shooting outside fell silent and Boyd stacked up in front of the door. The elder gunslinger kicked open the door and was greeted by a woman's scream and two voices yelling at him to drop his gun or else. The two remaining outlaws stood each armed with two pistols both aimed one at Boyd and a second aimed at the girl. Boyd had no choice. He dropped his pistol.

Kole stood next to the doorway praying that his dad would fire a shot any second and the bandits would be dead. But no shot came. Kole didn't want to, but he had to do something.

Boyd slowly fell to his knees and placed his hand on his head. He grinned a cocky smile and gave the signal "Now!"

From behind him Kole emerged and fired two shots hitting both men between the eyes. when the smoke cleared Boyd retrieved his revolver and congratulated the young gunslinger.

"Wooh! Hot Damn boy! I can see Greyson taught you well."

Kole just stood there, numb. Before he was so used to shooting paper targets, tin cans, and two Beowolves. He never shot a living breathing person before. Greyson and Boyd called the local sheriffs and had them take care of the young hostage and was paid for their deed. The Patriarch looked back to the cabin and saw his traumatized youth.

The young gunslinger went outside and sat against the wall of the cabin. He picked up a handful of spent brass casings and fidgeted with them. Greyson stood over him and began to smoke his pipe.

"I-I killed him dad… He was going to hurt that girl and I…killed him." Said Kole, fidgeting with the shell casing.

"It's a hell of a thing, killin' a man. You take away everything he is…and everything he's gonna be." Said Greyson as he sat next to the boy "Here." He sighed handing the boy his pipe "It'll help calm ya down a bit."

The boy took the clay pipe in hand and placed the stem between his lips. He breathed in a mouthful of smoke and coughed as it entered his lungs. "–Ach-Ach- W-why would you smoke that stuff?" he said shoving the pipe back into the father's hands.

"Eh…Force of habit I guess." He said beginning to blow smoke rings. "Oh here's your cut." He said handing the boy a handful of Lien cards. "I'm not going to give ya some heart filled speech about the morality of violence. I want ya to know. You did what you had to do. And now you need to decide what you are going to do now."

"C-can I take the day off tomorrow dad?" he said dropping the shell casings and counted his share in the bounty.

"Sure. You still want to be a gunslinger though?"

"Yeah. I-I just need to get used to shooting bad guys I guess."

By dusk, the three gunmen returned to the Homestead. The sound of the motorcycles heralded their approach and Auburn and Shade rushed outside to see their father and great their guest.

"Honey we're home! I hope you made plenty to eat. We have a guest." Yelled Greyson throughout the house

Heather emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a rag and her demeanor changed from cheerful and caring as soon as she the Gunslinger

"Boyd!" Growled Heather as she saw the guest remove his hat

"Ma'am." He said giving heather a slight bow "Might I say you sure are looking lovely toda-"

"Shove it!" interrupted Heather, glaring at the man.

"Yes Ma'am." Stammered the gunslinger out of fear of angering her more.

"Why is _he_ here." Heather asked on the verge of going Berzerk.

"Well he came up to deliver my old bike to me." said Greyson

"No! I will not have my children around him and he can take that damn motorcycle back to whatever hole he crawled out of."

"I understand ma'am." Sighed the blonde man as he put his hat back on and opened the door

"Boyd! Stay." Said Greyson slamming the door

"No! Leave!"

"Stay!"

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do right now so I'm going to go stand in the corner." Said Boyd who took a large step back and let the couple argue

"Heather, please. Its only for dinner."

"Fine! But if he so much as looks at the kids, I'll finish what I started back in Vacuo!" she said, storming off into the dining room.

"And how long have you two been married?" chuckled Boyd

"Eleven _blissful_ years." Laughed Greyson

The rest of the night was spent with Greyson and Boyd reminiscing about their wild and crazy childhood. Though much of their stories had to be edited from foul language and vulgarity, due to their young audience. While everyone enjoyed Heather's home cook meal, Kole just picked at his plate.

"Well Kiddos I think its about bedtime." laughed Boyed as he licked his plate clean, much to Heather's disapproval.

"What's wrong Kole?" Asked Heather in a nurturing tone.

"I'm not feeling well. Can I be excused?"

"Sure thing sweetie, you want me to tuck you in?" Laughed Heather trying to embarrass the boy.

"Shut up mom." He laughed as he climbed the stairs

Before he was half way up the staircase, he heard his mom gasp and yell at the two men "You took him where?!"

Up in his room Kole laid in his bed with his head under the covers. He thought about the men he killed. And tried to convince himself that what he did was right. He

"Kole? Are you okay?" came a friendly voice

"What do you want Shade?"

"Are you okay? You didn't eat much at dinner. I have some jerky if you'd like some." She said offering her brother the bag.

"Sure." He said taking a strip of jerky and tore off a mouthful

"Awe, are we feeding the pet?" said an arrogant voice from a bed across from his own

"Shut up Auburn!" defended Shade

"What's wrong with _you_?" Said Auburn in a snide way

"Can you guys keep a secret?

"Sure." they said at the same time, both wanting to know what was wrong with their brother and what put their mother in a bad mood downstairs.

"Dad took me on a mission today."

"He did!" gasped the girls

"And I…I…"

"You what?" asked Auburn

"I…killed a guy. Three of them."

The girls looked at each other, speechless. Auburn grabbed the stray by the shoulders and gave him a tight and comforting hug. Kole closed his eyes and quietly sobbed into his sister's arms.

"Its okay little brother… its okay." Said Auburn

Shade and Kole never saw this side of their sister before. But the boy didn't care. He just buried his head in Auburn's arms and cried. "I was so scared. I-I wasn't even as scared when I killed my first Grimm."

"Can I tell _you_ something?" Auburn asked trying to further comfort her brother

Kole nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Dad took me on a mission when I was your age, too. He said it was a normal bounty mission. I waited outside and guarded the door. He said if anyone ran out the back I shoot them. I…never thought anything was going to happen. And then I-I saw a guy running out from behind the house. He ran right up to me and we both just froze there. I remembered what dad said and I-I…stabbed him."

"You did?" Gasped Shade

"Yeah. That's why Mom doesn't want us training with dad. I remember them fighting a lot after words and then I just started training with mom. I'm so sorry that happened to you Kole."

"How did you get over it?"

"I just started telling myself 'I'm a Fridulf, I'm going to be a Huntress someday and its up to me to protect people. If I didn't kill him, he was going to hurt somebody."

"Okay, but I'm not a Fridulf. I don't have a last name." Kole said under his breath

Auburn placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled "We could call you Stray?" she said with a laugh

"Shut up!" he said shrugging her hand off his shoulder


	69. Vol 5 Ch 3: Semblance of Hope

Chapter 3: A Semblance of Hope

The next day the children finished their afternoon training sessions and went into the nearest city. The children meet outside the movie theater they crept towards the back of the theater and approached one of the fire exit doors. Of course it was locked, but that wasn't going to stop three children determined to watch a rated R movie.

"The movie starts in half an hour. I'll keep the door open and wait for you guys here." Said Kole

"Okay." said Shade "Want us go get you anything from the candy store?"

"Get me as many snack cakes as you can steal."

"Don't steal!" Scolded Shade "After your mission yesterday, we should have enough to pay for everything."

"Its not stealing if we don't get caught." Grinned Auburn.

As the girls ran off to the candy store Two teenage boys starred at the boy from across the street. One was tall and slender while the other was a few inches shorter and was huskier.

"There he is! You're the human that's being raised by those animals?" yelled the taller teenager to the young gunslinger.

"Hey you, freak!" yelled the fat one as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shut up!" yelled Kole. He reached to his side and forgot he left his pistol at home.

"Don't you know? Animals need to be on leashes here in the city." Laughed the tall boy.

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to do about it! Are you going to get you mutt of a dad and your bitch mom to beat us up?" said the first

"I said shut up!" he yelled running up to the boys and slugging one in the face

"Get him!" yelled the second as he chased the young gunslinger into a corner. The teenagers grabbed the boy, ripped his beanie off his head, and raised it into the air out of reach.

"Gimmie back my hat!" he said jumping for his beanie only inches away from his grasp.

"Sure you can have it." the fat bully laughed as he tore a large hole into the beanie, threw it into a sewage puddle and shoved Kole into the dirt next to it. Kole tried to crawl away from the attackers, but was dragged back to their torment.

"Let me go!" he screamed as he was being kicked in the stomach repeatedly

"Not until we teach you a lesson freak! No animals in my city." Laughed the fat boy.

"Yeah. You and those animals you call your family are not welcome in this Kingdom!"

"Somebody help me!" cried Kole as he curled up into a ball while the onslaught continued.

Kole began to growl with rage. His core was filled with white hot rage and all around him, a bright blue light formed and flowed into a singular form, a ghostly translucent canine.

The teenagers stood in fear of the beast. The blue wolf jumped between the attackers and the young gunslinger. It growled at the boys and clenched it's jaws around the fat teenager's arm. The teen wailed in pain as the first boy picked up a nearby rock and bashed it over the head of the ghost wolf. The familiar disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"I'll kill you for that you freak!" he second said pulling out a pocket knife

"No!" screamed the boy as he tried to think how he summoned the first wolf.

"Hey! If anyone is going to pick on that stray, it's us!" yelled a red haired Faunus girl from the alley entrance

"Yeah!" backed a second Faunus girl with pitch black hair

Kole crawled towards his rescuers and joined their ranks. All three of the children fought the attackers with the skills their parents taught them: Shade and Auburn fought in tandem, while Kole used every dirty trick in the book. Auburn punched the fat teenager in the stomach and threw him into a wall. Shade stomped of the taller boy's foot and kicked him in the groin. The two Fridulfs grabbed the fatter teenager by the arms and let their little brother get his payback.

"All yours, brother." grinned Shade

Kole slugged the bully in the face repeatedly and when a steady trickle of blood poured from his lip, the gunslinger kneed him in the head. The teenagers fell into the dirt, defeated and had their asses handed to them my two Faunus girls and a freak.

"What should we do with them know? Smirked Shade

"I say we rip out their tongues and shove them up their asses." Smirked Auburn

"I got an idea." Laughed Kole.

The boy tried to think back as to how he first summoned the blue wolf. He pictured the fear and the hatred he felt moments ago. a wisp of blue smoke flowed from around the boy and into a singular form. When the figure took shape, it sprang to life and snarled at the teenagers.

"If I ever see you two in my city again or hear that you made fun of my family again, I'll have this wolf here, eat you!" he said letting the wolf get right in the teenager's faces before disappearing.

"Lets get out of here!" screamed the second teenager

"You animals are dead you hear me! Dead!" warned the first

While the two teenagers ran off in a retreat, the three siblings looked at each other and laughed.

"Why did you do that? I could have beaten them myself!" said Kole as he picked up the torn remnants of his beanie.

"Sure you could have." Laughed Auburn "Listen stray. As long as you live with us, you can consider yourself a Fridulf. And us Fridulf's stick together." Said Auburn wiping the small trail of blood from Kole's lip.

"Hey after the movie, let's get you a new beanie." Laughed Shade, helping the boy to his feet "but lets pay for it this time

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone I said this…but I'm glad you two are my sisters."

"Awe you hear that Shade? the stray loves us? isn't that sweet?" chuckled Auburn

"Shut up!" laughed Kole playfully slugging his big sister in the arm

"We better hurry. The opening credits are starting soon. Oh! And you wont believe how much candy we got!" said Shade

"Careful Shade, you don't want to get fat do ya?" laughed Kole

"Shut up you…you…dumbass!"


	70. Vol 5 Ch 4: Cold Nights

Chapter 4: Cold Nights.

Kole's memory of his childhood began to fade and a new memory took its place. All around him he felt cold again but this type of cold was natural. It was from a time when he lived in the Northern most part of the world, in Mantle.

The chilly Solitas air blew through the once great city and former capital of the kingdom. Ever since the capital seat was moved to the kingdom's premier combat school of Atlas, Mantle had reverted to a wretched underbelly of crime and depravity. A maze of tall grey and white buildings made up a majority of Downtown Mantle. The contrasting greyish-white skies created an overwhelming sense of dreariness and depression for the cities inhabitants. Life in this city was harsh. And the people here had to do what they needed to survive even if that meant taking a life.

Amongst the hordes of sordid collections of citizens in Mantle, there was one that stood out amongst the rest. A young girl who's hands were drenched with rivers of blood. On the outside she looked like every other girl you would meet. She was pretty, she was intelligent, and always had a smile on her face. But on the inside there was nothing. A black void of nothingness. Nothing she could ever do would fill that void. Her heart was as cold as Solitas itself. But this all changed during a random encounter with a young man from Mistral.

The brisk winter-like air was filled with the faint scent of gunpowder and blood. A girl about the age of fourteen with long red hair walked out of an alley way. Her red and black themed outfit helped to mask a few specks of freshly splattered blood on her pants as she strolled on down the sidewalk. Her red drenched hands reached into her pocket for a package of cigarettes. As she walked, a gentleman in a black suit who was walking past her, became concerned at the faint sight of the blood.

"Hey! Hey lady!" Said the concerned man as he approached the woman.

The girl in red, didn't pay much attention to the man at first. She just continued to smoke her cigarette and walk on.

"Lady! Are you okay?" the man inquired focusing on her red hands

"I'm fine." She said continuing down the street, blowing a thin cloud of smoke into the air that became lost in the vast pale overcast sky.

"Lady. You are covered in blood. I'm calling the police."

The girl dropped her cigarette onto the cold cement and turned to the man. She looked at the man with her big brown eyes and smiled at the good Samaritan.

"Mr. I'm fine. I should really be asking if you are okay. She said tugging on the man's tie, pulling him down to her to kiss him.

"Why is that?" he said softly as his lips made contact with the girl's lips.

"Because you have a knife in your neck." The young girl cooed as she reached for a small blade and thrusted it deep into the man's neck. She couldn't help, but laugh as the man's eyes switched from lust to fear. The girl in red sawed the knife free. The man clenched his throat tightly as his blood leaked all around him. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of the warm blood spewing onto her face. The girl in red wiped off the blood from her face and continued on her way to a small bar at the end of the block where she could be left alone.

This bar was a frequent stop for the hardscrabble Dust miners who come here after their long shifts in the Dust mines to drink away their woes and forget their gloomy lives. It was also a great place for the girl to hideout after her crimes and to try and find something that can help fill the void in her heart. The smell of cheap beer and piss wafted in the air of this shit heap. To any sane person, this was a disgusting hole in the wall, but to the red lady. This was a place she went to wait out the police as they looked for a murdered who just killed six men. Correction: seven men.

"Hey, girly?" came another man's voice

'Oh great. Another prissy good guy I need to silence' she thought to herself. The girl reached behind her for her knife and locked her innocent looking eyes with a young man about her age, dressed in black and wearing a charcoal grey beanie.

"Can I help you?" she said slowly drawing the knife out of its sheath, the cold steel blade and herself both baying for more blood.

"Spare a light?" he said placing a cigarette into his lips.

"Oh...Sure." She said removing her hand from the knife and instead reached for her lighter.

"You from around her." The man said taking a puff of the lit cigarette.

"Yep. I was born and raised in this shit heap." The girl refrained from reaching for her knife. It had been a while since she had spoken to someone new her age. She wanted to speak with him more. Then she might slit his throat later.

"Nice." He said sarcastically.

"What about you?"

"Nope. I'm from the wilds of Mistral. I had enough of living in a cave so I wanted to come to the big city of Atlas and see what all the fuss was about." He said with a chuckle.

The woman returned a genuine chuckle. "And how did you like The City of Dreams?" she said sharing the same chuckle

"Little did I know that Atlas was a place full of arrogant rich douche bags and stern military types. Dude's there have no sense of humor or fun. So I said fuck it and came to your little city."

"Well, I'm sure you can find some fun around here. It may be depressing as all hell here, but we all find ways to pass the time."

"Care to be Guide?" He said with a sly grin

Sure.

While they chatted, the bartender took notice of the two and realized

"Aren't you kids a little young to be in here? Asked another good Samaritan.

"Aren't you a little old to be butting into other people's business." Retorted the strange man as he flipped off the Samaritan

"Okay kids. Get out of here. Don't make me call your parents." The Samaritan said grabbing the boy's wrist.

"My birth parents are dead, asshole. And I'm going nowhere." he said spinning around the miner's back and wrenched his arm up into a hold. "Sorry to ruin our first date." The boy said continuing to twist the miners arm out of socket.

The woman was shocked at first by the statement 'a date? I just met this guy and he's already calling this a date?' she couldn't help but blush. 'who is this guy?'

The other Miners jumped out of their seats and rushed to their friend's aid. The young man cracked his knuckles as he waited for his next opponent. A second miner came up behind the girl and used her as a hostage.

"Boy! We're only going to give you this one chance. Get out of here now, or your girlfriend _will_ get hurt."

'Girlfriend? First he says this is a date and now others think that I'm his girlfriend? I only just met the guy.' Thought the girl

The woman smiled as she stomped on the man's foot and turned to elbow him in the face. The second miner kept his grip on the girl as he fell to the ground. The girl in red kicked the man in the side of the head with the bottom of her shoe and crawled to her feet.

The man couldn't help but sit back and enjoy the show. Some random girl he asked to light his cigarette was kicking ass like a savage.

The woman grabbed a nearby beer bottle and smashed it over a third miner's head. "You bitch!" yelled a fourth as he picked up a chair and attempted to break it over the girl. The girl threw up her left hand and grabbed the chair. She took the neck of the broken bottle and thrusted it into the miner's armpit. She retracted the improvised knife and jabbed at the fourth man again, and again, and again.

A fifth miner broke a beer bottle on the edge of a table and swiped at the girl. The lady jumped back as her attacker swiped at her smiling face. The young man decided to intervene by drawing out a gun with a knife blade attached to it. He raised the gun in an attempt to parry the attack, but unintentionally sliced off the miner's fingers in the process.

Across the room, a miner picked up a pickaxe leaning against the wall and swung it towards the man's head

"Lookout!" the woman shouted pulling out her knife and blocked the large pickaxe with the tiny blade. She kicked the man in the crotch and transformed her knife into a small pistol. The man on the other hand, raised his pistol at the rest of the would be attackers in the bar, attempting to intervene. The two aimed their guns at the miner's who threw their hands up trying to surrender.

The two teenagers looked at each other and grinned maniacally. The two slowly walked to the door and then bolted away from their crime scenes.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The girl said panting for breath

"I grew up with sisters that used to beat the shit out of me." He replied.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said smiling at the man

"Same her." He said giving her a gentle smile

The girl bit her lips as she thought about what to say next. Strangely something sparked inside the girl. For once she felt like not wanting to kill this man next to her. She could have sworn that there was a spark of warmth in her otherwise ice cold heart.

"Me and a couple friends of mine are going to get in some trouble tomorrow. Why don't you stop by and see if we could do this again?" She said handing the man a note with her phone number on it.

"Sure thing, darling." Smiled the man

"I'm Juliet by the way. Juliet Rojas." The girl said presenting her hand to the man.

"Nice to meet ya, beautiful." He said kissing the woman's hand "I'm Kole."

"I'd like that Mr…?"

"Fridulf." He said bidding her farewell "Kole Fridulf."

Juliet grabbed the man close and kissed him on the lips out of impulse. She opened her brown eyes and saw him smiling back at her. "That…was so you can remember to come back to me, Okay…Mr. Fridulf?" she said as the man began to walk half drunkenly away.

"Sure thing, beautiful."

Juliet's heart skipped a beat as she watched the man walk down the street. Never had she meet someone as dangerous as her. 'I-I think I'm in love!' she said to herself as a wave of euphoria. This feeling was a million times stronger than a bath of a hundred men's blood.

In the next couple months the two would become closer and would later join two other misanthropes to become the most lethal group of hoodlums to walk the face of Remnant, The Black Lotus FLWR. The two were madly in love. And their madness only made them more brazen. For two years the two would build an empire and an army out of a few thugs with a gun and a ski mask. These were the happiest times Juliet would ever experience. For once she felt warm. Like the void was gone and it was all thanks to him. Nothing was going to take away such a feeling from the young woman.


	71. Vol 5 Ch 5: Your Betrayal

Chapter 5: Your Betrayal

Zarqa Lorne exited the apartment building in a hurry, but tried to not draw too much attention to herself. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she ran across the street and took refuge on a bus stop bench. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small device. The woman flipped up a plastic cover an hovered her thumb over a button.

With her free hand she dialed up a number on her scroll. "Hey Julie, its me."

"Does he have the package?" came a soft and gentle voice from the other end of the line.

"Yep. He should be opening it any second."

"Good. We always said he was un-killable. Lets put that to the test shall we?."

"Are you sure Julie?" asked Zarqa, her eyes starting to well up with tears. The assassin's thumb was gently placed over the button.

"If I cant have him, than no one can." Said the voice changing from soft to a more, harsh and cold tone. As if it were a scorned lover.

"Okay. I'll be back in Mantle soon."

"If there's anything left, I want you to get his lighter from the wreckage."

"Understood. Oh and…my condolences."

"Thank you Snake-Charmer. I'm so glad to have a best friend like you." The voice said, this time changing to a much more sincere tone.

Zarqa ended the call and closed her eyes. 'How did things get so fucked up?' she thought to herself.

The secret Faunus girl began to remember the moment when things all fell apart for her and her group. It was five years ago. She was relaxing in the office of The Petal Room nightclub in Mantle. Her head bobbing to the beat of the music playing below when all of a sudden her dearest friend, Juliet Rojas burst into the office in tears. The red haired girl fell into the seat next to Zarqa and wailed in sadness.

"What's wrong Julie?" asked Zarqa

The red haired girl didn't reply. She was gasping for breath as she cried. Juliet was known to show two emotions, her false smile, and rage. to see her actually cry meant that something must have went wrong.

"Hey!" yelled Zarqa as she shook the woman's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and tell me. What just happened?"

Juliet did as she was advised and stammered to say his name. "I-Its Kole!"

"What about him?"

"W-we just had a fight and…and we…"

"You what?"

"We…broke up?"

Zarqa shook her head at the impossible notion. Those two were the closest and most perfect couple she had ever seen. They were violent and were madly in love. Juliet was the passionate and hot headed one, and Kole was the laid back collected one. There was no way either one of them could fight, let alone break up.

"It's true. He said he was done with the gang and with us." stated Juliet

"He did not say that, Julie."

"Yes! He did!" declared Juliet, wiping her eyes with a tissue "I cant go on without him." she said reaching behind her for her signature weapon, appropriately named Memento Mori. She grasped the pistol and imagined placing it under her chin. "I'd rather die than be without him."

"Hey! Don't you even talk like that!" Yelled Zarqa, slapping Juliet across the face and taking away the weapon. "Its going to be okay. Couples fight all the time. Just give him a few days to clear his head and we'll be back in business."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Smiled Zarqa, giving the young psychopath a hug.

Three months later and Kole was nowhere to be seen. He had completely fallen off the face of Remnant. And to make things worse, their fellow lieutenant, Wynn Artair, had left the girls to govern the Black Lotus by themselves. Without Wynn and Kole, the leader of the Black Lotus, an older man about in his sixties, had no choice but relinquish his title as leader to the only member who he deemed worthy, The Red Death.

Four years had passed since her ascension to power. And with Kole's absence, Juliet Rojas had become colder and more lethal in her search. The Red Death sat behind the office desk and brooded in silence as she fidgeted with the pendant of her necklace On her desk she kept a framed photo of the four of them next to her. In the photo, Kole and Juliet had their arms over each other's shoulders and happier than ever. Her personal secretary, a blond haired woman a few years younger than her and missing one ear, stood behind her and was giving the gang leader the latest updates about the search.

"What's going on Julie." Asked Zarqa

"I'm beefing up the search for my Puppy!" she said clenching her pendant tightly. "He is going to pay for running away from me."

"Um…Julie, I know you two were close, but you do know that there are plenty of more fish in the sea right?"

"No!" screamed the young leader, slamming her fists on the table. "He, is the only one for me. I need him Zarqa! You hear me?" she yelled again transforming her pistol into its knife form and threw it at a nearby guard. The tiny blade meet the guard's bare neck and protruded from his adam's apple.

"I got it!" She replied hastily Zarqa turned to the dying guard and pulled the blood drenched blade to return it to the leader.

"He…makes me feel alive." She said in a soft, melancholy voice "He was what put warmth in my heart and without him all I feel now is cold."

Zarqa couldn't help but feel empathy for the young woman. Sure she was a dangerous psychopath and was starting to act like a pouting child with an army of mindless goons that will do whatever she says out of fear; but Zarqa felt genuine pity for her. She lost the love of her life and all she could do is try to talk down the crazy girl from doing something drastic. But at the same time she felt scared around her. Juliet had just killed a guy for no reason. How long until she would be on the receiving end of her blade. Zarqa needed to leave too, but she had to be smart about it.

"Hey Julie, let me go look for him."

"Please don't." cried Juliet, tears starting to well in her eyes "I need you here, with me. I don't want to lose you too. You're all I have left."

"It'll be okay Julie. I'm just going to be gone looking his usual hideouts when I drag his ass back we can be just one big happy family again.

"Promise me you will come back with him, Zarqa?" Sniffled Juliet

"Hey, I may be an expert liar, but I never break a promise."

The sudden sounds of gunshots snapped Zarqa back to reality. She looked up and saw the bright flashes coming from SMKK's apartment. She didn't want to do it but she had no choice. He had betrayed her and Juliet all those years ago, he had this coming.

"I…I'm so sorry!" she whispered to herself as she mashed her thumb down onto the button of the device. A loud explosion echoed down the streets and shards of glass rained down onto the pavement below. She had just reverted back to her former self, the self she despised. She was an assassin once again. A heartless killer who kills for no reason, other than some polluted sense of retribution.

A few days later Zarqa stood at the foot of Kole's hospital bed. She still felt scorned for him leaving all those years ago, but when she saw the concern Marcus, Shade, and Katherine had for him. she felt empathy for what she had done. These strangers were a family to him. More of a family than what their gang was.

She noticed how heartbroken Katherine was. She was by his side every day. Shade was out doing recon on searching for the bomber and Marcus was partially relieved that his best friend was okay, but angered to the point of wanting to find the bastard responsible.

Zarqa waited until Katherine had left the room for a brief moment so she could speak to the patient. She picked up his lighter and flicked the steel case open. Snake-Charmer stared into the flame and contemplated her actions. She could still end this. Suffocate him here, and be done with it all, or abandon her mission. She saw how close these strangers were to the man. if she would kill him now she would just be hurting innocent people. When the door behind her opened, Zarqa extinguished the flame and returned to her cover identity.

Katherine wiped the corners of her eyes and returned to the sleeping Huntsman's side.

"How you holdin' up Katherine?" asked the assassin, stealthily returning the lighter to the nightstand.

"I'm okay. I just…"

"You just want him to wake up?" she said trying to mask empathy for the Huntress.

"That…and I want to end the one responsible for this." Said the little lady with hatred burning in her eyes.

"I know what you mean." She said trying to hold back a prideful smirk at her handy work.

"He is the sweetest man in all of Remnant. And that… _harlot_ tried to kill him!"

"Sweet? What are you talking about?" she asked in disbelief. Ever since she met him all those years ago back in Mantle, he was crude, inconsiderate, and at times vulgar. To hear someone call him sweet or caring it was obvious they had the wrong man.

"I know he is a tad rough around the edges, but deep down he is nice." Katherine said lifting the hospital bed's blanket from his shoulders to display a fully healed wound he received almost a year ago. "He saved me from a sniper when we were on our anniversary date." She added with nostalgia. "Every time we are out in public he acts uncaring and gruff. But when its just the two of us, he is so loving and never wants to see me the littlest bit of sad."

"Really?" This revelation was unsettling to Zarqa. She knew the huntsman all too well. He couldn't be this nice guy she said he was. The assassin never saw him be the least bit nice to anyone. The patient told her months ago that he was done with their gang and she didn't believe him. but here was the proof. He wasn't Kole Fridulf, The Lone Wolf anymore. This time he was Kole Fridulf, The Huntsman.

"Its true. Ask Marcus or Shade. they'll both say the same thing. With Marcus those two are like best friends and as for Shade…well they are siblings."

'What have I done?' the assassin thought to herself, seeing the comatose Huntsman sleep. 'I'm so sorry Kole. I promise you that Juliet will pay. You didn't betray me. Juliet did. I told you I'm done. And I am.'


	72. Vol 5 ch 6: Best laid plans

Chapter 6: Best laid plans

For some unknown reason Kole began to feel uncomfortable with that last memory. He loved that red haired psychopath, but for the faintest reason he couldn't quite know why he felt weird. His feeling of uneasiness began to constrain around him. he couldn't breathe. It was as if that kiss had sucked all the air from his lungs. His chest began to tighten and he was holding on his last bit of oxygen.

Kole threw open his eyes, the blinding light of a small room added to the panic and confusion. He felt something foreign in his throat, a long plastic hose. He pulled the device from out of his mouth and almost puked as he yanked the last inch from his throat. Next he looked around the room and saw more tubes draped around his head and stuck to his arms. He pulled them out too and tried to remember how he got here.

"What the fuck!" he screamed trying to catch his breath and make sense of how he got here.

"Your alive!" Said a strange looking man wearing a blue denim jacket with a relieved look in his eyes.

It was there that part of his memories returned. He looked around the room and saw his pistol laying on a table next to him. "Yeah" he replied glaring at the strange man. "I figured you bitches, would have known by now that nothing can kill the Lone Wolf."

"Kole…I can't say how happy I am to see yo-" a loud pop broke the quiet atmosphere and the stranger stopped as he clenched his stomach and felt a warm red liquid begin to ooze out. The patient smiled as he saw the stranger fall and begin to bleed out. A group of security guards and EMTs ran into the room to apprehend the gunman and to take the victim to the ICU.

After a short catching up with his sister and his friends, they all sat in silence. The gravity of their situation hit the team in their own ways: Shade tried to think of a plan of retaliation, Katherine thought about revenge, Marcus imagined how the bomber could have found them, and Kole thought about how they could all hide-out until the heat dies down.

"So…" chimed Zarqa, breaking the awkward silence "What are we going to do?"

" _We_?" Asked Marcus

"Yeah. You all have become so close to me. I'm not going to rest till whoever did this pays with their life." she said trying to best cover her tracks.

"Woah! Where is this coming from Z?" asked a shocked Marcus

Zarqa gave a nervous sigh and tried to come up with a lie to cover her sudden outburst. "You guys welcomed me into your home and since some asshole just tried to kill you. I'm fucking pissed."

Shade looked across the room and "Well its fucking obvious what we have to do."

"Right. We pack our bags and get the fuck out of here." Said Kole

"Language!" yelled Katherine, punching the patient in the arm. "And we are not running!"

"Kate! I don't know if you noticed this, but the bitch that blew me up is fucking insane!" He replied rubbing his bruised shoulder as she hit him again for swearing a second time.

"If she found us once she will just find us again." Said Marcus

"Exactly. Which is why we need to strike first." Ordered Shade, pulling out her scroll and opened up a saved image that she kept on her scroll for months. She looked at the image once and tossed it on the hospital bed in front of her brother.

The slacker looked at the picture and saw a wanted poster of an all too familiar emblem, a black heart with a red skull in the center. Underneath the picture was the bounty: _1,000,000 Lien. Dead or alive_

"That is why we aren't going to run, brother. We bring her down, Remnant will be safer without one of the biggest criminal organizations creeping around and we will be set for life."

Kole didn't know what to say. He just clenched his hand around the scroll and thought about why his sister had done this. "This is why you betrayed me Shade? You wanted to take care of my mess? And you even got Auburn to go along with your scheme?"

"I didn't betray you. We're family asshole! And it was Auburn's idea to infiltrate your gang to do recon."

Yeah that sounds like her.

And how do you think I feel? Learning that my own brother, the crybaby, lovable oaf that I grew up with had become a fucking thief and murderer!" yelled Shade

Her words pierced the slacker's heart. His past had finally come into the light and now he had to pay the price. Sensing his despair in them learning the truth, Shade breathed in and let out a calming sigh

"But you're always going to be my brother. I have you back. No matter what!" she said in a calmer voice.

"Whatever." Kole said rolling his eyes and laying back in his bed "So now that everything is out in the open, what do _you_ guys think we should do?"

"We find Juliet and we un-alive that harlot!" declared Katherine, breaking her concentration on revenge.

Everyone looked at the little lady in surprise at her outburst. This was completely unlike her. Katherine was almost to an extreme on the 'good-guy' scale, but to have her flat out say 'lets kill Juliet' was the strangest thing they have ever heard the crazy girl say.

"Da fuck?" asked Marcus

"Its clear as day, guys. That _woman_ ," she said trying to correct herself from saying what she wanted to say "Wants all of us dead and she wants Kole back for herself, even if we manage to arrest her, she is still the leader of one of the most powerful syndicates in Remnant. She will be out of jail and after us in no time. So if we just un-alive her that will be the end of it."

"Baby girl… you do realize that you are talking about murder here?" Said a fearful Marcus

" We're just doing our job Marcus. We kill monsters for a living. She is no different than a Beowolf." Said Shade "Besides She's wanted dead or alive. Either way we get the million Lien bounty and we are all safe." The others didn't want to admit it but there was truth in what the little looney was saying.

"Only one problem with your plan Kate." admitted Kole "Juliet can't be killed. She is more un-killable than I am. Do you even know how she received the name The Red Death?"

Zarqa cringed at the memory and she couldn't keep her silence about her former friend for much longer "Juliet Rojas is under the delusion that she _is_ death itself. She even thinks that with every person she kills, she will become immortal."

"Exactly!" exaggerated Kole. The bitch is bat shit crazy. I can only imagine how bad our break up fueled her insanity."

"And how exactly do you know that Zarqa? Inquired Shade, uncrossing her arms.

Grief stricken Marcus and Katherine looked at Shade and then at Zarqa. 'How exactly did she know that?' they thought. They all could read the concern on her face as clear as day. They knew Zarqa, this stranger they let into their circle only a few months ago could not have just happened to know stuff about their target like that. She was hiding something, but what would it be? Marcus remembered how nervous she was acting before the explosion and her sudden request to leave was extremely suspicious.

"Zarqa is a bounty hunter." Said Kole trying to cover for his old friend's lie. "The BL hired her to track me down for a chance at their reward."

"It's true." Zarqa continued with yet another lie she would spin. "They hired me to kill him. But when I learned that he had connections to Marky and seeing he had a family with you guys, I decided to say fuck the bounty. That's the truth. Honest to god." She didn't use her Silver-Tongue this time it was an honest lie. And a complete gamble if they believed her or not.

"Damn Z." said Marcus

"Well then. This certainly changes things." Admitted Shade

Im so sorry to lie to you all. You have my word. That you can trust me. after what she did to him. I want her head on a fucking spike." Zarqa said trying to better sell her lie.

Shade stood in deep concentration and then when she calculated all of the variables, she snapped her fingers. "This gives me an idea." She said starting to pace around the room. "Since we have her ex-boyfriend, and her bounty hunter. We could nab her while Z, is collecting her bounty."

"That could work." Said Marcus.

"I don't like it!" Declared Katherine "We cant just rush into an Ursa's den like this."

"It'll work, Kate. But it's up to you two". Said Shade, looking at the two former gang lieutenants. "Kole do you still trust me to help end this once and for all?"

Kole looked into Zarqa's eyes and the two shared a silent conversation. The two knew there was going to be way more risk than the others would think, but they didn't care. They had a score to settle. And they wanted payback.

"What the hell. Why not?" shrugged Zarqa


	73. Vol 5 Ch 7: Special Delivery

Chapter 7: Special Delivery

Since Team SMKK had begun making preparations for their plan, they had to halt their efforts because the inevitable day finally arrived. They knew this day would come and this would be their greatest test.

"Shit is about to go down!" Screamed Marcus

"Code Black! Code Black!" yelled Kole as he ran around the

"That's racist!" Yelled Marcus as he too panicked around The Loft

"Boys, calm down." Katherine said shaking her head at the Huntsmen's antics

"That's easy for you to say, you're her best friend. And how can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm a girl, we know how to deal with these things. Now, Marcus go prep your car." Said Katherine calmly

"Marcus! Get your fucking car now!" yelled Shade from the couch. Her contractions beginning to become more painful by the minute

"On it!" he said running for the safety of outside The Loft.

The Huntsmen rushed the leader to the hospital where they waited for an update from the doctors and nurses. Marcus was trying to watch t.v., Katherine was reading some old magazines, and Kole was pacing around the waiting room. Every time a nurse walked by, the Huntsmen jumped to their feet and ambushed the staff with a barrage of questions.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fridulf is not my patient and I have no idea on what her status is." Said a nurse in blue hospital scrubs.

"God fucking damn it!" sighed Kole as he reached for his cigarettes, only to have them taken away by Katherine "What the hell, Kate?"

"You are in a hospital, stupid. You can't smoke in here."

"God! I hope she's okay." Said Kole

"Are you actually praying? I didn't think you were religious." Remarked Katherine, seeing the Huntsman grip his lighter in his hands

"I'm not. I'm just… worried about Shade is all." Sighed Kole

"I should be back there with her." Sighed an old friend as he limped towards the team with the aid of a crutch

"Grant!" shrieked Katherine, running towards the Huntsman.

"Sup man?" asked Marcus, glad to see he was getting better

"Not much. The nurse just told be shade had gone into labor so I hobbled my way down here." The patient said as he locked eyes with his shooter

"Hey. No hard feeling for… well you know." Kole said awkwardly

"Almost killing me?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as I get out of here. I'm going to kick your fucking ass." He laughed giving the slacker a hug.

"Glad you have your sense of humor, bitch." Laughed Kole returning the hug.

Over the hospital's intercom, came gentle melodious harp cords. The Team looked to each other in confusion and 10 minutes later another nurse came into the waiting room to address the crew.

"What just happened?" yelled Grant

"Is my sister okay?" declared Kole

"Mrs. Fidulf is fine. Everything went well and she is recovering in her room. _We_ …had to give her a couple sedatives to calm her down a bit."

"Good call." Smiled Grant relieved that his wife was okay.

The group followed the nurse through the winding hallways of the hospital to Shades room and saw her laying in a bed. Sleeping like a baby.

"Hey sis. Glad to see you lost some weight." Chuckled Kole

"Shut the fuck up." Shade cooed in a soft gentle voice as she smiled at the group.

"Damn, those must be some strong sedatives." Laughed Marcus.

"We should probably see if we can snag a couple for back at The Loft." Added Kole

"So Shade, what's the kid? Is it a boy or girl or Human or Faunus? We all have bets." Admitted Marcus

Before Shade could answer the nurse walked in pushing a small cart with a newborn wrapped up in a pink blanket. Grant took a seat next to his wife and was filled with joy. A few months ago he just became a husband and now he was a father to a beautiful baby girl.

"Damn it!" Sighed Kole at the sight of the pink blanket. The Huntsman reached for his wallet and handed over a stack of Lien to Marcus

"Ha! I told you it was going to be a girl!" laughed Marcus "God I love being lucky. So nurse, tell me is it a human or Faunus?"

"It a healthy Faunus girl." The nurse said handing the baby to Shade.

The gambler's jaw opened slightly at the news. "Did…did I… just lose a bet?" Said Marcus as he could see small tuffs of grey fur from a Faunus wolf tail poking out behind the blanket.

"I win?" shrieked Katherine" I win! I win!" she said jumping with excitement as Marcus handed her the stack of Lien. "In your face Marcus! I win!"

"Hey, Kole. What's it like being an uncle?" said Marcus, trying to get over the fact that he had just lost a bet.

It then just dawned on him. He was an uncle now. An honorary uncle, but an uncle none the less. Deep inside, he began to feel like things for once were going to look up for him. Perhaps having a niece around would give him practice for when he finally settles down with Katherine. But a small part of him knew that was not going to be for a while, not until things calm down first and the Black Lotus was gone for good. He didn't want his kids to have to live in a word as dark as this was right now.

.

The next day Team SMKK celebrated for the first time in month. But this time they weren't celebrating surviving a Grimm attack, or just for their morale, this time they were celebrating a new member joining Team SMKK and a friend being released from the hospital

"So what do we call the rookie?" laughed Marcus as they all crowded around the newborn.

"I have no idea. I would say beautiful, but there's somebody already named Shade." chuckled Grant.

"Ugh, you are such an asshole!" sighed Kole, cringing at the cheesy remark.

"Language. Kole, if the baby's first words are profanity, I'm going to hurt you!" warned Katherine as she punched the new uncle in the shoulder

"I was thinking Griselda." said Shade, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "It means grey and that kinda is our family's theme strangely."

"Griselda? I like it." Smiled Grant as he looked at his daughter's beautiful sleeping face.

"To Griselda Fridulf!" cheered Kole, raising his glass in the air

"To Griselda!" cheered everyone, raising their glasses into the air.

Before they toasted to their newest teammate, the doorbell rang. Oscar and Cerise were out of town for the week and Richard was visiting Adeline.

"Must be Zarqa." Said Marcus, knocking back a shot of whiskey "I told her we would be hanging out at 7, but you know her. Fashionably late as always."

"I'll get it!" said Katherine. The little lady opened the door and saw an older man in a dark suit with thinning hair stand before her "May I help you?"

"Yes is Mr. Fridulf here?" asked the man at the door.

"Kole! Its for you."

The slacker approached the door with his usual approach. "Sorry bub, we don't want to buy any of your kid's scout cookies."

"-Ooh unless they have those lemon bars. Those are so yummy!" smiled Katherine hanging off of his arm.

"I'm here in accordance of the Vale Police Department Mr. Fridulf." The man said reaching into his briefcase for a manila envelope.

This news put the slacker on edge. Last time some V.P.D goons were at The Loft, he got blinded and tazed. He instinctively reached for his gun, hanging on a hook next to him "What is this about?" he said placing his hand on the gun's hammer.

"You, Mr. Fridulf, have been given custody of Mrs. Adeline Blake's children." He said handing the Huntsman a manila envelope and placing two baby carriers in front of him. "Congratulations, you have twins. The birth certificates are in the envelope. Good day sir."

"What…The…FUCK!" he said dropping Desperado. The clank of the gun dropping caught everyone's attention. The Huntsmen and Huntress stood silent as they over heard the news.

Katherine ripped the envelope from Kole's hand and poured over the paperwork. When everything checked out, she brought in the carriers and lead a speechless Kole to the couch.

"What…the…fuck?" he said sitting down looking down at the twins, breaking his silence. From what he could see the twins had both his and Adeline's genes: they had a small patch of brown hair and had slender faces like he did, and had their mother's red eyes and her lengthy arms and legs.

"Here bro. You're going to need this more than I do." Said Marcus handing the slacker a shot of whiskey. The gambler could only imagine exactly what his friend was feeling.

"What…the…fuck?" he whispered still holding the shot of whiskey

"So…this is awkward." Said Grant. "I'm just going to say what everyone is thinking. I did not see this coming."

"Looks like were welcoming two more rookies to the team." Sighed Marcus with a nervous chuckle "Hey Kate what's kid's names?"

The little Huntress tore open the envelope and read the two documents. "It says that they are fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Addy named the boy, Dorian; and the girl is named Kerry. They look so cute too!" she said admiring the infants.

"Well to Dorian and Kerry Fridulf …I guess." He said toasting to the twins

"What the fuck!" whined Kole, finally drinking the shot in one gulp.


	74. Vol 5 Ch 8: Target Practice

Chapter 8: Target practice

Two weeks after the bombing incident, Team SMKK cracked down on wanting to go after the biggest bounty target they will ever pursue, The Red Death. Shade Fridulf was certain that her team was fully capable of undertaking this mission themselves, but now that an outsider, the mysterious Zarqa Lorne, who at first appearance was just a normal civilian, was actually a veteran bounty hunter. Shade was not completely convinced and wanted to test her and her brother's skills as experienced combatants.

At 11pm Team SMKK pursued their prey to a corner convenient store where a group of small time thugs were attempting to rob the little shop. The thugs stormed into the shop brandishing their weapons and taking any customers inside hostage.

"Okay people, radio check!" came a woman's voice over a radio headset. She stood in place behind the employee entrance

"This is Blue.1, signing in." came a second woman's voice. The young lady sat on a bus stop across the street and

"GoldenRod, signing in." said a man's voice coming from a rooftop a few buildings down

"Hey, this is Grant signing in!" answered the man as he sat in a cafe looking out the window at their target

"Stick to codenames!" Snapped the first woman's voice.

"Do I have too?"

"Just do it." sighed the leader

"Fine…this is…LittleBitch. Signing in." The radio crackled with snickering and laughter from other operatives listening in. "Next time I'M picking my own codename!"

"Whatever you say…LittleBitch." Mocked another man's voice from the headset. "Hey this is me and Z, we're ready when you guys are." Said a third man as he took placed to begin their test.

"And this is WhiteKnight." Said the first woman's voice. "I'm holding position and-"

Again the radio was filled with snickering

"Hey…White? Tell us what position are you holding exactly?" asked GoldenRod

"You know damn well what my position is. I'm covering the rear so nobody slips in or out!" when the leader realized the innuendo in what she said, the young woman blushed and growled to herself. "Will you idiots grow up?"

This time the radio sprang to life with the male operatives trying to hold back their laughter. "Oh. Oh wait, I got a good one…" said LittleBitch "Hey, Blue.1, You're a church girl right?"

"Yeah?" asked the confused girl

"Well why don't you tell us a little bit about your recent church work."

"Oh, well… I was speaking with my Pastor this last Sunday and he said that since I'm so active at my church, I was advised to hold a missionary position."

The men and even Z started to snicker at their amusement of the innuendo unbeknownst to Blue.1

"You don't say?" Laughed GoldenRod

"To be honest though I kind of like holding a missionary position. I hope I can hold that position for quite a while." The radio burst into a deafening roar of laughter as the guys in the group snickered at the woman's cluelessness.

"Will you idiots knock it off or I swear I will put my boots so far up your asses that you will be tasting the dog shit on my heels!" roared the leader into the headset's microphone "Cut the bullshit and get your heads in the game." To keep her temper in check, the leader inhaled and slowly breathed out. "Now then. Blue.1 do you have visual on the targets?"

"Yeppers! I see a total of four men. One standing outside guarding the entrance and three inside. It looks like they have two hostages too."

"Okay then. Z, Lone Wolf. You're up." The radio stayed quiet for a long minute. "Hey! Did you two hear me?" WhiteKnight waited again with still no answer from the two. "Damn it! Does anybody have visual on those two?"

"Um… I found them." Said LittleBitch looking up the street, out the café window "But Blue.1 ain't gonna be happy though."

The two former lieutenants walked down the sidewalk arms wrapped around each other and carrying on as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Zarqa was giggling at a some joke he just said, and Kole was grinning ear to ear.

"What does he think he's doing!" Growled Blue.1 as she stood up from the bench "I'll end that woman!" she said grabbing a handful of throwing knives

"Blue.1 Stand down!" ordered WhiteKnight

"Yeah Kate, its just part of our act." Came a man's voice over the headsets

"What act?" Asked WhiteKnight "You don't need to act anything. Just go in and apprehend the culprits, and be done. This is supposed to be a simple bounty mission."

"Sorry, but certain jobs can't be so cut and dry. Improvisation is the spice that makes my life so awesome."

"Damn it Kole!"

The two approached the store's doors and were stopped by the guard. At first appearance the guard just thought they were normal adults out walking like any other couple.

"Hey. Shops closed. Beat it." Grumbled the guard in a low intimidating voice.

Kole leaned in to whisper something into Z's ear. The mysterious woman gave the man standing guard a slight chuckle and pointed down. When the thug looked at what she was pointing at, her foot swung up and connected against his chin.

The two pocketed their radio earpieces and readied themselves for the ensuing fight. "Just like old times, right Z?" Asked the man in the grey beanie

"Yeah. just remember were supposed to be good guys." Laughed the woman in green

"Eh, good…bad… I'm just the badass with a gun." He said lighting a cigarette

The sliding doors to the shop opened up with a light 'ding' of a bell chime. The two walked around the store and acted like the thugs pointing guns at them weren't even there. Kole stood in front of a doughnut display and browsed the selection.

"Freeze asshole!" Said a man pointing a gun at the slacker

The Huntsman looked at the thug, smirked and yelled to the clerk who was fidgeting with the combination lock to the safe "Yo cashier chick, you got any chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles?"

"Hey I'm talking to you asshole!" Yelled the gunman

Kole picked up one of the freshly made pastries, savored a bite, and looked at the gunman with confusion. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want one?" he said offering the man part of the éclair.

The thug swatted the pastry from his mouth. He grabbed ahold of the display and pulled it off the counter "I said freeze! Now hand over your wallet now!" the display crashed to the floor and all of the delectable morsels lay on the dirty floor, ruined.

Kole looked down in disappointment at the ruined pastries. "I have been craving doughnuts all day. And you killed the last couple doughnuts in town. Now I'm pissed!" the slacker grabbed ahold of the end of the thug's pistol and pulled the man into a punch to the face.

With the Huntsman distracting the rest of the gunmen, Zarqa unsheathed her daggers, gave the blades a lick of her venomous saliva and sliced clean through the firearms. The two used the confined space of the display racks to their advantage. The tall shelves gave them enough cover to sneak up on the other robbers so they could apprehend them without much of an incident.

Towards the back of the store the sound of a flushing toilet broke the sound of the silence after their fight and fifth man emerged from the men's restroom. The fifth gunman looked at the two for a second in confusion and rushed to draw out his own pistol and took a nearby hostage as a human shield.

"Don't move or I will kill this bitch!" screamed the last gunman

"God damn it!" The slacker sighed reaching into his jacket pocket for his earpiece "Hey Kate?"

"Yes?" came Blue.1's voice over the headset

"Stick to codenames!" sighed WhiteKnight

"I thought you said there was only four guys."

"There was."

"Then can somebody explain why there is a fifth guy standing here holding a gun to an old lady?"

"Drop your gun" ordered the gunman to the bounty hunter. Kole held out his hand and flipped off the gunman while he talked.

"Well if you would have paid attention dumbass. You would know that disinformation is sometimes required for both enemies and allies." Recited WhiteKnight

"Oh knock it off with that Hear of the Warrior proverb bullshit, Shade."

"Codenames!"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled the gunman. "I swear I will kill this old lady you hear me?"

Kole drew out his pistol and looked over to his partner. Zarqa folded her arms and leaned against a potato chip rack "Go ahead kill her." She said waiting to see if the man really would do it.

"What?" Asked the hostage taker

"Were not cops and were not here to protect these people." Said Zarqa "We actually don't give a shit if bystanders get killed, that's just bad luck I guess."

"My partner has a point." Sighed Kole "Were just here after you assholes. Dead or alive."

"I swear I will paint this place with grandma's brains!" He nervously shouted pressing the gun against the side of his hostage's head.

"Like I said. Do it. This place could use a sprucing up." Taunted Zarqa

"I'll do it. D-don't think I-I won't." stuttered the hostage taker. His gun arm shook with trepidation.

"Ya know I don't think he's gonna do it, Kole." Chuckled the woman

"Nah just look at him. those beady eyes, that dipshit look on his face, he's totally a killer." The man said sarcastically

"Y-You better shut up or…I'll do it!"

"No you wont." Laughed Kole as he squeezed the trigger shooting the gun from the thug's hand and firing a second time shooting him in the shoulder

Zarqa placed her earpiece back into her ear and informed the others of the situation. "Hey. Were done here. Five perps all accounted for, no casualties and no collateral damage. Did we pass your little test?"

"Hell yeah you did!" cheered GoldenRod "That was fucking awesome! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"That is a long story Marky. I'll be sure to tell you about it sometime. But now lets just go get paid for the bounty."

"I will admit that was impressive but don't ever act like that around my Kole you hear me!" shouted Katherine

"Sorry Kate. You don't have to worry. I'm with Marky. And you two make such a cute couple too."

"Shut up." grumbled Kole getting embarrassed


	75. Vol 5 Ch 9: Unwind

Chapter 9: Unwind

With all of the commotion of preparing for the upcoming Bounty Mission and caring for three newborns, Shade felt it was time that they unwind. Oscar and Cerise were glad to watch the kids for them while they went to The Broken Wheel.

As soon as they entered the building, the team was greeted by a chorus of bar patrons and a banner hung over the bar that said 'Welcome back Kole!'

"Ambrose? What is all this?" asked Shade seeing the smiling faces welcoming the degenerate back to his favorite tavern

"Since your brother was gone, I've had less and less customers. Seems people actually like coming here and watch Kole take a beating." Laughed the bartender as he prepared the team their usual drinks. "I started taking bets on who is going to be the one to knock his sorry ass out as soon as he comes back."

"How much is the jackpot?" Asked Marcus as if he wanted to place his money on the bet.

"800 Lein."

"Damn. Kole you better win." Chuckled Shade

"Hey Kole! You ready for a rematch? I've been waiting for weeks to kick your ass again." Said a man in a purple sports jersey who offered the slacker a shot of whiskey and patted the Huntsman on the back.

"Shade?" He asked looking back at the smiling faces.

"Go ahead brother." Laughed Shade

Kole grinned a devilish smile as he knocked back the drink and slugged the man in the face. He began to laugh when his opponent hit the floor after one hit. "Who's next?"

A whole row of arms shot into the air as the rest of the bar patrons eagerly waited their turn to fight the slacker

"Okay then…" he said tossing his jacket to Katherine "Bring it bitches!"

Shade, Zarqa, Katherine and Marcus hopped onto the bar countertop and watched their friend fight against a dozen brawlers. "So how badly do you think he'll jet his ass kicked?" Asked Shade

"I say three bruised ribs." Declared Katherine sitting along the edge rocking her legs back and forth.

"My money is on a broken nose." Laughed Marcus "What do u think Zarqa?"

"You guys are actually placing bets on how badly he's going to get hurt?" asked the woman

"I would want to stop him, but I just gave up, cuz he's just going to get in a fight no matter what." Laughed Shade

"Hmm…I have 10 Lien on a couple broken fingers."

"Z, going with the safe bet." Laughed Marcus as he put his arm around the young woman "Lets just hope he doesn't get too hurt. He still has a job to do."

It wasn't long before the crowd of brawlers began to overwhelm the slacker. They cornered him against a wall and waited for him to react. When one of the fighters stepped forward to challenge him, Kole thought best how to show off and still improvise like he does best.

The challenger swung a left hook at Kole. Rather than dodging the attack, the Huntsman grabbed the man's arm, threw him into the wall behind him. When the fighter bounced off the barrier, Kole stepped up the wall, threw a punch down on the man's cheek and sent him falling to the ground hard.

With a third shot of liquid courage in him, Marcus couldn't help but grin his cocky smile. "Ladies, I can't help myself. Yo Kole! I got your back!"

The two men stood back to back. Marcus took a melee stance while Kole just raised his fists like a boxer. The men blocker multiple attacks and used each other's momentums to dispatch half of the crowd of would be fighters. The two Huntsmen took their time and enjoyed the fight. Their time in the ring was even better when Kole shouted out an old team phrase "Party-rocker!"

Marcus looked at Kole in shock and laughed as he realized what he meant. "Hell yeah, bro!"

The two men began to move about the bar, dancing while and throwing punch after punch at the remaining pugilists. Finally when one man remained standing the two men nodded at each other and both spun around to build up leverage to sent the man flying out the bar's doors.

"Wooh!" Hollered Shade

"Way to go you two!" Cheered Katherine

"Thanks baby-girl." Smiled Marcus, wiping the seat from his brow "Glad to have you back, bro."

"Glad to be back, man." Panted Kole as he lit a cigarette "what you think? Not as good as Sophomore year?"

"Dude this was way better than that."

"What happened during your Sophomore year?" asked Zarqa, oblivious to the inside joke

"You don't want to know." Laughed Marcus "So buddy what's the damage?" he said looking the man over. Completely surprised, Marcus couldn't see any injuries of any kind on the man. "Damn! And not a scratch. Looks like I lost a bet again."

"This is why I'm the King of the Ring, bro." laughed the slacker as he flexed his biceps

Now that things were starting to get back to normal, Katherine still wanted to set things right with her beloved. She tugged on his coat sleeve and gave him a concerned smile. "Hey Kole, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure babe," he said walking with her to the back of the bar.

As soon as they were out of earshot of everyone Katherine hugged Kole tightly "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried you big dummy!"

"Hey chill babe. You of all people should know nothing can kill the Lone Wolf." he said trying to pry her away.

"I wish you would stop saying that. You keep telling everyone that you're no longer this criminal. But you keep calling yourself that name."

"I'm not a criminal. Its just something I say."

"Promise me you'll stop. Because I love the hero Kole Fridulf. Not the bandit called The Lone Wolf."

"Okay I promise you. I'll no longer call myself that again."

"Good." She said holding the man's hand tight.

The slacker let out a slight wince as she pulled his hand away. "Damn it!" he said gingerly holding his hand

"Let me take a look." Sighed the lady with annoyance that he would try to hide an injury from her. Katherine examined the man's right hand and found the knuckle of his middle finger was out of socket.

"Do you think its broken? Whispered the man

"Oh you big baby! Its just dislocated. Now hold still." the lady took a hold of his hand. With her index finger and thumb she pinched the joint and pulled it back into socket."

"Ouch!" the man sighed as he grit his teeth from the slight twinge of discomfort

"Why did that hurt? I didn't feel a thing."

"Very funny, babe." He said kissing the impromptu medic on the forehead "Thanks."

"Now as your doctor I prescribe that you don't do anymore stupid things."

"Fine he said rolling his eyes and taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get a drink. You had me fretting over your hospital bed for two weeks and I need to unwind." She said approaching the bar. Katherine scanned the collection of alcohol and tried to decide what to order. She never liked hard drinks, but given what she went through in the past months, wine wasn't cutting it.

"What'll it be little lady? I think I have a bottle of Cabernet in the back you'll enjoy." Said the bartender

"No thank you, Ambrose. I think I'm going to try something different. How about a bottle of some of that whiskey Marcus always gets?"

The Bartender looked at the lady with concern and reluctantly handed her a full bottle of blended whiskey. Katherine poured herself a shot of the golden liquid. The smell of the pungent alcohol made her hesitate to drink it but she disregarded the awful smell and taste, and drank it anyway.

She gasped for air when the back of her throat began to burn. She didn't understand how Marcus and her beloved could drink that stuff, but as it sat in her stomach, she could start to feel her nerves start to ease away. The little lady slammed the shot glass on the counter and refilled the glass. Over and over she knocked back shot after shot until the bottle of whiskey was half empty. And the effects of the whiskey began to kick in. Katherine's cheeks were becoming flush and her vision was becoming blurry. Katherine was getting drunk.

Across the room, the young leader of SMKK, couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her oldest friend, who was supposed to be the role model of the team, was knocking back shots like she was the two idiots. "What are you doing?" Shade asked taking a seat next to her old friend.

Katherine slammed her freshly emptied glass on the counter and began to pour herself another. "D-drinking. T-this is a p-party after all." Said Katherine sarcastically, her speech already slurring from the half bottle she had just ingested.

Shade examined her friend more closely and began to laugh when she saw the signs: her cheeks were becoming rosy, her speech was starting to slur, and her eyes were dilated. Shade couldn't hold back her laughter anymore "Kate, you're drunk."

"Mm-not drunk…you're drunk!" she said struggling to pour a new glass of whiskey.

"Come on, lets get you home." She said taking the bottle from her hand.

"No!" protested the lady. "Mmm-not dunk!" Katherine fought for the bottle and in the struggle she slapped Shade across the cheek. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing that crack of Katherine's hand against Shade's cheek made everyone drop what they were doing and tried to stay their distance. Shade cocked her head to the side and was puzzled by the outburst.

"Where is this coming from? What happened to Kate, the Patron Saint to all Sinners?"

"Mmm sick and tired of you Shade! You made me lie to Kole, just so you could try and boost your ego about us being this unstoppable team. We'll we are not!" she said rolling up her sleeve to display the scars on her left arm. "Since you have been named leader we have followed your every command. And what has it gotten us? Marcus had a broken leg, I almost lost my arm, and he just got blown up!"

"Kate…I've told you time and time again, that I'm sorry. Just tell me what can I do so things can just go back to fucking normal."

Katherine was moved to tears all these emotions she had to bottle up for so long. But as expected that cocktail of feelings, couldn't be kept inside any longer. She clenched her fist tight and threw it forward "Language!"

Instead of taking her hit like normal, Shade put out her hand and caught Katherine's punch. Seeing Shade block her punch, infuriated Katherine even more. She threw punch after punch at the leader, but every hit was countered. And this only made her madder.

The others couldn't help but stand back and watch with mixed emotions. "Should we…intervene?" asked Zarqa when she saw the two about to fight.

"What? No way!" laughed Marcus, mimicking Katherine's punches in front of him.

"But someone could get hurt." She pleaded, seeing both of the Huntsmen be excited about watching the girls fight

"Oh trust me someone will get hurt, Z." grinned Kole "But if you really feel stupid enough to want to get between those two, then go right ahead."

Again Katherine tried to fight her former friend, but every strike was blocked with ease by the leader. Shade had the height and tactical advantage, but Katherine had the strength and endurance boost of her Semblance

"I don't want to fight you Kate!" declared Shade.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither!" She yelled as Shade caught yet another punch and kicked her across the bar. Katherine was becoming furious. Why wasn't she fighting her fairly? She wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or her temper, or maybe it was a mixture of both of it, but she reached for one of the knives hidden in her skirt.

She lunged at Shade and slashed at the Faunus girl who was surprised at how far their fight had escalated. Katherine stuck her leg out and hooked it around Shade's and swept it out from under her. With her foe down Katherine raised the blade high. But before she could thrust it down, a loud gunshot rang out and the knife flew from her hand. The intoxicated woman squinted and saw two Huntsmen standing with weapons drawn at her.

"Kate! Knock it off" warned Kole

"W-why are you d-defending her?" stammered Katherine

"Because. She's your friend babe. We're all your friends. Now calm down and lets go sober you up or we can go with option two."

"Never!" Protested Katherine as she reached for more knives.

"Option two it is." Declared Kole, flipping his gun forward to cock another round into the pistol "It's your turn bro!" warned Kole

"Ah shit!" Sighed Marcus "Dude? I know she's your girl, but do I have your okay?" asked Marcus, as he sheathed his saber.

Another knife emerged from a hidden pocket and flew in between the two men. "Marcus!?" Kole replied with earnest.

Marcus lowered his head in regret. "Kate. I've been wanting to say this for a while but… you're a psycho bitch!"

Hearing those trigger words made Katherine burn with rage. she drew out two more throwing knives and threw them at the two men and charged straight at the two idiots. Kole shot the twirling knives out of the air and jumped out of the way so Marcus could deal with her.

With quick reflexes, Marcus grabbed Katherine's wrist and spun her around him. He used the momentum to build up speed to spin her, face first into a punch. The little lady fell to the ground and the rest of her team mates shuddered as they realized they have just escaped with their lives from the wrath of 'Drunken Kate'.

The next day Katherine awoke in her bed. She was still wearing the clothes she wore the previous night and had a Grimm sized headache. To make things worse, the whiskey, still sitting in her stomach, made her extremely nauseous. Even thinking of food made her feel like she was going to vomit. Plus the ever present smell of cigarette smoke made the feeling a hundred times worse.

"Morning sunshine. Feeling better?" Came a sarcastic and oddly sincere voice from the dimly lit bedroom.

Katherine didn't pay much attention to the remark. She tried to sit up, but every slight movement she made, caused her head to hurt more and more. "Ouch! My head feels like it was stomped on by a Goliath." She looked around and found she was still wearing the same outfit she wore from the night before. At the foot of their bed

"That's what we experienced drinkers call a hangover."

"I'm never drinking that whiskey stuff ever again."

"Sure thing. You stick to your fruity crap and let the real men handle the hard stuff."

The little lady inched her way up-right and to the edge of the bed. On the count of three she jumped to her feet. Once on her feet she wobbled at first but when she found her balance she could beging to try and piece together what happened the night before.

"What happened last night?"

"Do you want the truth?" Katherine gave a grunt in agreeance as she prayed for the hangover to pass quickly. "You may be a lightweight sweetheart, but you sure are a violent drunk."

Hearing those words she realized what he meant. Her hands were sore as if she fought a wall, and her scabbard of knives were missing. "I'm so sorry about that, Grumpy. I cant express how sorry I am. She said hanging off him to better get her balance.

"Let's just say you should save your apologies for Shade."

Katherine wept on the inside to think that she hurt her closest friend. Sure she strongly disagreed about lying to Kole, and doesn't want to risk him getting hurt when they return to Atlas, but she was still her friend after all. She found Shade sitting on the couch watching t.v. with Griselda wrapped in her arms

"Um…Shade…I-I just want to say im sorry about last night.

Shade gave Katherine a light chuckle "It's cool. I know things have been stressful recently, but hey. Were cool. We are cool right?" Shade asked hoping that the lady would finally forgive her for everything she had put her through.

"Yeah! were cool." Smiled Katherine


	76. Vol 5 Ch 10: The Queen of Cell Block 6

Chapter 10: The Queen of Cell Block 6

The next day team SMKK decided to take a much needed trip to go visit a dear friend. They entered the Vale Prison and took in the sights of the correctional facility. Shade cradled her daughter tightly as she saw people in orange jumpsuits off in the distance. Kole kept his head low. Part of him feared some of the people in here would recognize him for being the one who threw them in jail and another part feared some of the older prison guards would recognize him from his days in the Black Lotus.

The group scheduled to meet in a conference room. they followed a guard to their room where they saw Richard was with her, talking, joking. And continuing on like normal. As soon as Kole walked into the room with the twins, the Faunus man glared at Kole.

"Sorry babe. I have to get going." He said putting his hands in his jacket pocket and shoulder checked him as he passed by. The slacker turned back to confront the Faunus, but Katherine's quick reflexes of grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him away kept him from starting trouble.

Adeline looked like she always did, save for the bright orange prison jumpsuit and the lack of eyeliner and her ear piercings. She still looked like the same Adeline. She still had her look of laid back confidence, her mess with me and I'll mess you up demeanor, and she still greeted people the way she always did.

"What's up bitches?!" yelled Adeline as she stood to greet the team SMKK crew

"Addy! I'm so happy to see you!" Cheered Katherine as she went to hug the convict. Adeline tried to do the same, but her manacles prevented her from much movement.

"Glad to see you haven't dropped the soap." Smirked Marcus

"You know that kind of stuff happens in the men's prisons right? Laughed Adeline "In the women's cell blocks you just get shanked in the showers.

"Well shit." Sighed Marcus While they caught up. Kole just kept to himself and listened to everyone talk. Adeline was so happy to see her children again and that they were being cared for by capable hands. But once in a while when the two did lock eyes, they wanted to say something but never really got to have the right moment to do so.

When Katherine caught the two staring she pieced together what exactly they needed to say. "Well…" sighed Katherine awkwardly. "I think we should leave you two alone." She said dragging Shade and Grant out of the conference room

The two looked at their children and then at each other. They didn't know what to say or exactly how to say it.

"So…." Sighed Kole

"Yeah…" answered Adeline "I see you got my gift. Sorry it's a little late for your Yule thing."

"Its cool." He said giving the Huntress a nervous chuckle "So Dorian and Kerry, eh?"

"Yeah. I kinda like the name Dorian and Kerry is my sister's name, so…"

"Its cool. I can see Rick ain't to happy about this whole _thing_."

"I tried to explain but he's stubborn."

"Yeah I can tell." The man said sarcastically, rubbing his shoulder.

"Kids been staying outta trouble?"

"For the most part." He said with a grin

"What's Kate think of all this?"

"Well she's ecstatic that she gets to act like a mom."

"Kole, I'm so sorry about all of this." Pleaded the Huntress. Her hands trying to reach out to his.

"Hey its okay. I was adopted so having adopted kids is okay."

"That's not what I mean dumbass! I didn't kill your uncle!"

"Hey I know you didn't. I told my dad what happened and he's looking into it. He's still got a few high friends in low places. He will find out who did it and when he does. Im breaking you out of here and we are gonna go kill them."

"Well look at you. And here I thought you were a lil bitch that hated the idea of killing."

"I do. I should be the one in this prison, not you."

"There you are. The same brooding bitch from the carnival. So tell me bitch-boy. Why should you be in here?"

"It's a long story."

"Look where we are." She said stretching her arms out to exaggerate where they are sitting. "Im going nowhere."

"Back when I was in the Black Lotus I killed people like it was nothing. My ex made me into The Lone Wolf. But that changed when I met Kate. she showed me that life was precious. Juliet made me a monster and Kate helped me regain my humanity. Keep this to yourself, I've killed 186 people by the time I started attending Beacon, but since then I killed 24 Black Lotus thugs all trying to keep my secret in the past."

"Wow. Well I can honestly say I regret poking the wolf back at our fight. But I am a little disappointed in knowing The Lone Wolf turned into a giant Pussy!"

"Fuck you."

"Listen bitch. I'm telling you this as your friend and your baby mamma. Don't hide it from yourself. You _are_ the Lone Wolf. There's no changing that. You have the fury and focus of a savage beast. Our fight proved that. But don't let your past control who you are. If you say you aren't The Lone Wolf criminal any more, than fine. But instead be, the hero, The Lone Wolf.

Those words stuck in his heart. She had a point. Just like Zarqa, he was hiding. He told her not to hide who she was. It was about time he did the same.

"Thanks bitch." He said wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes

"So I heard that you got blown up a while back?" she said changing the subject

"Yeah. Back in Vacuo I told my other sister, Auburn, to go blow me. Guess she miss heard me."

The two shared a much needed laugh and reminisced about what happened since the arrest.

"Oh I got ya something." Kole said digging into his pockets for three small packs of cigarettes "Wouldn't want you to be a prison-bitch now do we?"

"Thanks asshole." She said tucking the packages into her jumpsuit. A knock came to window and the two saw a man wearing a guard's uniform waved for Adeline "Well its about time for recess in the yard. Later bitch."

"See ya." Smirked Adeline as he hugged her tight.

Adeline knelt down and kissed her children goodbye. "As soon as I'm outta here. I want full custody Kole."

"Hey, understood. These runts are kinda cramping my style anyway." He said exiting the conference room.

The convict lead the way down the labyrinth of walkways towards the prison yard. The guard removed her hand and ankle cuffs and let her alone to have her 'free time' in the prison yard.

When she entered the yard, a group of women noticed the new girl and decided to formally welcome her to their cell block. The four women approached Adeline and encircled her. They were a good five inches taller than her. In here they were at the top of the pecking order and they had heard about the new foul mouthed girl in their block and they wanted to see if she could back up those words. As they approached the other convicts in the exercise yard kept their distance from the women and

"Hey newbie. Didn't anyone tell you? To be in our cell block, you have to pay tribute.

"Tribute?" Grinned the Huntress

"Yeah. You pay us so no one else fucks with you."

"Oh! I see. You're trying to extort me. That's cute. Taunted the Huntress but here's the thing. I don't need protection. Especially from fat, ugly bitches like you.

"We were hoping you would say that. Slice her up." said the leader of the group.

Two of the women each pulled out a small thin shiv and lunged at the Huntress. Adeline jumped back as the two blades were thrusted at her. She grabbed the wrists of both of the attackers and redirected their improvised knives into the other's stomachs. She spun around and clapped her hands around the other prisoner's ears. When her victim hunched forward, Adeline then kicked the woman in the head with her knee.

The leader of the extortionists, a woman about ten years older than Adeline glared at the huntress with anger and fear.

"You're a Huntress?"

Adeline flicked her hair covering her right eye. "Not anymore. But what I am now is the queen in here." She said punching the leader in the side of the head. The surrounding spectators stood in silence as the young girl looked over her new kingdom. "You're all my bitches now!"


	77. Announcemnt!

**Authors note: Announcement!**

 **Bad news everyone. Someone stole my usb flashdrive that had EVERYTHING on the Team SMKK story, my notes, and even rough drafts on at least three other stories I was working on. Im sorry but as of now, May 7** **th** **2018, I'm going to have to put Volume 5 of SMKK on hold until I can rewrite everything. I didn't have much more to do on it. But just a warning. Things are about to go down!**

 **On a lighter note. Let me know what u think in the reviews, PM me, or whatever. I could really use some feedback.**

 **Since I dropped the ball about having other stories, Im gonna let all you cool guys and gals choose what story you want to have next. Me, Bonnie, Billie, and Lucky are stumped. We each want to do a different thing and we don't know which one to choose.**

 **So, story options are:**

 **Up in SMKK (the continuing story of team SMKK after all the bad stuff happens.)**

 **The Grey Outlaw (basically a How I met you mother story about Greyson Reeves and Heather Fridulf plus bonus stuff.)**

 **Team AGAT 'Agate' (A prequel to Team SMKK about how Grant and Auburn's team came to be and how Team SMKK came into infamy at Beacon.)**

 **Don't be afraid to vote. But do be warned that I still have to rewrite the whole things. So they will most likely show up sometime around late summer. SORRY!**


End file.
